


Ryuji at the Helm

by Up_a_Creek



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Instances of Canon Divergence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Retelling, Romance, Tags Are Hard, longfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 127,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_a_Creek/pseuds/Up_a_Creek
Summary: Ryuji never thought he’d be the type of guy to obsess over someone. Then he met the transfer student. A simple act of kindness is all it took to drive the two down a path together, and before he knew it, they were keeping secrets from teammates.The story of Persona 5 retold from the perspective of the protagonist’s private confidant.





	1. Meet Cute

Ryuji at the Helm

Chapter One: Meet Cute

 

              Ryuji had no idea that a simple act of kindness would forever change his life.

 

              Metal gauntlets held his arms, pinching his skin and squeezing hard enough that he feared his bones would shatter. Kamoshida smacked him across the face with an open palm. It stung, but the pain was nothing compared to what the walking suits of armor had done to him. No, this was the perverted teacher trying to humiliate him. Make him into a little bitch.

              How had things come to this? All he’d done wrong was offering to help show the new kid the way to school. Guide him through the winding maze of alleys that led to Shujin. But the school hadn’t been the school. It’d been a castle? And then there were guards. Four of them. They jumped them, and then they woke up in the cell of a dungeon.

              A fist to his already aching gut snapped Ryuji back to attention. Kamoshida boasted in front of him, taking joy in beating a teenager outnumbered and held down. He wanted to say something to the bastard, take some of his fun away, but he couldn’t force himself to speak. This shit was for real. Execute. He’d said execute, hadn’t he?!

              Kamoshida continued to beat him. Every swing flapped open his robe, showing off his ridiculous pink speedo. Ryuji’s eyes watered at the sting of another slap. The teacher’s bulge wiggled beneath the scrap of fabric. He couldn’t die having that be his last sight.

              “Stop it!” the new kid yelled. Ryuji had forgotten that he was still there in the other corner of the cell. He’d told him to run, but he stuck around anyway. The order stole away Kamoshida’s attention and the guards released their grips. Ryuji fell to the stone floor, barely able to register the impact. He did, however, feel the warm lob of salvia the teacher spat onto his face.

“You don’t get to order me around in my own castle,” Kamoshida told the new kid. The kid stood tall until a kick in his gut crumpled him to the floor. “After I’ve executed the peasant, you’ll get your turn. Guards! Hold him!”

              Ryuji blacked out for a moment. When he came to, stone grinded into his back as he was held against the dungeon wall by a hand squeezing his neck. His feet kicked madly, trying to touch the floor. The tips of his sneakers were barely able to scrape it. Something glimmered near his eye. The point of a sword. Oh god, this was real! Kamoshida tightened his grip and Ryuji heard himself gurgle. He grabbed at the gym teacher’s arm. Yellow eyes stared unblinking into his own.

              Ryuji shamelessly begged for his life. The sound made Kamoshida’s grip loosen, though the sword got closer.

              A noise. From a distance. No, not distant. The screams of the other boy only sounded faraway with the pounding in Ryuji’s ears. The noise attracted the attention of the guards and deranged teacher. Once again, they let Ryuji fall to the floor. He curled into himself, barely able to keep his eyes focused on the transfer student.

              Screaming cut abruptly short. Ryuji thought maybe they hit him, though nobody had moved. A calm voice spoke, chilling the room. “I will stop you.”

“Execute him!”

A shield connected with the other student’s face, sending his glasses flying and making Ryuji flinch in empathy. When his head raised back up, a white venetian mask took the place of his glasses. Where did that come from? Without hesitation or question, the boy tugged at the mask. It didn’t come loose at first, but he continued to pull. He pulled until the sickening sound of ripping flesh filled the cell. The mask came off, revealing mangled skin, seeping blood, and a wild smirk. Ryuji’s stomach churned, and he had to squeeze his eyes shut.

Crackling. Heat of flame licked at Ryuji’s closed eyes and a voice he didn’t recognize spoke. “I can grant you the power to survive your crisis.” Ryuji forced himself to look again. He didn’t know if he could trust what he saw. Maybe the fuzziness eating at his head was corrupting his sight. The other student was now dressed in some kind of costume getup: trench coat with bright red gloves poking out from black sleeves and that damn mask again. Some kind of hell angel floated behind him. A powerful aura fanned off from it, making the guards nervous.

“I don’t want to die,” the boy answered quietly. Thoughtfully.

             

              Ryuji wasn’t entirely sure what happened next. Blue flames erupted outward, throwing him up off the ground and into the wall. Wind like a hurricane filled the cell. He couldn’t see. Heard shouting. Splattering.  He feared what sight awaited him upon opening his eyes, although it turned out not to be so bad. Kamoshida faced off against the boy alone, both in their ridiculous costumes. Kamoshida raised his hand. The boy winced.

              What happened to that monster who was helping him? Ryuji pushed himself up with wobbly arms. Kamoshida taunted the boy. The words sounded foreign to his ears. His body screamed as he got to his feet. The boy licked his lips and edged back half a step. All alone. No angelic demon.

              Something clicked in Ryuji. Pure hatred. Before his mind could register what he was doing, and before the pain could reach him, he launched. He charged into Kamoshida, shoving the man to the ground in his stupid little pink panties. It felt powerful. Triumphant. Like it had that moment in the past. “You like that you son of a bitch?!” he screeched.

The transfer student interrupted his celebration with, “The keys.”

“What?”

“Grab the keys!” Sure enough, a set of keys on a large metal ring straight out of a cartoon laid on the floor. Must’ve fallen off Kamoshida. Ryuji dumbly grabbed them, unsure of what to do next. The other boy took his free hand into one of his red gloves and pulled him out of the cell. He took the keys and locked the door.

             

              Out of the cell, Ryuji breathed heavily, hands on his knees. The transfer student stared at the crowned Kamoshida who shouted that they were thieves.

“What was that just now?” Ryuji asked, drawing the boy’s attention. “And what are those clothes?”

The boy stared down at himself as though he was just now noticing his outfit change. In a poof, he was back to his glasses and normal school uniform.

“What the hell is happening?”

The boy shrugged. He pulled off his glasses to examine them with a cocked head. Under those plastic frames, he had large brown eyes bordered by the kind of thick eyelashes girls spent a lot of time and money trying to achieve.

              Ryuji looked around to take in their strange surroundings. A dungeon straight out of a medieval movie set. A fast stream cut through the center of the hall. Distant screams of agony echoed and Kamoshida rattled the metal bars behind them.

“We need to move,” the boy said.

Ryuji nodded.

              Aches jabbed at tender spots as Ryuji chased after the transfer student. He’d been going to the academy longer, but this wasn’t Shujin. He didn’t know the way. Might as well follow, that way he didn’t have to think as much through the pain. Occasionally, they hit a dead end. The other boy’s gaze would dart around like a cornered rabbit until he spotted a new way for them to run. They jumped. They climbed. They hid. They just kept moving until they reached a winding staircase.

“This goes up,” Ryuji said. “Do you think it’ll lead us out?”

The transfer student nodded, though they both knew he had no idea. Chasing up the steps, they soon found themselves in yet another dungeon hall lined with cells. Ryuji sighed in frustration and kicked the metal bars of a cell where a slim figure rested with its back to them. The person didn’t stir. “Now what?”

“Hey, you there!” a boyish voice called. “Blondie, Frizzy Hair. Look over here.”

             


	2. And Then There was a Cat Monster

Chapter Two: And Then There was a Cat Monster

              Floors in that place didn’t make sense. Felt like walking through puddles, even splashing up on his sneakers when stepping down hard, but when he hid close to the ground, he could feel the stone was dry as bone. Ryuji focused on the confusing floors as he trailed behind his schoolmate and a cat monster.

              The talking cat with a yellow scarf tied around its neck introduced itself as Morgana. Ryuji instantly didn’t trust it and grew to dislike it the more it opened its condescending mouth. “I mean, you obviously look like an enemy,” he told it when they first met the monster behind bars.

The transfer student stared at Morgana before questioning, more to himself, “A cat?”

That set the damn thing off, and it vehemently corrected that it was, in fact, not a cat.

              Morgana led them through the castle, spilling garbage about powers and distortion like it made as much sense as a children’s alphabet book. Ryuji didn’t understand anything the cat said. The other boy mostly listened in silence with the occasional nod. While the cat talked and talked and talked, Ryuji noticed that they were passing more and more cells with people locked up in them. Guys their age. Disturbing. He should’ve been doing something about it, but he was scared, tired, and sore as all hell.

              Every so often, their escape was halted by some sort of hellish beast wanting to murder them. The cat and other boy fought these things with giant creatures they seemingly called forth. Ryuji stuck behind them during these times. Felt like he did when he was just a little kid watching from behind a corner as his parents screamed at one another. The beast battles would have probably been pretty freaking cool if they were in a video game and not right in front of him.

              By the time they reached a small room with a few bookcases and air shaft, Ryuji was drained. His head was spinning, and he just wanted to get back to something normal. Didn’t want to hear no more about any otherworld bullshit from the cat. Not seeing an obvious way out, he snapped at Morgana. “There’s nothing in here! Did you trick us, you jerk?”

The cat rolled his eyes, which he didn’t even know was physically possible for a cat. In its little boy’s voice, it said, “Amateur, this is the most basic of basics.”

The other boy looked around the room, adjusting his glasses.

“Please tell me you at least understand what I’m getting at.”

The boy paused before responding. “Are we going to die here?”

“Ugh! You’re both morons!” Morgana pointed up towards a wire mesh covering on the wall. “The ventilation shaft. Crawl through that to get out. You just have to get that grate off somehow.”

              Ryuji cracked his knuckles. A nice normal task. Something he could finally do to help. Memory of comforting his mother being pushed around by his father cropped up, but he quickly buried it back down. “I got this!” he announced before climbing a shelf to get up high enough. His fingers wrapped through the holes in the thin metal grate. The edges were sharp, though he could barely feel their bites as he tightened his grip. Preparing to yank back as hard as he could, he counted down in his head. One… two…

              Air. Nothing but air. Ryuji fell backwards, panic gurgling up his throat as the soles of his sneakers slipped from the shelf. The grate had come off too easy as if it had just been leaning against the wall. He dropped the mesh cover and heard it clatter to the floor. The stone floor. Moments before his head would clatter and break just the same.

              Something softer than stone broke his fall.

              Ryuji opened his eyes to find himself still mostly upright, leaning back into something. Into someone. Arms wrapped under his own and a warm chest cradled his back. The transfer student. Must’ve caught him, and now he was just being held by him as the cat monster stared. Ryuji jolted up out of the guy’s arms. He kept his back to the others while fighting an unwelcomed blush. “Uh, thanks,” he said to the ground.

“No problem.”

“If you two are done being complete morons, you should get out of here while you still can.”

Ryuji looked over at the cat. “What about you? Aren’t you coming with us?”

The cat snickered with a smirk. “No, I’ve got other things to do still.” Looked real full of himself.

 Ryuji couldn’t take anymore. He scrambled up the shelf to head out while the other boy thanked Morgana.

“Huh, you’ve got manners.” The cat sounded impressed. Ryuji found himself feeling the same way as he crawled through the ventilation shaft.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

              “You have returned to the real world. Welcome back,” a robotic voice greeted them from the other boy’s pocket as they fell out into the daylight. Street looked normal. People passing them all looked normal. Normal birds chirped from the normal sky. Holy hell they _were_ back!

              Ryuji gripped his knees and shamelessly panted. The other boy had his hands on his hips, concealing his exhaustion a bit better. “What the hell was all that?” he yelled at the guy when he finally caught his breath. “That castle, that cat, and freakin’ Kamoshida!”

The other boy rolled his shoulders. Calm. He was too calm.

“We just got out of some freaky castle where we nearly got killed – multiple times – and you’re just gonna shrug?!”

              His loud and very public freak out naturally attracted the attention of two police officers. They asked them what two students were doing out in the middle of the day. Ryuji found himself trying to explain it all while the transfer student remained silent. “There was this weird castle, I swear! And there were these things in it and, and,” he sounded crazy even to his own ears. But it happened!

It was no surprise when the officers accused him of being on drugs. While he argued with one officer over whether or not he should have to hand over his bag, the other asked the transfer student, “Are you his friend?”

The boy glanced over at him, not shying away from eye contact. Ryuji felt his heart in his throat. He was obviously a troublemaker, a punk. Smart thing for the guy to do would be to deny having any involvement with Ryuji and go on his way. Maybe even throw him under the bus and say he was harassing him or something.

“Yes, something like that.” Well, that was unexpected.

“Then you should take your friend and make sure he gets to school. Go now, so you’re not any later than you already are.”

Ryuji tried to argue further that he was telling the truth. Trying to force people who could do something about the dangerous castle to understand. Trying to make himself understand. The other boy firmly grabbed his arm. “I cannot be late,” he said. He began to walk away, pulling Ryuji along. Ryuji obeyed, but only because the guy saved his life, like half a dozen times.

 

              Ryuji had to do several doubletakes as they approached the Shujin school gates. What the hell was going on? Everything looked completely normal. No moat, no walking suits of armor, no weird not-wet-puddle-floor. The only thing out of place was the counselor waiting for them on the steps. “Damn cops snitched,” he whispered to his companion.

“It’s rare not to see you alone, Sakamoto,” the counselor greeted. “Where were you roaming around until this time?”

Ryuji opened his mouth to answer, but remembered how the cops didn’t believe him for a second. He’d have to come up with a clever lie. “Uh, a cas – a castle, sir.” Damn! He always sucked at fibbing.

“What’s this about a castle?” another voice asked. It sent shivers right down his spine, provoking all his recent injuries. Kamoshida swaggered towards them, sticking his big nose into what wasn’t his business. “You’re so carefree, Sakamoto, not at all like you were when you had morning track practice.”

He was trying to provoke him. And it worked. “Shut up! It’s your fault-”

The counselor interrupted to defend against such disrespect being lobbed at a teacher. Ryuji gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as the adults discussed what to do with them. Eventually, the counselor ordered Ryuji to follow him to further discuss his tardiness. As he walked away, he heard Kamoshida addressing the other boy. “By the way, you’re that new transfer student, correct? Ren Amamiya.”

              Amamiya, huh? At least Ryuji had a name to the face now.

 

              All throughout classes that day, Ryuji couldn’t go two minutes without hearing a whisper about the transfer student. He leaned back, tipping the front two legs of his desk chair off the ground, and listened to the gossip instead of the lecture. “He got arrested for assault!”

“I heard he killed a guy!”

“Pulled a knife out on him. I bet he’s bringing knives to school. Better stay far away from him.”

“How could Shujin allow such a character? He’ll ruin all our reputations!”

              The guy Ryuji met had put his own neck on the line to save his life, despite Ryuji being a complete stranger. He felt bad for the guy. Knew what it was like to be outcasted at that shitty school. This thought convinced him that he needed to seek the guy out as soon as the bell rang.

 


	3. Returns and Departures

Chapter Three: Returns and Departures 

              All the gossip made it easy for Ryuji to figure out which class Ren had been assigned. He waited down the hall as students filed out of classroom 2-D. Ren was one of the last to leave, standing half a head taller than the majority of his classmates. Ryuji made his way towards him through the sea of students, but paused when Kawakami approached. She stopped Ren. The two drew numerous stares as they spoke. Though she talked about private matters, she didn’t bother to keep her voice down. Ryuji heard her warning Ren about him. The troublemaker. Typical. With a snort, he continued towards them.

“Speak of the devil,” the teacher said as he approached. She nagged him about his cutting class earlier that day.

Ryuji spoke through clenched teeth, trying to keep cool. Day had already been too much. Didn’t need her bullshit too. “It was nothing.”

“And I see you still haven’t dyed your hair back to black.”

“Sorry about it.” Ignoring her, he stepped to Ren who leaned down to catch his whisper. “School roof when you’re done here. I’ll be waiting.” Ren gave him a small nod and an even smaller smile. Ryuji retreated to the meeting spot.

 

              Ryuji waited on the rooftop, feet propped up on an abandoned table. Wasn’t even really sure why he called a meeting with the transfer student. It just seemed wrong to go through whatever they went through together and not talk about it. Plus, with all the rumors, maybe the guy needed a friend. Not that Ryuji necessarily needed – or wanted – a friend himself.

When the guy finally showed up, Ryuji started with, “Sorry for calling you up here like this.”

Ren rolled one shoulder.

“I bet Kawakami was telling you all sorts of bullshit, like ‘Stay away from that Sakamoto!’”

A sly grin spread across the other boy’s face. “Said you were a bad influence.”

Ryuji chuckled at that. “Looks like you and me are in the same boat. Heard all sorts of stuff today about a criminal record. No wonder you’re so gutsy.”

Ren’s features flattened into a neutral expression. He sat down on the table with Ryuji’s feet, which Ryuji promptly moved to give him more room.

“What happened earlier today, all that crazy shit, it wasn’t a dream, was it? You remember it all too, right?”

Ren nodded.

“God, we almost died! Killed by Kamoshida. What a way to go.” In an attempt to be casual, Ryuji stretched out his arms. “You saved me, so yeah, thanks Ren.” A test, calling him by his first name. Would he correct it? Put him in his place?

“You’re welcome,” is all Ren said.

Ryuji breathed out in relief. Why was he even thinking so much about stupid stuff like names? Normally wouldn’t even think twice about what he was allowed to call someone.

              Ryuji prattled to Ren for the better part of an hour, filling him in on all the rumors surrounding Kamoshida. Ren didn’t speak much. When he did, it was usually a simple question. Didn’t know if it was just out of politeness that he listened, but Ryuji found himself feeling lighter the longer he talked. He didn’t really have anybody to talk to about this kind of thing. People at school mostly avoided him, and even if they didn’t, they’d never talk bad about the great Olympian who was singlehandedly elevating the school. All Ryuji really had was his mom. He’d already broken her heart when he lost his future with the track team. The less negative things to tell her, the better.

              When he started to run out of stuff to say, Ryuji wondered out loud about the possibility of going back to the castle. He quickly scrapped the idea when he remembered being pinned against a wall awaiting his execution.

“You know, I think you and I might get along just fine as troublemakers.” Jeeze, what a thing to say. It just fell out of his mouth. To make it less awkward, more laidback, he added, “I’ll hit you up if I see you around.”

Ren nodded, and Ryuji accepted that was all he was probably going to get out of him.

 

              Sleep evaded Ryuji that night. He tossed and turned in bed, ready to explode. Every time he closed his eyes, scenes from his adventure that morning replayed in his head. He wanted to tell someone all about it. His mom maybe. Couldn’t though. Nobody would believe him.

              He got up from bed and crossed over to his mirror. Moonlight shined through his window, giving him enough light to see his reflection. Ryuji lifted up his shirt, carefully examining his sides in the mirror. His body still felt like shit, but there wasn’t any bruising or nothing. Sharp stabs alternating with dull aches made him think that he’d broken a rib or two. Couldn’t see a sign of it though. His face wasn’t showing any abuse either. “Was any of that even real?” he asked himself while pulling at his cheek.

              It had to be! That other guy, Ren, had been there too. Experienced it right along with him. And with the way the school was talking, he knew Ren had to be real and not just some tall mysterious creation of his imagination.

              But if that stuff actually happened, didn’t that mean those kids really were locked up? Shit! That wasn’t right! Ryuji flopped back down on his bed. His mind was racing now, thinking about all those people. He had to do something to help them. But how? Even if he could get back to that castle, it wasn’t like he could do anything. Ren and Morgana had those giant… things that did all the fighting for them. He’d get killed in a second.

              That Ren seemed like a pretty cool guy though. Maybe he’d be willing to help him do something. A silly thought crossed his mind. He disregarded it at first, but it just kept popping back. Nagging him. Eventually, Ryuji got up from bed once again and headed into the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out all the bottles of pain relievers and any other over-the-counter medicine that could prove helpful. He loaded his backpack with the bottles when he returned to his room.

Next, he wiggled his body underneath his bed, grabbing a box pushed all the way in the back corner. Stashed away inside was a porno magazine, half a pack of cigarettes, and a model gun that looked so real, it could get him in serious trouble if he got caught with it. If he thought the gun looked real up close, then maybe it’d scare off some monsters. Into the backpack it went.

Medicine and a weapon. Maybe he’d be a little helpful after all.

              Ryuji eventually fell asleep, thinking about Ren and what he could say to convince the guy to try getting back to that castle.

 

              Turns out, it didn’t take much. Ryuji waited for Ren by the school gates after class the next day, ready to plead just to get him to think about searching for the castle. Ren agreed before Ryuji could even get out the whole spiel he had scripted in his head. “I’m in.”

“You are?”

Ren nodded. “If you want to go back, then I’ll help.”

Ryuji rubbed the back of his head to keep from pumping his fist in the air. How was this guy so great?

              Together, the pair retraced their steps from the previous morning. After the third failed attempt, Ryuji collapsed in frustration against the brick column of the school gate. “I don’t get it. What are we doing wrong here?” he asked Ren.

“Have you tried looking on your phone?”

“Couldn’t find anything about any castles in the area.” Ryuji paused, something click click clicking away in his head. Phone. Hadn’t he heard something when they were escaping last time? Some sort of robot voice. “Maybe you could try using that navigation app again.”

“Navigation app?”

“Yeah, thought I heard one the other day when we were coming back.”

Ren brought out his phone, seemingly only to stare blankly at it. Ryuji snatched it out of his hand after two beats of nothing happening.

Holding somebody’s phone was like holding their whole world. Ryuji felt like he overstepped as he flipped through the pages of icons, making sure not to accidentally open anything private. None of the messenger apps had any notifications alerting unread communications. Just like his own phone. Ryuji dropped the thought when he came across the first icon he didn’t recognize. “What’s this eyeball thing?” It looked foreboding. Black background with a crimson eye in a triangle.

“Cute logo, isn’t it?”

Ryuji raised an eyebrow, but didn’t look up, missing the silent laugh that spread a smile across the other boy’s face. “Not how I’d describe it.” He messed around with the app, discovering a history function. While clicking around, Ren interrupted him with a nudge. The school behind them wavered like heat coming off asphalt on a summer day. Before his eyes, Shujin shifted into a castle. “What the hell!”

“We’re back again,” Ren said, sounding a lot less concerned about the situation.

Ryuji looked over at him, stomach dropping. That outfit from back in the cell returned! It looked just as ridiculous as before, but Ryuji had to admit that Ren sort of pulled it off. The dark trench coat made his body appear even longer and slimmer. Black paint outlining the eyeholes of the mask enhanced his already brilliant eyes. Still, it looked like he was in a costume. “What’s with those clothes?”

Ren looked down at his outfit, once again caught off-guard by the change. Modeling the digs, he turned around once. “Not bad, huh?” he asked with a wink.

Ryuji rolled his eyes and shook his head, anything to push off that question. “You actually like it?”

Thankfully, their conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice lecturing them about making a commotion. Ryuji didn’t have to think about why that wink knocked the breath out of him.

 

 

 


	4. Welcome Captain

Chapter Four: Welcome Captain

              An ambush. The three of them strolled right into it. Kamoshida, in his crown and panties, waited for them in a great hall with a handful of minions. Among them stood a knight in golden armor. “How far the star runner of the track team has fallen,” the fake king jested. His flunkies surrounded them.

“What the hell are you gettin’ at?” Ryuji’s pulse quickened. If he was going to attack, then just do it! He didn’t need to do all this talking first.

“I speak of the infamous Track Traitor, who acted in violence, ending his teammates’ dreams.”

“Track traitor?” Ren questioned, looking back at Ryuji.

Ryuji groaned. No, Ren didn’t need to know any of this. It’d chase him away, just like it did everyone else.

“What a surprise, you’re accompanying him without knowing anything at all? And now you’re all going to die for it. What a shame.”

              The attack came, swift and precise. “Goddammit,” Ryuji swore to himself.

“Get back, out of the way,” Morgana ordered as he and Ren took positions against the fiends.

Ryuji sank to his knees as he watched three beasts with horns descend upon Morgana and Ren. The cat was the first to fall, but Ren was facedown on the ground a moment later. Kamoshida stepped forward, grinding his foot into the cat’s back. The guard captain did the same to Ren, who grimaced, clenching his jaw.

              Kamoshida taunted Ryuji. Bringing up the past. The track team. The confrontation. Ren and Morgana struggled under boots. Ryuji fell forward onto his elbows, pressing his forehead to the ruby carpet running the length of the hall. “No,” he moaned. “Dammit, am I going to lose again? Not only can I not run anymore, the track team is gone because of this asshole.” Hot tears welled up in his eyes. Everything was his fault. If it wasn’t for his temper, his friends would still be running on a competitive team. And if it wasn’t for him, Ren wouldn’t be staring down the gates of death once again. What could he do? Why was he such a fuck up?

“Ryuji!” The sound of his name forced Ryuji to look up at the horror before him. Ren strained to get to his elbows, to face him. Misery seeped into his eyes, but his lips were pressed into a tight line. “Stand up for yourself! Don’t take that from a man like him!”

He was right. Everything taken from him was long gone, but he still had a future. Needed to do _something_ before theirs were stripped away by a freak in a robe.

              Ryuji got to his feet. He took two steps forward. Though he was unarmed, he stood defiant. “What are you doing?” Kamoshida hissed at his henchmen. “Slay him!”

Before any of Kamoshida’s monsters could move, Ryuji jabbed a finger up at the perverted teacher. All the rage that had been building since he first crossed paths with the man boiled inside him, releasing in a fiery shout. “Stop lookin’ down at me with that stupid smile on your face!”

              The world went dark. Pressure filled his head. Something else was in there with him, in his head, carving out its presence. The other being spoke. “You made me wait quite a while.” Each word seared through the darkness. Seared his mind. Ryuji screamed and gripped at his head. He yanked at his hair, desperate to distract from the agony overtaking his senses.

              Vaguely aware of his surroundings, Ryuji fell backwards, rolling on the ground. It felt like someone was reaching into his skull and pulling at his brain, splitting it in two. Sweat broke out down his back. His legs kicked wildly until he managed to secure his knees under him. The voice kept speaking, uncaring of the pain it wrought. Something about a pact. Ryuji vomited onto the rug. Dribble hung from his lower lip. The voice assured him, “There is no turning back.”

              A break in the pain washed over him. Ryuji looked up, feeling different. Something on his face. Cold. Didn’t belong. The guard in gold armor jeered. “What can he do? Cower in fear and watch!” It lifted its double-edged sword with intent to strike down upon Ren.

              Instinct drove Ryuji’s hand to his face. His fingers found the edge of a mask, nails clawing under it. He got to his feet as he worked to pry it off, not caring that his skin pulled with it. He yanked at the mask until both it and the skin of his face broke free. It burned horrifically. A fire that consumed his whole being, erupting outwards.

              Past the pain was a sense of calm. Completeness.

In an instant, it clicked. Things the cat had droned on about before now made sense. Persona. He had a persona. A maniacally laughing skull-faced man riding a torpedo-sized pirate ship emerged. It was a part of him. It was its own beast. Nothing about it made any freaking sense, but somehow Ryuji understood it perfectly.

Kamoshida and his guard were blown back a few steps from the pure energy of his transformation. “Another one?” Kamoshida asked with irritation.

“Wassup, Persona,” Ryuji greeted the monster tethered to him by chains he couldn’t feel. Unable to contain the power now surging through him, he exclaimed, “This effin’ rocks!” before declaring himself ready for a fight. “Blast him away, Captain Kidd!”

              Monster battles were certainly a lot more fun with a persona. Seeing lightening rain down upon a foe by his own will was intoxicating. Man oh man, whatever the hell was going on, he could dig it! With the three of them combined, the henchmen were taken down with little trouble.

 

              Ryuji gasped for breath when the last of the guards fell, bursting into dark violet smoke. His persona vanished, taking most of his energy with it. But Kamoshida now stood all alone, which made it worth it. “How ‘bout that!”

“Woah, Blondie had the potential too?” Morgana remarked from his side.

Kamoshida appeared undeterred. “I told you this was my castle, but it seems you thieves still haven’t gotten the message.”

Before anyone could respond, a young woman ran towards Kamoshida, giggling when she clutched at his side. Ryuji could barely recognize her in the cat-eared tiara and barely-there string bikini, but he was sure it was her. Ann. “Takamaki? What the hell are you doing here?”

Ren, still tensed from battle, asked, “Does something seem off to you about her?”

He looked again, trying to see through his initial disgust. Something didn’t seem quite right. Kamoshida began to paw at her face, the sight clouding Ryuji’s ability to think. “Get off her, you perv!” he shouted.

“How many times must I tell you? This is _my_ castle where I can do whatever I want, and _everyone_ wishes to be loved by me.”

“You’re gonna make me puke!”

Kamoshida snarled and summoned more guards, outnumbering them once again. Morgana urged them to leave. “We’re not going to do anything?!” Ryuji asked.

“She isn’t the real girl!”

Ren motioned for him to run. “We can’t die here.” His eyes bore into Ryuji until he relented.

 

              Outside the castle, Ryuji collapsed back onto his ass. Outta energy and his body was killing him. His right knee throbbed. He went to rub it, but couldn’t figure out what exactly it was he touched at first. Kneepads? Where had those come from? That wasn’t the only change though. Biker boots, a studded jacket, and pants so tight he had no idea how he was going to peel them off. “What’s up with these clothes?” he asked. “I don’t remember changing into this.”

Ren looked him up and down before commenting, “It looks good on you.”

His breath hitched up in his throat. What the heck? A guy shouldn’t be complimenting him all nonchalant like that. And his outfit was thuggish. It included a belt made out of bullets for god sakes! “Should I be happy about that?”

Ren rolled his shoulders.

From inside the castle, voices of guards searching for them carried over. Morgana shushed them until they passed. The cat lectured him on personas and distortion and blah, blah, blah. Ryuji couldn’t hear most of it. His attention kept drifting back to Ren telling him he looked good in his new duds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I'm almost to the point where this fic will stop just being a point blank retelling of what happened in the game! >_< Like, two more chapters, then I can get more into scenes from headcanon. And all the fluff!


	5. Dinner Date

Chapter Five: Dinner Date

              “Thank god, we’re back.” They arrived in an alley across the street from Shujin’s front gates. Looked like it was still the middle of the day, not long after class. Students finished with clubs were leaving in a steady flow. Ryuji yawned loudly and stretched out his arms. “Man, I am beat. What about you?”

Ren smiled, hands in his pockets. “I could use a nap.”

“Same here! I am going to sleep like a rock tonight.” He thought back on their plan. Despite all the trouble they went through, they’d accomplished the mission. Ryuji had been able to memorize the faces of the volleyball team members who were being assaulted in Kamoshida’s castle. All there was left to do now was get some of them to fess up, report the violence, then bye-bye Kamoshida! “We did good work back there.”

Ren silently agreed.

“I’m going to talk to some of the guys we saw during the volleyball rally tomorrow. Try to find a witness. Wanna help me?”

“Sure, I’ll help.”

Ryuji internally cheered. As foolish as it sounded, he felt like he could trust this guy with anything. But he’d only known him a day. He shook his head, chasing away those thoughts. “Hey, you wanna get something to eat?”

“Yeah, what kind of food?”

Ryuji grinned and began to lead the way. “Don’t worry about it. Just follow me.”

 

              The noodle shop Ryuji brought Ren to was one of his favorites. Close to the train station by his home, but far enough away from Shujin that most students didn’t even know about it. It was frequented by young businessmen for its quick and cheap meals. Ren’s eyes widened at the large menu displayed on a lightboard above the checkout. “How do you know what to order?” he murmured to himself.

Ryuji pointed to a couple of free seats at a counter. “Why don’t you go save us a place to sit? I’ll order.”

Ryuji picked his usual, a beef bowl, for both he and Ren, carrying their meals as carefully as he could. His limp was acting up and he didn’t want it to make him spill the broth. It’d happened before. He set a steaming bowl down in front of Ren before plopping onto a barstool, eager to chow down. He ate several mouthfuls of noodles before saying anything.

“So, now that you know what kind of a fuck up I am, what’s your deal? Something about a police record?”

Ren daintily picked at his own meal awhile before responding. “Long story or short?”

“I’ve got nowhere to be.”

The other boy took a deep breath before beginning his tale of woe. Ryuji listened while slurping his broth. Basically, the guy was on his way home, minding his own business, when he heard a woman calling out for help. Some guy was harassing her. Ren stepped up to help her, and accidentally roughed the guy up a bit. Big deal. The police show up, and, instead of defending the guy who helped her, the woman said Ren attacked them and he was taken into police custody.

“It was a first offense,” Ren said matter-of-factly. “So, I’ve been allowed to return to school on a year probation.”

“Probation?”

“If I violate any laws, the crime will be added to my permanent record and I will be charged severely. And if I get expelled from Shujin, I’m out of options for schools to attend.”

“So the guy got off free and you’re in hot water for a year?”

Ren nodded.

“What the hell man? How much shittier could that asshole get?!”

Ryuji didn’t realize he was yelling until Ren’s hand gripped his forearm. “Calm down,” he hushed him. Most eyes in the restaurant were now fixed on them.

“Sorry,” Ryuji mumbled. “But I just can’t forgive scumbags like that.”

“I understand.”

Ryuji didn’t notice that Ren was still holding his arm until he let go to eat his noodles. He lifted his own bowl to his face to finish the rest of his meal.

“We might be more alike than I originally thought,” Ryuji said when he’d calm downed a touch.

“You may be right.”

“You’re the first guy that made me think that.”  He reached forward and spooned some ginger from a serving plate into Ren’s bowl.

The other boy looked a bit taken aback. “What are you doing?”

“Just lemme do it,” Ryuji answered through a dumb grin. “I gotta thank you for helping me.”

Ren cautiously took another bite of his food, apprehension melting off his face as the flavors settled in.

              Neither of the boys moved to get up when their bowls were empty. Ren leaned forward on his elbows, jaw cradled in his hands, obscuring the lower part of his face. Ryuji drummed the edge of the counter with his index fingers. It felt good to just be out chilling with somebody. Been a long time since he’d done something like this.

              He looked over his companion. Ren looked so serious. Couldn’t blame him though, with everything he went through. All the new changes forced upon him. Was there anything he could do to lighten him up? Anything he could say? Did he know any jokes? Ryuji wracked his brain, blurting out the first dumb thing that came to mind. “I’ve got a super serious question for you.”

“Hm?” Ren lifted his brows, but kept his mouth hidden.

“Can I call you RenRen?”

The other guy made some sort of a noise, but Ryuji couldn’t quite tell what it was. A chuckle? A snarl? He paused a moment before sitting up straight and removing his glasses. He cleaned the lenses on his jacket as he responded, “Only if I may call you RyuRyu.”

Ryuji snorted loudly. Obnoxiously. He couldn’t help it; it was just such a ridiculous nickname. “That’s awful!”

“I think it suits you.”

Playfully, he punched the guy in the arm before standing up from the table to stretch. “Wanna get outta here, RenRen?”

“If you’d like, RyuRyu.” The two left the restaurant laughing, hanging around the entrance awhile to enjoy the mild weather.

Before they could part ways, Ryuji remembered something he’d been meaning to say. “Hey, give me your number. And your chat ID too!”

 

Ryuji whipped his phone from his back pocket as soon as he crossed through his apartment door. The screen flashed on revealing no new messages. Maybe he should text Ren, make sure he made it home okay. But he lived all the way in Yongen, didn’t he? He wouldn’t be home yet even if he was a native to the city. He forced himself to leave his phone on the kitchen counter before checking for his mom. Must’ve been at work still, so he took a bath to distract himself.

After rushing through a bath, Ryuji grabbed for his phone, wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms. No new messages. “Ugh,” he whined to himself. He was frustrated, but also embarrassed by feeling that way. Which only made him more frustrated! What was going on? It wasn’t like he exchanged numbers with a hot chick or something.

Ryuji stomped off to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He sat back on his bed and decided to just get it over with. _I decided to message you. You see this?_ He typed out the words and hit send.

Ren’s response came moments later. _Yep._

_I’m gonna be countin’ on you tomorrow, okay?_

_Got it._

_You’re a bro, man…_

Nothing. Ryuji waited a minute or two. Still nothing. He typed a message, thought better of it, erased it, only to type it again. He closed his eyes as he hit send. _Let’s save those guys, you and me!_

He was an idiot. It was official. Ryuji laid on his back and put his pillow on his burning face. Why did he have to get all weird? Had it really been so long since he had a friend that he lost all his social sense? Probably scared the guy off. It’d been at least five minutes with no response. Definitely scared him off. The soft buzz of his phone on the mattress broke through his fit. He sat straight up and checked the message. It was from Ren.

_Sure thing, you and me._


	6. Quick Bites

Chapter Six: Quick Bites

              People passing through the station made comments about the boy leaning face first against a vending machine. Was he tired from too much studying? Sick? Or was he a delinquent looking to cause trouble? Nobody paused to find an answer though. They simply continued on with their lives, forgetting about the boy once he left their sight.

              Ryuji pushed himself up off the machine. He volunteered to get drinks for the group, but honestly, he just wanted a few moments to himself. Too much had been happening much too fast. The past couple of days blurred together in his head. Only the highs and lows stuck.

 

              When the volleyball rally had first been announced, Ryuji planned to skip school that day. Or at least cut out early. Classes being canceled so that they could all gather around and worship that prick Kamoshida? No damn way. And it wasn’t like he’d have anyone to hang out with there anyway.

Then Ren agreed to help him.

              Chairs completely filled, the two boys sat back against one of the gym’s walls, a bit out of the way from everyone. Ren seemed to be in high enough spirits all things considering. He leaned his head back against the wall, eyes glazed over and lost in his own world. Ryuji did not have that luxury. He pulled his knees up towards his chest. Every time he had nothing to focus on, his thoughts drifted back to that other world. He didn’t understand much of it and doubted he ever would. Thinking about it made him antsy. Just knowing that was the kind of shit going on in Kamoshida’s head made him want to puke or punch the guy or both.

On the other hand, he was pretty much a freaking superhero in that world! He wanted to go back just to experience that again. Needed to go back.

              “That new kid’s been hanging around with Sakamoto.” A voice caught Ryuji’s attention. Two girls from his class openly stared at them.

“I heard they’re starting a street gang.”

“They’d better not try anything at school!”

“Don’t even worry about it! Mr. Kamoshida would stop them.”

Ryuji scoffed and buried his face in his knees. Rumors like that had been flying around the school all morning. At first, he felt bad for tanking Ren’s reputation with his sullied presence, but now he wondered whose standing was more damaging to whose.

              Cheers erupted through the students actually watching the game. Kamoshida must’ve done something they deemed totally great. Ryuji looked up, casting a glare at every student who egged on that narcissist. His gaze landed upon Ann, who sat by herself, paying more attention to the floor than the match. Remembering the sight of her scantily clad and throwing herself at that monster made Ryuji’s blood boil. Though he calmed the longer he watched her. She certainly didn’t look like a good little cheerleader. Idly, she played with the ends of her hair, never once looking up for the teacher. Maybe things weren’t really like that. Maybe it was all in Kamoshida’s sick head. Ryuji could see why his distorted self would latch onto her; she was something else.

“Still sticks out. Hasn’t changed a bit,” he murmured to himself.

His words drew Ren’s attention. “Hm?” he questioned, searching for his line of sight.

“Nothin’. This is just really freakin’ boring, man!”

Ren raised his brows, but didn’t question it. As Ren stared in the direction of Ann, Ryuji buried his face again, pretending to not know he was caught.

 

              “Excuse me, but are you planning on getting anything?”

“Huh?” Ryuji stared stupidly at the short man who’d spoken to him. He’d spaced out in front of the vending machine the guy clearly wanted to use. Irritated at the interruption and embarrassed he’d been caught acting like a zombie, he snapped back, “Yeah, just give me a minute!” Ryuji grabbed out his wallet and quickly inserted cash into the vending machine, then selected items at random. He grabbed his things and quickly stormed off, only realizing that he didn’t buy enough sodas until the other man was finally taking his turn. “Shit!”

              Ann and Ren stopped talking when Ryuji approached. “Which do you want?” he asked, holding the drinks out towards her.

“Whichever’s not carbonated.”

Ryuji looked down at the bottles in his hands. They were soda. What the hell else was she expecting him to get? “They both are, actually”

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. “Fine, this one.” She grabbed the drink he held out closer towards her. Ryuji forced a hard smile. She was going to be difficult to get along with, wasn’t she?

 

              Things with he and Ann didn’t start off on the best foot. The first time they talked since middle school was when he caught her grilling Ren in the courtyard after the volleyball rally. “Whaddya want with him?” he asked more aggressively than he meant. All the rumors circling Ren irritated the heck out of Ryuji enough as it was – he wasn’t going to stand for someone actually bothering the guy to his face. Ren was a good person. He didn’t deserve any of the shit being thrown at him.

“Right back at you,” Ann turned on Ryuji. “You’re not even in our class.”

Were they friends? It felt like it to him, but that might be pushing it too far. They’d only known each other three days. What else could he say? That they wore silly costumes and fought monsters together once? Ryuji settled on, “We just happened to get to know each other.”

Ann came at him hard about what they were planning to do with Kamoshida, and Ryuji snapped back harder. He said some things he’d soon grow to regret. After Shiho…

              When Ann stormed off, Ren stepped up to Ryuji’s side. “Do you know her well?”

“We just went to the same middle school.”

“I see.” Ren let out a breath through parted lips.

 

              Ren thanked him as he took the second bottle of soda out of Ryuji’s hand. The conversation that his returned interrupted started back up again, with Ann saying, “Let me help too. I want to make him pay for what he did to Shiho.”

Ryuji couldn’t believe his ears. This girl was a model; she wasn’t some vigilante. She had a life. “ _You_ want to help? You want us to take you back there?”

“Don’t act like I dragged you down! Weren’t you watching? I can fight too.”

“Yeah, but…” Ryuji trailed off, looking to Ren to help him get his point across. When he didn’t offer up any words, Ryuji asked him, “What should we do?”

Ren pushed his glasses up before answering. “It’ll be dangerous.”

“I’ll protect her!” Morgana gallantly declared from Ren’s shoulder. “You can’t turn Lady Ann away; we need the manpower.”

“If you don’t let me come with you, I’ll just go back in on my own.”

Ryuji flinched. That was a terrible idea and she seemed pigheaded enough to go through with it. “Ugh, she’s right. It’ll be way more dangerous for her on her own.”

Ren rolled his shoulders.

“Now that that’s settled,” Ann brightly said with a victorious smile. “I hope we can all get along.”

 

              They were getting along fine before Ann unexpectedly showed up in the otherworld. They’d just joined back up with Morgana in the Kamoshida’s palace. Facing expulsion and in the wake of tragedy, both Ren and Ryuji agreed to take the cat’s deal. Ryuji didn’t even care anymore if stealing this treasure or whatever would leave Kamoshida braindead or kill him outright. Asshole deserved what he got.

              Phantom Thieves. That’s what Morgana called them.

              They realized they had a tagalong once they reached the castle. Ann, understandably, freaked out about the school’s transformation. Ren hadn’t hesitated when he asked for his assistance in escorting her out. Ryuji never imagined the chick would later wander back in all on her own.

              After she was back in the real world, they prepared to enter the castle. Morgana turned to Ren and said, “We’ll be counting on you, Joker!”

Joker? Was that something Ren and the cat had come up with on their own? He exchanged a glance with the masked boy who appeared just as confused. “Joker? That a nickname?”

“Don’t make it lame! It’s a codename. Do you really think it’s a good idea to be shouting around your real names in someone’s palace?”

Ryuji hadn’t thought about that before. He supposed the cat had a point.

              After some mild debate, it was official. They would be known in the other world as Skull, Joker and Mona. Morgana led the charge towards the castle. Ren gestured for them to follow. “Shall we, Skull?” he said with a sly grin.

“Joker.” Ryuji answered the same. Like two kids sharing a secret.

 

              Ryuji and Ann took the same train to get home, the opposite direction of Ren, so he offered to ride along with her. Ann mostly avoided looking at him as they walked through the station. Rush hour was winding down and they could stroll side by side without getting in anybody’s way. She played with the end of one of her pigtails, seemingly in thought.

Ryuji felt like a jerk. He’d been pretty much awful to her since all this Kamoshida business started. He offered a remorseful, “You doin’ alright?”

Her eyes snapped towards him. Looked a bit surprised he spoke. “Y-Yeah, I’m doing okay.”

“That, uh, that persona thing hurts like hell, huh?” Although he’d recovered from meeting Captain Kidd instantaneously, he doubted that he would ever forget that pain. Ann’s transformation hadn’t looked any more pleasant.

“Oh my god, yes,” she laughed. “Nothing could’ve prepared me for that.”

“Right?”

              They reached the correct platform. Silence fell over the two, but it was a bit more amicable than earlier. Before they crowded into the train and he lost the opportunity, Ryuji apologized. “Hey, look, I’m really sorry about all the shit I said. Before, y’know?”

“It’s okay. I wasn’t exactly super friendly towards you either.”

Ryuji shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

“Truce?” Ann asked, sticking out her hand to him. He shook it as the train pulled through and stopped in front of them.

              The train wasn’t empty, but it wasn’t too crowded either. They managed to find a spot to sit next to each other. Ryuji figured they’d ride in silence, but Ann spoke up as soon as the doors closed and they started moving. “What do you think of Amamiya?”

Ryuji kept his focus forward, not looking at the gorgeous girl beside him. That felt like a loaded question. But why? He liked Ren. Seemed like a great guy, kind and brave. Sorts of things he wished he was more like. But he couldn’t go spilling all of that to Ann! It’d be too weird. Instead, he shrugged. “He’s been alright so far. You’re better at people than me though – what do you think?”

“Hm,” she started. Ryuji made the mistake of glancing over at her. Her features softened as she searched for her words. No wonder she was a model. He could stare at her looking cute like that all day. “Well, he’s hard to read. Quiet, but a bit of a flirt when he does speak. I think we can trust him though.”

Ryuji chose not to comment on that. He massaged his right knee, silently reminding himself to look for something cold to put on it when he got home. He pressed his lips tight together to keep in the questions of when and how had Ren been flirty with her.

 


	7. Joker! A Treasure Chest!

Chapter Seven: Joker! A Treasure Chest!

              Skull started to fall behind. About half a hallway back now. Joker lead the group in silence, as Panther kept a step behind, peppering him with questions about this other realm. Mona stuck to her heels, doing most of the answering. At first, Skull had been right alongside them, switching off between being in awe of Panther’s skintight leather suit and laughing at her ridiculous questions. Not like he’d asked the same exact things only days before or anything. Then he slowed down just a touch, still able to be part of the conversation. Now, he limped far enough back to only be able to hear their voices but not their words.

              Some freaky horse monster thing had caught him off-guard in their last shadow brawl. Clocked him from the side, knocking him to the ground. Luckily, Mona distracted the beast long enough for Skull to get back up off his ass and continue the fight. His knee had been sore ever since though. Every step taken jolted a reminder straight to his knee. He mumbled a curse to himself and looked back up at his three companions. Nobody spared a glance back.

              Drips echoed in the distance. Something was off about this castle, and not just Kamoshida’s ugly mug being plastered all over the place. Stepping down on the red carpets still resulted in something splashing up around his boots. Not water. Water was wet and, despite the ambient noise and moldy smell hanging in the air, this place was pretty dry. Skull expected to get covered in some sort of alien goop every time he went down. Never did though. The floor always just felt like a floor, but the splashes and drips continued. As he fell further behind the group canvasing the long corridors, Skull pondered on whether the strange effects were just the nature of this world or if they were solely due to the gym teacher’s fucked up heart.

              “Skull, you need to keep with us!” Mona called, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He looked up to find the group stopped. Waiting and watching. “Sorry. I got distracted,” he mumbled when he caught back up with them.

“This place is dangerous. Someone like you really needs to stay close.”

Panther frowned. “It’s your leg, isn’t it?”

Skull just shrugged. Panther seemed genuinely concerned. Mona annoyed. And Joker kept his focus outward in the distance. Something out there seemed a hell of a lot more interesting to him than this. Even if they were kind of friends now, Skull didn’t want to admit to his knee bothering him. Didn’t want them to know that that asshole had screwed him up so bad he was still feeling it.

“Here, why don’t you lean on me?”

Panther extended a hand out to him. Lean on her? As in hook his arm around her shoulders, potentially getting an amazing view? Well, he could swallow his pride for that.

As Skull made to take her up on the offer, Mona interjected. “Seriously? Gentlemen should never make a lady lug them around. Especially not here.” Panther opened her mouth, but he continued, “Shadows are already on the look out for us. And Panther is even newer to this than you. I don’t want her to have any disadvantages.”

“But we can’t just leave him to fall behind like that! What if something gets him?”

“We’ll just have to take that risk.” Upon seeing Panther’s glare, the cat added, “Or we’re going to have to leave for the day, I’m afraid.”

“Hey, I can keep going!”

“As much as I hate to admit it, we’re a small force and need everyone to continue forward. Even Skull. We’ll have to continue this tomorrow.”

“Like hell we will!” Skull could feel himself getting hot. “I want to keep going. I’ll keep up.” Goodbye sweet relief of a slowed pace.

The three of them bickered back and forth a few more rounds until Joker finally spoke for the first time in the conversation. “I’ll help him.” Apparently that settled it, because next thing he knew, Joker was at his side and offering him his shoulder for support.

              Uncomfortable would be an understatement. Skull was still worked up from Mona’s antagonizing and now he was stuck huddled up to Joker’s side for support. He’d never really been this physically close to someone for so long. Except for when he cuddled with his mom as a kid, but that didn’t really count. He sighed. Could’ve been a beautiful babe he had his arm around. Instead, he was being hoisted along by a gangly teen boy in a trench coat and mask. Not that Ren wasn’t good-looking! He actually was sort of beautiful. Like those eyes… ugh what was he thinking?

              Skull forced himself to concentrate on something else. Anything else. The castle didn’t smell as bad as it had earlier, he realized. A new scent had overtaken most of the moldy smell. Something familiar. He closed his eyes for a moment to focus on it, trusting that the awkward steps he and Joker shared would safely carry him. “Coffee!” he exclaimed to himself when he finally placed the scent.

“Hm?” Joker glanced over at him. Skull shrugged his free shoulder, and they continued on without another word about it. He snuck a couple sniffs when they rounded corners and his face would get closer to Joker. Guy must’ve really loved himself some bean juice if the smell stuck to him even in a palace!

              Skull seriously debated whether pain was a better option than walking as a three-legged-man with Joker. The relief it offered had been appreciated at first, but embarrassment quickly overshadowed it. Their height difference made walking together even more awkward than necessary. Joker slouched significantly to allow for Skull to keep his arm hooked around him. Their pace was relaxed and having any amount of pressure taken off his leg felt undeniably great. Having Joker’s hand resting on his lower back just felt confusing though. “Are you alright?” Joker asked him, quiet enough so that the others walking beside them probably couldn’t hear.

Skull nodded. “Sorry ‘bout this.”

“Not a problem.”

              The pair didn’t exchange anymore words until a hideous screech cut through their group. “Mraaaow!” Mona cried again. Sounded like a cat in heat. Judging by his lustful eyes, maybe that was an accurate description. “Joker, a treasure chest!” The little cat monster leapt around their legs, pointing towards a dead end. Sure enough, a chest with lacquered wood and polished brass hardware sat atop a pedestal. They stopped to stare at it, and Skull took the opportunity to unhook from his friend.

 

              Skull couldn’t help himself. While the others hung back to allow a respectful amount of working space, he stepped right up to the chest with Joker. Face right up in the action. Man oh man, this was gonna be sweet! Couldn’t wait to be blinded by gold or silver or gems or whatever the hell was in there! As long as they were stealing it from that bastard Kamoshida, it was going to be sweet.

              Joker slipped something from one of his coat pockets. Looked like a set of long hairpins at first. The kind his mom used when she wore a bun. Joker held the objects up and Skull recognized them to be crudely made lockpicks. Even in the dim castle, the metal gleamed in his red glove. Before getting to work, Joker pushed up on his mask like he so often did with his glasses.

“C’mon Joker!” Panther cheered from behind them, where she and Mona watched.

Mona said, “This’ll be easy for him! He was under my great tutelage after all.”

              Didn’t take a genius to see that Joker was stumbling. The lockpick didn’t even make it into the keyhole on the first try. Attempts two and three resulted in snapped picks. Skull glanced over his shoulder as his friend continued to fumble. The other two were talking amongst themselves, but he could see their eyes darting over curiously, trying to get a peek at what was taking so long.

              Skull positioned himself in a way that his body blocked the onlookers’ lines of sight. To do this, he moved closer to Joker, hanging his closest arm on the guy’s shoulder for balance. Joker tensed under his touch, but only for a moment. Without lifting his head, he gave a short nod and continued on his work.

              Finally, a distinct click cut through the background drips. The heavy lock unhinged like a beast’s maw and Joker took it into one of his hands. He didn’t slip it off right away though. Instead, he turned his face towards Skull’s. Skull hadn’t noticed just how close he’d gotten until that moment. They were nearly nose to nose. Joker offered him a grin. Not his usual smirk, but that sheepish smile he slipped into every now and then. “Thank you,” he said. His voice could barely be heard over the splashing footsteps coming towards them. “I wasn’t sure I could get that to work.”

Heat rose in Skull. He clapped Joker a few times on the shoulder before withdrawing his arm. He stepped back to allow Panther and Mona the opportunity to peer into the chest. As Mona explained what each of their spoils would be good for, Skull fought against the odd thoughts multiplying in his head. Their faces had been so goddamn close.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably going to be a couple of days before I get a chance to update this again. Got a busy weekend ahead of me.


	8. Whips and Math

Chapter Eight: Whips and Math

              Ann flipped one of her voluminous pigtails off her shoulder while huffing a heavy sigh. “This stuff is such a pain to carry!” she complained. She tossed her school bag up onto the rooftop table they were huddled around. They’d just returned from Kamoshida’s palace and were getting everything packed to go. A pleasant breeze passed around them, carrying chatter from students down on the ground, eager to head home. Ryuji still had trouble grasping that in the time it took most kids to finish cleaning classrooms in the real world, they’d cleared an entire hall of a castle filled with enemies in the palace.

 With exaggerated movements, Ann unzipped her bag before trying to shove her whip into it. The leather rope bunched and tangled. She exhaled again, blowing around a few strands of hair that’d fallen into her face. She began to pull the whip through her hands, coiling it to the size of a textbook. Ryuji found he couldn’t take his eyes off the sight, warmth running through his body. “Why can’t all of these things just poof away when we don’t need them, like the costumes?

Instead of lecturing her on why this wasn’t the case, Morgana agreed from his perch on a nearby chair. “Lady Ann, that is such a great idea! I would make it into a reality if I could.”

“That, uh, would be pretty hard to explain if ya ever got caught with it,” Ryuji said, still fixated on the whip.

Ann’s eyes widened. “I never even thought about that! I can’t bring this to school with me! Is there anywhere up here where we can stash our weapons?”

“That seems pretty risky.”

Ren suggested, “Maybe you could lock your bag somehow?”

“No,” she shook her head hard enough to wag her pigtails. “That’d be way too suspicious!”

Ryuji snapped apart his model shotgun into several pieces and tossed them into his schoolbag. With the limited number of books and paper he bothered to lug around, there was still a decent amount of room left in there. He grabbed the whip from Ann’s hand without asking, ignoring the jolt of excitement he felt from just holding it. The leather was still warm from her grip. “Here, I’ll carry your stuff if you’re going to be such a whiner about it.”

As she was about to thank him, Morgana interrupted. “Yeah, nobody will raise an eyebrow if Ryuji gets caught with disreputable items!”

“Shuddup, cat!” Ryuji picked up her fake tommy gun and broke it down after stowing away the whip.

“Hey, you feel like carrying around any of this guy’s weaponry? It gets crowded being shoved into that bag with it all day.”

Ann giggled, her face brightening. If someone had told him back in middle school that’d he’d still be seeing her like this, he’d have been in heaven. Back then, he had the biggest crush on the foreign girl. “Thank you, Ryuji. I mean it.”

Ann softly patted his back, his whole body stiffening at her touch. Ryuji’s voice cracked as he tried to play cool by telling her, “You owe me.” He quickly looked away from her and, in the process, caught Ren intently watching their exchange. Geeze, he was looking like a total dork in front of the king of cool!

 “Oh shoot, I have to go!” Ann said suddenly after glancing at her phone. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” She patted Morgana’s head before flouncing off.

              Once it was just the guys, Ryuji stretched and cracked his back. They hadn’t had the easiest time in the castle that afternoon, but he’d taken less of a beating than the time before. That time he ran home as soon as they came back, both to ice his leg and to hide his shame of slowing the team down. Making Ren carry him. And those thoughts… Ryuji shook his head. “What are you up to now?” he asked Ren.

“I’m going to go study at the diner in Shibuya.”

“For real? You’re going to study after all that?”

Morgana leapt from the chair onto the table between them. “Boss puts him to work if he goes home too early. Besides, some food sounds good! Think they’ll bring me milky tea, extra milky?”

Ren smiled warmly down at the cat, which annoyed Ryuji for reasons he didn’t understand. “Want to come with?”

The idea of studying bored Ryuji to tears, but so did hanging out alone at his apartment. His mom wouldn’t care as long as he gave her a heads up. Might not believe him though. Better send a picture once they got there. 

 

              Ryuji sat across a booth from Ren at the diner. It wasn’t crowded, thankfully, and Morgana was able to keep his head peeked out of Ren’s bag on the table for most of their time there. Really only had to hide away when one of them pressed the buzzer for a server. Ren sipped a cup of green tea. His slender fingers looked perfectly elegant holding the dainty cup. Meanwhile, Ryuji sloshed his cherry soda around while absentmindedly stirring a straw around the glass. He groaned and fell back against his seat. Ren ignored him, his face shoved into a book without and pictures. Occasionally, he jotted something down in a cheap composition book.

“You’re actually studying?”

“You should be too!” Morgana lectured.

Without acknowledging the furball, Ren nodded. “I study every day.”

“Aw man, seriously? Why?”

“I was on the honor roll at my old school. It’s what pushed my acceptance into Shujin.”

“For real?!”

“You impress me more and more every day,” the cat said.

“Tell me about it.” Ryuji sighed and rested his head down on the table. Tall, good-looking, and apparently some hotshot student. What didn’t the guy have going for him? Oh yeah, a clean juvenile record.

              Eventually, Ryuji decided to bite the bullet and pulled his math notebook out of his bag. Well, it was more like his notebook for every subject. Whenever he felt like taking any notes really. He’d copied down a couple of practice problems in class that day before getting bored and doodling cartoon pirates instead.

              Their cups shook, threatening to tip over, when Ryuji pounded his fist against the table. He just didn’t get it! He managed to get his first problem right and thought he was getting the hang of it. Then, he did the same exact freaking thing for the second one but couldn’t be further from the answer.

“Let me see,” Ren calmly said, reaching over and taking the notebook. His eyes scanned Ryuji’s sloppy pencil marks for a few moments before he laid it back down. “Try starting over.”

This response made Ryuji grumble. He ignored his work to play with his phone, but was ultimately lured back to the math. Stupid problem thought it could kick his ass? Challenge accepted.

              It took fifteen minutes, but once Ryuji completed it with the correct answer, he clapped his hands together. “Whoa, problem solved! You’re freakin’ amazing, my dude!”

Ren shook his head and said, “It was all you,” but hid a prideful smirk behind clasped hands.

“If I keep hangin’ around you, maybe I’ll be a top student some day too.” He laughed at the ridiculous idea, then felt a little deflated when the other two chuckled as well. Morgana, in particular, really cackled.

 

              They’d been at the diner for several hours. Ryuji had gone through three refills and just as many bathroom trips. It felt like things were winding down, as Ren took fewer and fewer notes. Something had been nagging at Ryuji since they’d first become phantom thieves, so he decided to voice it. “Hey, can I ask you something?” Ren nodded so Ryuji continued, “About your persona,” only to be shushed by Morgana.

“Quiet down! You’re talking about top covert intel.”

Ryuji looked around the diner. There were hardly any other patrons. Just a couple of old people that he seriously doubted could hear them. Still, to make the cat shut up, he got up from his seat and plopped down next to Ren, who scooted over to make more room for him. “Happy now?” Ryuji asked in a stage whisper. “Anyway, Ren, you know how you’ve got all those different personas? What’s that like? How’s it work?”

“I’m curious about this too. I’ve never encountered anyone who could wield more than one, I think.”

Ugh, Ryuji hated when the cat pulled that wishy washy ‘I can’t remember anything’ crap! Couldn’t tell if he thought he was being cute or pulling a fast one over them.

Ren slipped an index card into his book and set it down on the table. “What do you mean?”

“Like, when I have Kidd with me, I almost feel like I’m connected to him. Like he’s part of me or something, even though I can’t really talk to him or nothin’.”

Morgana scoffed. “Of course you can’t, because he _is_ part of you. He’s the personification of your inner rebellion.”

“Yeah, whatever, I get that.” Ryuji did not get that. “But Ren talks to these things before they get sucked up into his mask. Is it like having strangers in your head?”

“No.” Ren brought his cup to his lips and sipped quietly in thought. “Once they’re with me, they all feel as natural as Arsene does.”

“How do you know what to do with them?”

“How did you know what to do with Kidd?”

 “Fascinating!” Morgana remarked.

Ryuji still didn’t really get it, but he shrugged it off. Probably couldn’t understand it unless you experienced it. Still, he felt a little better. He’d been sort of afraid that having control of all those shadows would mess with Ren. But as long as the guy said he was fine, he’d believe him.

              After another twenty minutes or so, they picked up their bags to go home. They walked to the station mostly in silence, broken every now and then by Morgana exclaiming about a sight. Usually either an ad for food or something particularly shiny. Once, it was some collectible coin on the ground that he freaked about until Ren gave in and pocketed it.

“Are we headed in again tomorrow?” Ryuji asked at the station as they were about to part ways.

Ren rolled his shoulders, nearly knocking off the cat that rested on one. “There’s still over a week until your expulsion, but we’re making good time,” Morgana said after regaining balance. “It feels like we’ve nearly made it to the treasure.”

“What do you think? Are you feeling up to it?” Ren’s focus drifted to Ryuji’s leg.

“I can go anytime!” Ryuji declared. “Let’s do it!” Honestly though, he’d like to give it a day before going back. While there didn’t seem to be any physical damage from their forays into the other world, it did make him feel sort of rundown. And sore. He’d tripped walking down the hall in school earlier that day. Not bad enough to fall to the ground, but a couple people definitely saw it.

“Alright then. See ya.”

As Ryuji walked towards his gate, he prayed that his limp wasn’t too noticeable.


	9. First Heart Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, I swear I'll give Ren more lines. And a personality haha. Thanks for sticking around and reading! :)

Chapter Nine: First Heart Event

              Ryuji leaned against the wall, leg kicked up behind him. He kept watch on the door to classroom 2-D. When the lanky figure he waited for didn’t appear in the first wave of students to leave, he pulled out his phone and messaged Ren letting him know that he was in his usual spot if he wanted to meetup.

_I’ll be right there._

One of these days, Ryuji was going to burn himself waiting around like this. Like a dog waiting for its owner to come home from work. Ren would be busy, have other plans, and he’d feel like an idiot. Or maybe even a stalker. These concerns vanished the moment he spotted Ren leaving the room. His dark hair was particularly disheveled that afternoon and his glasses sat slightly askew. Ren stopped in front of Ryuji. Morgana crawled out of his bag and up onto his shoulder.

“Dude, I can’t believe you bring that cat to every class. You’re crazy!”

“Hey, I’m a valuable asset to the team. You can’t leave me behind just because I haven’t recovered my true form yet.”

“Whatever. You ready to head into the palace? Kick some ass?”

“Actually, I thought we could just hang out today.”

“What?” Ryuji’s stomach dropped. Did Ren think that he couldn’t keep up? Did everyone think that? Shit, they weren’t going to kick him off the team, right? He couldn’t take that again! “Do you really think that’s a good idea? Shouldn’t we be concentrating on takin’ out Kamoshida?”

“Calm down, Ryuji. We still have more than enough time left.”

He raised an eyebrow, prepared to argue further. He needed to show him that he wouldn’t be a burden.

“Ann is visiting with Shiho’s mother at the hospital this afternoon. Tomorrow, we’ll all go together and find the treasure, alright?”

Oh, Ann was busy. Well, that made sense why he wouldn’t want to go to the palace then. No need to be shorthanded. Ryuji breathed out in relief. “Yeah, alright, okay. What did you wanna do then?”

Ren rolled his shoulder without the cat perched on it. “Do you have any suggestions?”

Suggestions? What could they do? Before meeting Ren, he lived a pretty boring life. Not much for extracurricular activities. Video games, wandering aimlessly, occasional dinner at a noodle shop. Ryuji stared out one of the hall windows. It was sunny out. Reminded him of the kind of days he looked forward to when he was on the track team, back when he actually had a life.

“Yeah, I got an idea. You have your gym uniform here?”

 

              After changing, Ryuji led Ren back behind the school to the spot he once held sacred. While he wore the summer version of Shujin’s gym uniform – basketball shorts and a tee – Ren had opted to go for the whole shebang, a red tracksuit with a high collar. Ryuji, a little gleefully, noted that the baggy pants were not at all flattering on him. Finally, something the guy couldn’t pull off.

              Ren didn’t ask why they changed clothes or what they’d be doing. He simply followed along, only speaking to bid farewell to Morgana who announced he was going for a walk. Ryuji stretched his arms up, taking in the small square of browned grass surrounded by walking paths. “Man, this place brings back memories. This is my secret training spot.” Ryuji corrected himself, “Was. It _was_ my training spot.”

“When you were on the track team?”

Ryuji nodded. “Yeah. I’ve been thinkin’ about tryin’ to run again. I noticed in the palace that I’m not moving like I used to. I think I’m gettin’ weak.”

“You seem like you get around just fine to me.” Good. That was good. Or they guy was just trying to be nice.

“Nah man, if you’d seen me back when I was on the team you’d get it. I feel lame now. I think I need to build up my muscles again.” Geeze, he was being a downer. To lighten the mood, he threw in a self-deprecating joke. “Anything’s gotta be better than this flimsy body, right?”

Ren grinned. “I think your body is just fine.”

“Oh. That’s nice.” Don’t focus on that! “Uh, anyway, it’s perfect out today. Wanna try running with me?”

“Sure.”

“Awesome!” Ryuji pumped a fist in the air. “Starting today, I’m gonna get back in shape and then I’ll be able to help out more.”

“Good. I’m counting on you.”

“You’d better! I’m totally gonna wreck your expectations.” He laughed. “In a good way. So, we’ll stretch and then do a lap around the school. Sound good?”

Ren gazed over Ryuji’s shoulder at the academy building. “I’ll try to keep up. I’m not much of an athlete though.”

Ryuji seriously doubted that. “It’ll be fine! I’m gonna do high knee sprints, but you just stick to the normal ones.”

 

              By the time they got back to his spot, Ryuji’s lungs felt like they were going to explode. He doubled over with his hands on his knees. He’d barely made it around the school. As a sprinter, distance had never really been his thing, but this was just sad! Gasping for air, he was seriously afraid he might puke.

Ren jogged up behind him, putting a hand on Ryuji’s back as he dry-heaved.

“Dammit,” Ryuji cursed when got somewhat of a hold on his breathing. “My legs are all tight.”

“Let’s just sit awhile,” Ren said. He was already helping him get down to the ground. Ren sat down next to him in one of the healthier patches of grass. Thankfully, he didn’t look at him or try to talk. It was taking everything in Ryuji not to cry. He ripped up blades of grass, crushing them in his fist. It’d only been a year! How’d he get so bad so fast?

              When he felt like he could talk without breaking down in frustration, Ryuji seethed, “That fucking bastard.” Tossing crumpled grass aside, he leaned back onto his palms. Ren mimicked his position. “Before Kamoshida came along, the track team was the biggest thing this school had going for it. Then he got our old coach fired and took over as sub. The bastard was tryin’ to get rid of us right from the start.”

“What happened?” Ren’s head lolled back, resting against Ryuji’s. He didn’t move. Weird. There wasn’t really anyone around to witness the odd act, so Ryuji let it be.

“He tortured us. Pushed us past our breaking points each day and then cussed us out if our time fell at all.”

“I meant your leg. It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.”

Ryuji sighed. “Kamoshida pushed all of us on the team, but I was his favorite target. He startin’ bringing up my parents and one day I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“What about your parents?”

“Truth is, I’ve only got one. My mom. All my dad did when he was around was drink. Sometimes he’d lose his temper and even beat me or my mom. I dunno how that asshole Kamoshida found out about all that, but he told the whole team.” Ryuji closed his eyes for a second before continuing. “And, as you can guess, I lost it and hit him. He shoved me off in ‘self-defense,’ and then stomped on my leg for good measure. Fractured the tibia. Or was it fibula?”

Ryuji paused expected some kind of response from Ren. When none was given, he continued.

“It was pretty awful. Had to wear this giant cast forever so it wasn’t like I could hide it or nothin’. Even had to go through physical therapy. I actually just finished ‘round the time you transferred here.”

Ren leaned forward and Ryuji, having gotten used to leaning against him, fell back. “Where did it break?”

Ryuji picked himself up and pointed out the general area on his right shin, a few inches below his knee. Ren touched the spot. His fingers trailed on Ryuji’s bare skin, producing goosebumps, and Ryuji instinctively pushed his hand away. “It’s not like you can feel anything anymore! I’m all healed up.”

“You rub at your knee. I was expecting that to have been what was injured.”

Geeze, talk about perceptive. Or was he really that obvious? “Oh, yeah. I didn’t let it rest enough or somethin’, so things matched up a little wrong. Puts pressure on my knee. That’s what acts up sometimes.”

Again, Ren stayed quiet. He stared at the once injured leg, eyes narrowed behind thick frames. Ryuji really didn’t know what else to say, so he began to ramble.

“It’s really not so bad though. My mom took me to some weird doctor who gave me medicine to help the healin’ process. Stuff tasted disgustin’ but it did the trick. That doc sure was strange though. Said she didn’t take on many patients; made an exception for me though. Not a lot of physicians wanted to waste time on a thug.”

“We’re going to make him pay,” Ren said so quiet that Ryuji wasn’t even sure he heard him at first. There was an edge to his normally relaxed tone. Sounded dangerous, like someone with a record.

“Yeah we are.”

The gangly teen got to his feet before holding out his hand to help Ryuji up. As he pulled him, he asked, “Do you regret it? Hitting Kamoshida that day.”

Honestly, Ryuji wasn’t sure. He’d hurt a lot of people that he cared about in that moment. But if he’d suffered in silence, they’d all be no better off than the volleyball players. Ryuji settled on the easy truthful answer of, “Nah, wouldn’t be hangin’ with you otherwise.”

Ren nodded. “Let’s keep training together. It wouldn’t hurt for both of us to get stronger.”

“Hell yeah, I’m pumped!” Ryuji couldn’t help the beam that cracked his face. “We are gonna be the fastest phantom thieves around and show that bastard he can’t mess with us!”

 


	10. Momma's Boy

Chapter Ten: Momma’s Boy

              “Ryuji? That you?” Ryuji didn’t even have both feet through the front door when his mom started calling for him. He tracked her voice through the apartment and to her bedroom, where he found her lounging on her futon. Can of beer in hand, she was watching some gaudy gameshow on their only television set. “There you are,” she said gleefully, grin wide across her face. She brought the shiny silver can to her lips and sipped audibly.

              Ryuji’s mom didn’t look like the typical homemaker he grew up seeing on TV. She was a short woman who was toned as all hell. Her arms, in particular, were intimidatingly muscular from her work as a meat cutter. After his dad first left, she’d gotten a job working the front of a chain supermarket. After she proved herself more reliable than the meatheads they kept hiring, her boss moved to the back where she could make more money. When she first trained on being a butcher, she cut all her hair off, trying to blend in with the guys better or something. Now it fell to her shoulders, though it was pretty fried from all the treatments she put it through to maintain a coppery color.

“Where have you been?”

In a castle, in some other realm. Fighting monsters all the way up to a blurry treasure, and then laying down a game plan on the school’s roof. Of course, he couldn’t tell her any of that though. Ryuji hated lying to his mother. The two of them didn’t keep secrets, even when that meant some of their conversations crossed what a lot of people considered appropriate for a mother and son to discuss.

“With some friends, workin’ on a school project.”

“I see your grades, Ryuji.” She snorted and then took another swig. “Tell me the truth. You’re hiding a girlfriend, aren’t you?”

“Wh-What?”

“You’ve been out a lot lately.”

“That doesn’t mean I’ve got a girlfriend!”

She narrowed her eyes for a moment before relenting. “Okay. Put your things down and give me a hand with dinner, yeah?”

“Sure.”

 

              Ryuji’s mother gave his head a couple of rough pets as she set a plate down in front of him at the table. “Roots are showing already,” she mused. “Gonna have to take care of this again soon.” She got her own food off the kitchen counter and sat down across from him. “You lucky youth. Your hair can still take all the abuse.”

His mouth was already filled with the seasoned beef she’d prepared, so he just shrugged. Probably wouldn’t have had much of a response to that anyway.

“Teachers still harassing you over the color?”

He shrugged again.

“They wouldn’t have even let you walk through the door in my day.” She sighed wistfully and began to eat.

              Several times throughout dinner, his phone went off with a new message. Each time, he was quick to respond, cracking a smile at most of the words he read. He didn’t notice the look of annoyance that became clearer on his mother’s face with each text. The group chat was mostly Ann worrying over leaving the calling card to him, with Ren having his back. Sometimes he wrote up whatever shady thing Morgana must’ve said to him though.

“What are your plans for the rest of the night?” his mom asked when they finished eating. He finally set his phone down to pick up their plates set them in the kitchen sink. “Thought we could do something, since I have the night off.”

His phone buzzed, and he rushed for it, flicking on the screen. Ren messaged him in their private chat saying that he’d be available all night if he wanted any help. Ryuji typed, ‘Thanks man!’ and then remembered that his mom was still waiting for a response. “Sorry, but I gotta work on this project.”

“I knew it!” she said dramatically, waving her arms up in the air. “You have a girlfriend. You’ve been smiling like a dope at your phone all night. Tell me, what is this harpy’s name who dares to steal away my baby?” She laughed at herself as she got up to get another beer. “C’mon, just tell me!”

“I’m just talkin’ to my friend.” Ryuji flashed the screen at her for a second, long enough to read Ren’s name but hopefully nothing else.”

“Ren again, huh?” she said more to herself. “He was the one you were studying with the other night, yeah?”

“Uh huh, the new transfer student.”

“Sounds like he’s a good influence on you. I’d like to meet him.”

              Ryuji couldn’t imagine ever having somebody come over to his house, especially not Ren. Photos of he and his mom were plastered all over, nearly taking up every bit of wall space. Pictures from Kyoto trips, school photos, and, oh man, those mortifying ones of him from the play where he was a tree back when he was seven. There was practically even a shrine to his track days set up on a corner table in the entryway. He didn’t begrudge his mom for going a little overboard, but no way in hell was he going to give that kind of ammunition to any of his friends.

“Alright, I’ll let you get to work,” Ryuji’s mother said, walking back towards her room. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“Oh wait, do you still have that stack of old magazines?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Can I have a couple? For my project.”

“Outdated fashion magazines for a school project?”

“Er-”

“You know what? Doesn’t matter. I’ll grab you a couple.”

 

              After closing his bedroom door behind him, Ryuji collapsed into his chair, dropping a stack of magazines on his desk. On the top of the pile was an old summer issue featuring lots of chicks in tiny swimsuits. He could only imagine what his mom thought he was going to do with them. Actually, he might save that one…

              Ryuji grabbed a pair of scissors from a desk drawer and began cutting characters out of the pages of the magazines. Still didn’t have an exact idea of what he wanted the calling card to say, but as long as he picked out the coolest looking fonts it should be fine. Get the characters first, then he could write out a message. While working, he felt his phone go off in his pocket. The group chat again. Ann revived it to say, _So, if we send the calling card tomorrow, that means we have to go for the treasure that same day, right?_

_Morgana says that would be our only chance._

_This is it. One final push. We should probably stock up on medicine._

Ryuji chimed in, _Geeze, it’s expensive bein’ a phantom thief! Someone should prolly get a job or somethin’._

_I have a job, but not a lot of extra money._ Oh yeah, Ann did that whole modeling thing, didn’t she? Why didn’t she have funds for them then?

Ren texted, _Do you have any kind of savings?_

_Nope!_ Ryuji sent back after setting down his scissors. His brilliant magazine plan was quickly falling apart. He couldn’t imagine using half the words he found on the pages, unless he wanted to call the bastard summery or chic.  

_My parents gave me a little before I moved, but not much of it is left._

Hopefully Ren knew that he wasn’t all that serious about the job thing. They still had a decent stash of medicine left, and it wasn’t like they’d need it for that much longer. After the next day, Kamoshida would be theirs. They’d finally make him pay!

 

              By one o’clock in the morning, Ryuji was finally putting the finishing touches on their calling card. Ren had stayed up with him, sending texts of encouragement and double checking that what he wrote wasn’t too stupid. He’d been silent for about twenty minutes though. Ryuji didn’t mind – the guy probably fell asleep and it wouldn’t do them any good to have two exhausted teammates on the day of their big take.

              Ryuji held his work out in front of him to admire. After the magazine idea failed, he resorted to just typing out the words he needed on his laptop and changing the fonts. Then he’d printed it and cut everything out. He pasted his message on a piece of red cardstock. Dried glue was flaking off his fingers. Something was missing, he decided. He flipped the card over and doodled what he thought would surely read as a mysterious and cool thief. Like Lupin or, um, catwoman? Whatever. It looked sweet as hell. It’d surely get people talking.

              Ryuji set his finished card aside. Now he only needed to make, what, fifty more of them? He sighed and slumped in his chair. He picked up his phone to avoid the work he’d surely be up with for the rest of the night a little longer. Just a little distraction first. He opened up his conversation with Ren. _One down, a million more to go. Wish me luck!_

He hadn’t expected any response, and had already gotten back to work when the screen of his phone lit up in the dim room. _You’ve got this!_ Yeah... Yeah, he sure did! He’d taken down man-eating monsters with a baseball bat and a fake gun; he could handle some paper and glue.

 

              Ryuji yawned into his hand, stumbling towards his front door. He managed to get a little more than an hour of sleep. Needed to leave extra early to set up the cards weighing down his bag. It was around four-thirty. If he left right away, he could make it onto the first train. Get to school, tack up the cards, and then go find some place to take a nap. Sounded like a plan.

As he slipped on his shoes, a groggy voice called, “Ryuji? What the hell are you doing?”

“Going to school,” he answered.

Light escaped from underneath his mom’s bedroom door and she soon appeared, wrapped in a battered robe. “Why so early?” She rubbed an eye with her fist. “Let me guess, school project?”

He looked down at the ground. “Yeah.”

His mom padded across the apartment, then reached up and grabbed his head, a calloused hand on either side of his face. She forced him to look into her face. Lips drawn tight, she looked serious. “Ryuji, I need you to promise me you’re not in any trouble. I mean it.”

He swallowed, throat suddenly dry. Was he in trouble? Not like she meant. So, it wouldn’t really be looking his mother in the eyes and lying. But that’s exactly what it felt like as he croaked a meager, “I’m fine.”

“Good.”

Ryuji hugged his mother, her face barely coming up to his shoulder, before leaving home to go put an end to the reign of Kamoshida. At the end of the day, it’d all be worth it.

 


	11. Post Boss Fight Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was without internet this weekend (aside from my phone), so I couldn't update this at all. It did however give me a good amount of time to write. I should be able to update daily for a couple of days. :)

Chapter Eleven: Post Boss Fight Blues

              Skull clenched his teeth so hard he was afraid they were going to shatter. Kamoshida had been lying in wait for them that afternoon. Ambushed them when they went for the treasure. As he prepared to fight them, the man got even more disgusting, which Skull didn’t know was possible. Like everything else in the castle, Kamoshida turned into some oversized monster.

Upon Joker’s orders, Skull climbed up to a terrace during the ensuing fight. Everyone else kept the prick busy. Skull was supposed to get the crown. Maybe somebody smarter would’ve had a better idea, but the only option Skull could see was to launch off the balcony and throw himself at the crown that had grown to the size of a compact car in order to fit atop Kamoshida’s horned head. It worked, and the giant crown crashed to the floor. But Skull landed hard. Really hard. Now his knee was aching worse than it usually did after a whole day in the palace. He wasn’t going to let anyone see it though. He’d grit his teeth and get along.

              After they’d defeated the demon version of Kamoshida, he returned to his usual level of grossness. The treasure shrank down to a normal size as well. Human Kamoshida snatched the crown and tried to run, quickly finding himself cornered. At first, the man blamed everyone else for his behavior, lashing out in anger like a scared animal. But then Panther began to speak. Darkness seeped through her voice, letting her hurt put a sharp edge around each word. She compared the situation Kamoshida found himself in to the position he forced upon Shiho, teasing with the notion of jumping off the castle. Panther pulled off her mask and her persona appeared behind her. Together they menacingly closed the distance between them and the gym teacher. Skull shifted his weight from one leg to the other, hoping for it just to be over. Panther was genuinely terrifying!

              Kamoshida fell to his knees before them, begging. Pathetic. Nothing more than a pervert playing dress up in a crown and panties. Sniffling, he surrendered the treasure, tossing the crown to Joker. “Do you want to finish him off?” Mona asked. “It’s your call.”

“Go ahead, finish me off,” Kamoshida said on his hands and knees. “You do that, and my real self goes down too. You have that right, since you won.”

Real self goes down too? Did he mean…?

Before Skull could process the thought further, Panther let out a guttural noise. Carmen surged with power. Flames enveloped them. As Panther motioned for an attack, Skull called out at her. “Ann! Don’t!” It was too late. Fire was already flying towards the defeated gym teacher. Skull made to step forward, as if he could stop it or something, but Joker held him back by a shoulder.

When the smoke cleared, Kamoshida was left shaking but alive. “If his mind shuts down, he can’t admit his crimes,” Panther said. Slipping her mask back on, she turned towards them. Carmen vanished.

From the floor, Kamoshida cried out, “What am I supposed to do now?”

“Atone for your sins,” Joker responded. He hadn’t missed a beat. Skull found himself pulled in by his friend’s confident tone, and, judging by the way the others looked to him, it seemed they felt the same way. God, the guy was cool.

Skull didn’t catch Kamoshida’s last words before disappearing into a shine of light. He was just relieved that it was finally done and they could go back home. Man, he was exhausted! Managed to catch some sleep during class, but it wasn’t enough to makeup for his all-nighter. He wanted nothing more than to take a couple aspirin and crash the rest of the day.

              Then the floor began to shake. Much too calm for the situation, Mona said, “Just so you know, we don’t have time to waste. This palace is about to collapse.”

 

              Skull yelled for his friends to run, and then the next thing he knew, they were racing for their lives down halls that were falling apart around them. He started in the lead, but Joker quickly caught up to his side. Was he faster here than in the real world? Or had he just been holding back when they trained the other day? Skull shook himself back to the present situation. Behind them, Panther cried, “We’re gonna die! We’re so gonna die!”

              Debris crashed to the ground, forcing Skull to dart to the side. “Fuck!” he internally screamed. Skull’s speed started to slip, and he found himself running alongside Panther. Didn’t know what was worse, the constricting fire in his lungs or the tightness pulling in his legs. With danger falling to pieces around them, he couldn’t drift into a mindless state for reprieve like he’d done in track. No, he needed to concentrate, even if that meant feeling every bit of the pain.

“Shit,” Skull cursed to himself when a familiar cramp started in his right knee. His steps started to fall out of uniformity. He reached for his leg, desperately trying to keep his eyes set out ahead of him, but it wasn’t enough. Skull’s knee gave out and his leg crumpled beneath him, bringing him face first to the floor.

Panther was the first to notice. She skidded to a stop. “Ryuji!” she yelled, catching Joker’s attention.

Joker stopped as well and faced him. His mask was pushed up onto the top of his head, and Skull could fully see him gaping, eyes wide.

“It’s fine,” Ryuji said through gritted teeth when Ann began to run back to him. The edges of his vision were blurry, but he could still see chunks of ceiling and wall breaking. They needed to go. He forced himself to laugh, trying to convince them to keep going. “It’s been awhile, so I just tripped is all.” He began to push himself up with shaking arms. As he got his feet back under him, he yelled for Ann to move.

              Ren didn’t turn back to run until Ryuji was moving again. He got caught his eyes and gave a short nod, to which Ryuji answered with a thumbs up.

 

              When he first got home, Ryuji fell asleep easily. He woke up around midnight from his mom coming home from work, trying her best to quietly slip past his room to her own. Sleep evaded him after that. He stared up at his ceiling. Light from the streetlamps outside shone in through his open window. The room was calm enough, but it was taking everything in him to remain down on his back. Ryuji felt all antsy. Wanted to scream or punch something.

              Too many questions flooded Ryuji’s mind now that he was conscious again. Was everything really going to be alright? Would Kamoshida really have a change of heart? What if he didn’t? They didn’t just kill a man, did they? Kamoshida was a dirty bastard, but Ryuji didn’t think he could live with anybody’s death on his hands.

              Ryuji pulled his pillow over his face and squeezed his eyes shut. Tried forcing anything else into his head. The only other thing that came to mind was the fresh memory of him falling like an idiot in a collapsing castle. Wasn’t any more comforting. He could have died. Ryuji’d known this initially. That first time in the palace had scared him shitless. Somewhere along the line with the costumes and the friends, it’d become something of a game though. He’d let himself be dumb enough to forget that what they did was seriously dangerous.

“Ugh!” Ryuji grunted and threw his pillow against the wall. He sat up, wincing at the movement. Needed to do something. Anything but sit there and wallow in all these concerns. Across the room on his desk, his phone sat upright in its charger. He pushed himself up with a groan and grabbed it.

A number of missed messages filled the screen when Ryuji first pushed it on. They were mostly from their phantom thieves group chat. Ann expressing concern over whether or not they really pulled it off, with Ren reassuring her in short messages. As he scrolled through all of these, he noticed that there were a couple of messages in his other chats too. Ann had sent him a couple of private texts. Couldn’t imagine the number of guys at school that’d give their left arm to see her name show up on their screens like this.

_Thank you so much, Ryuji! I really mean it. If it wasn’t for you and Amamiya, things would have never changed._

Twenty minutes passed before she added, _I know things started off weird between us, but I’m glad we’re talking again. Let’s hang out more!_

His heart sped up as he read her words over and over again. Ann Takamaki – _the_ Ann Takamaki wanted to hang out with him? His mind immediately jumped to an afternoon at a theme park, where she’d cling to him on every scary ride. Or maybe a summer beach trip, her body barely covered by a little bikini…

Ryuji made himself stop thinking about those kinds of things before he got too carried away. Anyway, she probably meant for all three of them to do stuff together. And the cat too. His thumb moved over his screen to respond, but he decided against it. It’d been hours since she sent the last one, and it seemed inappropriate to be texting a girl in the middle of the night.

              Ren had sent him a private message as well. _Are you okay?_ Pretty nice of him to check up. Ryuji figured it wasn’t as weird to message him back so late. But he accidentally bumped the wrong button and the screen of his phone switched over to an outbound call display. He’d called Ren by mistake. Instead of canceling it, Ryuji brought the phone to his ear. Listening to the long trills calmed his nerves. He’d just hang up when he got to the voicemail. Ryuji really hadn’t expected the dial tone to be replaced by a sleep-heavy voice.

“Hello?”

Oh geez, why’d the guy answer? “Hey,” Ryuji responded in a hushed tone. Didn’t need his mom to overhear; this would be even more proof in her head of him hiding a girl.

“What’s up?” In the background, he could hear Morgana asking who was calling at that time, but Ren didn’t complain about it.

Ryuji began to pace around his room. The urge to move outweighed his soreness. Couldn’t think of what to say. He didn’t want to weigh his friend down with his worries.

“Can’t sleep?”

“No, man.”

“Me neither.”

Morgana complained loud enough for Ryuji to hear, “You were sleeping fine until some jerk called you!”

“That was – uh that was some crazy stuff today, right?”

“It definitely wasn’t an average day.” Ren paused long enough for Ryuji to tiptoe a lap and a half of his bedroom. “How are you feeling?”

Ryuji wished he could just respond ‘fine.’ Felt wrong to lie, and it’d obviously be a fib after what they went through. “Anxious? Excited? Nervous? Dude, I dunno. What about you?”

“I feel the same. I can’t stop replaying everything in my head.”

“Right! It’ll prolly be a lot cooler seemin’ in a couple of days. We took down a pretty big shadow!”

“Sure did. The castle coming down was unexpected.”

Ryuji stopped walking. Without saying it, he knew Ren was picturing the same moment he couldn’t get out of his own head. It was so messed up! They did something freaking amazing, straight out of an action movie, and he had to go and ruin it for everyone by tripping! “Y-Yeah.”

“I’m out of shape. Would you be willing to train with me again?”

Ryuji didn’t answer right away, knowing what the guy was trying to do. Most people didn’t take his feelings into account like that though. Sort of sweet. “Yeah, sure.”

“I’ll try not to slow you down too much.”

Ryuji laughed. Too loud. Thought he heard something from his mom’s end of the apartment. “Shit, I gotta go.”

“Night. Try to get some sleep.”

Before he clicked off the call, Ryuji threw in, “Don’t go tellin’ Ann that I called you in the middle of the night. Seriously.” It was bad enough the cat knew. Ren let the line go dead without responding.


	12. Ren Interrupted

Chapter Twelve: Ren Interrupted

              Not wanting to risk being late to class, Ren usually took an earlier train to school. That’s why Ryuji was surprised to catch the guy leaning against a column when he wandered down to the subway station that morning. “Hey man!”

“Morning,” Ren said as a yawn escaped his mouth.

Had Ryuji kept him up too late with that call? Or maybe he was just tired from stealing the treasure. Given the chance, he could easily sleep another eight hours himself. “I’m gonna cry if we still get expelled after all that.”

“Me too.”

“Right? I knew it!” Ryuji couldn’t help the stupid grin that reached across his face. He would’ve felt like a dork if he were the only one worrying about it. “I would’ve been super disappointed if you told me to calm down and wait or something.” People usually gave cheap answers like that.

“It’s possible that even if we managed to change his heart, the decision will still stick.”

“Well, shit, I hadn’t really thought about that.”

Ren rolled a shoulder. “Even if that happens, as long as we changed him, we still saved people. It’s not all bad.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji didn’t want to think about it anymore. Thinking about whether Kamoshida changed his dirty heart led him to thinking about the other potential results of their actions. None of those were pretty. Changing the subject, he asked, “You free today?”

“Sure.”

“I don’t got anything planned or anything, but hangin’ out with you might calm my nerves.”

Before Ren could respond, the subway train pulled up, effectively ending their conversation. The train was too packed for them to even stand near each other, let alone chat.

 

              At lunchtime, Ryuji waited by the window across the hall from classroom 2-D. Ann rushed past him without a word, and Ren casually walked out after. When he leaned one shoulder against the wall next to him, Ryuji asked, “What’s up with her?”

“Lady Ann is intelligent, that’s what’s up!” a muffled voice said from the bag Ren had cradled across his chest.

Ren further explained, “She thought it would be a good idea for us to lay low for a while. Students will talk if they all three of us together too often.”

Ryuji nodded. Made sense he supposed. Good thing the two of them hanging out together was already old news. He looked up at Ren and leaned in closer, “So, have you seen Kamoshida? Do you really think he changed?”

“I hope so.”

Ryuji hadn’t expected that non-answer. In the group chat last night, he’d been assuring Ann that everything would work out okay. “Well, yeah.”

              Their conversation was invaded by an incoming teacher. Kawakami. Ryuji scoffed at her approach and she returned it with a defeated sigh. “Study Hall will be held instead of PE today. I’m letting you know just in case you hadn’t heard. Mr. Kamoshida has taken the day off.”

“He ain’t here?”

The short teacher looked around before whispering, “Don’t tell anyone that you heard this from me, but we received word that he’s placing himself under suspension.”

“Wait a suspension?!” Ryuji couldn’t keep himself from practically shouting. Ren elbowed him in the ribs softly, and Kawakami gave him a death glare.

“Not so loud!” she snapped. “The talks about your expulsions may be put on hold too, but I don’t know too much about that.” She tugged at the sleeve of her oversized sweater and finished with, “Anyway, I’ve relayed what’s going on to you.” Without another word, she left them to return to the classroom.

After she walked away, Ryuji turned back to Ren. “Something’s going on, but at least it doesn’t sound like a mental shutdown.”

Ren nodded.

“I guess all we can do is wait.” He looked up and out the window for a moment. No response. Typical. “Well, let’s get somethin’ to eat before we run outta time. Thought we could train after class today, and you don’t want to be hungry then.”

 

              “Ugh, dammit!” Ryuji pounded a fist into an open hand. His leg felt stiff, and his time around the school hadn’t been any better. “I wanna move better, but I just can’t!” By fear of embarrassment alone, he willed back frustrated tears that threatened to flow.

Ren stared at the ground beside him, shoulders slumped forward. “It’ll get better,” he said as he pushed up his glasses. “We’ll just have to keep practicing.”

Ryuji kicked at the grass to give himself a second to better catch his breath. “Last year, I was trainin’ for the nationals. Now I totally suck balls.”

Ren opened his mouth to respond, smirk forming as he did, but he was cut off by somebody saying, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Ryuji looked up to see three guys in tracksuits approaching them. Two were his old teammates, Nakaoka and Takeishi. Didn’t recognize the third one. Some first year. Nakaoka continued, “Running, huh? I saw you from the window.”

“What? You wanna come crawling back to the track team?” Takeishi taunted.

“H-Hell no.” Ryuji’s response was meant to be defiant, but came out weak.

Nakaoka looked around. “This was your old training spot, wasn’t it? Well it’s ours now. You know, us, the former track team.”

“We don’t even get to use a locker room anymore, thanks to _someone_ I know.”

Ryuji kept his face turned down and just waited for them to get whatever they wanted over with. It sucked. People he used to care about now thought he was just some piece of shit. Couldn’t blame them though.

When Ryuji didn’t say anything, Ren took a step forward, his shoulder brushing past Ryuji’s as he did. “Let’s not fight.” He straightened out his posture, showing off his full height.

Quietly, Ryuji said, “We ain’t fighin’.”

“Yeah, this isn’t anything like a fight,” Nakaoka agreed. He paused and stared at Ren for a second. “Hey, aren’t you that transfer student? You’re really gonna hang around with this loser?”

The third runner, the guy that Ryuji didn’t even know, piped in. “You better watch out; he’ll hit you the second he gets pissed off. Heard his dad was the same way. Like father like son, right?”

Ryuji felt his face flush with heat. Fucking prick was trying to rile him up. “What’d you say?” Ryuji snapped. Ren kept firm in his spot, partially blocking him. “That don’t got anything to do with this.”

Ren looked back at him and murmured, “Calm down, Ryuji.”

Everything in him wanted to deck that little punk, but Ren’s words managed to slip through the cracks of his anger. Be calm. Yeah, he could do that. Losing his temper had already caused the team enough trouble. “You’re right.” He took a deep breath before addressing the pissed off runners. “Look, what happened back then-”

Nakaoka didn’t let him finish. He got right up into Ryuji’s face and seethed, “We were all going through the same shit with Kamoshida. You were the only one to go and fuck it all up for everyone else.” He stepped back and turned to walk away. The other two followed. When they reached the pavement, Nakaoka said over his shoulder, “I was an idiot for ever thinking you were my teammate.”

              A couple of uneasy moments dragged by between them after the track team members stalked off. Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck and let out a long sigh. “I nearly smacked him when he was talkin’ about my dad. I haven’t changed at all.”

Ren clapped him on the back of the shoulder. “Understandable.”

Ryuji glanced up at him and forced a smile. “You know, you actually helped me calm down a little. I’m glad you were with me. Thanks, man!” Thinking of the most appropriate way for him to display appreciation, Ryuji held up his hand for a high-five. Ren blinked a few times before realizing what he was getting at and put his up as well.

As their palms smacked together, Ryuji’s fingers slipped and wedged between Ren’s. They both stood there for a moment staring at their steepled digits, crisscrossed together. _“They go together so naturally,”_ Ryuji marveled to himself. He finally took his hand back and stretched out his arms. “Man, I’m beat. Think I’m gonna just head home for the day.”

 

 


	13. Heart Event Three

Chapter Thirteen: Heart Event Three

              Ryuji slumped forward onto his desk as his classmates filed out of the room. A few remarked that he, the guy known for bolting as soon as he could, was staying behind. Ann was still avoiding him, and he hadn’t hung out with Ren for a couple of days, apart from quick visits between teacher changeovers. With Kamoshida’s palace gone and having not found a new training spot yet, Ryuji hadn’t been able to think of an excuse to ask Ren to chill after school. Around lunchtime that day, a craving for something familiar gave him an idea. He messaged Ren, _I kinda wanna talk today. Well, more like I gotta unload all this crap off my chest. Why don’t we get some ramen? Y’know, shake things up? I’ll take you to this special shop I know._

Was that laying it on a little thick? Yes, yes it was. Ryuji still hit the send button anyway. Having done nothing outside of school but hanging out at his apartment alone had made him desperate for company.

 _Let’s go. I’ll leave now._ Ren sent back.

_It’s kinda far, but the flavor’s killer. Get pumped, my dude!_

_You’ve already sold me._

              The ramen shop was small, located in a residential neighborhood. Normally, something like that was a dime a dozen, but their broth was so damn good that the place was pretty popular. Right after class it wasn’t so bad. Ryuji had seen lines down the street in the evening before though.

              “We used to come here all the time after practice,” Ryuji said as they waited for their food. Ren slouched in the stool next to him, empty bag on the floor. It was too hard to sneak Morgana into such a small shop, so he agreed to wait outside so long as they brought something out for him. “But I guess that’s all in the past. I’ve seen Nakaoka around a few times the past couple of days. Doesn’t look like he’s getting along with the rest of the team, for some reason.”

Two steaming bowls were set down in front of them. Ren discreetly slipped two fish cakes in a napkin before picking up chopsticks. He pulled up a few noodles and dipped them back into broth a couple times. “Are you worried about him?” he asked before slurping the noodles.

“Yeah, kinda.”

“You’re a good guy.”

Ryuji stared down into his bowl. “Not really. I’ve been thinking a lot about what he said. How the whole track team was puttin’ up with Kamoshida’s bullshit. And how I fucked it up for all of them. He was right.”

Ren silently brought a spoonful of his broth to his lips, drinking it as he observed him.

“Anyway, it’s good they’re keeping their heads low. I don’t want them to end up like me.”

“But you’re doing great.”

Ryuji laughed, but Ren’s face didn’t break. Looked like he was serious. “You know what, you’re right,” Ryuji said. Sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. “I mean, I’d never have even met you if I wasn’t an outcast.” Oh god, what was he saying now? Ryuji could feel his cheeks get a little warm, and he doubted it from just from the heat rising off his ramen. “So, uh, it’s all good.”

Ren chuckled so softly that Ryuji couldn’t be sure he heard it over the ambient noise of the ramen shop. He jabbed his chopsticks towards Ryuji’s bowl. “Eat. We can talk more later.”

 

              After they finished their meal, they sat out on the curb while the sun began to set. Morgana ate the pink and white fish cakes off the napkin, making all sorts of noise as he licked at them before taking each bite. “So, what’d you think? You totally fell in love, didn’t you?” Ryuji asked Ren, trying to block out the cat’s smacking sounds.

Ren stared right into his eyes as he answered, “I’m in love.” His face completely serious. Ryuji fidgeted, tapping his foot against the street. Ren maintained eye contact until Ryuji couldn’t take it anymore. Then, the guy laughed. Louder than Ryuji had ever heard him before. Relieved, he socked Ren in the arm, effectively making him laugh harder. He removed his glasses to wipe away a tear. Ryuji beamed. It was nice to see him like that. “Seriously though, it was great.”

“Tokyo guys are all over this stuff. You’re one of us now.”

“I suppose so.” Ren put his plastic frames back on his face.

After a silence fell over them, Ryuji said, “We’ve got that assembly on Monday, yeah?”

Ren nodded. He picked up a piece of food Morgana pushed onto the sidewalk and put it back on the napkin.

“I guess we’ll finally learn if the cat’s plan worked.”

“Not a cat,” Morgana corrected with a full mouth.

Ryuji watched the passing traffic. “I keep thinking about how, even with all the stuff you did, we might still get expelled. My mom’s totally gonna suffer if that happens.”

“We’ll figure something out if we need to,” Ren responded, though he didn’t sound particularly confident.

If Ryuji was spending this much time worrying, he couldn’t imagine what Ren was going through. He tried to lighten the mood. “Speakin’ of, my mom wants to meet you sometime.” He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled at the awkward topic. “Thinks you’re bein’ a good influence on me.”

“I’d like that.”

“Yeah, I want to see the lady who produced someone like Ryuji,” Morgana said.

“Hey!”

“I don’t think his apartment allows pets,” Ren said with a wink.

“Huh? O-Oh yeah, no cats allowed.”

“I’m not a cat!” Morgana whined.

Ryuji would still never allow Ren to see his embarrassing house, but maybe they could go out with his mom someday. Get some food? Might be nice for him to be around a family, since his was so far away. Did Ren miss his parents? He didn’t really talk much about them.

 

              When it was time to head back to the station, they strolled leisurely. Morgana walked between them, remarking that it was nice to finally stretch his legs. It had to suck being shoved into a bag all the time. Ryuji couldn’t do it; he’d burst.

              Before they split up, Ryuji suggested, “Why don’t we do somethin’ on Sunday? Get our minds off the assembly.”

“Wow, Ryuji, that’s actually a good idea. Let’s get some more of this ramen! It was purrfect!”

Ryuji rolled his eyes. “I’m thinkin’ something loud and flashy, that’ll really be a good distraction. Let’s go see a movie. There’s an action flick I’ve been dyin’ to check out.”

They stopped at the stairs down to Ren’s line. He set his bag down and Morgana hopped inside. When the cat was on his back, Ren started down the steps.

“Hey, wait man!” Ryuji called. “You never answered.”

Ren turned back around, running one hand through his wavy hair. A smirk formed on his lips. “It’s a date.”

The guy walked away, leaving Ryuji with his mouth hanging open at the top of the steps. When he picked up jaw back up, he shook himself and headed towards his own line. Ren just loved to tease him, didn’t he?

 

 

 


	14. A Date?

Chapter Fourteen: A Date?

              “What are you doing?” Ryuji’s mom leaned against his bedroom doorway, watching as he sifted through his admittedly small wardrobe.

Ryuji held up his favorite hoodie, a purple one that was a comfortable size too big, along with a bright orange shirt he’d had for years. The t-shirt was a little small now, but that was sort of why he dug it. Showcased the body he’d worked hard to build. “Do these look stupid together?”

His mother raised a thinly plucked brow. “Why?”

“Just tell me! Will I look like a total dope wearin’ this?”

“Do you have a date?”

Date. The word made his stomach churn. _It’s a date._ He didn’t really believe that Ren had meant it _that_ way. Just a stupid phrase.

“No!”

“Then why do you care how you look?”

“I’m hanging out with Ren and,” he paused. Why did he care? “I dunno! He’s just been really cool, and don’t wanna make him look bad or something.”

Ryuji’s mom pulled him down into a tight hug, her body shaking with laughter. “Oh honey, you’re adorable, you know?”

“Mom!” He struggled out of her grasp.

“Alright, alright, I’ll help you find something that doesn’t make you look like you belong in daycare.”

In the end, she convinced him to go with a sky-blue jersey that matched a pair of his sneakers he found under his bed. Ryuji pulled his hoodie on, needing the familiar comfort it provided. He checked out his outfit in the bathroom mirror. Looked pretty okay. Not embarrassing, at least.

All that was left was his hair. Ryuji scooped gel into his hand before running it through with his fingers. Too much gel, he quickly realized as the goop took over his head. Looked like a drippy oil mess.

“Are you still struggling?” his mother asked after he cursed to himself. She examined the situation before tapping him on the shoulder, signaling for him to bend down. She sprayed something with a floral scent in his hair. It smelled good, not too fake or obnoxious. Ryuji closed his eyes as she worked a comb through his hair, occasionally spraying more of whatever that stuff was. “You must really want to impress this Ren guy, if you’re worrying this much.”

He sighed. “Is that stupid?”

“No, it’s sweet. I’m glad you’ve made such a good friend.” She worked for another minute before clicking her tongue. “These roots are getting nasty! My next night off, we’re sitting down with a box of peroxide and fixing this mess. I’m okay with you expressing yourself, but you gotta take care of it, yeah?”

“Fine.” That was not something to look forward to. The stuff she used made his head so damn itchy! Ryuji glanced up in the mirror. His naturally dark hair was creeping up past the point of being styling though.

“I think I’ve tamed down the gel enough. Want me to spike it back up for you?”

Ryuji nodded, knowing damn well how embarrassing it was for him to do so.

              On his way out the door, he thanked his mom for her help. “So, what’re you two doing?” she asked while he laced up his sneakers.

“Just catching a movie.”

When he stood back up, he noticed that her hand was out with a couple of bills in it. “Here, this should be enough.”

“You don’t gotta pay; I’ve got enough.” Barely. This would be cleaning him out for a while.

“It’s okay, just take it. It’s my way of saying thanks.”

“Thanks? What for?”

“To your friend. It’s been nice to see you doing something other than mope around the house. Plus, with you out, I can watch whatever sappy television I want without you judging me!”

“Geez, fine. Whatever.” He took the money and headed out. Before leaving, he stuck his head back into the apartment. “Thanks, Mom.”

“No problem, Sweetie.”

 

              Ryuji checked the address in his phone against the address on the building about a dozen times. He didn’t get it. Ren had texted him his address, but his navigation app led him to a coffee shop. Or, a coffee and curry shop according to Le Blanc’s sign. Weird. The sign on the door read open, so Ryuji shrugged and went in.

              Le Blanc was a small shop with a single row of booths and a long bar that nearly ran the length of the room. There weren’t any patrons that Ryuji could see. An older guy stood behind the counter, nose stuck in a book of crossword puzzles. He peered over the top of his page at Ryuji. “Uh, good morning, um, Sir.”

“Have a seat.” The man gestured towards a barstool with his book before setting it down. He sounded pretty over it. Weren’t shopkeepers supposed to be super friendly? Ryuji did as he asked. “Now, what do you want?”

“I-I’m actually just here for…” Ryuji didn’t finish his thought. Ren walked out from a small kitchenette area, wiping a cup with a rag. A long green apron hung around his neck and tied behind his back. He’d never admit it to anyone, but Ryuji sort of had a thing for aprons. Most of his fantasies included cute ladies in frilly aprons and not much else. Or the whole maid regalia. That worked too. But why was he thinking about that?! It was Ren in an apron, not a chick! And it wasn’t even a pretty one. Although, it did look nice on his slim body…

Thankfully, Ren’s voice pulled him out of that line of thoughts. “He’s here for me.”

“What? You going somewhere?” the man asked Ren, who only nodded in answer. “I thought you were helping at the shop today.”

 “Next time.”

The man looked over at Ryuji before retorting, “Fine. I’ll let it go this once.”

Ren nodded and turned back into the kitchenette to take off his apron. _“Even got it tied in a bow,”_ Ryuji thought to himself.

              Ren disappeared up some stairs for a while, leaving Ryuji with the man. “So what kind of kid befriends someone with his kind of background?” the shop owner asked himself out loud, taking full stock of Ryuji. Ryuji felt scrutinized under his gaze and tugged on the sleeves of his hoodie. The man shrugged. “Don’t let him drag you into any trouble. And don’t you go dragging him either.”

“Y-Yes, sir!”

              When he came back down, Ren was dressed in casual jeans, a white shirt, and a dark blazer. Ryuji suddenly felt like a kid in his clothes. Morgana stood up on Ren’s shoulder, his lower body in the bag on his back. “I’ll be back in a while.”

“Don’t stay out too late. I have things to do and don’t want to stay up waiting for you.”

“It’ll be a reasonable hour.”

The man grumbled and went back to his puzzles. Ryuji scurried out of the shop after Ren.

Once out in the bright daylight, Ryuji asked, “So you, uh, work there?”

“He lives upstairs in the attic,” Morgana responded. Normally, Ryuji would feel some sort of annoyance at the cat tagging along, knowing he’d have to put up with his constant picking, but he was actually relieved to see Morgana that day. _It’s a date._ Ren _had_ just been teasing him! You don’t bring extra people on dates after all.

              While riding the subway train to Shibuya, Ren glanced at his phone before stating, “You were late.”

“My bad,” Ryuji said while rubbing the back of his head. “I was killin’ time at the convenience store and didn’t realize how late it’d gotten.” He didn’t mention that the reason he stopped in there was to run to the bathroom because it felt like his insides were dying. He also didn’t bring up just how much time he spent preening in front of his bathroom mirror that morning.

Morgana tried to say something, but Ren shushed him. “I didn’t pay the pet fare. Remember what happened last time?”

“Last time?” Ryuji asked. Ren just rolled his shoulders.

 

              When they got to the ticket booth, Ren started to pull his wallet out of his back pocket. Ryuji stopped him. “Nah, man, I got it.”

Ren not-so-subtly checked the prices on the board. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s cool. My mom gave me enough to cover it.” He slid the money to the attendant after telling her which movie.

“You better hurry,” the young woman working the booth said. “That one’s already started.”

“Shit! Let’s go.” Ryuji tugged Ren towards the theater by the arm. He wasn’t too worried about missing the trailers or even the first few minutes of the movie. Nah, he was more concerned about whether or not they’d be able to find seats together. Anxiety bubbled in his already uneasy gut at the idea of having to sit next to some stranger the whole time.

              Turns out, Ryuji needn’t worry. Must’ve been the beautiful weather outside, because their theater was almost empty. They were able to find seats right in the middle. And only missed part of the opening scene of the movie. Good deal!

 

              About halfway through the movie, Ren’s arm bumped Ryuji’s on the armrest. He assumed the guy was just readjusting in his seat. That is, he assumed that until something grabbed at his hand sitting in his lap. Ren’s slender fingers slipped in between his own, and Ryuji found himself instinctively squeezing their palms together. It took him a second for the realization of what was happening to set in. When it did, Ryuji practically jumped out of his seat.

Ren leaned over the arm rest to bring his face right next to the side of Ryuji’s head. “Is this okay?” he whispered. Shivers trickled down Ryuji’s spine as Ren’s lips grazed his ear.

What was he trying to do? Why would it be okay?! Ryuji silently threw up a prayer of thanks to whoever decided movie theaters should be dark; he was sure his face was redder than a chili.

Ren’s thumb tapped the back of his hand. His face still lingered by his own. “Ryu?”

Crap, he was still waiting for an answer! And Ryu? Where the hell had that come from?

              Ryuji tried to think as logically as he could with adrenaline rushing through his system. Okay, so they’d been going through a lot lately. Maybe this was just Ren trying to offer him some comfort. Or maybe he needed comforting himself? Yeah, that sort of made sense. Ryuji struggled to keep his breathing even. He was started to feel like he’d run a marathon. They were just two guys, two friends, holding hands. Nothing wrong with that. So long as nobody else knew.

              Not quite ready to answer his waiting friend, Ryuji leaned forward in his seat to look around. The theater really was dark. And the only person close to them was Morgana sitting low in the seat next to Ren. The cat’s eyes were glued to the screen.

“Fine,” Ryuji whispered back to Ren. “Long as no one can see.”

              Ren held his hand throughout the entire rest of the movie, even when Ryuji’s palm got all sweaty. Ryuji stayed on alert for a while, but managed to get back into the movie once the action started heating up. Barely even noticed when Ren made circles on the back of his hand with his thumb.

When the credits started to roll, before the lights even came back on, Ren took his hand back. Ryuji caught him wiping it on his jeans, and felt a little bad until Ren shot him a smile. And then it was like nothing happened. Morgana slipped back into his bag and they wandered out of the building and into the afternoon sun.

“I’ve never seen a movie before!” Morgana remarked, his eyes practically sparkling. “Is that what they’re all like?”

Ryuji didn’t say anything. His shirt was sticking to his back and it was uncomfortable. And he couldn’t quite judge the situation. Did high school guys really just hold hands in movies like that for fun?

Ren didn’t appear phased in the least. “Most don’t have quite as much cake or pie in them.”

“We should get a television for your room, and then we can watch movies all the time! Maybe we could even find one about sushi!”

“What did you think about the movie?” Ren asked him.

“You’re being uncharacteristically quiet, Ryuji.”

He stared at the two. It was like he was seeing things sideways. Something happened and now it was all back to normal? Maybe it was nothing after all? Ryuji forced himself to say something. “Uh yeah, I thought it was freakin’ awesome.”

              Things felt better when they started walking. Fresh air always helps calm the soul, and getting the marquee out of his sight made the experience seem more like a dream. Not necessarily a bad one. Just confusing.

              Ryuji walked Ren and Morgana back to the café where they apparently lived. He kept waiting for Ren to laugh and tell him the whole thing had been a joke. And then for Morgana to call him an idiot for not getting it. But they didn’t. Ren didn’t bring it up at all, even when they loitered in front of the shop where it’d be the perfect opportunity.

“Thanks for the movie,” Ren said. “I had fun.”

There wasn’t any malice or anything weird in the way he said that. Ryuji thought for a second before replying. All in all, he had a pretty great time too. Wasn’t like he hated hanging out with the guy now or anything. “Me too. Thanks for kickin’ with me.”

“Anytime.”

“We’d better head in; Boss is looking at us.” Morgana said, staring through the windows in the door.

“See you tomorrow.”

Ren nodded. “Tomorrow will be okay.”

Ryuji had forgotten all about the assembly. He supposed the goal of their outing was accomplished then.

 

              Ryuji half-hoped half-dreaded his mom being home when he got back to the apartment. Either way, she wasn’t, and he found himself feeling a little disappointed. He didn’t think he’d tell her about everything, but it would’ve been nice to wind down by chatting with her. Instead, he wandered around their small home until he settled on reading some old comics on his bed.

              The same superheroes on the same page looked back at him for the better part of an hour as he thought. Ryuji had never gone out with a girl before. All he knew about dating was from TV and the few times his mom had a guy hanging around her. Ryuji had taken Ren out, paid for him, and then walked him back home. That sounded a hell of a lot like a date after all. But it wasn’t! Couldn’t be. He’d simply hung out with Ren. And Ren was Ren. Ryuji settled on that thought for the night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the fun stuff. :)


	15. First Change of Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in updates! My concentration is wrecked this week.

Chapter Fifteen: First Change of Heart

              Ryuji wasn’t sure what to expect from his friend that Monday morning. A small fear festered in the back of his head that things would be too awkward, and he’d lose the only real friendship he’d ever had. Still, he waited for Ren in his usual spot.

              Ren didn’t say much when he finally showed, minutes before the assembly was scheduled to begin. Dark circles painted the puffy skin beneath his eyes and he brought a fist up to help conceal a yawn. “What took ya so long?” Ryuji asked when his friend didn’t say anything in greeting. His stomach knotted. Oh geez, was Ren really about to tell him to buzz off? Ryuji feared losing his friend, but he hadn’t _really_ thought it a possibility.

“We missed our train,” a muffled response came from Ren’s back. “Turns out somebody has trouble sleeping when they’re nervous.”

“That’s not it,” Ren started. It looked as if he were about to further explain, but never did.

“C’mon, you two should get moving. You don’t want to be late.”

              Ren shortened his stride to allow Ryuji to keep up to his side with little effort. His hands were tucked into his front pockets and shoulders slouched forward. Ryuji wanted to ask him if everything was okay with them. Didn’t want to alert the cat to anything though, so he kept his mouth shut. Ren gave him a weak smile as they mingled into the crowd being herded into the auditorium. “I’m just tired. Really.”

Ryuji’s stomach began to settle at the words, and he felt his fickle focus begin to pull towards the assembly once again.

 

              The combined whispers of students exiting the auditorium were deafening. “Wow,” Ryuji breathed. What just happened? He and Ren watched from the back as Kamoshida got out on stage and confessed to nearly everything. Just like that! Ann, who’d been much closer to the front of the room, had confronted the troubled gym teacher. The entire school witnessed her calling him on his bullshit. Ordering the grown man weeping on stage to face what he had done. As the crowd cleared, shepherded along by teachers, Ryuji could better see Ann standing alone. She was shaking. “C’mon dude,” he said to Ren.

              Ann’s eyes glistened with unshed tears by the time they reached her. Ryuji didn’t know what the hell he could say, so he instead draped an arm around her shoulder. She didn’t brush him off, so he kept at her side, trying his best to shield her from onlookers. Ren bit down on his lower lip after asking Ann if she was alright.

“Lady Ann, please don’t cry. You were so brave out there!”

“Knock it off!” Ryuji snapped at the cat as Ren pulled the bag into his arms. “You’re gonna get us in trouble. There’s teachers all around this place.”

Ann wiped away a single tear from the corner of her eye. “Don’t worry, I’m not upset. That was just a lot.”

“Tell me ‘bout it! Who woulda thought that bastard would come right out with everythin’ like that?”

“So, his heart really did change.”

Ryuji answered without thinking about his words. “Seems like it. But was this really for the best? I mean, did you see him? We really messed him up.”

“He didn’t give us a choice. This was our only option,” Ren answered, absolution in his tone.

“Yeah, you gotta be right. But things are happening way too fast.”

              Two girls from Ryuji’s class approached their group, asking if they could speak with Ann. Although suspicion read clear on her face, she agreed and pulled away from Ryuji to step to the side with them. From where he stood, Ryuji could pick up pieces of their conversation. They were apologizing for spreading rumors about Ann and Kamoshida. “This is goin’ to be really good for her,” he commented to Ren.

“If only he’d mentioned what he did to you as well.”

“Nah, I’m fine. As long as we’re not gettin’ expelled.”

 

              Nobody talked much as they waited for Ann at their hangout spot after school. It was a little brisk that afternoon with a chilled breeze rolling through. Ryuji pulled his blazer closed. He sat in his usual chair with Morgana next to him on the table. Ren was further away than usual, sitting on the short cement wall bordering the rooftop. Ryuji tried not to notice.

              Everything felt heavy. Like they were in some alternate reality. As if the pain and exhaustion hadn’t made it real enough, now there was proof that their running around in costumes accomplished something. They weren’t just playing a game; they were changing people’s lives. Normally, this might be a realization that pumped Ryuji up, but he was still struggling with the recent image of Kamoshida threatening to take his life in front of the entire student body.

              When Ann joined them, cheeks stained with tears but a grin on her face, she had incredible news and then not-so-great news. Shiho regained consciousness and the friends had even been able to talk. Unfortunately, whenever she was able to get back to a normal life, she’d be going to a different school. “It’s gonna be lonely,” Ryuji said with a sympathetic frown. It sucked going through school without a friend.

“I’ll be fine.”

“You can always hang out with the two of us, y’know.”

Ann laughed at that. Ryuji hadn’t exactly meant it as a joke, but the sound was so nice that he didn’t mind. “Speaking of, there’s already weird rumors going around about you two.”

Ryuji straightened in his chair so fast that he nearly toppled the damn thing over. He shot a look at Ren, who didn’t seem particularly concerned. “Uh, w-what sorts of rumors?”

“Just that you got together and threatened Kamoshida with physical violence. Or that you blackmailed him into confessing. Things like that.”

“Oh,” Ryuji breathed out in relief. As his heart slowed back down, he became aware of the weird look Ann was giving him. “I mean, what the hell!”

Ren smirked his crooked smile. From the way the sun’s glare hit Ren’s glasses, Ryuji couldn’t see his eyes, but he was sure he’d find amusement there if he could.  

              One of the main reasons they were meeting that afternoon wasn’t brought up until nearly two hours after school had been dismissed. Morgana reminded them that they needed to decide what to do with Kamoshida’s treasure. It’d been a crown in the castle, but transformed into an Olympic medal in the real world. Ren had been hanging onto it, but they all agreed it’d be wise to get rid of it. Even if it was counterfeit, it was still damn suspicious for them to have, especially after the teacher’s dramatic confessions.

              Ryuji volunteered to look up what the medal was worth. As he played around on his phone, Ann came up behind him. Reading along the screen of his phone, she leaned over his shoulder to get a better view. Ryuji tried his best to keep his concentration with the soft body resting on his back. _“Keep calm!”_ he silently lectured himself. He’d been known to get excited just from a girl talking to him.

“That’s all we can get for it?” Ann whined. She straightened off his back, but kept a hand resting on his chair.

Able to comprehend the numbers on his screen again, Ryuji agreed with her sentiment. “Seriously? Thirty thousand? That sucks!”

Ren rolled his shoulders. “As long as it’s out of my possession.”

“What do you guys wanna do with the money?”

“Hmm,” Ann started. Ryuji turned to look up at her. She held an index finger up to the corner of her mouth in what she probably thought was a cutesy pose. It was. “Remember that time in middle school when I lent you some money?” How could such a sweet bubbly voice deliver such a calculated line?

“There’s no way I borrowed that much from you!”

“Wouldn’t it be around that much with compounded interest?”

“Interest my ass!”

Ren looked between the two of them. “What did he borrow money for?”

Ryuji interrupted before she could get a word out. “Don’t!”

A sickly-sweet smile curled her lips. Ann bounced over to Ren and settled down close to him. Their outer thighs pressed together as she murmured something to their friend. They both stared up at Ryuji, who could feel the tops of his ears burning.

“A dolphin?” Ren questioned.

“Stop diggin’ that up!”

“Back in middle school, we went on a field trip to the aquarium. Ryuji spent all of his money on a souvenir, so I lent him the train fare home.”

Ryuji stared at the ground, unwilling to meet their vicious grins. “I said I was sorry! It was for my mom.”

“That’s sweet,” Ren said. He sounded… sincere? Ryuji dared to look up at the pair. They were smiling, but not so much in a teasing way. At least Ren wasn’t.

“Yeah, I guess that is pretty cute. Never thought I’d use ‘cute’ to describe Ryuji.”

“If we’re done discussing Ryuji’s financial irresponsibility,” Morgana said from the table. “Might I make a suggestion? It would be nonsense to not celebrate a successful mission. Discussions amongst phantom thieves are to take place over luxurious food. How about it?”

Ann sighed. “I guess that’s fine. There _is_ somewhere I want to go.”

“Where’s that?”

“A place Shiho and I have been wanting to try for a while.”

“I owe ya money, so I can’t complain.” Ryuji had honestly forgotten that time at the aquarium, or at least the part about him borrowing money. His mom still had the glass figurine displayed on a shelf in the kitchen. Ryuji looked toward Ren. None of this should be up to any of them but him; he’d been the one to bring them together. And he’d risked the most in doing so. “What do you think?”

“I’d like more of that Ramen.”

The guy had completely missed the point! Ryuji scrunched his face. “But we can get that whenever we want!”

“Tomorrow?”

Ryuji stopped himself from laughing. Ren was something else. “Fine,” he said, waving him off. “Stay focused!”

              Morgana volunteered Ren to be the one to pawn off the medal, and they all agreed upon having their celebration on Thursday, their last day of break. Ann took off first, leaving the three guys. Ren set his bag on the table for Morgana. “You were blushing.”

“What?” Even to his own ears the single word sounded shrieky.

“When Ann was leaning over you, your face got pink.”

Morgana’s head popped out of the bag. “Hey! Don’t you get any funny ideas about her! She’s a lady, much too sophisticated for either of you two.”

Ryuji ignored the cat. He rubbed the back of his neck as he searched his friend’s face, but didn’t find much there. “Why you gotta bring that up?”

“It was cute,” he answered with a roll of his shoulder. Ren picked up Morgana and started towards the doors, leaving Ryuji standing there in complete bewilderment. “Are you coming?”

 

 

 


	16. Slumber Party (Pt. 1)

Chapter Sixteen: Slumber Party (Pt. 1)

              Ren canceled their impromptu ramen lunch the next day. Said the guy whose shop he was living in was making him work instead. _If you want,_ y _ou can come over after dinner. I bought a television with a DVD player, but don’t have anything to play in it._

After getting the message, Ryuji checked with his mom as she was getting up for the day. “Yogen? That’s a little far to travel so late. Why don’t you see if you can stay over?”

Ryuji’s chest skipped a beat. “Like a sleepover?”

“Yeah. Otherwise, you should probably just save it for another day. No point in going that far just to turn back around, yeah?”

Ryuji retreated from her doorway and back to the kitchen table. He messaged Ren, _Could I crash at your place?_

A response came near instantaneously. _You want to spend the night?_

_Yeah._ Shit, was that a creepy thing to ask?

_Let me check with Sojiro._

Ryuji’s hands felt clammy as he waited for a response. Had to set his phone down on the table to save it from slipping. Minutes crawled past until a new message chimed.

_He says that it’s fine._

From the little he’d seen of the café owner, Ryuji highly doubted that was all he said on the matter. Still, they officially had permission. Ryuji began to make a list in his head of which movies to bring. Man, he hadn’t had a sleepover since, well, ever! Other classmates had invited him in grade school. His dad never let him go though. Too afraid Ryuji would slip and say something about private family matters, or maybe he was more afraid for Ryuji to see what a normal family looked like.

When his mom stumbled into the kitchen, she asked, “You staying over there tonight?”

“Yeah.”

She planted a kiss on the top of his head. “Have fun, but behave yourself.” She went about making herself a cup of instant coffee, dishes clattering in the cupboard as she blindly reached for a cup. Ryuji got up to assist. “Hey, what do you think the chances are of your doctor having an opening tomorrow morning?”

Ryuji shrugged. In all his time spent at the private clinic, he’d never seen another patient.

“You were supposed to have a follow-up check a month ago, yeah? Maybe I’ll call before work and see if I can get you in.”

As much as he didn’t like seeing doctors, Ryuji thought maybe having an appointment in the morning could be a good thing. A safety precaution, in case he screwed things up at his first sleepover and needed an excuse to leave early. Not that he thought things would get weird or anything like that! He chased away the memory of Ren’s fingers between his own. Now that things had settled down and they knew they weren’t being expelled, Ryuji was sure it’d be just a normal friendly hangout. Or so he told himself.

 

              As Ryuji strolled the aisles of the convenience store closest to his house, he realized he had no idea what he was looking for. With a bag stuffed full of horror movies and a change of clothes on his back, he had to be careful not to knock things off shelves as he perused aimlessly. What did one bring to a sleepover? Shoulda asked his mom before she left. He pulled out his phone with the intention to ask someone, but who? Seemed like bad manners to ask the host, so he pressed the call button on the only other person he really talked to anymore.

“Hello?” Ann sounded weary.

“How’s it goin’?”

“Fine. What do you want?”

Ryuji stopped at a display of spicy puffed chips. “You’re a girl. Do you ever have sleepovers?”

She sighed. “Ryuji, I’m not going to give you fantasies of pillow fights or anything weird like that.”

“Uh, no, that’s not why I was calling.” Now he was going to have a hard time getting that image out of his head. Was that a real thing? “I’m stayin’ at Ren’s tonight, and I just didn’t know what the protocol was for this sort of thing.”

“Geez, you guys spend a lot of time together!”

Too much time? He tried to play it off cool. “Yeah, ‘cause we’re, like, best friends or whatever. You jelly?”

“A little. You guys better start inviting me to some of these things.” Ann paused. “Is this your first sleepover?” When he didn’t answer, she giggled that musical little laugh of hers. Ryuji could listen to it all day, even though it usually mocked him. “Of course, it is. Shiho and I usually have ice cream, but anything bad for you that’s easy to eat works too. Do you have any magazines?”

Ryuji only had the one that he _really_ wasn’t comfortable looking at with anybody else. “No, but I grabbed a bunch of movies.”

“That works too. Just get some junk food and you’ll be fine. “

“Thanks.”

Before hanging up she told him, “Message me when you get there. Then it’ll be like we’re all together.”

“That’s weird.”

“No it’s not! Anyway, I gotta go. I’m almost to the hospital.”

“Tell Shiho hi for me.” Ryuji wasn’t sure why he said that, but it seemed like a normal thing to say. He doubted Ann would actually deliver the message, and that was fine.

 

              It was a little after seven when Ryuji arrived at Leblanc. The only person he saw inside was Ren, donning an apron and watching television from a barstool. “Whatcha watching?” Ryuji asked as he plopped back into a booth seat across the aisle from Ren.

“Just the news. One of the customers left it playing.”

“Anything about us?” Ren narrowed his eyes, making Ryuji correct himself. “I mean, anything about our school?”

“A brief segment. Nothing of interest though.”

“Oh,” Ryuji deflated.

“There was a longer piece earlier tonight that talked about a group possibly targeting Kamoshida. It had a few of the dinner rush customers discussing whether or not phantom thieves exist.”

“For real?” Aw man, he was going to have to start watching the news! He found a couple things about them on the internet, but being on TV was a whole new level.

Following the sound of running water, a door off to the side opened. The man who Ryuji suspected was Sojiro walked into the café area. “You kids aren’t going to go on about these thieves too, are you? I’m sick of hearing about them.”

“Have you heard a lot about them?” Ryuji dared to ask.

Ren answered, “Two customers were talking about them and asked him for his opinion.”

“People don’t need to be yammering to enjoy food.” Sojiro looked at Ryuji for a moment before saying, “Anyway, if I’m stuck boarding you for the night too, you might as well make yourself useful and help this one with the dishes.”

              Since Ren was the only one with an apron, he washed while Ryuji dried. The sink area was cramped, and they continually stepped on each other’s feet. “Sorry,” Ren murmured to him for the third time.

“It’s alright dude. You’re surprisingly light for bein’ a giant.”

“I’m sorry you were put to work.”

Ren’s glasses were fogged from the ridiculously hot water he chose to use, but Ryuji still thought the guy looked genuinely upset. “It’s cool man. I do dishes at home all the time. No biggie.” Ryuji playfully nudged him with a hip when Ren didn’t look up from the curry-stained plate he was scrubbing. Ren returned the gesture, and so Ryuji shoved him back a little harder. The pair pushed each other back and forth until Sojiro told them to knock off the horseplay.

 

              “Alright, I’m closing up shop early tonight. If you go anywhere, don’t forget to lock the door, and don’t do anything stupid.” Sojiro slid a trilby hat on his head and rolled down his shirt sleeves.

“Have a hot date?” Ren asked the man casually. Ryuji flinched, not wishing to witness the fallout from his friend’s smart mouth.

Sojiro smirked and shook his head. “That would make one of us.” And with that, he left, letting the door fall shut on its own. Ren crossed over to it and locked up. He then picked up Ryuji’s stuffed backpack and plastic store bag before heading towards the stairs.

“Ready to see it?”

“Your room?”

“Yeah. It’s a little,” Ren paused for a moment. “Unorthodox. Don’t let it throw you off too much. It’s really not that bad.”

Ryuji lingered for a moment, Ren watching him closely. Wasn’t sure why, but his stomach gave a twitch. They’d just been palling around a couple minutes ago. Now that he was facing the very real situation of being alone with Ren in his room, Ryuji felt nervous. And also ashamed for feeling nervous.

              On their way up the stairs. Ren stopped and held a finger up to his lips. From his room, they could just make out a boyish voice talking to itself. Ryuji listened closer and could catch some of the cat’s mumbling. “Just hold on a little longer. I’ll get my real body back and protect you, my sleeping beauty.”

Loud enough to ensure Morgana could hear, Ren called out, “But I’m not sleeping.” They walked up the rest of the stairs while snickering. Morgana whined at Ren not to eavesdrop on him. Ryuji fell out of the conversation once he reached the top step.

              Ren’s room was something else. It was big, sure. Easily twice the size of Ryuji’s bedroom, but at least Ryuji’s bedroom looked like a bedroom. This was clearly an attic with a futon set up in the corner. There was random junk stacked in boxes against the walls. He had a small table with an old TV set up on it, and a couch, and a desk, but it all looked like mismatched stuff found out on the curb. And it was hotter than hell up there. Ryuji slipped off his lucky hoodie.

“So, Ryuji came after all,” Morgana said.

Ryuji peeled his attention from the sad room. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“This one didn’t think you would show for some reason.”

Before Ryuji could question it, Ren shushed the cat and waved him off the table he’d been sitting on. Indignant, with his tail straight in the air, Morgana strutted to the couch.

“So, what do you think?” Ren asked. He motioned towards the attic laying before them.

“It’s, uh, great.”

Ren rolled his eyes. “What do you actually think?”

“Well, it’s cleaner than I thought it’d be.” That was true. Normally an attic full of junk was also full of cobwebs and dust. “It’s a little hot though.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be freezing in the middle of the night.” Ren forced a chuckle. “Look, it’s a place to stay free of rent and with no adult supervision once the café closes each night. I could have been stuck somewhere much worse.”

“We’ve worked hard to make this a home,” Morgana threw in.

Geez, Ryuji didn’t think Ren would actually be this invested in his opinion. Seemed a little defensive even. “If you like it, then I like it.” Ryuji took his backpack from Ren and sat down on the couch next to Morgana. “Could probably use some posters or somethin’ though.”

The cat agreed, “It is lacking in personal décor.”

Ren rolled his shoulders, quietly reexamining his room.

“Quit poutin’ and come help us pick out a movie!”

 

              Despite all the carnage playing out, Morgana was glued to the old television’s screen. It was unsettling. They’d picked out an old slasher movie whose effects were so over-the-top they were nearly comical. While Morgana and Ryuji sat on the sofa, Ren was on the floor with his nose in a book and back against the couch. They kept relatively quiet, allowing Ren to study. Aside from the screams on TV, the loudest noise was the crinkling of a plastic bag each time Morgana stuck his head into it to pull up a piece of dried squid. Stuff was too salty for Ryuji’s taste, but he figured the cat would go crazy for it. Ryuji snacked on some chocolate covered biscuit things he’d seen Ann eat before. Meant for the container to be split between he and Ren, but Ryuji had eaten most of it himself. He’d have to run off the extra calories the next day.

              Ryuji nearly forgot Ren was down there on the floor until he dipped his head back onto the cushion. Ren removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You okay?” Ryuji asked.

“I have a headache.”

“Prolly from reading so damn much.”

Ren smirked. “Probably.”

Without much thought, Ryuji reached out and ran his fingers through Ren’s thick mop of hair. It was silky, the loose curls easily slipping between his fingers.

Ren’s eyes slid shut, his face relaxed. But he still asked, “What are you doing?”

Ryuji tried his best to not to freeze up. Doing so would only make it obvious that he knew he was being strange. “My mom used to always do this when my head hurt.” Actually, she still did pet his head on occasion. Not that he would readily admit to that.

“Oh. Feels nice.”

Morgana shushed them. Ryuji continued to run his fingers through Ren’s hair, occasionally massaging his scalp with his nails. He only retracted his hand when Ren sat back up to return to his books. Ren shifted his position to lean less on the couch and more against Ryuji’s legs. The weight comforted Ryuji, even in the attic’s pressing humidity.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get the second part of this up tomorrow. :)


	17. Slumber Party (Pt. 2)

Chapter Seventeen: Slumber Party (Pt. 2)

              Ren was in pajamas by the time Ryuji returned upstairs from the bathroom. Looking at him, Ryuji regretted not bringing something a little more traditional to wear to bed. When packing up his bag, he hadn’t thought about it. Just threw in what he normally wore at home. Now he felt almost naked in his boxers and undershirt. In comparison, Ren was fully clothed in loose sweatpants that elongated his already notable legs and a black sleeved shirt that dipped low enough to reveal his prominent collarbones. Ryuji wanted to ask him if he was roasting in the sweltering attic, but didn’t want to draw even more attention to his own attire.

“So, where do I sleep?” Ryuji asked instead. There weren’t many options from what he could see.

“You can take the futon. I’ll sleep on the sofa tonight.”

Ryuji shifted his gaze between his friend and the couch. “You’re kiddin’ right? I don’t think your legs would even fit on that thing.” He sat on the couch himself to make it clear he didn’t intend on letting Ren scrunch himself on it. “I’ll sleep here, since I got my height from my mom.”

“I’m not that much taller than you.” Ren thought before adding, “Your mother is short?”

“The shortest! Barely comes up to my shoulder.”

Ren handed him a flannel sheet and flattened pillow. A crooked smile grew across his face.

“What?”

“Nothing. That’s just not how I pictured her.”

Morgana chimed in from the window ledge running alongside Ren’s bed. “I was thinking tall and intimidating. How else could she reign in someone like him?”

“Well, intimidatin’ might still be right,” Ryuji muttered. He laid the blanket over the couch. “Man, I am too wound up to sleep! You got anything I could read? Comics, manga? Hell, a magazine? Anythin’s fine as long as it’s got pictures.”

“A textbook?”

Ryuji scowled. “Well, almost anything.”

              Only took half an hour for Ryuji to declare defeat to the couch. His feet hung off the end and the place where two cushions met was digging into his back. He’d be better off sleeping on the floor. He closed the tourism magazine Ren had found for him and set it on his chest. All the lights were still on in the room, letting Ryuji look over to see Ren sitting up in bed, writing in a hardcovered notebook. “Whatcha doing?”

“Hm?” It took a few moments for Ren to pull himself out of his thoughts to respond. “Journaling. I write in it every night as part of my agreement for living here.”

“What kinds of stuff do you write about?”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing incriminating. Which actually doesn’t leave much.”

“Write about me?” Ryuji teased, though Ren answered seriously.

“Sometimes.”

Ryuji stretched out on the couch, clocking his head on one of the wooden arms. He rubbed the pained spot and complained. “Ugh! I can’t sleep on this thing, man. I’m sorry, but I tried.”

“That’s fine. We can trade.”

“Dude, no. I’m not going to make you throw your back out on this thing. I’ll just sleep on the floor.”

Ren stared at him for a moment before turning his attention back down towards his journal. He picked up his pencil but didn’t write anything. Too casually, he suggested, “The futon might be large enough for both of us.”

Admittedly, the thought has crossed Ryuji’s mind. He hadn’t dared to say it out loud though. Something about Ren being so close to him for so long made his throat dry.

Morgana interjected, “Two guys sharing a bed? Isn’t that a little weird?”

“No!” Ryuji answered with more force than he intended. “Friends do that sort of thing all the time.”

“You sleep on my chest every night,” said Ren.

“That’s different!”

Ren flashed a crooked smile. “Do you not want to share me, Morgana?”

“I wasn’t saying that!” The cat’s tail puffed. He stood up, arched his back, then settled back down with his back towards them. “Fine, do whatever you want.”

 

              Even with Ren pressed against the wall, the futon wasn’t wide enough for each of them to lay on their backs without their shoulders overlapping. While they had their own pillows and blankets, Ryuji couldn’t help feeling like Morgana was right. This was weird! Tightness consumed his chest, and he found himself having to focus on breathing. Ryuji couldn’t keep calm. He blurted out, “Let’s talk or something!”

“Sure.” Next to him, Ren stared up at the ceiling, his glasses folded and tucked away on the ledge by the window. It wasn’t often that Ryuji saw his eyes unaccompanied without lenses or a mask, and each time he caught himself staring. He’d once thought they were brown, like his own and most everyone else’s that he knew. But, of course, Ren had to be different. Special. The more times he looked, the more he realized the dark color was more of a charcoal. Grey, but warm.

“What were you like back in your hometown? You never talk about it.”

“The same as I am now, I suppose.”

Ryuji snorted. “I doubt that. Being labeled a delinquent changes things.”

“I was an ordinary student.”

“Right. Mister honor roll with good looks was plain as could be. I really buy that.”

“Good looks?”

“Never mind!” Ryuji rolled his eyes, exasperated. “You’re the kind of person that draws attention. I bet you dated a ton of girls, huh?”

Ren rolled his shoulders, taking Ryuji’s for a ride as well. “I saw a couple of people, but nothing serious.” People? Not girls specifically? Ryuji tried to think of a tactful way to get more information about this.

“Oh yeah? Got a lot of action then?”

“Some.” Ren propped himself up on an elbow to look down at him. “What about you, track star? Did you have any admiring fans?”

Ryuji didn’t want to answer that, not when the guy had so casually stated that he had experience. The previous year, he’d been so focused on establishing himself on the team that he didn’t actually reap any benefits that came along with it. At least not with girls. Then the whole Kamoshida thing happened and nobody wanted to even be seen standing within arm’s length of him.

“Well?” Ren probed.

“Not really.” Ryuji looked away from his friend’s bemused face.

“Really? Not even one date?”

Ryuji shook his head. Morgana must’ve been asleep for him to miss the opportunity to rub this in his face.

“First kiss?”

“No,” he muttered. Ryuji turned on his side, away from Ren, and pulled his borrowed sheet tighter. Though he was starting to sweat under it.

The mattress shifted as Ren settled down onto his back. “I’m surprised.”

Ryuji huffed a sigh. “Yeah right.”

Several quiet moments ticked by. Ren eventually asked, “Is there anything else you’d like to know?”

He mulled it over before responding. “What about your family? What’s their deal?”

“There’s not much to say.”

“Well, are they gonna come up and visit sometime?”

“Probably not. I haven’t heard from either of my parents since moving here.”

Ryuji’s blood instantly boiled. Felt a hell of a lot better than embarrassment. What kind of people banished their teenaged son off to a city by himself without even calling to check up on him?

“And my one brother lives abroad and the other is married with a family.” Ren must have felt him tense up, because he gave his back a single pat. “It’s fine, really. We aren’t close. I think they lost interest by the third son.”

“That’s bullshit!” Ryuji couldn’t contain it any longer. He sat up, shaking with fury. His outburst woke up the cat who lectured him to keep it down.

Ren scooted up into a seated position as well. His hair fell into his face, the dark color reflecting soft light from outside the windows. Ryuji resisted a sudden urge to brush it away from his eyes. “It would be too much trouble for them to travel here. And I don’t exactly want to see them now anyway.”

How lonely it must’ve been to be distant from your parents. Ryuji couldn’t imagine coming home and not feeling like his mom was on his side. Even if they didn’t spend that much time together, he at least knew she cared.

“Let’s talk about something else,” Ren suggested.

              The pair chatted idly about safe topics like classes and movies and sports until they ate away enough of their energy to sleep. Ryuji didn’t want to know what time it was when he finally felt his eyelids grow heavy. He’d definitely need the alarm on his phone if he wanted to wake up in time for his morning appointment.

 

              Ryuji only woke once that night after he’d managed to fall asleep. The temperature of the room had shifted dramatically, and it was now freezing. He didn’t even know how that was possible. While the cold had been what jabbed him awake, it wasn’t what made his heart stop in his chest. In his sleep, he’d turned on his side, but not facing outward toward the stairs. Ryuji found himself spooned around Ren’s lean body, his arm over his chest. He’d even gotten his head onto Ren’s pillow.

“Shit!” he frantically thought. He needed to detangle himself before Ren could find out what he’d done. Ryuji straightened his legs, strategically getting his lower half off his friend’s body first. Oh, it was much colder already though. He could just go back and play innocent. Say it all happened in his sleep without his knowing. No! What was he thinking? Ryuji pulled his arm back with too much haste. Ren stirred next to him.

“Ryu?” he murmured, clearly not even half awake.

Ryuji stayed quiet. Maybe Ren would figure he was asleep.

“I don’t mind if you stay close. It’s cold.” After that, Ren remained silent. Ryuji felt his breathing return to a steady rhythm through Ren’s back pressed against his chest. It was too late or too early, and Ryuji found himself lured back closer to the warm body despite arguments in his hazy mind. He wrapped his arm back around Ren and breathed in the pleasant smell of his shampoo. Whatever embarrassment surely awaited in the morning could be damned.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... heh... I may have had to retcon the color of Ren's eyes in this chapter. I swore they were brown. My partner looked up at the TV while I was playing the other day and pointed out that they are indeed grey. Colors are hard. ^_^;;


	18. Waking up at Sojiro’s

Chapter Eighteen: Waking up at Sojiro’s

              Ryuji woke to only the foggiest memories from the night before. He remembered watching movies and talking, though the end of the conversation grew fuzzy. And then the feeling of being snuggled against Ren dropped on him like a sack of bricks. Or, that is, the memory of the feeling. Ren was nowhere to be seen when Ryuji’s alarm went off. Rain pattered against the window in a steady downpour, the sound almost completely overpowering the chimes. He turned off the alarm.

              Ryuji let out a low frustrated groan as he became aware of the situation in his boxers. Fabric pulled tighter as he sat up, making him more acutely aware. Goddamn, really? Morning wood wasn’t exactly a rare occurrence, but did it _really_ need to happen in his friend’s futon? Ryuji sat in the still room. Awkward and uneasy, the minutes crawled by as he waited for his body to calm down. He tried to focus on something else, anything else, but there wasn’t much to eat up his attention in the sparse attic. Clangs of pots and pans could be heard in momentary gaps of the storm. The idea of people being downstairs didn’t exactly help the waiting game move along any faster.

              Finally, Ryuji felt he was in a good enough place to pull on his jeans. He grabbed his hoodie from the table by the stairs where he left it the night before. As he slipped it on, he gave the room a final onceover. Several emotions mixed uncomfortably in his gut, and he was unsure of which one would roll out when encountering Ren.  

              Much to his surprise, Sojiro was already stationed at his complicated coffee machine, and Ren was stirring a large pot in his apron. “Damn! What time do you open?” Ryuji asked as he pulled up a seat at the bar.

“It’s a coffee shop,” Sojiro answered wryly.

              Ryuji watched the two work in the empty café. Sojiro eventually placed a steaming cup in front of Ryuji and the empty spot next to him as well. Ren came by with two plates of curry and rice. “This is breakfast?” Ryuji questioned.

“You should be counting your lucky stars! Boss’ curry recipe is the best!” Morgana said at Ryuji’s feet. When had he gotten there? “When I become human, I’m going to eat it every day.”

“I told you not to let the cat run around down here.” Although Sojiro complained, the man poured some milk into a bowl and placed it on the floor for Morgana. “I swear, if anyone sees this,” he trailed off, never finishing his idle threat.

              Nothing of much interest happened at breakfast. Nobody jumped up to shout that Ryuji spooned his friend. And no comments about his embarrassing morning surprise were made either. Really, the worst thing to happen was Sojiro chuckling to himself each time Ryuji took a swig of coffee, face curling at the bitterness.

 

              By eight thirty, Ryuji had his bag packed and was loitering by the front door of Café Leblanc. Ren slipped his shoes on behind him. “Thanks for letting me stay the night!” Ryuji said brightly to Sojiro. He was feeling bolstered by his first successful sleepover. One childhood staple down.

“You can stay a little longer, if you want to ride out the storm.”

“Nah, I’ve got an appointment at the clinic over here I gotta get to.”

Sojiro raised his brows at that. “Takemi’s? I didn’t think she took many patients.”

“Guess I’m special,” Ryuji said. He opened the door, eager to escape before he inevitably said something stupid to the authority figure.

“Where are you going?” Sojiro asked Ren when he followed Ryuji.

“Walking him.”

“It’s two blocks away. I’m sure he can handle the trip himself.”

Ren waved the folded umbrella clutched in his hand. “It’s raining.”

The older man’s mouth opened, surely to dispense the logical argument that Ryuji could simply borrow an umbrella. He didn’t though. Instead, he shook his head and said, “Don’t take too long.”

              They huddled together under the small awning of the café until Ren opened the umbrella and locked it into place. Ryuji felt a bit odd sharing an umbrella with Ren. But the neighborhood was sleepy that rainy morning, and it was nice not to get soaked before his appointment. They walked together slowly. “Is your leg doing okay?”

“Yeah, this is just a checkup sort of deal. Make sure stuff healed okay.” Ryuji thought that maybe Ren would pick up the pace after hearing he was alright, but he continued on leisurely.

“I’ll wait for you, if you don’t mind. I have a few places to go today, but I won’t get a chance to leave again if I go back to Leblanc.”

              When they reached the tucked away clinic, Ryuji held the door open as Ren shook out his umbrella. He gave a nod of thanks as he entered. “Oh, my little guinea pig,” a woman’s familiar voice greeted. “I actually have an appointment scheduled. Shouldn’t take long though, if you feel like sticking around.” Ryuji walked up to stand beside Ren and the young doctor’s eyes widened in recognition. “Of course, the two delinquents know each other.”

Ren held up the umbrella. “It’s raining.”

Takemi snorted. “Whatever. Sakamoto, in the back. You know where to go.” Ryuji gave Ren a look before following her into the examination room.

 

              Ryuji rolled his pants leg back down as the doctor scribbled notes from her wheeled stool. “You know, I’m surprised you decided to come back here. Wasn’t that your favorite teacher on the news the other day? You could probably get seen by anybody else now.”

He shrugged. “My mom likes you.”

She smirked at that. The crooked smile was reminiscent of Ren’s. “Even so, there’s not much I can do for you now. A university hospital might be able to reset it for you.” The color drained from his face at the thought of having another fracture. “Don’t worry, I’m not recommending that. It’s doubtful even they could do much at this point.”

              Takemi reached into a desk drawer and held up two small amber bottles. Each was filled with a viscous liquid of similar consistency. “This is a topical pain reliever, mild,” she shook the bottle in her left hand. “The other is an oral anti-inflammatory. One is going to smell nice. Do not drink that one. That’s the topical.”

“That’s confusing.” Ryuji took the bottles from her. Since she created most of her medicines herself, she rarely had a clear label on her products. He’d taken things by the wrong route before.

“It might help a bit with your limp, but I wouldn’t hold my breath if I were you.”

Ryuji frowned. Was it that obvious to everyone or just to a doctor?

“I’ll add this to your family’s account. I’d like to see you again in, oh, let’s say three months. If you don’t find a more suitable clinic by then, that is.”

              Ryuji packed his medications and the instructions Takemi jotted down into his bag when he got back into the lobby. Ren stood at the counter, speaking quietly with the doctor. Couldn’t hear what they were saying, but they were talking fast. Sounded like a negotiation. When their conversation concluded, Ren asked him if he was ready.

              They stood together under the umbrella on the way to the station, though the rain had slowed down quite a bit. Only the occasional drop hit the checkered material. “Did she call you a rat?” Ryuji asked when they were down the street from Takemi’s clinic.

“A guinea pig. Long story.”

“I got time.”

With a voice that required Ryuji to walk even closer, Ren explained, “The new medicine I brought into the palace came from her. She’s willing to give it to me so long as I test out some of her medications.”

“Ain’t that dangerous? Wait, does she know why you need that stuff?”

“I told her it’s for my exams. And it’s not so bad. Made me pass out the first few times, but that was apparently due to the taste.”

Ryuji clicked his tongue. The guy was clearly crazy. Why was he so willing to do risky shit to help them nab Kamoshida?

“Don’t worry; it’s been getting better each time. I suspect it may even taste okay one day.”

Ren talked as though they would need more. But Kamoshida’s palace was long gone. And with it, so too were Skull and Joker and any need for the medicine. Ryuji found himself sighing with the thought. He’d really had something special for a moment there. Shame to let it go.

              They reached the station just as Ryuji’s train was departing. Ren offered to hang around the subway station with him until the next one arrived. It wasn’t too far off, fifteen minutes, so Ryuji agreed without guilt. They each leaned against a side of a square column, staring at the ground. Ren looked to have something on his mind, but wasn’t saying anything.

“Would you want to do this again?” he finally asked without looking up.

“What? Stayin’ over?”

Ren nodded, and Ryuji mulled over his thoughts, painfully aware of his friend waiting for a response. Overall, he’d had a good time. There were a couple of strange moments, but if Ren wasn’t bothered by them, why should he be? Maybe he’d just need to remember to bring a better blanket next time.

“Yeah, sure thing.”

At his positive answer, Ren visibly relaxed, sinking further back against the column. “And it wasn’t too much?”

Dammit, why was he asking such tough questions? Ones that made him think. Thankfully, Ryuji noted that his train had arrived and was able to use it as an excuse to weasel out of the conversation. Still, that question haunted his head the entire ride and subsequent walk home.

Too much? If Ren meant what he thought he did, then yeah, anything should have been too much. He didn’t exactly feel like it was though, and that scared Ryuji. He tried to rationalize why the memory of laying so close made him feel warm and excited versus upset. Finally, he settled upon a cobbled together idea that held together by the weakest glue. This was simply how some friends acted, and he didn’t want to offend Ren by turning him down. The last part made him feel rotten, but at least it allowed him to push the whole thing off to the side by the time he reached his apartment.

Ryuji spent the rest of his day looking for information online about the phantom thieves of heart, eventually finding a fan made forum that he scoured over for hours. It was a nice distraction from a hovering sense of disappointment he couldn’t seem to fully shake.

 

 

 

 


	19. Discussions over Luxurious Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! I just couldn't get into it.

Chapter Nineteen: Discussions over Luxurious Food

              Ryuji’s mouth gaped open as he gawked at the luxurious spread of the Wilton Hotel’s buffet. Table upon table was filled to the brim with serving dishes and bowls. Smoke drifted off a portable grill, and Ryuji could smell the delicious scent of steak cooking. He excitedly pointed at a man carving prime rib, thrilled by his tall chef hat. Ann forced him arm down.

              They made a cursory run of the buffet tables, splitting up to ensure more ground could be covered, and then spread their feast out upon the low dining table they selected. Ren shared a couch with the bagged Morgana, whom he fugitively fed with a fork when nobody was looking. Ryuji and Ann sat on opposite ends, shoveling in whatever was closest to them. Ryuji melted into his comfortable armchair as a tender piece of buttered steak melted on his tongue. “This is so good,” he commented with a full mouth.

“Of course, it is,” Ann said between bites of pie. “This is a famous hotel after all.”

              At first, the friends made idle chitchat while working at their meal. Ryuji showed off the phantom thieves fansite he found and also teased Ann about her calorie intake as she polished off a plate of something called flan. If he’d been sitting closer, he would have been deservedly punched. Ren didn’t say much, so Ryuji asked him, “What do you think we should do?” He’d meant about their stint as thieves, but Ren instead reminded them that they only had an hour to eat.

“Only fifty minutes left!” Ann gasped.

Ryuji agreed with her sentiment. “We gotta get moving!”

              Ryuji loaded up a plate of beef dishes so heavy that he could barely hold it with one hand. Ann filled another with deserts before approaching him with a third empty plate. “We said we’d bring stuff back for Ren and Morgana. What do you think we should get?”

He took the plate from her. Honestly, he wasn’t sure. Ren didn’t seem like a picky eater, and Ryuji was overly preoccupied by the meaty goodness of his own plate. “I’ll hold it and you fill it.”

“Hm, what about beans?” Ann plopped a scoop of tan mush labeled as a type of bean he’d never heard of before. “Everyone likes beans.”

“True.”

“Maybe we should get them some more exotic things. They seem pretty refined, right?”

Ryuji wasn’t listening and agreed with whatever she said as she continued to load the plate up. When he set it down in front of his friend, he realized immediately what a terrible idea that had been. The stack of combined food looked like one of the sludge shadows they’d encountered at the castle, and Ren and Morgana opted for getting their own meal.

              By the time the two returned, Ryuji had stuffed enough fancy food down his gullet to be able to somewhat focus on conversation. “That’s quite a spread you got there,” he told Ren, gesturing toward the filled plate he returned with. Looked like a lot of fish and some noodle dishes. “Whaddya think about coming up against such ritzy food?”

Before answering, Ren brought a bite of crusted fish to his mouth. His eyes closed as a peaceful grin spread across his face. “I’m so happy.”

 “It’s cute hearing that from someone like you.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Ryuji knew it was a mistake. Ann and Morgana appeared to be too into their meal to be listening, but Ren had certainly taken notice. A subtle flush came over his cheeks as he adjusted his glasses. Crap! Ryuji’d made him uncomfortable. Better say something else. "J-Just don’t get too excited! You’ll make yourself sick, y’know.”

“You’re the last person I want giving advice about that, Ryuji,” Morgana said.

Ryuj watched the cat pack away an entire piece of fish. “Don’t you think you’re eatin’ too much?” Morgana may not have been a normal cat, but he was in a cat’s body. They tended to have sensitive stomachs.

“There’s no telling when we’ll be back again.”

Ryuji stared over the mass of food they’d all brought back to their table. It was probably more than his household ate in a week. Ann seemed to be thinking the same thing. Her glossy lips turned down. “It’ll be a waste if we don’t finish all of this. Why don’t you help them, Ryuji?”

“Me?!” he exclaimed. “Why don’t you?” Ryuji actually had to work at keeping up his body, unlike a certain model he knew.

“I’m way too stuffed, couldn’t possibly help.” Ann continued working on an oversized slice of cake.

“Yeah, whatever.” Ryuji rolled his eyes before turning to the guys. “Ren, Morgana, we’re gonna have to do this ourselves! Let’s finish all of this grub before our time runs out!”

A glint of determination flashed in the cat’s eyes and Ren nodded. They set to work, stuffing themselves as quickly as possible.

 

              Fifteen minutes still remained on their clock when they’d finished everything they brought back. No food would be wasted on account of them. Well, except for that monstrosity Ann put together. Ryuji sat back in his chair, arms flopped out to the sides. He tried to angle himself in a way to get the least amount of pressure on his aching stomach. Ren had his head in his hands. Morgana couldn’t even sit up enough to reach his face out of the bag.

“Victory,” Ryuji said weakly.

“That was rough,” Ren responded through a grimace.

“We won,” Ryuji paused to allow a wave of nausea to roll over him. “Because we did it together.”

Morgana agreed. “Well said.”

All smiles, Ann listed off sweets she recommended as a final palette cleanser until the guys begged her to stop.

Ryuji groaned, clutching at his gurgling stomach. “I’m gonna be sick. Where’s the bathroom?”

              They had to rush to the public restrooms on another floor, as the ones on theirs were closed for cleaning. Ryuji barely made it to the stall before dropping to his knees and violently puking into the toilet bowl. Someone in another stall made a remark, but he was too ill to care. Ren wetted a paper towel and held it to Ryuji’s forehead. “Thank you!” Ryuji barked out between bouts of sickness.

              When it finally passed, Ryuji felt a hell of a lot better. Embarrassed, sure, but his stomach was back to normal. Thankfully there wasn’t anyone left in the restroom by the time he was well enough to stand. Ryuji rinsed his mouth out in a sink. Ren crouched in a corner, wiping up Morgana’s vomit as the cat bashfully apologized. “Better than in my bag,” Ren said. He gave Morgana a scratch on the head.

Ren washed his hands after he finished. Ryuji leaned against the counter beside him and said, “Thanks for taking care of us, Momma Ren.”

“I don’t know what you boys would do without me,” he replied with a smirk.

              As they waited for an elevator, Morgana and Ryuji bickered. It was amicable and about the only way the two knew how to communicate with one another. Ryuji pushed the down button a few more times. The cat nagged about how he was a moron for eating until he puked, to which Ryuji rolled his eyes and pointed out that he’d done the same thing. A few other people lingered around them, waiting for the elevator as well. Hopefully, they’d just think he was talking to Ren and not the cat smuggled into his bag.

              Ryuji didn’t notice the people behind them move out of the way for an incoming group of men. However, he did notice as one of the suited men knocked him back from the doors with a shoulder. “Hey!” Ryuji snapped at the businessmen who’d cut ahead. They continued talking, completely ignoring his protests. Louder, Ryuji tried again. “You’re cuttin’ in line!”

One of the guys spun around on him. Annoyance laced his words as he asked, “What do you want?”

Ren took a step forward before Ryuji could say anything. “Apologize to my friend. One of you pushed him while you were cutting us off.” The man stared down at Ren, who didn’t look away.

Ryuji couldn’t keep the grin off his face. How did he get such a cool friend?

“We’re in a hurry.”

Like they weren’t? “Oh, I’m sorry. So you can just butt in front of whoever you want when you’re in a hurry?”

The bald man centered in the group shot Ryuji a disapproving glare. Seemed like the head honcho to which the others groveled. “It seems the customer base has changed since I was here last. Did they open a daycare?”

“What?” The word slithered out through Ryuji’s teeth. Asshole didn’t even have the guts to say something to his face.

One of the man’s subordinates urged that the two teens weren’t worth it. The elevator dinged, its doors finally opening. Ryuji had his mind set to crowd into it with the men, make things real uncomfortable for the jerks, but one shoved him back with a fist to his chest. It wasn’t exactly a hard punch. Ryuji just hadn’t expected it and stumbled back. The head honcho hissed, “Don’t bother with them.” The doors closed as Ryuji regained his balance, and the elevator that should have been theirs descended.

              Rage boiled in Ryuji’s chest. How the hell could those freaking adults think any of that was okay? He held back from punching the wall, didn’t need destruction of public property tagged to him, and instead mashed the down button once again. “What the hell was with that guy? Didn’t even hide the fact that he looks down on everybody else.” Ryuji ranted. Ren didn’t respond, which wasn’t entirely unusual. Morgana warned not to lose his temper. He jammed the button once more with his thumb. “I just can’t forgive shitty adults like that.”

“Let’s just get back to Ann. Our eating time is probably up by now.”

Ryuji sighed. The cat was right. No use in complaining now. He turned back to Ren, who was still quiet. Something was off. It wasn’t the normal reflective thing he so often did. Ren’s face lost some of its color and he was focusing too hard on the ground. “What’s wrong?”

His friend shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

“That’s just gonna make me worry more, y’know.” Ren’s dismissal drew a frown to Ryuji’s face, and he reached out to grab his shoulder. Ren didn’t pull away at least.

“I’m just a bit lightheaded.”

“You not feeling good?”

Morgana said, “It’s likely because he almost never eats well. Plus, I’m always stuck eating canned cat food.”

“I wasn’t askin’ you.” A second elevator arrived. Ryuji gently nudged Ren towards it. “Let’s just get you sitting back down, yeah?”

 

              Back at their table, Ann had gotten them each a drink while they were away. Ren had some sort of fruity green tea in a dainty cup and Ryuji a soda with too much ice. Ann was fired up, readily spilling a story about a rude woman she encountered while they were away. The fire in her eyes dimmed by the time she reached the end and she concluded with a sigh. “I wonder if we’re out of place here.”

“It’s always like this,” Ren said quietly. He raised his cup to his lips, possibly so that he wouldn’t be expected to follow-up on his statement. Things had gotten dark. They were supposed to be having a celebration.

              The topic of shitty adults led Ryuji to bring up something he’d been waiting to bring up to Morgana. While the cat still claimed to not remember much, he readily confirmed that there were other people out there with distorted hearts and palaces. Ann picked up on where he was going pretty quick. She worried over the idea of others being taken advantage of out there. Morgana continued with more gusto, outright saying that they could and should continue as phantom thieves.

              Throughout their discussion of continuing to steal hearts, Ren didn’t speak. Their energy ramped. Morgana was practically jumping at the idea of their group staying together. The decision became more concrete by the moment. “What do you think about all this?” Ryuji asked Ren when they had already practically reached a verdict without any of his input.

Ren took another sip for pause. One leg crossed over the other, arm casually propped on the back of the sofa, he looked every bit the part of a cool thief leader. Finally, he answered, “I want to help people.”

              And that was that. They would continue onward as phantom thieves. Ryuji’s body buzzed with excitement. Not only would he get to help make things better for people by sticking it to shitty adults, he’d get to cling to this otherworldly power he possessed. He’d continue to get to have these people, his new friends, in his life.

Before they packed up, Ann asked Ren, “Are you okay being our leader?”

Without hesitation, he responded, “Of course,” which sealed the deal.

They were soon asked to leave, having gone over their time limit significantly. They left as phantom thieves with a goal in mind and rules to achieve it.

 

              Morgana announced that he wanted to check something out and asked Ren to wait for him at the central square in Shibuya’s station. Ann made her farewell then, but Ryuji volunteered to wait with Ren. They sat on a wooden bench beneath a tree growing in a planter. Ryuji spread both arms out over the back of the bench. He hoped to discourage strangers from trying to squeeze in with them, though there were plenty of other available seats.

              Ren scrolled through his phone. Ryuji kept his gaze to the sky, scarcely able to believe the group had agreed to continue on so easily. Maybe they needed the phantom thieves as much as he did.

              Some time passed, and Ryuji’s thoughts drifted away from the phantom thieves as a group and towards one in particular sitting beside him. Mere inches were all that separated their bodies on the bench. A perverse idea clouded Ryuji’s mind. If he were to move his hand down between their thighs, would Ren take it? Ryuji didn’t reflect on why he wondered such things; he simply nestled his hand down on the bench between them, even stretching out his fingers as some sort of signal. Ren’s thumbs pause in their work on the phone screen. He looked down and then over at Ryuji, only taking a moment before covering the hand between them with his own. In natural reflex, Ryuji lifted his fingers up between his friend’s.

              Deep down, Ryuji had been waiting all day for something like this to happen. Their time spent with Ann had felt like a dream. Nice enough, but ultimately not real. With their fingers intertwined and his heart racing, Ryuji now drowned in confusing reality. Nerves made him dizzy, but he also felt lulled into something else. Happiness? What would he have felt if Ren hadn’t picked up on what he offered? Disappointed probably. But why?

              An old memory cut through Ryuji’s consciousness, making him squeeze Ren’s fingers. No. Ryuji wasn’t like that. Wasn’t like this. He wasn’t what his father had called him all those years ago, hatred stinging worse than the alcohol on his breath.

              Ryuji took his hand back and folded his arms across his chest. Ren gave him a quizzical look, to which Ryuji only shrugged. “Are you alright?”

“Fine. Just gettin’ cold.”

Ren nodded and returned his attention to his phone. Ryuji barely noticed as he scooted towards him, closing the distance between them. Smooth. Lifting his arm up and around Ren’s shoulders seemed so natural that Ryuji nearly found himself doing just that. _No._ Even as he silently reprimanded himself, he leaned into his friend, looking over his shoulder at the phone.

 

              On the walk home that evening, Ryuji reminded himself that he was only putting up with certain things for Ren’s sake. He owed the guy. But that didn’t mean he needed to be such an eager participant. Maybe if Ren’s attention was drawn to something else, someone else, Ryuji could catch a break. Maybe he wouldn’t be living in shifting tides, excitement and shame. Confusion and remorse.  

Shoved down into the bottom of his mailbox, Ryuji found a crumpled flyer. A plan hatched together as he read it over. Ryuji carefully folded the paper and hid it in his pocket. Perhaps the answer to his problems had delivered itself right to his house.

 

 

 


	20. Study Buddies

Chapter Twenty: Study Buddies

              Ryuji continuously found himself thinking about Ren, which was dangerous enough on its own. He tended towards a flittering mind, having trouble concentrating on anything not directly in front of him. Sure, he thought about cute girls from class sometimes at home, but, for the most part, they disappeared as soon as they left his sight. Ann being a notable exception, but she was more than just some hottie to him now.

              What made his fascination with Ren even worse were the kinds of things he kept thinking about. Ren said he had some experience. How much? And with who? On multiple occasions, Ryuji caught himself trying to picture how Ren kissed. Passionately, swooping his partner up into himself like they did on Ryuji’s mother’s soaps? Or was it sweeter, like the couples in school sharing fugitive pecks when they thought nobody could see? Being a virgin with pitiable experience, Ryuji found himself stuck on the fascination of a first kiss, with everything beyond it becoming a muddled mess of blurry images and half thoughts. If Ren were to kiss him, how would he choose to do it…

 “Earth to Ryuji! Hello! Are you even listening to me?” Ann bristled, her arms crossed as she perched on the table in front of him.

“Huh?” Embarrassed, as if she could somehow read his thoughts, he snapped, “What?”

“I knew you weren’t listening! This is hopeless.”

“Sorry, sorry.” He waved off her indignity. Hopefully she wasn’t pissed enough to smack him. Girl had a mean arm. “What were you talkin’ about?”

“I was asking if you’d seen the police at school today. I heard they were investigating Kamoshida, but I didn’t actually see anyone.”

“Oh that.” He’d heard some animated whispers about it in class that made his gut churn. It wouldn’t do any good to tell Ann that though.

“That’s all you have to say about it?”

“Sheesh, whaddya want me to say?”

“I don’t know, anything! Something at least.” Ann’s lips pinched together, creating a bubblegum pink line of irritation.

“Nobody came to my class or nothin’. Look, even if they are suspicious, it’s not like they could prove we did anything.”

“That’s true, I guess.”

Ryuji gave her a light knock in the arm. “Relax, we’re phantom thieves. There ain’t nothing to worry about! Except, y’know, shadows and stuff.”

Ann looked out towards the skyline. She didn’t exactly look comforted. “I suppose we should wait to talk about business until Ren and Morgana are here. Where are they, anyway?”

 “You’re the one in his class. Shouldn’t you know?”

“Well, Ren had cleaning duties today, but those should really be done by now. How come you never seem get assigned cleaning?”

Ryuji shrugged. “I do, I just don’t do it. Teachers don’t really feel like buggin’ the delinquent who took a swing at a former Olympian.” The same was true of his uniform and hair. Sometimes he got questioned or told to change, but there was never any follow through. Ann rolled her eyes at him. “Oh, don’t give me that look. Not like you don’t get special treatment or nothing.”

“This?” She pulled at her sleeves. “It’s just a jacket.”

“Not a school uniform one.”

Ann’s pearly whites beamed through a grin, and she jumped off the desk, stretching her arms up above her. Worrying thoughts did not get in the way of Ryuji catching the glorious sight of Ann’s shirt rising up enough to display a sliver of midriff. He gawked openly enough to gain a smack on the back of his head. “C’mon, let’s go.”

 

              The mismatched pair walked down from their hangout to Ren’s classroom together, drawing a notable amount of attention. “Do you think he’s threatening her too?” a second year asked another in a stage whisper loud enough to be heard by all those around.

The other responded back, somewhat dreamily, “Maybe she’s the reason he took down Kamoshida! A modern love story. I wish I could be so lucky.”

Ann shook her head, swishing her pigtails. “Seriously, do people not have anything better to do than gossip?”

              They found Ren in a corner of the classroom looking very much like a captive as Mishima babbled at him. Ren looked up at them with helpless exasperation. As Ryuji made to walk over and save him, Ann grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. He stumbled into her and she held him there. The few other groupings of students in the room stopped their discussions to stare. “If ya wanted me to stand so close to you, ya just had to ask,” Ryuji muttered to her.

“Shut up!” She let go of his sleeve, allowing Ryuji to step to her side. Conversations resumed. “I’m trying to listen.”

              Mishima did seem worked up about something. Ann tensed when the former volleyball player asked Ren if he was part of the phantom thieves, and then again when he declared his support for them. Shit, one job and they’d already been figured out? Ren played it off cool, but Mishima walked off with an air of victory.

“We heard all that,” Ryuji said as he and Ann took the place where Mishima stood. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Geez, it was a little awkward tryin’ to figure out when to walk over here.”

Ren narrowed his eyes. He leaned back against a desk, hands in his front pockets as he slouched forward.

“Do you think he knows our identities?” Morgana asked, popping out of Ren’s bag on the desk seat. How the hell did Ren get away with bringing that damn cat everywhere?

“Even if he does, it seems like he’s going to be cool about it. We should be fine.” Ann said. She seemed cheery enough now. Maybe self-delusion was at work. “Anyway, we have work to do. We’ve gotta get a new target, get our equipment ready, and hone our skills.”

“Let’s get up to the roof,” Ren suggested as Ann continued to casually list off phantom thief tasks within earshot of anyone listening hard enough.

              As they walked back down the hall, a certain word kept buzzing around the conversations of students they passed. Ryuji ignored it the first few times he heard it. When it finally sunk in, he stopped in his tracks causing the others to look back. “Crap!” he shouted. His exclamation disturbed several onlookers, but he ignored them. “What day is it?”

“The sixth,” Ann answered. “Why?”

“Don’t we got those exams comin’ up?”

She rolled her eyes. “Judging by your expression, I assume you’re going to struggle this time too?”

“It’s not like you’re any better! All you’re good at is English.”

“I’d rather that than be bad at every subject.”

Morgana, hidden away in Ren’s bag, snickered. “Even you’re Japanese is questionable at best, Ryuji.”

“What’s questionable is whether you’re even really a human,” Ryuji hissed. Both Ann and Ren shot him a nasty glare. He rubbed the back of his head, trying to deflect the heat of their eyes. “G-Good comeback, huh?”

“Let’s settle this with our fists!” the cat came back, sounding tough for somebody who couldn’t even make a fist.

Ren grabbed both one of Ryuji’s and one of Ann’s shoulders, pulling them each forward. “Let’s go.” He pushed them onward until they reached the stairs.

 

              Ryuji stretched out facedown on the table, sun soaking into the back of his head. He was only somewhat conscious of the people grouped together across from him, huddled around Ren’s phone. “So Mishima really made this?” Ann wondered out loud.

“A forum for people to post their problems. This could come in handy for us.”

“It was good to see him so excited about it. Usually he sorta just sits there.” She paused before throwing in, “I think.”

              Ryuji was happy, truly, that they found the forum so useful. Hopefully it’d help them move forward without him, because he was sure to be dead after the upcoming round of exams. He hated tests! Always went down the same way. He’d sit down with the stupid exam and everything on the paper would look like it was in another language. He’d stress, have an outburst, and then be excused before he had a chance to finish. Not that it really mattered. His grades were bad no matter if he made it through to the end or not.

              It wasn’t even his mom’s disappointment that killed him, though it’d been easier to swallow when he had track to cushion his academic shortcomings. No, what really got him was the fact that a stupid piece of paper proved everyone right. Teachers, other students, they all expected him to fail. Printed ink would undeniably confirm just that.

              “Come on, don’t just ignore us!”

“Ryuji?”

Ann and Ren were eventually able to get his attention. He lifted his head up enough to look at the three sets of eyes staring at him. Ren frowned and adjusted his glasses. “You’re really that worried about these exams?”

“He always bombs them.”

Morgana snorted. “There’s no surprise there.”

“Shuddup!”

“It’ll be fine,” Ren said. “We can wait to move forward with finding a new target until after they’re over. I’ll even help you study.”

“That’s a great idea!” Ann beamed. “Let’s do a study group! We can meet up here still.”

Ryuji wanted to point out that Ren hadn’t been offering to help her, but managed to bite his tongue. It might even help to have someone closer to his speed around. “That might be okay,” he mumbled.

“We can have snacks too! It’ll be just like on TV.”

“What sort of shows are you watching?” Ren asked Ann, who ignored him.

“Let’s do it tomorrow.”

“If you guys finish early enough, there’s something I’d like to show you tomorrow as well. Think of it as a reward for being good students.” Morgana said.

Ryuji sat up. “What do you care how we do in school?”

“Well,” Morgana started as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “First off, you’ll attract less attention if you’re not at the bottom of the academic rankings. But, aside from that, everything you do in the real world has an effect on your cognitive abilities. Improving yourself will only help you in palaces.”

              Ryuji pondered over Morgana’s statement as he packed up his bag that afternoon. Inside, he carried the folded flyer with the intention of bringing it up to Ren that day. He’d been about to at one point as Ann was leaving. The simple paper felt like it burned it hand as he reached for it. If everything they did affected them as phantom thieves, then maybe he should think over his plan with more care. He wasn’t sure how Ren would react to it, and it might even affect Joker.

              Or maybe Ryuji was simply stalling.

 

 


	21. Mementos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a somewhat good excuse for the delay this time. I wanted to get some things in order, so I worked out the first draft for the next five or so chapters. Now it won't take as long to get those ones out. ^_^  
> Thanks for reading!

Chapter Twenty-One: Mementos

              Electricity crackled with each pop of his knuckles. The mask resting on his face felt heavy, the metal cool against his cheeks. Like an old friend who’d been out of town for too long, he missed this. Missed being Skull, his energy lacing with that of Kidd’s.           

              Beside him, Panther tried to cover the top that she was practically spilling out of by hugging her arms around her chest. Joker surveyed the scene laid out before them. It looked like the nightmare version of the subway they each used every day. An ominous shade of crimson washed over the station and pulsating roots clumped on the walls and floors. What had Ann said when they first entered this place? That it felt like walking on air. Yeah, Skull got that feeling too. Felt like he could easily destroy the world record for highest standing jump. At the same time, his boots echoed every step he took across the empty platform.

“What the hell is this place?” Skull asked.

“Yeah, what is Mementos? It’s about time you start explaining.” Panther lowered her arms to being crossed at her middle, one hip cocked out to the side.

Mona stood at eye level with them, perched on what looked like one of the gates they passed through every morning and afternoon. He put his paws on his hips, triumphant from yet another teaching moment. “Mementos is,” he drew the answer out like a gameshow host. “Everyone’s palace!”

Everyone’s palace. Skull glanced over their surroundings once again. He listened as Mona explained that the general public shared a palace and only those with truly distorted desires had their own. Dread settled over him. The general public. Just who might they find down there? Would his mother have a shadow version of herself lurking about? What about his old teammates? His father even?

              Mona leapt to the ground with overly dramatic flair. “The time has come!” he announced. He ran off to the other end of the platform before jumping straight into the air.  He made it up far above their heads, to where they needed to squint out the overhead lights to try and watch. The cat monster didn’t come back down. Instead, a strange bus landed in the spot where he’d been seconds before. Headlights acting as eyes and steel ears bolted to the roof, the bus was something else. Skull could barely believe the sight. _“Everythin’ really does go in a palace,”_ he thought to himself with a shiver.

Mona the bus somehow spoke without a mouth. “Come now Panther, ladies first.”

“A car?!” she exclaimed.

Mona attempted to explain, but it was hard to follow through all his bragging. “It’s not dissimilar to how you guys transform.”

“You turnin’ into a car is totally different than our clothes changing!” Skull was shouting through his disbelief. “Wait, why didn’t you do this in the castle? You coulda gotten us out instead of just freeloading on Joker’s shoulder!”

Mona came back with an excuse about not having enough room in the halls. Skull rolled his eyes and left the conversation, both mentally and physically. He walked around to the side of what was somehow Mona, checking out the new features. It looked like a bus. Skulled kicked at a tire. Felt like a bus. How was this possible?

              Nobody noticed Skull’s disappearance until he pulled open a backdoor. Panther yelled at him, “Hey Skull, ladies first!” He’d already had one boot in, but that didn’t stop her from rushing him. Panther grabbed at his jacket and pulled him backwards. Smoke rose off where her fingers gripped the leather. She shoved him against Mona’s side, before gracefully taking her unearned seat next to the window.

“You happy now?” he asked as he slid into the seat next to her. She stuck out her tongue in response.

Joker sat down on the other side of Skull, closing the door behind him. “So, this is what it’s like inside of Mona,” he said. Panther scrunched up her nose, and Skull agreed, best not to think about that.

Skull called out, “All aboard, let’s go!” and slapped the back of the empty front seat. The three waited for something to happen. Nothing did.

Eventually, Mona asked, “Why are you all sitting back there? I’m a car, remember?”

“You can’t drive yourself?” Why wouldn’t a cat turned cat monster turned cat bus be able to go on its own? What kind of nonsense was that?

“Do either of you know how to drive?” Panther asked.

“Nope.” Skull’s father had owned a car, but he hit the road years before he would’ve been old enough for the whole driving lessons thing. His mother relied on public transportation, and he didn’t think she’d even know what to do behind the wheel.

They both turned to Joker. Usually the perfect picture of a cool and confident vigilante, Joker’s façade slipped for a moment. “I don’t have a license.”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Panther shook her head. “I don’t think you’re going to get pulled over down here or anything. Have you ever driven before?”

“Once or twice with my brother.” Knowing there was no other way, their leader submitted and reopened the door. When he got behind the wheel, Skull crawled over the back of the front seat and plopped down at his side, leaving Panther alone in the back.

              There were a couple of lurches and hard breaks at first, but Joker seemed to get the feeling of the Mona bus rather quickly. Well, passable enough anyway. Each rough turn had Joker biting on his lower lip, his concentration solely dedicated to operating the vehicle. Skull and Panther talked a bit as they drove through the winding tunnels. He welcomed any distraction from the creepy imagery they passed. What the hell were those root things anyway?

              When they came what appeared to be a dead end, Mona announced, “Alright, this is it.” What Skull had been sure was a wall in front of them wasn’t at all upon closer inspection. Solid red light with black veins moving across it blocked an entrance. Mementos was really testing the limit of what Skull could believe. “Are you ready, Joker?”

Joker nodded, though Skull wasn’t sure Mona could see it. He chewed down hard as he pressed the accelerator, sending them crashing through the red. Panther gasped as they broke through to the other side.

A room awaited them. Almost looked like an average dirt-floored basement. Except there were subway tracks running down the sides of the room, curling upwards towards a ceiling that Skull found he couldn’t focus his sight on. Oh, and there was a massive hellhole in the backwall. Totally normal aside from those things. A man with shadows clutching at him from the ground stood in the center of the room.

“Is that Nakanohara?” Panther asked. Before entering Mementos, they’d selected him as a target. His ex-girlfriend posted about his stalking habits on Mishima’s site.

Without answering her, Joker sprang out from the car with momentum that couldn’t be done in the real world. Even summersaulted before sticking a landing that would put the superheroes in Skull’s comics to shame. What was he showing off for?

Skull pounded a fist into an open palm. “Aw yeah!” He’d been itching to hit something ever since Miss Student Council President pissed him off earlier that day.

 

* * *

 

              Ryuji tipped his chair precariously back as he flipped through the forum’s pages on his phone. Ren was looking over Ann’s shoulder at something in her notebook, pointing out where she’d gone wrong. Morgana snoozed in a sun patch. “Stop slacking off,” Ann scolded him as she erased something furiously from her paper. “You know we’re doing this for your sake, right?”

“C’mon, I’m just taking a break. Break’s are important for the mind, right Ren?”

Ren rolled a shoulder. “If you fail, it won’t be my fault.”

Ouch, right through the heart. Ryuji was going to retort, but closed his mouth as his friend pulled up a chair next to him. With a forced sigh, Ryuji set all four legs of his chair on the ground and pushed his textbook towards Ren. Fine, he would attempt to study if it meant keeping his friend’s attention.

              They didn’t get very far before the door to the rooftop pushed open, snatching their attention. Morgana scrambled up into a hiding spot as a lean figure stalked towards them. Makoto Niijima. Third year and student president of Shujin Academy. Ryuji set his jaw at her approach. He’d had limited interactions with her in the past, none of which particularly pleasant.

“This place is off limits to students,” Nijima idly pointed out.

“We’ll get out of here when we’re done.” Ryuji spoke through his teeth. He gestured towards their books spread out across the table. “Unless you wanna discourage students doin’ their schoolwork.”

The student council president took a moment to stare each of them down. “The troublemaker, the girl of rumor, and the infamous transfer student. Interesting combination.”

Ryuji jumped up when he noticed Ann flinch at her words. “Don’t call her that!” Ren stood as well. He put a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder, gently guiding him back into his seat.

“Great way to start a conversation,” Ann muttered.

“By the way,” Nijima continued. She looked directly at Ren. “It seems like you got to know Mr. Kamoshida pretty well.”

Ren met her gaze. “Who?”

She looked taken aback by the barefaced lie, and Ryuji could relate for just a moment. A wave of awe washed over him.

“Are you playing dumb with me?”

Ren rolled his shoulders.

“I heard he coerced a member of the volleyball team into spreading information about your public record. Don’t you hate him? Mr. Kamoshida, I mean.”

“I don’t know anything about that.”

“My friend here is an upstanding guy.” Ryuji said. “What are you harrassin’ him for?”

“I didn’t mean to offend,” Nijima responded flatly. She went on about how students were concerned over everything that happened, calling card included. Her distant demeanor cracked when she finished with, “At least try to understand my position. Being forced to deal with this horseplay.” She narrowed her brows.

“Horseplay?” Ann said indignantly, but the student council president had already gone back to her previous impassiveness.

“Ah yes, lest I forget, it’s been decided that this area will be closed off due to the incident. I heard some people have been coming up here without permission.” Nijima smirked before taking off, leaving behind a team of frustrated thieves.

              Ryuji fumed silently after the door closed behind the student president. When Morgana deemed it safe enough to come out of hiding, he warned, “She’s onto us. That girl is clever. We should be cautious of her.”

Ryuji couldn’t hold back any longer. He kicked the table, scooting it forward towards Ann who had to hold her hands up to stop it. “She really pisses me off!”

“Be careful,” Ren told him quietly, though there was no way the others couldn’t have heard the chiding.

“Talk about a pain in the ass.” Two people had already found them out! They must’ve been some of the worst thieves in history. Ryuji sulked as the others packed up at Morgana’s insistence. His anger pulsed, emblazed by worry, and he couldn’t find the effort to listen to a word about whatever the cat wanted to show them.

              Nijima’s victorious smirk had been the same one she wore when his suspension had been decided.

 

* * *

 

              As he tightened his grip on his trusty metal pipe, Skull let out laugh. That stalking piece of shit Nakanohara had transformed into a dancing imp. He couldn’t wait to wipe the smirk off its smug face. The piece of shit shadow had even tried to distract them, talking about some Madarame person before resolving to fight. Skull wound up for a crushing swing, but fumbled to a stop when Ren called forth a persona beside him. “Angel!”

              A voluptuous woman wearing nothing more than the chains and leather straps that bound her appeared. She floated behind Joker on outstretched wings that glowed white in their dim setting. Skull couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight. No way would he have forgotten seeing something like that before.

“Skull!” Joker called a moment too late. The nasty little imp leapt at the distracted Skull, scratching at him. Skull managed to get his arm up between him and the shadow’s claws, letting his leather jacket take the brunt of the attack. Joker pried the imp off, flinging it back to its original spot. “Pay attention!”

Skull’s face burned at the command. Concern had been muffled by annoyance in Joker’s tone. He pushed that away to get his head back into the fight.

 

              Taking down Nakanohara was relatively easy between the four of them, and they managed to avoid anymore screw ups after Skull’s initial one. He cooled off a bit, less from venting his frustrations on the shadow than from the distraction of that lady Joker summoned. Skull grabbed their leader by the arm while Mona transformed, holding him back as Panther climbed inside the bus.

“Woah dude, what was that back there?”

Joker’s eyes narrowed behind his mask, and he yanked his arm free. “What are you talking about?”

“That angel thing.”

The quick annoyance that flared up in Joker’s expression died away in an instant. He looked towards the ground. “A persona.”

“Yeah, but all your other ones are things we’ve seen before. I’ve watched you getting’ them. Now, that means you’re either hangin’ out in palaces without me, or you’ve got some other way of gettin’ personas you’re keeping secret. Either way, not cool man!”

Joker tugged at his gloves, still not looking Skull in the face. “It’s a long story, and I’m not sure it makes any sense.”

“You can tell me. Y’know you can tell me anything.”

He gave a single nod. “Later.”

Panther called them from the bus, telling the pair to hurry it up. Skull resumed his seat at Joker’s side, feeling more than ready to head back to the real world.

 

 

 


	22. Exams Begin

Chapter Twenty-Two: Exams Begin

              Ryuji hit the treadmill so hard that he could barely hear the music from his earbuds over his sneakers pounding the belt. All trace of time was lost, and he only considered pausing his workout when his music cut out completely from an incoming call. Ryuji slapped the stop button on the treadmill’s simple display, pulling in ragged breaths as the machine slowed. Through a pleasant grin, the elderly man walking next to him said, “You were really going for a while there, son.” Ryuji tried his best to appear appreciative, but he felt like death. Good death though. Everything tight and burning.

Runner’s high kept Ryuji from realizing he’d overdone it, until his leg gave out when he stepped down. His bare knee scraped the gym’s hard floor as he landed on squarely on it, and he needed to use the arm of the treadmill to help pull himself back to his feet. Nothing seemed to be bruised other than his ego. A couple of guys at the free weights stared. Ryuji laughed at himself, rubbing the back of his head.

              That Wednesday had been the first day of exams, and they hadn’t gone well. Even with all the time Ren sacrificed trying to help him, Ryuji still managed to screw the test up. There wasn’t a single answer he felt confident in while scribbling it down. And he didn’t have enough time to even attempt the last couple. Blind with frustration, Ryuji had fled from school as soon as class finished.

              Instead of pouting at home, Ryuji decided to check out a gym he’d found online. Protein Lovers, a unique gym that offered pay-per-day services. He originally planned to scope it out as a potential training ground for him and Ren. In his need to outrun the exam, he failed to check out most of the place. Seemed good enough from what he could tell.

              Ryuji missed the call that interrupted and inadvertently ended his workout. His phone’s log showed that it’d been Ren, and Ryuji made the decision to put off returning the call until after he’d rinsed off under a hot shower. Having not planned on the trip to the gym, Ryuji didn’t bring a towel or fresh underwear. The relief of the shower dissipated as quickly as the steam. With a grimace, Ryuji resigned to patting at himself with his dirty gym clothes until he was dry enough to pull his school uniform back on. His pants clung uncomfortably, and he tugged at them the whole way out of the building.

              Outside, Ryuji tapped on Ren’s name and brought the phone to his ear. Ren answered before the second ring. “Yo man, you called?” Ryuji began hobbling towards the station. If his legs didn’t feel tighter than guitar strings, he’d kick himself for not stretching better. 

“I didn’t see you in the hall after class. I was a little worried.” Ren worried just from him not waiting around like usual? That was simultaneously flattering and unnerving. “How did it go today?”

Ryuji groaned into the receiver.

“That bad? Well, what are you up to now? We could go over whatever was giving you trouble.”

Ryuji declined, not wanting to admit that everything had given him trouble. He changed the subject as he rounded a corner, colliding shoulders with a fancy woman who scoffed at him. “I found this okay gym. Want to check it out with me tomorrow? I felt pretty rusty back in Mementos.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to study instead?”

“Nah man, that shit’s gonna stress me out more. I’ll do even worse then.”

Ren seemed to consider this. “Fine, but only on one condition.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. You come to Leblanc and let me try to help. Even if you won’t want to look over any notes, it might be enough to talk some things over.”

For whatever reason, his friend sounded as if he needed his company. Who was Ryuji to deny him? They hadn’t spent much time with just the two of them lately. Ryuji chose to ignore the giddy feeling rising up in him as he entered the subway line to get to Ren’s. 

 

              Inside the cozy café, Ryuji found Ren seated at a barstool, back straight and a book held up to his face. He looked every bit the proper student, and it seemed amiss he was no longer wearing his uniform but working clothes instead. The sight of his apron still hitched a breath in the back of Ryuji’s throat.

From behind the counter, Sojiro scowled. “It’s starting to feel like I signed on for two of you.”

“We have exams,” Ren said without looking up.

“Convenient. I’m heading out for cigarettes. Watch the shop.”

              When it was just the two of them, Ren brought him out a glass of soda with the perfect amount of ice. Four cubes, Ryuji counted. Enough to cool the drink without diluting the syrupy flavor. While Ryuji admired the handiwork, Ren bussed dirty plates from one of the booth tables. His steps were graceful, like a choreographed dance. As he passed behind, dishes expertly balanced on a single hand, Ren brushed his free hand through Ryuji’s hair. Ryuji leaned in towards the touch, but it was gone in a moment. “Your hair is different,” Ren said on his way to the sink.

“Hm?” Ryuji watched him turn the faucet on and run wet rag across a plate in methodical movements. “Oh! It’s prolly because the product got washed out of it at the gym.”

“It looks nice.” He set the plate on a drying rack and moved onto the next. Without looking back, Ren said, “You have to at least make it look like you’re studying, you know. Otherwise I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Sojiro’s kind of a hard ass, huh?”

“Sort of.”

Ryuji blindly pulled out the first book his fingers grazed from his bag on the floor. It turned out to be English, his thinnest textbook. Probably why it was still in his overstuffed bag. He opened to a random page. One of the bolded topics looked a little familiar.

Ren shut off the water and dried his hands with a cloth. Keeping behind the counter, he rejoined Ryuji, leaning forward onto his palms to eye the open pages. To get a better look, Ren leaned in closer, bringing his face dangerously close to Ryuji’s. _Within range –  if he wanted to all he had to do was straighten his back a little…_   Ryuji forced himself to say something, anything, before his thoughts wandered further down a trail they shouldn’t go. “You can’t read upside down.”

Ren’s lips, which had been mouthing words as he concentrated on the textbook, twitched up into a crooked smirk. “Are you sure about that?”

“No way, man! And it’s in a different language too.”

Without hesitation, Ren read the first two paragraphs aloud. An overview of English idioms. After he finished, he said, “And you doubted me.”

“Never again.” Ryuji’s earnest awe made Ren chuckle. The taller boy straightened and took a step back from the counter.

              When Sojiro returned, he found the two shoulder to shoulder over a notebook. The man didn’t say anything as he set out two plates of rice and curry for them. Ryuji hadn’t realized how hungry he was until the medley of spices hit him. He wolfed down the meal, grateful for the excuse to drop studying. No need to make Ren waste any more effort there. Ryuji let his spoon clatter onto his plate when it was cleared. “This is so much better as dinner than breakfast.”

 

              Sojiro excused the boys upstairs after dinner, extending a warning for Ryuji not to stay too late. Ryuji followed Ren, instantly thankful that he did so when they reached the stairs. Ren scaled them quickly with the familiarity that came from living there. He’d already disappeared from sight by the time Ryuji was a quarter of the way up. His body ached. Stiff legs had been manageable when walking down the street, but climbing stairs was a whole other story.

              By the time Ryuji limped into the attic, Ren had already made himself comfortable. His apron was folded on the table by the railing, his shoes tucked under it as well. Ren sat on top of his bed with his back against the wall, legs extended so that his feet dangled over the edge. The setting sun at his back silhouetted him. Ryuji toed off his own shoes, nudging them against his friend’s. “Where’s Morgana?” He lingered by the table, unsure where to go.

Ren rolled a shoulder. He was drowning in an oversized shirt. Some of his shoulder was bared from the too large neckline. “He likes to wander somedays. Comes back in through the window.”

“Crafty cat.” Ryuji looked between his seating options. There was the couch, but it’d probably rude to sit so far away. He could pull up one of the wooden chairs. Ryuji frowned. They looked uncomfortable as hell. He knew where he wanted to go. There was plenty of open space on the futon. But as he took a step forward, he was reminded of his clinging boxer briefs. Surely, Ren wouldn’t want him to defile his bed with his dirty clothes. “Come on.” Ren patted the mattress next to him, and that’s all Ryuji needed.

              The details of exactly how were unclear, but Ryuji found himself tucked into Ren’s side, his cheek pressed against his bony shoulder. Warm skin radiated against his face. Their clasped hands rested on Ryuji’s thigh. The weight felt soothing in what should have been an awkward situation.

The whole cuddling thing must’ve started when Ren expressed concern over his exacerbated limp. Even after Ryuji had assured his friend that it was nothing, that he’d simply gone too hard at the gym, Ren had pulled him close in an attempt to make him feel better. Or had Ryuji leaned into him first, seeking his warmth against his sore body. With a contented sigh, Ryuji let his eyes close as he rose and fell with Ren’s gentle breathing. No matter who started it, he couldn’t deny it was damn comfortable.

              After silence passed between them long enough for Ryuji to nearly nod off, Ren spoke. “There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

Ryuji’s chest tightened. He lifted his head and stared up at his friend. _“Please, not this,”_ he silently pleaded. If they put to words what they shared, there’d be no more denying it. No more reasoning it away. And then Ryuji would have to jump on his plan.

“I haven’t even spoken to Morgana about this yet, so you have to promise to keep it between us.” With his free hand, Ren reached up to remove his glasses, setting them unfolded on his lap. He massaged the bridge of his nose. “Deal?”

“Of course.” Ryuji relaxed again, doubtful that the topic was about the two of them. He rested his face back down onto Ren’s shoulder.

“Thanks.” Ren allowed a few more moments to pass between them before starting. “Do you ever see blue doors? Like when we were in Kamoshida’s castle or Mementos? It sort of glows, and there may have been a young girl or two guarding it?”

That didn’t sound at all familiar to Ryuji. “No, I don’t think so.”

Ren sighed. “I didn’t think so. Maybe I really am losing my mind.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“Those doors, I see them in the other world. And I’m beginning to see them in this one as well. I can go through them, but when I return it’s like I didn’t leave at all. None of you seem to notice I was gone, no matter how many hours I pass there.”

Sometimes Ren would freeze up for a second or two; Ryuji had noticed it at the castle and then again as they were leaving Mementos. It hadn’t struck him as particularly out of place at the time.  “Where do you go, when you go through them?”

“My first night here, I woke up in a dream.” When Ren didn’t continue his thought, Ryuji looked up to see him biting on his lower lip. Eventually, he went on, keeping his focus set on something across the room. “I know that doesn’t make sense, but I don’t know how else to describe it. I fell asleep and woke up in a jailcell. But it was different, like something out of a cartoon. Striped jumpsuit, chained shackles, iron bars, the whole thing. There were two girls, twins I think, and this man.” Ren rubbed at a temple with his index finger. “This man, Igor, he’s something else. His eyes and his smile… and his nose.” He gestured towards his own nose and drew his hand out, miming what could’ve been a toucan beak. “It’d be funny if it wasn’t so surreal.”

By this point, Ryuji was completely lost, and Ren seemed to talking more for himself, putting to words something that had obviously been bothering him for weeks. Ryuji didn’t complain or ask for clarification. He just let his friend keep going.

“They, um, they talk about things that I don’t really understand. Rehabilitation, mine I think. It all seems to have something to do with personas though. When I enter those doors, they take me back to that cell. Igor and his twin wardens. The girls are where I’ve been getting my new personas from. It’s horrific, but they’re able to combine the ones I’ve collected to make new ones.”

“Oh, like in Aquarium Tap!” Ryuji blurted out, immediately regretting it.

“What?”

Ryuji pulled his phone out of his back pocket and tapped on a blue app with an angelfish on it, fumbling as he maneuvered with just one hand. The screen filled with the backdrop of an aquarium filled with fish that could never live together in reality. “It’s this stupid game. You raise these fish, but then you gotta combine ‘em to get new ones.” Ryuji pulled a pink cichlid over an orange one and an entirely new striped fish replaced them both. “See?”

Ren chuckled warmly, and Ryuji was relieved that he wasn’t mad he’d interrupted. “It’s a bit like that, I suppose.”

“I don’t think you’re crazy, Ren. I mean, I’ve seen your new personas too, so somethin’ is obviously happening. We prolly can’t see your doors, because there’s no reason for us to.”

“Thanks.” Ren gave his hand a friendly squeeze. “And thanks, you know, for this.”

“Anytime.” It was a simple word, but Ryuji, unsure of himself and their situation as it was, found that he meant it. He’d always be there for his friend no matter how badly it confused him. Even if they went too far and had to stop this, he’d still be there for him.

“So, just how much time do you spending collecting digital fish?”

 

 


	23. Fifth Heart Event

Chapter Twenty-Three: Fifth Heart Event

              Ren raised his brows at the sign standing outside Protein Lovers. “ _This_ is the place you were talking about?” The question wasn’t exactly pointed, but mild bewilderment was poised within it.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Nothing.” Ren readjusted his glasses, still looking over the sign. “It’s an _interesting_ choice, that’s all.”

Hands on his hips, Ryuji read it over as well. “Why do ya gotta say it like that?” There was nothing wrong with the gym’s logo. It was simply a beefcake flexing his muscles. Shirtless. In a speedo. For the back alley gym. Oh. Ren didn’t think that Protein Lovers was some sort of… No, that couldn’t be it. Although, there had only been dudes around on his last visit. Color rushed to his cheeks. Still, Ryuji insisted on trying to sell the place to his friend. “It really ain’t that bad. The equipment’s a little old, but there’s none of that contract bullshit. It’s all pay-per-visit.”

“I’m not surprised.”

Ryuji groaned. He didn’t even know what that was supposed to mean. “I’ll cover your fee this time. You brought your stuff, yeah?”

Ren gestured towards the sign. “Protein powder?”

“C’mon!” Ryuji pulled him by the arm through the windowless front door.

Clanging weights and the stench of old sweat hit Ryuji, scrambling his already flustered brain. A middle-aged man with a gut that made him look pregnant stared at them from behind the simple desk that separated the entrance from the rest of the gym. Ryuji walked up to the desk, holding up two fingers. After handing over enough cash, a notepad with crinkled edges was slid towards him. Ryuji took a cheap pen from the man with a thanks and began to jot down his and Ren’s information. Ren watched over his shoulder. “Wow, you have my number memorized,” Ren said next to his ear. Ryuji flinched at the sensation of his breath tickling him, hairs on the back of his neck standing.

When they were signed in, Ryuji took a step back from the desk. What had he and Ren been talking about?  “Protein powder? Yeah, you gotta use that stuff if you wanna bulk up… wait, no, that’s not what I meant!” He started towards the single locker room in the very back of the gym, Ren following close at his side. “Dude, seriously, did you bring what I told you to?” he asked in a hush. His friend stared back at him with a blank expression. “Spare undies! Gettin’ back into your sweaty boxers after a hot shower is, like, the grossest thing ever.” Ryuji held the locker room’s door open, turning to see a mischievous grin spread across Ren’s face. “Don’t go gettin’ your hopes up. No way am I letting you borrow mine.”

“Aw shucks Ryu, way to crush my dreams.”

Despite himself, Ryuji laughed, continuing to do so all the way to the last row of lockers where they picked out two side by side. His sides hurt as he pulled his shirt up over his head, failing to notice Ren’s lingering stare. Shirtless, Ryuji pulled his gym clothes out of his bag before shoving it into the locker. “You gonna change?” he asked his friend who was just sitting on a bench.

 

              For as coordinated and elegant as Joker was striding through the halls of a palace, Ren ran like a wounded moose. Kept good enough pace, little slow, but his footwork was sloppy as all hell. Still, he somehow looked great, even as he flailed along on the treadmill next to Ryuji’s. Normally, when Ren was moving with purpose, he came across as smooth as silk. Maybe he was simply feeling out of his element. Ryuji could sympathize, now acutely aware of every man that passed by them.

              Ren’s glasses were tucked away back in his locker, allowing him the freedom to occasionally swipe at the loose curls sticking to his forehead. An action by which Ryuji found himself captivated. A terrible squeal ripped through the air as Ryuji accidentally half-stepped off his treadmill’s belt while staring. There’d probably be a mark left on the rubber sole of his sneaker.

              Ren managed to keep time with Ryuji. By the end of their training session, when Ryuji couldn’t stop coughing and wheezing, Ren stood straight, barely breathing any heavier than usual. And that moment just had to be when a familiar face greeted him. “Sakamoto?”

“Ikeda!” Ryuji said between gasps for air. “Goornin!”

“Don’t you mean good morning? You’re as elegant as ever, Sakamoto.”

“Hell yeah, I’ve been studyin’ my words and shit.”

              Ikeda had always been popular among the girls at Shujin, and as he stood in the middle of the gym laughing with him, Ryuji could see why. The upperclassman, now graduate, had an easy-going personality that many found charming. He was shorter than both of them, but had a toned body that rivaled Ryuji’s. His dark eyes were warm and his voice clear. All-in-all, the sort of guy that Ryuji wished he could be like one day. Unlike Ren, who was more like somebody he knew he could never come close to being.

“And who’s this?” Ikeda smiled towards Ren, a dimple pulling at his cheek. “Doesn’t look familiar to me.”

“Him? He’s my, uh, friend. He’s my friend!” Shit, why did Ryuji pause there? There was no need for a pause!

“Amamiya,” Ren said with a curt nod.

Ikeda extended a hand. “Ikeda. Former track leader.”

Ryuji explained, “Ren’s a transfer student. By the time he showed up, the track team was already, well, you know.”

“Speaking of which, how’s your leg?” Ikeda sounded genuine in asking.

“Eh,” Ryuji shrugged. “I’m managing. How about you, Senpai? You still runnin’?”

“Yeah, despite everything that happened, I joined my university track team.”

Ryuji looked away, rubbing at the back of his head. “Look, I’m real sorry about what happened back then.”

“No,” Ikeda dimmed slightly. “I should be the one apologizing. I should have been looking out for you guys, but I ended up doing whatever Kamoshida told me to.”

              They talked back and forth for a bit, things getting a little mushy as each of the runners restated why they owed the other apologies. And then Ikeda dropped the bombshell. The Shujin track team was being reestablished. With Kamoshida’s confessions, it made sense, but Ryuji had never given it much thought.

“Do you know who the advisor is going to be?” Ryuji thought the question would be a longshot, but Ikeda, who was no longer even a student, had the answer.

“Kamoshida’s old lapdog, Yamauchi.”

              Ikeda chatted awhile longer, mostly trying to convince Ryuji to go out for track again, before taking his leave. Ren shifted next to him as Ryuji tried to piece together everything that had been dropped on him. “He seemed nice,” Ren noted. He didn’t sound particularly happy about it.

“Yeah, Ikeda’s a good guy.” Ryuji said distractedly. He pondered out loud, more to himself than to his friend. “So, the track team is getting back together. Good for them.”

A twitch disrupted Ren’s collected face. “Do you want to rejoin?”

“I dunno.” Ryuji toed the floor with his sneaker. “For real though, I’m glad they’re gonna be able to start practicing again. I’m just worried about their advisor.”

“Yamauchi?” Damn, he’d really paid attention.

“Yeah, he’s basically a mini Kamoshida.”

“In other words, an asshole?”

Ryuji cracked a grin and clapped his friend on the arm. “You got that right!” He started towards the locker room, hoping to be able to gather his thoughts under a hot shower. Ren kept in tow, hands in his pockets. “Seriously, though, the guy is awful. He’d yell at us over everything, and then be a total kiss ass in front of our parents. I can’t believe he’s going to be the coach now. He’s gotta be up to something. There’s no way he’s doin’ this out of the goodness of his heart or some bullshit like that.”

Ren wordlessly agreed, though Ryuji was certain he’d never met the guy.

“I’m gonna try to dig up some information. I might end up needing your help. You’d be down to lend me a hand if I needed it, yeah?”

“Definitely.” Of course, Ren would help him. He always helped him. The entirety of their friendship was based upon that premise.

              Using the excuse of wanting to rub some pain relief ointment on his knee, Ryuji stayed behind at the lockers when Ren headed towards the showers, towel wrapped around his lean frame. The guy was slim, but the unmistakable ripple of muscle rested just below. No way did Ryuji trust himself to stand next to him completely in the nude for the entirety of a shower. Not with the weird headspace he’d been in lately. There was a huge difference between mutual snuggling and peeping like some sort of perv.

              Ryuji pulled his bag down onto the floor and took a seat at the bench running down the line of lockers. Pipes groaned as the showers in the adjacent room came to life. Ryuji unzippered his bag and pulled out his change of clothes. Might as well get out the goop that the doctor had given him too. That way he wouldn’t have completely lied to Ren. He dug around the bottom of the overly crowded backpack, taking care not to expose Ann’s whip or any of their model guns. Didn’t need anyone to see that stuff, not that there was anyone else in the locker room at that moment.

              As he searched for his prescription, Ryuji’s fingers found a once shiny piece of paper that’d been folded and unfolded so many times that the ink had lost its gleam. His stomach sank as he pulled the flyer out and gave it yet another look. Victoria’s Housekeeping. The flashy pink flyer boasted that a cute maid would come out and do _anything_ you required. There was even a photo of a pretty young woman in cat ears and a French maid outfit and everything. Ryuji sighed, shoving the paper back into his bag like the dirty secret it was. Looking at it no longer gave him any thrill of excitement. He just felt bad. Eventually, he’d get Ren to use the service, and then he could see for himself that what they shared was simply friendship. Still, it felt like a trick though.

              When Ren returned, wet hair hanging heavy and beads of water running down his chest, Ryuji must’ve still looked worried over the stupid piece of paper. “What’s wrong?” Ren asked.

“Nothing!” Ryuji blurted, grabbing his towel and standing. He hurried off to the showers, ready to get focused back on something way simpler. Like corruption of a school’s sport team.

 

 


	24. Stalkers and Hot Chocolate

Chapter Twenty-Four: Stalkers and Hot Chocolate

              Ryuji tapped his foot against the cement in rapid-fire succession. One more day. Just one more goddamn day of exams and then he could go back to pretending like he wasn’t a hopeless idiot. Until the results were posted at least. He wanted nothing more than to get it over with, then go for a run or maybe lift some weights. Anything to get his blood drumming in his ears, drowning out recent memory. Alas, Ryuji was stuck in the subway, waiting for the habitually late Ann. Whose idea was it for them to all get together before school that day anyway? Probably hers.

When she finally showed, Ann stifled a yawn while greeting them. “You two look tired.” They probably did. Ren had been up late the previous night consoling Ryuji over the phone. Of course, he didn’t want her to know that.

“You’re one to talk,” Ryuji said.

“I stayed up way too late studying last night. Thought I’d make one last effort across the finish line.”

Morgana climbed onto Ren’s shoulder at the sound of Ann’s voice. “Impressive, Lady Ann. You’re quite different from this stupid monkey I know.”

Already on edge, Ryuji fired back against the insult. “Hey, don’t gimme that crap! Your brain’s tiny compared to mine.”

“Size is meaningless if there’s nothing inside, you know.”

Ryuji stepped to the jerk, who just happened to be perched on his best friend. Ren let out a resigned sigh, but otherwise said nothing.  “What was that?” Ryuji snarled as the cat cackled.

“Will you two shut up?” Ann snapped. “You’re going to make me forget everything I…” She trailed off, stopping midsentence to look over her shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Ren asked as she continued to scan over the morning crowds.

“You spot a groper or somethin’?”

“No, that’s not it. It’s nothing.”

Nobody believed that. But the issue was dropped as their train arrived. They needed to push their way through the hordes of people as quickly as possible if they hoped to find enough room on the train to ride together.

              Ann stayed quiet throughout their trip, and Ryuji grumbled under his breath about what an entire waste of time it was for them to meet up that morning. They arrived at their stop and got out to shuffle towards the escalator. Ann kept slowing down to look back, causing Ryuji to step on her heels more than once. He didn’t bother to apologize after the first time.

              Partway up the snail-paced escalator, Ann gasped, drawing Ren and Ryuji’s attention. “Oh my god, that guy got off at our stop!” She turned to Ren, standing on the step ahead of her own. “Isn’t this bad?”

 “Who are you talking about?”

“I don’t know, some guy! He kept staring at me back in Shibuya, and I think he’s following us now.” Ryuji stretched his arms and let out a long yawn. Ann snapped around on him. “At least act like you care!” Behind her, Ren smirked as she lectured.

“Fine.” Ryuji started climbing the stairs, pushing past the other commuters on the escalator. “Come on,” he called to the other two without looking back.

              Outside, the morning sun burned as his eyes struggled to adjust. Ryuji pointed to a spot in front of the subway entrance that was out in the open. He told Ann to wait there.

 “You want to use me as bait?” she asked incredulously.

“If this asshole is really stalkin’ you, then he’ll come right at you. If not, he’ll just pass by.” When she continued to glare, he threw in, “Don’t worry, me and Ren’ll be right here if anythin’ funny goes down.”

And they did just that. When a teenaged guy creeped towards Ann, hand extended out, Ren and Ryuji stepped in as a wall. It was really too bad the guy didn’t take off, because Ryuji would’ve like to celebrate just how freaking cool they probably looked.

 

              Their first conversation with the young artist registered as a confusing blur through Ryuji’s frustration. The guy didn’t seem like the stalking type, being preppy and well-spoken. There was definitely something off about him though. Too skinny and too pale, but that wasn’t it. Ryuji didn’t trust him. When he took a pleading step towards Ann, Ryuji stepped up, puffing out his chest. “Hold your horses! Who’re you anyways?”

“Oh, where are my manners? My name is Yusuke Kitagawa. I am a second-year at Kosei High’s fine arts division.” Ryuji was then brushed off entirely so that Kitagawa could speak directly to Ann. He and Ren might as well have been trash in the street at that point.

              Kitagawa announced that he was an aspiring artist, and, in fact, the pupil of the world-renowned artist Madarame. He laid it on real thick as he explained to Ann that he wasn’t stalking her. He simply couldn’t help himself from chasing after her. Apparently, she radiated enough passion to be the perfect model for his next art piece. Although she was still flustered, Ann did seem to lower her guard at this reveal. Still sounded a hell of a lot like stalking to Ryuji.

              Before he bid them farewell, Kitagawa produced three tickets to an art exhibit for the following day. He made it clear that he looked forward to seeing Ann. But her friends not so much. After he was gone, Ryuji asked, “You’re not plannin’ on going, are you?”

Ann tucked the tickets away into her bag. Thoughtfully, she answered, “I think I will.”

“For real?”

Looking at her phone, Ann gave a little jump. Before running off in the direction of Shujin without them, she exclaimed, “Crap, look at the time! I’ll see you later.”

“For real?!” Ryuji shouted after her. He looked to Ren for backup and received only a rolled shoulder. Ryuji tailed his friend as they walked towards school. “What the hell just happened?”

“I believe Ann had an idea.”

“Well, she can leave me out of her thinkin’ games next time.”

“You and thinking should never be used in the same breath,” Morgana teased, poking his head out of the bag to watch Ryuji’s reaction.

“Say whatever you want. Doesn’t change the fact that your girl got swooped up by another dude. Girls sure do love artsy types.”

“They do?” The cat’s desolate expression almost made Ryuji feel bad. Felt significantly less bad when Morgana began to hatch plans of how he would take down this Yusuke guy. Most involved using claws to prove his greater sense of honor.

 

              The last day of exams sucked harder than all the other days combined. First, Ryuji was late to class thanks to Ann and her stalker. And then all of the teacher’s nagging about his being late further soured his already rotten mood. He tried to focus on the test in front of him – really, he did – but the characters wouldn’t sit still on the sheet of paper. The harder he stared, the more they floated away. Ryuji could almost hear Ren’s voice patiently explaining one of the problems. When he tried to focus on the memory, it grew fainter.

              Suffice to say, Ryuji was downright miserable when Ann and Ren joined him at the station after school. Ann’s cheerful demeanor didn’t make him feel any better. Trying to dull his irritation, Ryuji scrolled through Mishima’s site on his phone. “Can we just not talk about the exams?” he snapped as the other two discussed how well they thought they scored. Ann narrowed her brows, but Ren gave him a sympathetic shrug. “Like it or not, they’re gonna come back graded next week. Let’s just talk about something else in the meantime.”

“What are you looking at?” Ann motioned towards his phone.

“The phansite. There ain’t any useful information though. Less and less people are posting.”

“I am not letting this end as a one-hit wonder, okay?” Morgana declared. Ryuji had forgotten the cat was even there until he spoke. Perched on Ren’s shoulder once again. Ryuji wished his head was resting there instead. It’d be nice just close his eyes to block out the week.

Ryuji pulled himself out of his fantasies when the rest of the gang was talking about getting something to eat. Ann brought up the art exhibit tickets, which led to her and Morgana bickering about whether or not she was in love with Kitagawa. “We should go. It could have something to do with what we heard about in Mementos,” she reasoned.

Madarame… that name did ring a bell. The shadow of that banker they took down, he’d mentioned something about a Madarame. Ryuji sighed. Even the idea of phantom thievery wasn’t uplifting his spirits.

Ann decided that they’d all meet up outside of the exhibit the next morning, effectively ending their conversation as she flounced away.

“But I wanted to get some food,” Morgana whined.

Ren reached up to scratch the cat between the ears. “Then let’s get something. You’ll come too Ryuji, won’t you?”

Ryuji had been contemplating going home to cry into his pillow, but when Ren reached out the invitation, he found he couldn’t turn him down. They walked slow and close to a chain burger joint, Ren’s arm occasionally bumping against his.

 

              Bells tied above the front door let out a friendly jingle as they walked through. The scent of freshly ground beans soaked the air inside Leblanc. Upon their entrance, the middle-aged man seated at the counter let out a heavy sigh. Crossword puzzle and pen in hand, his lack of customers did not appear to be of much concern. “How did the exams go?” Sojiro asked without lifting his attention from his puzzle. At the mention of exams, Ryuji groaned and fell into one of the booths. He slumped his face onto the table, nose pressed to the cold lacquered wood. “What’s his problem?”

“I believe he’s having flashbacks,” Ren answered as he headed up the stairs to his room. Sojiro opened his mouth, presumably to ask where he was going, but Ren beat him to it. “I’m going to bring Morgana upstairs and change. I’ll be back down in a minute.”

Ryuji played on his phone while it was just him and the café owner downstairs. He looked up when Ren returned and watched as he slipped an apron around his neck. His usually nimble fingers fumbled with the ties. The bow he attempted to create pulled through into a simple knot. The same result came about on the next two tries as well. Ren eventually settled for the knot, playing with one of the fraying ends as he moved about behind the counter.

              Half an hour later and it was just the two of them. Sojiro slipped away with a takeout container of curry, and Morgana was trapped upstairs by food safety regulations. Ren placed a mug down on a coaster in front of Ryuji, who eyed the drink suspiciously.

“Relax, it’s not coffee.”

Ryuji wrapped his fingers around the plain blue mug, comforted by its warmth. He brought it to his face and inhaled the sweet aroma. “Hot chocolate?”

Ren nodded. “With hazelnut. Thought it might be nice to have something warm.”

              Ryuji was left to his own devices for a few more minutes as Ren retreated back behind the counter. He played around with some industrial looking coffee machine. “I’m not sure about this art show tomorrow,” Ren said as he flicked a switch, creating a low rumbling sound.

“That shadow guy said something about a Madarame, didn’t he? Even if we don’t get a target outta this, it’s not like we’ll be any worse off than we are now.”

“I meant going to the show in general. Maybe we could wait outside for Ann?”

Imagining the look on Ann’s face as they told her that plan made Ryuji laugh. He stopped to take his first drink of hot chocolate. The delightful sweetness brought out another chuckle. “This is delicious, dude!”

“Thanks.” Ren ran a hand through his hair as he waited at the machine. Ryuji again remembered that it was just the two of them there.

“I, uh, know what you mean about the show though. Ugh, it’s gonna be so boring!”

When Ren rejoined him, sitting across the table, he had his own hot drink in a teacup. He took a dainty sip, fogging his lenses. Ren removed his glasses and set them down on the table, pushing them away from the edge. “Art has never been a strong subject for me in school. I don’t understand composition or color theory or really any of that stuff.” Ren propped an elbow on the table, resting his cheek in his open palm. His face was almost as close as it’d been the other night, back when he was helping Ryuji study at the counter.

“I don’t know anythin’ about that stuff either.”

“I’m not good at being bad at stuff. In front of people, I mean.” Ren looked down. “Sorry, that sounds stupid.”

Ryuji swallowed. His throat felt dry, and the hot chocolate wasn’t helping. The two of them were alone. “N-No, I totally get you!” _Shit._ Ryuji silently cursed himself for stumbling over his words like an idiot. He rubbed his palms on the front of his plaid school pants. “It sucks to have people see you mess up. But, uh, I _really_ don’t know anything about art. If you wanna just make crap up about all the paintings, I’ll believe whatever you say.”

Ren’s grey eyes flicked up to meet Ryuji’s. A smirk twitched across his lips. They were alone. Just the two of them. And Ren was so close.

Ryuji squeezed his eyes shut hard and leaned forward.

              Ryuji always imagined his first kiss as being chaste. Quick and sweet. Knowing what a screwup he could be, it’d probably even be a complete miss. Then he and whoever he was with could share a nervous giggle and a second attempt.

Reality proved to be quite a different story.

              Ryuji moved in too quick, smashing their noses against each other. It stung for a second. But then he could feel Ren’s lips pressing on his, and a rush of excitement buzzed though him. Ren chuckled against his mouth. It sort of tickled. A hand on his shoulder convinced Ryuji not to pull away. He pushed forward harder, desperately trying to keep up with Ren’s well-practiced lips. A hunger he previously assumed was the stuff of romance novels consumed him, and Ryuji lost the ability to worry.

              He wasn’t sure how long they kissed. When they pulled away at the bells above the door ringing, two grooves were left in Ryuji’s palms where he’d braced himself against the table. Ryuji’s face flushed scarlet as he realized at least one other person was now in the room. They were no longer alone. The spell broken. “Welcome,” Ren said. He stood, appearing completely at ease.

              A woman took a seat in one of the booths down the row from Ryuji. He didn’t dare look up at her, keeping his face turned down towards his drink. His lips tingled. He wanted to touch them, but feared drawing any attention. How in the world was he going to explain away this one? Ren and the customer made conversation. Ryuji could barely understand them over his internal screaming.

“Where’s Boss?” the woman asked coyly. “Not that I mind being waited on by a cute kid like you. I do prefer my men a little older though.”

“He stepped out for a moment. Can I get anything started for you?”

              Sojiro returned from his errand as the woman was finishing her first cup of joe. The café owner, somewhat begrudgingly, took a seat on a nearby stool to listen to her prattle about her day. Ren appeared at Ryuji’s side, no longer wearing his apron. Ryuji remained frozen in his seat. “Want me to walk you to the station?” Ren offered.

Ryuji’s thoughts tore in two different directions. “ _Just get out of here, away from him!”_ But even as he internally yelled this at himself, the thought of Ren pushing him up against one of the grimy walls in the alley outback played through his head in vivid detail.

“Yeah, sure,” Ryuji eventually croaked out.

              Lucky enough for Ryuji’s tortured mind, a man was taking a phone call in the alley as they passed by. Neither of them said much as they walked. Ren had his hands shoved into his pockets. His steps were light, especially compared to Ryuji bumbling beside him. They lingered outside of the station before going their separate ways.

“So, you weren’t lying when you said you’d never kissed anyone before.”

“Oh god, was I bad?” Ryuji blurted out.

“No, I wouldn’t say that.” Ren winked. His glasses were still off, and the effect sent a jolt straight to Ryuji’s chest. “But, you know they say practice makes perfect.” He patted Ryuji on the head. “See you tomorrow.”

 

 


	25. Covering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the risk of being a broken record, I'd like to say that I am astounded by all the supportive comments I received on that last chapter. I was so dang nervous about posting it, and you all made me feel like a million bucks. Thank you all so much for the comments, Kudos, and for taking the time to read this. I never thought anyone would be bothered. ^_^ You've all made me happier than backpack full of SP adhesive 3. 
> 
> Also, I'd apologize for the delay, but it seems like I've sorta fallen into a habit now? Writing as much as I can during the week and then posting whatever I can get edited on the weekend. (hoping for 3 new chapters to come out today btw) I must admit, I did get distracted by skipping ahead and working on chapter 33. I'm real excited for that one. ^_~

Chapter Twenty-Five: Covering

              Ryuji managed to find some comfort in compartmentalizing his best friend. There was Joker, his leader. A little intimidating, but ultimately someone he respected greatly. Then there was his friend and fellow delinquent, Ren. Someone who was always there to help him. Someone who confessed to him insecurities laying hidden within the honor student. And then there was the other Ren. The Ren whose good morning kiss in the alley across from Shujin left his head dizzy all the way to class.

              Measuring his breaths, Ryuji stood next to his seated friends as they rode the train afterschool. They were headed towards the address Kitagawa provided Ann. Ryuji needed to keep calm and not focus on recent developments that made his chest constrict. He was with his friend Ren now, and with luck, he’d soon be with Joker. No need to worry about whether he had actually deserved his father’s belt all those years ago.

              “Kitty!” A young girl’s excited squeal cut through the stuffy air of the subway car. Morgana’s head and front paws were sticking out of Ren’s bag, and it was obviously what the child’s chubby fingers were grasping for as she ran towards them.

“Shit, we didn’t pay the pet fare,” Ryuji muttered. He glared down at the sitting duck.

The pig-tailed girl’s face glowed when she reached them. “Is that your pet, mister? I heard it meowing.”

Ren answered in an even tone, making direct eye contact with the child. “You’re imagining things.”

Ryuji balked. How could he sound so damn convincing with such an obvious lie?

The little girl faltered, but wasn’t deterred by Ren’s words for long. “But I see it right there. Its head is sticking out of your bag.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ren tried again.

Ann butted in with a nervous giggle. “It’s a toy! It meows when you, um, press its head.” To play along with her story, Morgana stayed perfectly still, mouth partially open in as close of a thing a cat could come to a smile.

Without knowing it, Ann had given Ryuji the perfect opportunity for a little payback at the cat for always calling him a stupid monkey. “You heard her, Ren. Push on its head.”

With two fingers, Ren pushed Morgana’s head down, eliciting a resigned mew.

The child giggled in pure delight. “Again! Again!”

“Maybe you should show her what happens when ya button mash.” One of the cat’s eyes winced at Ryuji’s suggestion.

Ren shot him a vexed look, pressing down on Morgana even softer than the time before. The cat purred, and the little girl left satisfied as Ann told her goodbye.

Ryuji shrugged. “Dude, your cat is drooling.”

 

              Skull clenched a fist as he stared up at the gaudy statue. Everyone else had already walked off by that point, but he couldn’t bring himself tear away his gaze just yet.

Things had gotten heated between himself and that Kitagawa guy when they first arrived at Madarame’s shack earlier that afternoon. The young artist got so upset at the accusations leveled towards his sensei that his reaction actually convinced Ryuji that Madarame was doing nothing wrong. He assured them everything was a misunderstanding. Ryuji felt terrible for saying such awful things about the guy’s guardian.

And then Ren found the keywords for Madarame’s palace. As the gilded museum loomed right in front of them, Ryuji’s guilt loosened. The painting of Yusuke had unsettled him, but he still held onto some faith in the boy’s earnest appeals of his sensei’s worth.

              The statue is what pushed Skull over. It was all the proof they needed. He’d been a chump. How could Kitagawa stand there and lie to their faces, covering up such a horror show?

Skull massaged the back of his neck. He didn’t hear any approaching footsteps, but a gloved hand closed suddenly around his own. Skull wasn’t sure what made him jump – the unexpected touch itself or the zap of electricity that passed between them.

“You know better than to wander by yourself in a palace,” Joker said. Though the words were meant as a warning, concern mingled in them too.

“Why would he lie to us? Why would he want to protect such a shitty adult?”

Joker took his hand back. “I don’t know, but we’ll find out.”

              Above them, golden figures were swept away in a still cyclone. They cried tears that would never fall as their livelihoods were stripped from their grasps. All this so that some asshole could pretend to be a prolific artist. Skull spit. It didn’t make a sound as it hit the floor.

“Makes me sick.”

 

              Despite both Ryuji and Ren feeling that their discovery in the flashy museum was more than enough proof, Morgana insisted that they not pursue Madarame any further until after speaking to Kitagawa once more. Ann agreed with the cat. Without full consensus, there wasn’t much else they could do that day. They split up for the evening, and Ryuji sulked through his apartment door by dinnertime.

              Ryuji tossed his bag blindly into his bedroom, not bothering to look at whatever it sent clattering to the floor. “Mom?” he called out. When no response came, he checked her bedroom in the back of the apartment. Empty. Wasn’t she working a mid-shift that day? She’d already been up when he was heading out for school. Ryuji shrugged to himself. He’d hang for an hour or two and then just make himself some noodles if she wasn’t home by then. Wasn’t unusual for her to pick up an extra shift.

              Their lack of decision on a target bothered Ryuji to the point where he could punch a wall. Needing distraction from this frustration, Ryuji unplugged the television in his mother’s room, and carried it back to his own tucked under his arm. He hooked it up to his game system, loading up whatever he’d left in there. Ryuji used to have his own TV set. Then he’d thrown a game controller at it. His mom had, rightfully, bitched him out over it. But she hadn’t gone too hard; it’d happened after one of his first days of rehab with his leg.

             

              Ryuji was at the stove pushing baby bok choy and unevenly sliced peppers around a pan when his mom finally came home. She staggered in, brightening when she saw her son in the kitchen. “Ryuji! My baby’s home!” She giggled like a child being given a present topped with a fanciful bow. She didn’t bother to tug off her work boots before running up to squeeze him in a tight hug.

“Hey, watch it,” Ryuji grumbled, acting as if he hadn’t been waiting for her for the last two hours.

“Sorry, sorry, I just get so excited. I never see you anymore!” His mother let go to better peer into the hot pan. “Smells good! Any chance you’ve got enough for two?” While dinner may have smelled pleasant, she certainly did not. Cigarette smoke clung to her clothes and a painfully familiar stench laced her breath. It sent a shiver through Ryuji, which he failed to fully suppress.

Ryuji focused on the wilting vegetables. “Sure, but we only had that red sauce left.”

“Oh spicy, I like it!” Again, she let out a bubbly laugh. She gave him a couple pats between his shoulder blades. “I’m going to go get changed, and then I’ll help you finish up.”

“Alright.” All there was really left to do was to throw the noodles into the pot of water he already had boiling. By the time she returned, he was plating up a bowl for each of them. His mother gratefully took hers, and they sat across from each other at the dining table.

              Ryuji’s mother told stories from her day at work throughout dinner, getting more animated by the minute. At the end of a fairly long one about a customer not understanding there was more than one type of sirloin, her flailing arms knocked over her water glass. She found this to be particularly hilarious.

Ryuji made some effort to keep any accusation out of his voice as he asked, “So, where were you tonight?” Judging by her raised brow, he failed in his attempt.

His mother sighed, getting up to retrieve a napkin from the kitchen. “If you really must know, a coworker invited me out after my shift. And since I’m always home alone now, I figured why the hell not. And yes, Ryuji, I had _a_ drink. Having one every now and then doesn’t make me a terrible person.”

              It was a touchy subject. Ryuji’s mother never drank when she was married to a raging alcoholic. She’d started as soon as they separated though. And it’d been bad at first. She still worked and did whatever needed to provide for her son, but for years he feared he’d have two runaway parents.

              When he was in end years of grade school, his mother could no longer fall asleep sober. When he went to open their freezer, he had to be careful to open the door slowly, lest any of the cheap bottles of rum tumble out. Back then, he resented this. He’d have outbursts, and his mom would try to solve them by buying him some kind of treat that she couldn’t really afford. Now that he was older and looking back, Ryuji couldn’t really be mad about that time and her actions. Society was shit and her family was even shittier. Not many things made a divorced mother feel welcome. She must’ve seen his father escape into a bottle countless times. Makes sense she’d try it herself. At least she’d never been an ass.

              There was an unspoken rule in their household not to talk about those times. Things were okay now. The older he got, the less his mom drank. It was now to a point considered perfectly normal by most. Just a beer after work a couple of times a week, if even that. It’d been so long since he’d witnessed her tipsy. Brought him right back to childhood, resurfacing childish anger. She was rightfully defensive.

 Not wishing to cap his day off with an argument, Ryuji chose his next words carefully. Something to distract his mother. “Oh yeah? Go with anyone fun, like that one cashier who gossips too much?”

“God, no!” His mother snorted from laughter. And his overstep quickly forgotten. “I get enough of her at work. I went with Taro. I told you about him, didn’t I? That new kid they have stocking.”

Ryuji shrugged. He ate the rest of his noodles as his mom went on about her evening.

              From under the table, Ryuji’s phone buzzed while his mom was still somehow talking. He checked it, making no effort to hide what he was doing. New messages were flagged in the Phantom Thieves’ chat. Ann had sent them something.

_Would you really forgive someone unconditionally if you owe your life to them? I’m not so sure anymore._

Owing somebody. The words spelled out on the screen socked him in the gut. Ryuji took a second before responding. _What’re you bringin’ this up for?_

_According to Kitagawa, Madarame isn’t a problem._

Ryuji’s mother interrupted him as his thumb moved to respond. “Lost your attention already, yeah?”

“Huh?” Ryuji placed his phone screen down on his thigh. “Sorry, my friends were just askin’ something.”

“Anything you can share with your mother? It’d be nice to hear how you’re doing too, you know.”

He shrugged, giving her a frown. “It’s sorta weird.”

“I’m all for weird.”

“Do you think you could forgive somebody for anythin’ if you owed them your life?” At his mother’s immediate look of disapproval, he threw in, “I think it’s for school or something.”

“How did you answer?”

“I didn’t.”

“No matter what anybody does for you, you don’t owe them shit. Least of all your life.” Ryuji was taken aback by the quiet aggression in his mother’s tone. There was an unmistakable darkness in her eyes as she stared straight into his. “Remember that. Thinking that you owe somebody your life will get you nothing but trouble.”

“Yeah, but what if they, like, literally save your life?” Like Ren had saved his.

“Doesn’t matter.” She got up from the table, collecting their empty dishes. “Don’t get me wrong – I taught you to have manners. But whatever you do, do it because it’s what you want. Not because you think you owe somebody.” His mother gave his cheek a pinch as she passed by to refill her glass. “Of course, I’m not talking about money. Borrow money and you’re stuck paying it back one way or another.”

“T-That’s, uh, great advice, Mom.”

“Right? You learn a thing or two when you get old like me.”

              Ryuji’s mother switched the topic as soon as she returned to the table, much to Ryuji’s relief. They chatted about where and when they should go fishing that year, something they did at least once each summer. She asked about exams, but quickly retracted the question. And, before he could retreat to his room, his mom nagged him yet again about meeting that new friend of his.

“He’s not gonna want to come over if you’re gonna be all weird and pushy about it.” Ryuji didn’t dare tell her that Ren actually expressed interest in meeting her.

“I’m not being pushy! I’m showing interest in your life. It’s what being a parent is all about, yeah?”

“I dunno. Maybe later.” Like when Ren didn’t pose of threat of luring him into his bedroom, giving his mother the chance of walking in on them doing… something. Shit, Ryuji had to lose that train of thought quick.

“Ryuji?”

He jumped in his seat. “W-What?”

“You alright? You kinda stopped talking there.”

Did he? Double shit. “I’m just tired. Look, I’m gonna go to bed. Can we talk about this later?” Ryuji didn’t give his mother the chance to respond as he fled to the safety of his bedroom.

 


	26. An Unexpected Turn

Chapter Twenty-Six: An Unexpected Turn

              “Yo, can you at least open the window? It’s muggy as hell in here.” The only reply Ryuji received from the artist came in the form of a distracted grunt. Honestly, any other response would’ve been more of a surprise. Ryuji huffed and slumped back against the stained wall.

“Looks like that window hasn’t budged in twenty years,” Ren noted from beside him. “Probably best to leave it alone.”

              From the looks of it on the street, Madarame’s shack could be taken out by a good sneeze. Mismatched corrugated panels made up the exterior, creating a quilt-like effect. This might stir feelings of comfort, if not for all the rust. And the roof appeared to be more patch jobs than the actual shingling. There were plenty of wide windows and even a few narrow balconies, but you couldn’t pay Ryuji enough to step out onto one. How hadn’t the place been condemned? The neighbors must’ve pitched a fit about it at some point.

              As bad as the outside looked, the interior of the shack was even worse. Too large of a building to be upkept by its two residents, dust blanketed any surface that wasn’t routinely used. Cobwebs spread in the corners like cracks on a sidewalk. And if the household chores being neglected wasn’t bad enough, the actual structure of the place looked to be compromised. Ryuji noted at least two crumbling patches of drywall and a soft spot in the floor as they followed the young artist up to the room he had set up to paint Ann. The faster they got out of there, the better.

              But, it didn’t seem as though they’d be able to make a quick escape. Kitagawa had gotten to work immediately and seemed to be in some sort of painting-fueled trance. He hadn’t said more than a word or two since pulling up to his canvas and brushes. Ryuji grumbled to himself. They’d have to wait until he finished before they could question him.

              The room Kitagawa had them set up in was miserable. If the dusty easels stacked in the corner and boxes of crap pressed up against the walls were any indication, it seemed to be a storage room more than anything else. The natural light coming from the afternoon sun was bright. Good for the painter, but it let Ryuji see just how grimy the place was. He and Ren were seated on some cheap stools against the wall, keeping an eye on Ann who posed on an ottoman in the center of the room. Although it’d been mild outside, simply sitting inside the shack was causing Ryuji’s back to sweat under his school blazer. Poor Morgana was stuck inside Ren’s bag at their feet.

              “Seriously, you’re gonna study even here?” Ryuji balked when his friend retrieved a book from his seemingly bottomless backpack. He left it mostly unzippered, the flaps still overlapping enough to hide the cat from view.

“No, this is for fun. I checked a book out of the library that I’ve been interested in reading. Might as well work on it now.”

“Pfft, reading for fun? Prolly doesn’t even have any pictures.” Still, Ryuji eyed the cover that Ren held up for him. Pirate Legend. The tale of fearless Captain Kidd. “Actually, that sounds pretty okay.”

Ren pulled his chair closer to Ryuji’s, scraping it against the floor so that Ann flinched and Kitagawa then scowled. The Phantom Thief leader didn’t seem to notice. He held the novel open to the first page so that both boys could read it. Although he could see the words clear enough, Ryuji leaned in closer, hardly noticing that he did so until Ren’s messy curls brushed against the side of his face. The scent of coffee came as a warm comfort.

“I hope you two are having fun.” Ann’s sarcastic words were compressed as she tried to speak without moving her lips.

 

              They hadn’t learned of Ann’s modeling opportunity until earlier that day. It was lunchtime, and the courtyard was quiet with only the occasional student or two passing by on the swept sidewalk. Most of their peers ate in their classrooms or fought for whatever bread was left at the cafeteria. Because of this, the four phantom thieves agreed to meet at the vending machines. Ryuji was the last to arrive. Ann and Ren were already sharing a bench. He leaned against one of the brightly lit machines. It rumbled against his back. Ryuji felt a little out of place, standing at a distance when he was accustomed to being right in the middle of it. _“Stop being stupid,”_ he told himself.

“Lady Ann, you said you have news.” Morgana sat in the middle of a round table hardly anyone used. Still, Ryuji wrinkled his nose at the idea of the cat’s ass on top of the surface meant for eating.

“Kitagawa still wants me to model for him. He said he wants to do it after class today.”

A bemused smirk came to Ren. “That was quick.”

Any odd feelings in Ryuji were quickly overtaken by a bubbling excitement. He punched a fist into the air. “Alright! We’re gonna make Kitagawa spill all of that shitty adult’s secrets.”

“We’re going to ask him about it again, Ryuji.” Ann corrected. Her fingers toyed with one of the ends of her pigtails. Her fingers ran through the blonde hair looking like waves at the beach. “I’m still not sure how I feel about posing for this.”

Ann’s visible nerves halted Ryuji from blurting out something stupid it. He watched her fidget for a moment, her gaze set to the ground. Damn. They were asking a lot of their friend, weren’t they? Only until recent days, she’d been the victim of harsh rumors all because of her looks. Now they were having her use her natural beauty in order to get dirt on a potential target. “Thanks for doing this, Ann.”

Ren nodded in agreement, while Morgana stewed. “If there were any other way, I’d never allow this.”

Ann waved away their earnest concern and thanks. “Oh, it’s really nothing! I’m just not sure what to do as an art model. I’ve only done fashion before.”

Seriously? That’s what she was worried about? “Look, you don’t need to go all out. We’re gonna be there to find evidence on Madarame. Forget Kitagawa’s dumb painting.”

Ann pursed her bubblegum pink lips. “Kitagawa sounded like he wanted this to be private, but you guys better be coming with me!” To emphasize her point, she turned to Ren and grabbed at his sleeve with both hands. “You _are_ coming with, right?”

Ren gave the back of her hand a gentle pat. “We won’t leave you alone with him for even a second. Right, Ryuji?”

Her fingers were still clenched in the fabric of his blazer. When had those two become so close? Ryuji had, perhaps foolishly, thought that he was at an advantage when it came to friendship between the two of them. Technically, he’d known both of them longer.

“Ryuji?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, ‘course not! I’d be afraid of Morgana clawin’ my eyes out if I let that guy get too close to you.”

“And rightfully so!”

Ryuji needed to cutout whatever bullshit was gnawing at him. It was a _good_ thing Ann and Ren were becoming close. The closer they all were to each other, the better for the team.

              Their meeting was cut short by sharp words coming from one of the classroom building’s doors. The student council president had little Mishima cornered. Looked like a bulldog going after a chipmunk as she interrogated him forcefully enough for them to pick up a couple of words. Ryuji let out a low whistle. “Yikes, she got ahold of Mishima. It’d suck if she noticed us. Let’s split for now.”

Ann asked, “Where should we meet later?” Good point. They no longer had a hideout, thanks to Miss President closing off the rooftop.

“How ‘bout that accessway off the Giza line from the other day?” Ryuji suggested. “It’s close enough to the shack.”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you back in class, Ren.”

              Once Ann left, Ren shot Ryuji a helpless look. He didn’t even need to say it. Guy depended on his GPS app to get anywhere in the city still. “Don’t worry, man. We’ll walk together. I keep forgetting you’ve only been here, what, a month?”

“A little longer than that,” Ren admitted.

A month. When Ryuji thought about the short amount of time they’d known each other, and everything that’d happened in that time, it felt surreal.

 

              That surreal feeling hit Ryuji again as he waited in the shack. They’d already been there over an hour with nothing happening. He’d been unable to keep his focus on reading after only a single chapter of Ren’s book, and he was back to being bored out of his mind. This whole situation was unreal.

              Morgana seemed to have enough as well. His head broke free of the bag. He panted in-between complaints of the backpack being hot and stuffy. “Careful,” Ren said in a low voice, keeping the novel held up to his face.

“I doubt this guy would even notice a pack of elephants stampeding through!”

Ryuji looked over at Kitagawa. The artist was still painting with a slight scowl, completely oblivious to what would’ve sounded like furious meows to him.

“This is too boring. I’m going to go scout around a bit.”

“Don’t get caught,” Ren warned to which the cat scoffed.

“Who do you think you’re talking to?”

Ryuji forlornly watched as the cat slipped out through the slightly ajar door. Lucky bastard.                                                                                                                                             

             

              After more than two hours of waiting, Ren had fallen asleep against Ryuji’s shoulder. He didn’t begrudge their leader – not only did he have the normal obligations of a student, he also worked at the café and as a phantom thief. He even found the time to create infiltration tools. Guy had to get in a few Z’s wherever he could. Of course, Ryuji had tried to push his snoozing friend off, but was unsuccessful after a weak attempt.

              Three and a half hours into the painting session and the sky outside the window was now a dusty color. Ryuji’s body felt stiff and his ass was sore from the uncomfortable chair. His phone battery was nearly drained. Ren still slept against him, his glasses askew and drooling slightly. At first, Ryuji thought it was sort of cute. Now he was tempted to give Ren a hard shove just to wake him up for some company. Instead, Ryuji whined, “Ann, Ren’s asleep and I’m bored!”

Not even bothering to attempt a pose any longer, Ann swiveled to face them. She rolled her eyes. “Some protection he is.” There was something in her voice, but it wasn’t spiteful in the least. Endearment, maybe.

“How much longer is this going to take?”

“Seriously! I’m going to need the longest bath ever to get all the kinks out from sitting like this for so long.” They didn’t receive an answer, so Ann tried again. “Kitagawa, are you almost done?”

Finally, the artist offered some sort of substantial response. He shook his head and dropped his brush. “It’s no good,” he muttered more to himself than to them.

Ryuji gave his best friend a gentle shake until he blinked awake. When Ren was fully supported by his own chair, Ryuji got to his feet. The pops in his hips were a painful relief. “What?” He strained to get a look at the canvas without having to get too close to the artist. A couple of black lines stretched across it. If you squinted, it could almost look like an outline. But that shouldn’t have taken more than a couple of minutes to his untrained eye! “That doesn’t even look like anything! What the hell, man?”

Kitagawa folded into himself, his elbows resting on his knees. “This isn’t working. I’m sorry, but we’ll have to resume this another time.”

“Oh hell no!” Ryuji exclaimed, not caring to control the volume of his voice that filled the storage room. “How many hours do you think you made us wait?”

Ren stood as well, slipping past Ryuji to stand in front of the door. Ryuji moved to his side so that they effectively blocked the exit. Kitagawa took this in with narrowed eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Ann started to explain. “We had another reason for seeing you today. We need to talk.”

“It’s about those rumors regarding your sensei.” Venom came with the last word Ryuji spoke.

“This again?” Kitagawa rose to his feet with a straight back. He had an intimidating stature. Had he not been a complete string bean, the artist could’ve been really scary.

              At first, Kitagawa dismissed their questions. Ryuji pressed hard, fueled by residual irritation at having been duped by the artist the other day. As Kitagawa continued to resist, Ryuji pushed him further, harder than he thought Ren would allow him to go. Eventually, it gained them half an admission. The young artist conceded that Madarame was having an artistic block and needed the help of his pupils to continue putting out work. But that wasn’t good enough. Giving up your own work freely wasn’t a crime. Stupid maybe, but not illegal.

Ryuji gave one last verbal push, and it was one push too hard. “All his other pupils ran away. Are you the only one dumb enough to stick around or is he holdin’ something over your head?”

Kitagawa snapped back against this, breaking his disaffected tone for the first time in the conversation. “There are no victims here. Stop pushing your self-centered righteousness on me!”

“And the other pupils?” Ren asked, pushing his glasses up.

The artist fumbled for a comeback. He took a moment and eventually came out with, “Leave, now. If you ever come back, I’ll sue you for causing a disturbance.”

His threat sounded ridiculous. No way was Ryuji going to leave things the way they were now. Not when they were so close. “Hold it! We’re not done talking here.” Now he was yelling. His vocal cords strained against his shouts.

“Then you leave me no choice. I’m reporting you to the police. I asked Takamaki to be my model, but I don’t recall ever calling you two here.”

That was true, Ryuji supposed. He certainly hadn’t looked happy to see him and Ren. But the guy still let them in! They were just trying to confirm some information. How did police and pressing charges come into this?

“What the eff, man?”

Kitagawa primly pulled his phone from his back pocket. He made a show of pressing on the screen and pulling up the call menu. Ryuji’s instinct was to smack it out of his hand, and his body started to move towards the jerk. If it wasn’t for Ren holding him back by the arms, Ryuji might’ve hit the phone and then something else too. Ren’s grip was firm but not painfully so.

The artist flinched at the obvious threat of physical violence.

Ann tried to deescalate the situation, stepping between the two teen boys and holding up her hands. “Ryuji, stop it! Everyone just calm down, okay?”

“Dammit!” Ryuji swore through his teeth. He pulled at the hold he was in, though not with any real effort. If he really wanted to, he suspected that he could get free long enough to get in at least one good swing, and knowing that was enough for now.

Kitagawa returned his phone to his pocket. A smoldering fury behind his eyes, he glowered at the three phantom thieves in his room. Like animals in a cage perhaps. Tense, ready to strike if provoked further, but also amenable to settling back down. “I won’t report you. But only on one condition.”

Ann lowered her guard in relief, hands falling back to her sides. “What’s that?”

“I want you to continue as my model.”

“Oh, that’s easy enough, but you said it wasn’t working out today.”

Kitagawa folded his arms and looked down for a moment. Something else was now clouding his expression. “That’s because I was unconsciously being modest for your sake. However, I have nothing to worry about anymore. If you’re willing to bare everything to me, I will put my very heart and soul into creating the best nude painting ever!”

The artist’s grandiosity concealed his disgusting demand for a beat. As Ren’s realization sunk in, his fingers tightened on Ryuji’s arms, spurring Ryuji’s own understanding. No way did that bullshit come out of nowhere. Was the sicko planning this move while he was supposed to be painting? “What the fuck!” Ryuji growled.

“Nude?!” Ann’s face went scarlet quick enough to look like a ruby shade had been pulled over it.

As if this were a perfectly acceptable turn in their conversation, Kitagawa continued. “Of course, you two will not be allowed here. And I ask that you forget about our conversation today.” Then, more quietly, to himself he muttered, “If I don’t submit a new piece to Sensei soon, there’ll be some inconveniences.”

Stuck on the whammy that had been lobbed at her, Ann rambled. “Nude? Meaning that’ll be without any clothes? Why are you escalating things like that!”

“Because those are my terms.” There was finality in his statement. They’d lost Kitagawa. Anything they said from then on clearly made no impact on his line of thinking. Despite the dark turn, the artist looked lighter than he had all afternoon. “I’ll make time according to your plans, but please be prepared to come before the exhibit ends.”

Ryuji lunged forward, but his friend managed to keep him reigned in. He turned back to Ren, searching his face for how they’d gotten to where they were. “Wait, isn’t this really messed up?”

Kitagawa crossed the room, stepping around them as if they were no more harmful than the dust bunnies breeding in the shack. Ryuji began to pull against Ren’s grip once again at this insult.

“I’ll be looking forward to hearing from you soon.”

“No, no, no! We are NOT done talking here!”

Ann waited for their leader to back her up. Instead Ren calmly said, “We have to leave.”

“Don’t give up so easily!”

He gestured his head towards the struggling Ryuji. “Let’s not allow things to get worse.”

 

              Ryuji kicked every stray pebble and piece of litter he passed as they trudged towards the subway station. Behind him, Ren walked Ann with an arm around her shoulder, while explaining what had happened to the cat following at their feet. The odd scene looked too natural. Ryuji pulled ahead of the group so he could solely focus his rage at that pervert Kitagawa.

              When they reached the station, Ren helped Ann to a bench under a skinny tree with fan shaped leaves. He sat next to her like he’d done earlier in the day. Only now she had her face in her hands and he was rubbing her back in an attempt to console her. Morgana leapt up next to Ann, setting a paw with retracted claws on her red tights. Ryuji paced in front of them, at a distance further than needed. Weeks ago, he would’ve killed to have been either of those guys. Now he was torn between feeling anger on Ann’s behalf and some sort of strange gnawing sensation in his gut as he watched her sink against Ren.

“Kitagawa is totally out of his mind!” Ann lamented.

Morgana vehemently agreed. “How dare that Yusuke! The snake!”

Ryuji punch a fist into his palm. “The way he said it, it’s not gonna be semi, but full-on nude.”

The cat gasped, sounding like a man taking in a last gulp of air before an incoming heart attack. By his gaping mouth and wide eyes, maybe he had had one.

“That’s not helping, Ryuji!”

              Oh, but it was helping. Helping Ryuji at least. He continued to draw upon Kitagawa’s travesty against his friend, lessening his focus on how she was being comforted. He continued to pace, clenching his jaw when he took another peek at them. Dammit, why’d they have to look so good together? Ryuji thought of Kitagawa’s words and how easily he’d said them. Sure, the guy didn’t know about everything with Kamoshida, but it was still a shitty move to pull on any girl! Finally, when Ryuji thought he had his perspective back in line, he stopped his feet and flopped down onto the next bench over. Sooner rather than later, he’d need to take care of his problem. Before it interfered.

              “Y’know,” Ryuji began to think out loud. “If we get Madarame to confess before the exhibit’s over, we can keep Ann safe. Right?” His head, resting on top of the bench’s back, lolled to the side to seek confirmation from Ren.

“I was thinking the same thing. There isn’t much the police are likely to do if Kitagawa does get them involved, but it could be trouble if the faculty at Shujin finds out. Are we agreed upon Madarame, then?”

“Definitely. Maybe we can even fix that pervert too!”

With a yes vote from Morgana, Ren addressed the drained girl at his side. “Ann?”

She sighed. “I don’t know. Is this really right if the victim doesn’t want to be helped?”

“He’s blackmailing you to get naked for him!” Ryuji shouted loud enough to cause several onlookers to stop in their tracks and stare.

Ann gave a little shriek, burying her face into Ren until the strangers paid them no more attention. “I just don’t know what to think. I really didn’t expect this from him. There’s got to be a reason, and I don’t think it’s a fully perverted one.”

All three of her male companions made various noises of disbelief. Before they could say anything, she continued on with her line of reasoning.

“He said something back there. Something about _inconveniences_ if he didn’t give Madarame a new painting. I – I think he might actually believe that a nude painting will be the answer to his problems.”

“Isn’t that all the more reason to target Madarame?” Ren asked.

“I suppose.”

Ryuji couldn’t believe the amount of hesitation he still heard in her voice. He pressed, “So, what are you sayin’? You’re willing to pose in the buff to help him out with his sensei?”

“Of course not!” she snapped.

“Lady Ann has been through a lot. I think it’s remarkable she’s still able to feel compassion for even the grimiest of scumbags.”

Ren hovered a hand above her knee, but thought better of it. “Ann, Yusuke isn’t Madarame’s only victim.”

“I know,” she said miserably.

“We’re not gonna let it come to this. We’re not gonna let you be forced into somethin’ like this just to save ourselves! We need a unanimous decision, but if you don’t think we should target Madarame, then Ren and I will just take whatever comes our way.” Ryuji knew that he had a lot less to lose than Ren, and that he was for sure overstepping his bounds. Still, he imagined that his best friend wouldn’t let her go through that either.

“Thanks,” she said so low that Ryuji wasn’t even sure if he heard her. Then, as if none of the troubling business from that afternoon took place, she hopped up to her feet. “But you guys are right. We have to do this. We’re going to stop Madarame, no matter what!”

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji held up a hand which she slapped with vigor. It stung, but better than to have been left hanging. “Let’s start tomorrow.”

 

              With a target now selected, the four rode the train to Shibuya together. It was crowded, especially for that time of day, and they were stuck standing. Ryuji couldn’t help noticing that Ren let Ann hold onto his arm for support the entire way. He eyed them, occasionally hearing a meow that reflected a mutual feeling about it.

              Before they split up, Ann and Ryuji to go one way and Ren and Morgana the other, Ren stopped Ryuji by the wrist. With a tug, he spun the shorter boy back around to face him. Before Ryuji could ask what the heck he wanted, a crooked smile came to Ren’s face. He bopped Ryuji’s nose with the tip of his index finger. “Careful, Ryu,” he said low enough so that it was their little secret in the Shibuya crowd. “Your jealousy is showing.”

Ryuji could’ve punched Ren. Or kissed him. Instead, he rolled his eyes and chased after Ann.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have the tiiiiiiniest bit of disliking towards Yusuke. Trying not to let it show too much. ^_^ Loads of awesome people love him though, so I'm trying to keep him in my party as much as possible and complete his social link this playthrough. Gotta see that better side of him.


	27. The Operation Maidwatch Fiasco

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Operation Maidwatch Fiasco

              Top of the class. Top of the freaking class. How could that even be possible for somebody who’d just transferred? Ryuji stared dumbfounded at the exam postings in the school hallway. The crowd surrounding him voiced the same thoughts in a flurry of whispers. Ren cut through the crowd, students stepping out of his way, until he reached Ryuji. There was a smile on his face. Enthused, but not overtly prideful. If it’d been on anyone else, Ryuji would’ve been fighting the urge to deck him. But on Ren it was cute.

“Did you see?” Ren’s excitement gleamed through his usual indifference.

“Everyone’s seen! How in the world did you make top of the class? You’re like magic or something!”

Despite being in the midst of a crowd, Ren leaned over and whispered into Ryuji’s ear. “You’ll help me celebrate, won’t you?”

              And that was the moment Ryuji declared to himself that it was time. It could’ve been a number of things that pushed him to the decision. Fear of people finding out, spurred by Ren speaking such brazen words in the middle of their peers. Anxiety from how those brazen words shot straight to Ryuji’s groin. Inadequacy of standing next to the perfect student. Or, most shameful, jealousy of that top spot when compared to Ryuji’s name printed so close to the bottom that he had to lean down to read it. Mostly likely, it was a combination of all these things, but it didn’t really matter. Ryuji made up his mind.

“Actually, I sorta got an idea about that. C’mon, let’s go somewhere less crowded.”

The pleasantly surprised expression on Ren’s face would haunt him in the weeks to follow.

              Ryuji led Ren to the courtyard with the vending machines. Ren kept close to him, his familiar scent fogging Ryuji’s head. He wished more than anything that he could try kissing him one last time. They’d never gone on to the more advanced stuff. But Shujin wasn’t the place to do it, no matter how dead the surrounding area looked.

Ryuji took a deliberate step back, away from his friend. He pulled his bag between them. “I-I could use your help with something. I found this flyer stuffed in my mailbox. It might be the sort of thing you deserve for placing so damn high on the exams.” With minimal shuffling around, Ryuji found the crumpled flyer and thrust it out towards Ren. He took it with a crooked smirk, though that quickly faded as he read through it. “It’s for a housekeeping service. Says a cute maid will do anything for us. Pretty cool, right? Right?”

The hand holding the flyer fell to his side. Ren shook his head, brows knitting in confusion behind his black plastic frames. “What is this?”

“Well, you’re a guy, right? You know what I mean!” Ryuji felt like a piece of shit saying this. Even more so as Ren’s confusion shifted to recognition. Still, Ryuji played the part he’d rehearsed in his head so many times. Acting as hyped as he could, Ryuji continued on. “Let’s give it a try, yeah? There’s a vacant apartment in my complex. The key is behind the mailbox, so we can get in anytime. Seriously, the landlord doesn’t care.”

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this.” Ren spoke even more quietly than he usually did. His eyes pleaded with Ryuji.

As Ryuji feared he’d break, a third voice interjected into their private conversation. “Hey! I heard all that!” Mishima stepped onto the patch of concrete where they stood. “Um, can I, uh, get in on this?”

Ryuji never thought he’d be so relieved to see Mishima, and he clapped the smaller boy on the shoulders. “Oh-ho! You mean you’re into this kind of stuff? _Like every other guy?_ ” As if the enunciation wasn’t enough, Ryuji shot Ren a look to really drive his point home. Kissing your best friend wasn’t normal. Hiring hot maids was normal.

“It’s just for research!” Mishima tried. “What does it mean they’ll do ‘anything?’ And do the maids look as advertised? We need to determine whether or not this company just pretends to offer housekeeping services.”

“This is a bit much.” Ren handed the worn flyer over to Mishima who snapped it up without hesitation.

“It’ll be too late once people get victimized by it. We should do a thorough investigation now.”

“Hell yeah! Gotta see it with our own eyes. Every detail.”

Ren rolled a shoulder. Familiar apathy settled over him. “I don’t want any part of this.”

“Oh come on, we can’t do this without you! Think of poor Mishima. His investigative skills are going to go to waste.” Ryuji gave Mishima a rough nudge.

“Yeah, come on, Amamiya.”

After giving them each a long look, Ren gave in to their ridiculous demands. “Fine.”

Mishima practically vibrated. “When do we do this?”

“I’m assuming you have an answer for this one too, Ryuji?”

Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck. “How ‘bout Saturday? That way we can do it in the evening and not have to worry about bein’ tired for school the next day.” And he’d only have to survive through a few more days.

“Wow, Sakamoto! That’s actually a good idea.” Satisfied, Mishima scurried off leaving Ryuji and Ren behind. Neither of them spoke to one another again until they were with Ann at their new hideout.

 

              Until that Saturday night, not much apart than Phantom Thief business was discussed between Ryuji and Ren. With a few notable exceptions, that is. A private message from Ren woke Ryuji up in the middle of the night. It’d been the same day he’d brought the whole maid thing up. Ryuji rubbed at the tight feeling in his chest as he blinked at Ren’s name on the screen. Against his better judgment, he read the message.

_Is there something we need to talk about?_

Ryuji hated lying. Still, he did just that as he played dumb to his best friend’s concerns. _I don’t think so. Why? Somethin’ up?_

_Nevermind. Sorry for waking you._

              They only went to Madarame’s palace two of the three days before Saturday. Ren excused himself from Phantom Thievery with the reason of having an appointment with Takemi. Suited Ryuji just fine. Things between Joker and Skull felt the strain as well.

              Ryuji woke up nauseous Saturday morning. So much so that his mother told him to stay home from school without any prompting. He took her up on this opportunity, and was immensely thankful he did so. The closer evening drew, the more time he spent rushing to the bathroom. Nerves really did a number on his digestion. It was something he should probably have a doctor look into someday. Via text, he assured Mishima that they were still on several times throughout the day.

              An hour before they were supposed to be meeting up, Ren sent Ryuji another message. A last ditch attempt. Again, Ryuji read it knowing it’d only make things worse.

_Ryu, let’s call this whole maid thing off. Please?_

Ryuji wanted to. He really _really_ wanted to as he read that last word over and over again. But it was too late. Things had gotten too serious, and they needed to go forward with this before one of them got hurt.

_We can’t now. Mishima’s all pumped._

              It was growing dark out by the time Mishima and Ren strolled up to Ryuji’s apartment complex. Despite having a significantly shorter stride, Mishima led the way. “Sakamoto, I didn’t know you lived in public housing.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ryuji managed to sound halfway threatening over his gurgling stomach. “C’mon, I’ll show you guys the apartment.”

              The empty unit was laid out differently than his own home. It was a little smaller, meant for a single occupant or married couple versus a family. Bathroom, living space that doubled as the dining and kitchen area, and a single bedroom. This apartment had a set of balcony doors that his lacked though. Being that they were on the first floor, they led to a gated off patio area versus an actual balcony though. Ren looked over the apartment as though it were grander than Madarame’s golden museum. “Is this what your place is like?” he asked.

“Nah, mine’s, uh, a little different.”

“Oh.” Ren shoved his hands into his front pockets and slouched forward.

“This place isn’t actually bad.” Mishima appeared a little less taken in by the public housing’s charm. Actually, he looked a bit queasy. “So, we’re really gonna do this? You think it’ll be okay?”

Ryuji liberally applied faux glee, hoping it’d distract from his own uneasiness. “Operation Maidwatch, bro! If it turns out sketchy, we’ll just bail. The apartment’s vacant, so it’s not like we’re messing with anyone’s home.”

“I’m still worried,” Ren said quietly.

God, could he make this any harder on Ryuji? “We’ll be fine! You’re a real wuss, y’know that?”

“Time to make the call, right?” Mishima asked. He seemed oblivious to whatever tension was building between the two other boys.

“Uh, yeah.” Ryuji pulled the crumpled flyer from his hoodie’s pocket and stuck it out towards the two of them. “Number’s on there. Give ‘em a call.”

Ren narrowed his eyes. A flash of Joker staring down a shadow. “Do it yourself.”

“I’ve done enough already. If not you, then Mishima.”

“Me? I’m not good at that stuff! You have to do it. Please, Amamiya?”

Shifting his glare onto Mishima, Ren retrieved his phone from the back pocket of his jeans. “Fine.” He took the paper from Ryuji’s hand with unnecessary force. After he dialed, they could all hear the rings in the still apartment. Ryuji had to work at keeping Mishima shushed up.

A woman answered their call, perky voice coming from the receiver. “Hello, thank you for calling Victoria’s Housekeeping. I take it you’re interested in one of our services. Is there anyone in particular you’d like to request?”

“Anyone we want to request?” Ryuji echoed in a murmur. Damn, he hadn’t expected a trick question like that right off the bat. “What should we do, Ren?” Even when he was actively pushing him away, Ryuji still turned to Ren for help. Pathetic.

“No preference,” Ren calmly told the woman.

“Very well! We have a maid that should be available in twenty minutes. Could I have your address?”

Ren gave Ryuji a blank look, signaling him to feed him the address in a hushed tone. After that, the call disconnected, leaving three teenaged boys staring at one another in silence.

“Shit, is this really happening?”

“A maid’s services… Hey what do you think we should have her do? I was thinking cooking to start with. Of course, I wouldn’t mind some other services. Should we call a strategy meeting to discuss?”

Ryuji couldn’t hear Mishima’s prattling. Between the cold look he was getting from Ren and the nerves of having a live maid waiting in the wings, his stomach was going crazy. “They said twenty minutes, right? I gotta use the bathroom.”

 

              Ryuji sat on top of the toilet lid, his fingers raking up and down the front of his jeans. His foot wouldn’t stop bouncing against the tiled floor. “C’mon Ryuji, get it together,” he told himself in a low enough voice that he didn’t think the others could overhear. Even his insides felt like they were quaking. “This needs to happen.” This was the right thing to do.

              Nearly fifteen minutes had elapsed since Ryuji locked himself in the empty bathroom. He’d managed not to puke or crap his guts out, which was positive considering there wasn’t any toilet paper in the vacant apartment. He still probably stunk the place up with how freaking much he was sweating though. Ryuji pulled his shirt out a few times, letting air get under the damp cotton. It felt cold against his chest.

              Shaking, Ryuji raised himself off the toilet. He braced himself against the sink, staring into the pristinely cleaned mirror hanging on the wall. A teenaged boy with a pallid face and dark roots too grown out to be cute stared back at him. Ryuji plastered a grin on his face, watching his reflection with fascination. It was one thing to wear a forced smiled, but another to see yourself wearing one. Felt real alien.

              The two other guys turned towards him when he finally stepped out of the bathroom. Ryuji’d thought time alone would bolster his resolve, but he felt even worse than before. If that was even possible. Ren watched him closely, but he chickened out of meeting his stare.

“It’s almost time,” Mishima said unhelpfully. “You were in there a long time. Did you wash your hands?”

A question being leveled at him made Ryuji jump. Please, no more thinking. He didn’t care about whatever Mishima wanted to know. He just wanted this over with. When he’d first found the flyer, he’d been childishly excited by the idea of seeing the maid, but now he dreaded it.

“You’re really nervous. Wait – are we breaking some kind of rule? Can high school students even use this type of service?”

“Huh?” was all Ryuji could muster for response.

“What do you mean ‘huh!’ You should have researched it! What if they find out who we are? They’ll tell the school for sure.”

“How should I know?” Ryuji snapped. The wild anguish coming from Mishima broke through Ryuji’s stuffed head. Damn, maybe they weren’t old enough to call this Victoria place. If that was the case, then they should really call back to cancel.

              Cancel. The single word was like a crisp pool on a humid day. It created the only positive feeling he’d had that day, and Ryuji chased after it. He opened his mouth to call off Operation Maidwatch.

              If only the doorbell hadn’t interrupted him.

“Good evening, I’m from the maid service,” a woman called from the hall. She sounded like an adult. A real living breathing adult woman.

“What? Already? She’s five minutes early! What do we do? I’m not mentally prepared!” Mishima looked for help from Ren who offered none.

The maid spoke again. “Oh, the door’s unlocked. Uh, may I come in?”

The door moved. Ryuji instinctively turned to Ren once more. He was halfway to grabbing his arm when he remembered that this was something he had to do on his own. For himself. For Ren. But if he waited around, he’d end up seeing Ren and what would surely be a complete knockout of a woman together. The memory of Ann and Ren together came to mind. No, if he actually saw Ren and the maid he’d vomit. Or worse.

“I-I can’t do this! My stomach’s actin’ up and my hands are all sweaty.”

Ren closed his eyes, bringing a hand to his temple as Ryuji continued to ramble at him.

“You’re gonna have to handle this. And don’t let her find out you’re a high school student.” Frantic, Ryuji looked about until he spotted salvation in the form of large sliding glass doors. “I’ve got your back, just, like from the balcony.”

“What? Mishima wailed as Ryuji bolted. “I can’t do this either. Amamiya, we’ll leave things to you.”

 

              Embraced by quiet night outside on the patio, Ryuji leaned back against the railing. Cold traveled through his palms and up his arms as he tried to collect his thoughts. Meanwhile, Mishima had his face pressed up to the glass, trying to sneak a peek through the blinds. “Wow, she’s really in the outfit and everything!” the smaller boy eagerly whispered to him.

Ryuji scoffed. The thought alone of seeing Ren getting _services_ from a stranger could push his settling stomach over the edge. On the other hand though… “Wait, like the whole maid thing?”

Mishima shook his head with vigor.

Well, Ryuji could always get a glance at her and then look away before she got near Ren. Or maybe he should witness it. Certainly, one night with a gorgeous woman trained in the arts of love and housekeeping would be enough to make Ren fall so madly in love that he’d forget about Ryuji. But this would do nothing to cure Ryuji of any odd feelings of his own. Not that he really had any! Ryuji gulped. Better to get a good look.

              The scene inside the apartment, from what little he could make out between the shutters of the blinds, did not appear to be hot and heavy. A short woman in pigtails and French maid attire tried her best to appeal to Ren, who was obstinately turned away from her. Hm, she looked a little older than Ryuji would’ve guessed. At least her uniform included ruffled apron was tied in a perfect bow.

The maid spoke in a childish tone that sounded to be a strain on her throat. “I’m Becky and I have the pleasure of serving you today, Master.” She touched a hand to Ren’s arm, which he pulled away. He kept his face averted, both from her and the patio.

Master? Did some guys really get off on that sort of thing? Did Ren? The natural thought progression of Ren calling Ryuji that in a pleading voice, crawling towards him on all fours, played out in Ryuji’s head. He chased it away before the imaginary shirtless Ren reached him.

Back in the apartment, Ryuji thought he heard Ren ask, “Can I request someone else?”

“Oh Master, you are _so_ funny!” She giggled. “Wait, that was just a joke, right?” Again, she tried reaching for him only to be rejected.

In tense silence, Ryuji waited for the woman to break through Ren’s forcefield. Surely, he couldn’t resist forever. This couldn’t have all been for waste.

“You look quite young, Master. Are you perhaps in high school?”

“Yes, I am. You should leave.” Shit. Way to go, Ren.

“What a funny funny master I have! You’re still joking, right?” The maid looked Ren up and down a few times. With a sigh full of annoyance, she announced, “You’re going to have to be a little bit older to use my services. I’ll be going now.”

“No!” Ryuji blurted, all his planning slipping through his fingers before his very eyes. His breath fogged the glass.

Mishima shushed him. “Quiet!”

“Oh, is there someone out there?” The maid’s heels clicked as she crossed the room with determined speed. She yanked open the blinds, and Ryuji found himself face to face with Kawakami.

“Shit, run Mishima!” He hopped the railing, leaving the shorter boy behind, struggling to get over.

 

              Adrenaline spurred on Ryuji’s legs as he ran across his housing complex, weaving between the large grey buildings. He didn’t stop until he was at the backroad and out of breath. Mishima had made off in the direction of the transit station, but what good would it have done for Ryuji to head that way? “Dammit!” Ryuji yelled out into the evening sky, not caring if he disturbed any of his many neighbors. He stomped a foot against the pavement until his ankle stung. Ryuji gritted his teeth as he made the decision to turn back around. Hopefully Kawakami would be gone by the time he made it to his building. He’d just walk the perimeter nice and slow. If he was extra lucky, Ren would also be gone. Then Ryuji could go to bed one more night pretending none of this had happened.

              Luck wasn’t often attributed to Ryuji though. Underneath a streetlamp at his building’s entrance, Ren waited for him in the soft yellow glow. His arms were folded as he leaned against the chipping light pole. Ren didn’t bother to push himself up from it as Ryuji approached. On his walk over, Ryuji tried to think of what he’d say if he happened to run into his friend. He hadn’t come up with much.

“My bad, dude. Sorry.”

Ren simply stared at him, his expression unreadable. “That’s all you have to say?”

“Uh,” Ryuji grabbed at the back of his neck, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. “I’m really sorry?”

The knuckles of Ren’s fingers paled steadily as his grip on his own arms tightened. Ryuji only had a moment to observe the other boy tense further. “What was this all about?” Ren’s composure snapped as his voice broke on the last question. With inhuman speed, Ren was on him. His face up in Ryuji’s face, irritation barely contained.

“Dude.” Ryuji took a step back, but Ren kept on him.

Ren was shouting now, making Ryuji’s ears ring. Had he ever heard his friend raise his voice before? “I could’ve gotten in serious trouble! If Sojiro found out about this or the school. All for what?” He gave Ryuji’s shoulder a push when he offered no response. “For what, Ryuji? So you could hire a prostitute?” Ren shoved him. Enough to make Ryuji stagger back a step. As Ren’s hands went for a third time, Ryuji grabbed him by the wrists.

“Don’t push me, man.” Ryuji deserved so much worse. But nearly a week’s worth of bottled anxiety ramped him up. A fight would be a good release, and Ryuji wasn’t sure he could stop himself if Ren kept at it.

“And now, because of you, I know what my homeroom teacher looks like in lingerie.”

“I said I was sorry!”

Ren tore his arms free. It was clear the temptation of punching Ryuji played in his thoughts. Instead, Ren stepped away and turned his back to him. His breathing was heavy, disrupting the chirps of the early spring bugs. “What does tonight mean for us?” Ren’s voice returned to its normal even tone. Somehow, this only made Ryuji more uneasy.

“What about us?”

“About what we had going. I just thought… I mean we have something special starting.”

No. The flyer, the plan, they were supposed to put an end to this. Before any of it was put to words. Permanent. Ryuji couldn’t let either of them speak what they’d done. “I dunno what you’re talkin’ about.”

Ren turned around to face him once again, and Ryuji quickly looked to the ground. “Don’t play dumb, Ryuji.” He let out a bitter chuckle. “You suck at lying.”

“Bro, there is no us. You and I are just friends.”

“Friends really act the way we do? What about all the –”

“Stop!” Ryuji cut him off. He couldn’t stand to hear it out loud. “Nothing happened.”

“Plenty happened.”

“I was just doin’ that stuff for you, to make you happy. Because I owed you for back at the castle.”

The pain that cut across Ren’s face was suffocating. One of his shoes skidded forward on the pavement, like he was going to come closer but changed his mind at the last second. “How can you even say something like that? I know you don’t mean it.”

“What more do you want me to say?”

“The truth! I want you to tell me the truth. What is going on?” Anger overtook Ren’s vulnerability and he starting to yell again.

“That is the truth!” It was better this way. Fighting, not thinking, not caring. Shut it out. “You did this! You did everything, and I just put up with it.”

Ren made a fist but didn’t draw it. “I never did anything you weren’t comfortable with. I always asked.”

That was true. But no, it couldn’t be. No! He was lying. Ren had to be lying; Ryuji wasn’t like that. He wasn’t about to let _him_ finally be proven right.

Ryuji stepped to Ren, getting close enough to hiss the next words into his face. “You took my first kiss.”

Ren swallowed. He adjusted his glasses, not backing down an inch. With regained composure, he replied in an otherworldly calm tone. “You kissed me.”

              Ryuji froze, head swarming. He couldn’t see straight. Ren’s face morphed between that of his friend and that of the horrible monster he’d painted him in the heat of the moment. An attempt to create a world he wanted to see. And while Ryuji struggled, Ren walked away. Never once looking back as he left the sight of view from the apartment complex.

              Later that night, unable to sleep, Ryuji cradled himself against a pillow on top of his blankets. Just as he’d done as child when his parents fought. He felt empty. Like that argument with Ren had scooped everything out of him. He should be happy, right? He’d no longer have to worry about their odd behaviors together. Sure, he would have preferred things to happen without them blowing up at each other, but they were friends. Best friends. That didn’t end with just one stupid argument.

              A clattering noise pulled Ryuji from his confused thoughts. His phone vibrated against his desk, and he followed it without thinking twice. As he reached for his phone, his stomach lurched. But he pressed the screen on anyway. And when he saw Ren’s name flashing, signaling the incoming call, Ryuji answered it though it made him dizzy to do so. “Hello?”

“I’ve thought it over, and I believe it would be best if you and I no longer saw each other outside of our work as phantom thieves.”

Ren said the single scripted line and then hung up. And Ryuji was left alone in his room, phone still held to his ear as the words burned into him.

 

 

 


	28. Foxer or Maybe Jox

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Foxer or Maybe Jox

              The longer they stood in suffocating silence, the more the glittering doors seemed to mock Skull. Safe from behind a grid of crisscrossed lasers where he couldn’t retaliate against them. _“My, my, how can two boys who cannot stand the sight of one another hope to break through me?”_ Skull clenched his jaw as Joker continued to focus on tugging at his gloves.

Dammit, why wouldn’t he just talk to him? They had a fight. So what! Friends fought all the time, and then they got over it. Why was he dragging this on so long? Part of Ryuji knew this was not the whole story; they hadn’t had an argument over some stupid little thing. But he had that part of himself buried deep down under lock and key. Ryuji was solely relying on his other half, the one that only knew self-preservation no matter the cost. The half that’d gotten him into this mess in the first place.

Still, Joker could at least say something to him, to Skull. It was their first time being alone together since that night. The two of them had been charged with waiting at the gilded doors etched with peacock plumage, while Panther and Mona handled things in the real world. Should something happen, they’d take care of any security in Madarame’s palace. Problem was, they’d been there for what felt like forever and nothing was happening.

Skull stretched his back, making up his mind to break the tense silence. “Are you sure it’s alright we left her with that Kitagawa guy? I mean, we did promise that she wouldn’t have to strip or nothin’.” Just that morning, as they devised their plan, Ryuji had teased Ann about that very thing. It’d felt different then, under a clear sky in the school’s courtyard. Now that he was surrounded by the pressing atmosphere of the other world, he felt bad for having done that.

“I have faith in Panther.”

“Uh yeah, me too. It just sorta seems wrong, was all I was saying.”

Far off drips only helped to mark the slow passage of time. Skull tapped his bat against the thick rubber sole of his boot. He didn’t know how much more of the uneasy quiet he could take. It was bad enough in the real world. Everyday after class he waited in his usual spot, hoping it’d finally be the day Ren decided he’d been through enough punishment. And each day when school let out, Ren would walk past him without any sort of acknowledgment. When they were together as a group, things were a little better, but only because they had the others to bridge the gap.

Now they were thieves on duty. They were supposed to be communicating. Skull was going to lose his mind with all the flashy gold and confusing art if he didn’t have someone to keep him leveled. Again, he tried to force a conversation with his masked leader. “They seriously gonna be able to pull this off? She was sayin’ stuff like ‘I’ll just seduce him with my acting,’ but that sounds outta her league.” Joker didn’t respond, so Skull kept going, rambling about all the fallacies of their plan. What if Mona couldn’t get the door on their end open? What if Ann couldn’t distract Kitagawa? How in the world were they going to get Madarame to see the door being opened? He sighed. “To be blunt, won’t it be a miracle if this works?”

Joker rolled a shoulder. “Let’s just wait and see.” His words were curt, leaving no assumption of any affection towards his teammate. It shut Skull up, and he resigned himself to the thick silence.

 

 

              Seeing Yusuke beg his sensei, his father for all intents and purposes, for confirmation that everything he saw in the rotten museum was a lie tugged at Skull. It threatened to pull out memories long brushed under the rug. Made him sympathize with the guy he’d already determined was a scumbag. From the way Panther took a step towards the young artist, Skull realized that even she was being swept away by the scene. Kitagawa was realizing that the man he admired most in the world, perhaps the only person he even had to rely upon, was nothing more than cruel fraud.

              However, as horrid as the exchange between Madarame’s shadow and Yusuke was, seeing Yusuke come into his persona was even worse. When Kitagawa fell to his knees, Skull touched his own mask. Would the memories of the writhing pain ever become distant, or would he always be able to recall their flames at a moment’s notice? Yusuke dragged his nails against the floor in a desperate attempt to fight the pain. Droplets of bright blood and splinters of fingernails were left behind in the trails. Joker held Panther back as she attempted to run to his side. Finally, when the kitsune mask appeared, Yusuke tore it off in dramatic flourish.

              Even Mona said that Yusuke’s first fight was impressive. A katana appeared at his side, as long and elegant as the boy himself. And while Panther marveled over it, all Skull could think was that there way no way in hell he’d be lugging that around in his backpack. Skull didn’t particularly like fighting next to their newest persona user. Things got too cold, and he made declarations with big words Skull wasn’t even sure he knew.

              It was after that battle that Skull got the first few bitter tastes of what Yusuke being on the team could spell for him. Completely wiped, the young artist fell to the floor once they were safe. Both Skull and Panther dove to his side, offering him help and hurried, half manic, explanation. After they’d gotten him settled in a place where they could speak, Yusuke told them all the reasons he stuck by Madarame’s side, apologizing for what he’d put them through in order to defend his choices. Defend his make-believe look at the world.

“A lot’s happened to you, huh?” Skull said after Yusuke had given them an abridged story of his sad life.

“When you mentioned plagiarism, deep down I knew you were right. That’s why I so vehemently denied you; I was simply running from the truth. I am sorry.”

“I understand.” Joker’s few words spoke volumes, and Yusuke truly looked moved.

              Yusuke’s words brought Skull back to that night outside his apartment building again. That part of himself he tried to lock away silently pleaded for Joker to look at him. Look past his mask and into his eyes, to see the buried truth of what he’d been feeling. Why he did what he did. But Joker never even glanced in his direction. Instead, he offered a hand and a shoulder to Kitagawa, carrying him along to the entrance of the palace. Just as he’d carried Skull along in the castle.

 

 

              “Skull, on my right.” Hearing his name, Skull nearly startled out of his seat. They were devising a strategy for stealing Madarame’s treasure in one of the saferooms of his palace. Not wishing to be ill prepared, Joker and Mona insisted on settling on a formation for both before and after they had it in hand.

“Sure thing, Joker.” It didn’t matter how much Ren hated Ryuji, Joker called Skull to his right each time they entered the museum. And it seemed the big day would be no different. No matter how many times it happened, a foolish hope bubbled up in Skull every time he was given the spot next to Joker. But, aside from issuing the occasional order, Joker still wouldn’t talk to him. He wasn’t calling Skull to his right for company. The Phantom Thief leader simply thought it to be a good strategy. Chances were Joker could wield whatever magic an enemy was weak to with his wide array of personas. Joker brought the shadows down, and then Skull knocked them out.

“Fox, I want you to stay close to me. And Panther, you’ll cover his other side.”

“Sounds good!” Panther flashed a peace sign, obviously enthused by being selected for the frontline. Now that they were a team of five, Mona thought it was more efficient to have a first string of teammates with one on standby for backup. Since they were already accustomed to fighting with a group of four, it worked out well enough. Though, only Mona and Panther ever faced being assigned to the back.

Joker tugged his right glove further down on his hand. “There’s no telling whether we’ll run into Madarame’s shadow. If it’s anything like it was with Kamoshida, it’ll be a tough fight if he is guarding the treasure. I want you to hang back and be ready to heal if it comes to that, Mona.”

The cat monster chuckled triumphantly. “You had all best prepare yourselves for my legendary healing spells!”

              As they got further into how they’d actually reach the treasure, which was encased by security measures on all sides, Mona took the lead. Supposedly, he’d constructed a masterplan when they’d discovered a conveniently placed crane. “Panther and Skull will have to handle the control room. Turning the lights out should be a one-person job, but Madarame will probably have security positioned there. One of you might need to act as a distraction.” Mona shot Skull a look. “Maybe being a loudmouth will actually be of use here.”

The scowl twisting Skull’s mouth immediately stopped when Joker addressed him directly. “How has your leg been doing? Have you continued your training?”

It was the most personable thing Joker had said to him in weeks, and it completely caught him off-guard. Skull shuffled between not knowing what to say and puzzlement at the stinging warmth brought to his eyes with just the thought of replying. Before he could be skipped over, Skull forced himself to say something. “Um, ‘s fine.” Eloquent as always.

              When they were wrapping the meeting up, Fox raised his hand. “I have a request,” he stated when all eyes were on him. “After we retrieve Sensei’s treasure, his palace will become inaccessible, correct?”

Mona nodded. “Without the seed of corruption at its core, the palace will crumble.”

“It was mentioned before that I have a portrait here as well, with the other pupils. I’d very much like to see it.”

“Fox, are you really sure that’s a good idea?” Panther suppressed a shiver. “Seeing Kamoshida’s version of me was total nightmare fuel.”

“I am quite certain. Seeing with my own eyes how Madarame truly views me will solidify my resolve.”

Joker agreed, not even taking a moment to think on it. “I understand. We can go tonight if you feel up to it.”

Skull rolled his eyes. Of course, Joker would do whatever for Fox. The two had been spending a lot of time together, hadn’t they?

“Panther, Skull, you should head home and get some rest. We covered a lot of ground today, and the three of us will be fine going together.”

Both Skull and Panther agreed to this, because that’s what you did when faced with a reasonable request from your team leader. Still, Skull grumbled under his breath the entire way.

              Outside the palace, it was later out than Ryuji thought it would be. Though he’d never admit it, he was more than happy to not have to traverse the palace any further that day. If he wasn’t sitting next to Ann, he probably would have fallen asleep on the train ride home.

“Morgana says that Yusuke and Ren have been hanging out a lot lately,” Ann said. She struggled to sound casual. Her poor acting skills were also foiled by her obvious attempts to read Ryuji’s face for thoughts. “I guess they’ve even been going to Mementos for training.”

“What?” Ryuji hadn’t meant to snap. Ann was relieved though, letting out a breath.

“Oh good, you haven’t been going either! I was afraid you guys might be pulling a boy’s club or something.”

“This is bullshit. They can’t just leave us out of stuff.”

Ann shrugged. “Probably just wants to get Kitagawa all caught up with us. Ren says that he has a lot of power, but no control. He’s not as athletic as us, so he blows through all his stamina.”

Had she been describing anyone other than Yusuke, Ryuji would’ve laughed at her athletic comment. The artist might have been the one person their age less in shape than Ann. She got by on a naturally high metabolism alone.

              Ryuji’s mouth tasted sour. Ann’s lips moved, but the sound wasn’t making it to his ears. “ _Can’t believe he’s even leaving me out of Phantom Thief stuff now! At this rate, he’s gonna cold shoulder me off the team entirely. And what for? All because I don’t want to fool around with him? Freaking ridiculous!”_ Ryuji descended into his heated thoughts, pushing back that pesky part of him that urged the truth. No. It was easier to spin things to this reality, where he wasn’t the bad guy acting out of fear.

              “How about Foxer?” The question was so strange that it got Ryuji’s attention.

“What the hell are you talkin’ about?”

She huffed and folded her arms. Ryuji blankly noted the way this pushed her chest up. “A couple name! I said that we should totally come up with one of those couple names to tease them with if they keep leaving us out of stuff. Sheesh, Ryuji, try paying attention!”

“Oh. That’s just weird.” Foxer sounded too cool. Even though it was stupid, he couldn’t let them get such a cool name like that. “What about Jox?”

Ann scrunched her nose. “That sort of reminds me of jockstrap for some reason.”

He hadn’t expected that response. Ryuji’s burst of laughter drew the ire of several other passengers who simply wanted to get home from work undisturbed. They received even more glares as Ann joined him. Ryuji wiped a tear from his eye. “I think that’s gotta be the winner then.”

“I tried thinking of a name for you two, you know.” Her voice came out melodious, still drifting on the tails of her infectious laughter. Despite the lovely quality, it froze Ryuji.

“What!”

“I know, it’s stupid. But I was a little jealous when it was the four of us. You guys were always together.”

When he felt like he could breathe again, Ryuji couldn’t help but ask. “Didja come up with any? Names, I mean.”

“Nah. I was afraid it’d make it too official. I mean, you two were already practically going steady.” Her bright laugh filled the train car again. Ryuji forced a few chuckles that sounded particularly hollow.

 

 

              How had he gotten stuck with this tagalong? Ryuji glanced over his shoulder to make sure Yusuke was still behind him as they approached the door to his building. They were going to send out the calling card the next day, which meant it needed to be made that night. Ann had tried to give the job to their resident artist, but Yusuke instead agreed to pair up with Ryuji in the hopes that Madarame wouldn’t recognize his handiwork. When Ryuji suggested he’d shoot him a rough draft in an email, Yusuke admitted he didn’t have a computer to work from.

              Ryuji’s mother started when the odd pair entered their apartment. She’d been close to the front door, slipping on a pair of heeled boots that cut off at the ankle. Looked like a weird choice for work. “Ryuji honey, you gave me a heart attack.” His mother’s already fried hair had been further tortured by a straight iron, though the freshly dyed ginger color looked nice framing her face. She returned her focus to her shoes, crowding Ryuji and Yusuke in the entranceway. “I’ve got some takeout for you in the fridge and,” she rose back up and gave him a good look for the first time. “Wait, who’s this?”

Took her long enough to notice the gangly boy half standing out in the hall. Yusuke’s preppy school shirt could’ve been used as a dress for her. Why did some guys have to be so tall? “Good evening,” Yusuke greeted with a sort of hesitance that showed he didn’t speak much to strangers outside of art shows.

Ryuji’s mother flashed her son an excited look. “Is this him?” He thought that maybe she had tried to say that in a hush, but it was easily heard by both boys.

“What?” Realization hit Ryuji. She thought she was meeting his much talked about best friend. “No! No, this is a friend.” Ryuji spared the other boy another glance. _Foxer._ The stupid name popped in his head. “Of a friend. He’s a friend of a friend.”

“Yusuke Kitagawa,” Yusuke said with a bow. Ryuji’s mother shifted under the intensity of his stare. “I must say, you are far more radiant than Ryuji’s simple looks would have led me to believe. Have you ever considered modeling for the arts? My program is always in search of subjects with such symmetrical faces for the first years.”

Ryuji remembered what sort of modeling he’d expected from Ann. “Hey! Don’t say that sort of stuff to my mom.”

“Well, it is lovely to meet you too. Although, I’m guessing those lines work better on girls your own age, yeah?”

“Lines?” Yusuke gave a mystified expression.

Ryuji’s mother backed up several steps to allow the boys to fully enter the home and shut the door behind them. As they slipped off their shoes, she said, “I was just headed out, but how ‘bout I stay another minute and get you boys something to drink?”

“Some tea would be wonderful. Perhaps with red bean paste.”

His mom stared at the strange kid for a moment. “Uh, I’ll see what I can do. Ryuji, give me a hand.” She pointed back at the first door in their apartment. “Why don’t you wait for him in his room? It’s the one right here.”

              In the kitchen, Ryuji’s mother pulled two sodas from the fridge and handed them to her son. Condensation immediately began to run as his palms pressed against the cold cans. “You could have warned me you were having someone over.”

“Sorry, it was sudden.”

“It’s fine, I suppose. But who is this kid? Doesn’t look like you two would run in the same crowds.”

Ryuji shrugged. “He’s friends with Takamaki. She thought he could help me with a project, since he’s real into art and stuff.” Technically, all true things.

She raised an eyebrow, but pushed no further. “I’m not sure if I got enough food for two, but you’ll just have to make it work. Next time give me a heads-up, yeah?”

“Sure.” God, he hoped there wasn’t a next time. It’d been so awkward with just the two of them. The whole train ride over, all he could think of was Ann’s damn couple names. Foxer. Or was it Jox?

“I should be back in a couple of hours. Going to see a movie with a friend, not that you asked.” She laughed as she headed for the door, Ryuji following. “Imagine that. Both the Sakamoto’s having social lives. If you’d told me three months ago we’d both had plans with friends, I would’ve called you crazy.”

Despite himself, Ryuji smiled at his mom’s glee. She gave him a one-armed hug before leaving him holding two sweating cans by himself in the entryway. With a sigh, he resigned himself to spending even more time with the eccentric artist.

              Unsurprisingly, Yusuke wrinkled his nose at the beverage Ryuji offered him, though he didn’t actually voice his disapproval. His room, on the other hand, seemed to be fair game. “You really have no aesthetic.” The artist gestured towards the idol poster Ryuji had to fight his mom on to let him tack to his wall. “Really, there’s no composition. Did they simply pluck up a camera and snap a photo head on? Where’s the artistry in that?”

“Dude, the hot chick is supposed to be enough.”

“And your bedroom in general is a cluttered mess. Everything is a mishmash lacking proper theme.”

Ryuji rolled his eyes. Sure, his room could stand to be organized, but at least there weren’t cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. “Let’s work on the calling card.”

              Using their first calling card as a template, the two boys actually worked together nicely for the better part of an hour. They strung some choice words together with relative ease. Still, Ryuji preferred the frantic stress of creating Kamoshida’s card with only Ren’s voice coming through the phone for company.

              When it came time for selecting fonts and arranging the layout, Yusuke firmly took over. Ryuji helped him print out all the characters he’d need before relinquishing all control. He flipped through the previous weeks’ issue of a popular manga on his bed, while Yusuke situated himself on the floor at the low table in the center of Ryuji’s room. The artist shifted characters around on a piece of cardstock, sometimes sighing or muttering to himself, but generally being silent.

              Yusuke backed away from his work after he’d been at it for twenty or so minutes. “Thank you for allowing me to visit your home.” The words came from nowhere, and Ryuji wasn’t even sure he heard him right until he went on. “It has been somewhat of a struggle being in my house while knowing what my guardian truly thinks of me.”

“Yeah, uh, no problem.”

“And the small size is quite cozy. I always assumed when people described apartments as cozy they were masking insult.”

“Right.” Ryuji turned his attention back to the magazine he held above his face. His foot tapped against the end of his mattress.

“You know, Ren found it quite the surprise that you allowed me over today.”

The manga slipped from Ryuji’s fingers and whacked him in the face.

“He said you’re picky about inviting people over, and that he never had the pleasure. It’s funny. Judging how the two of you behaved at my – er, Madarame’s house, I would have thought you were much closer.”

Ryuji sat up, reminding himself to keep calm. “Yeah? How’s that?”

Yusuke leaned back over his work, examining the angle he had on one of the paper pieces spelling Madarame’s name. He twisted it a little more before dabbing it down with some glue Ryuji had left over from middle school. “I don’t know. You simply appeared to be better friends.”

Ryuji sighed. Better friends, huh? Like the two of them? The almighty duo that made up Foxer. Ryuji watched Yusuke work for a while. The artist wasn’t entirely bad looking, and he was definitely more polished than Ryuji. He bet the two of them actually looked better together than he did with Ren.

“We used to be closer.” Yusuke didn’t acknowledge his admission. The guy wasn’t exactly the picture of social knowhow. Maybe he wouldn’t find it so rude if Ryuji pried a little more intel from him. “Say, uh, does Ren ever say anythin’ about that? Like, about me and him getting into it?”

Not looking up, Yusuke glued down another piece.

“It was kinda a bad fight. Don’t think he’s over it yet.” Ryuji waited for a response, but it soon became clear that he’d lost Yusuke to his work.

              Ryuji had nearly finished reading his manga when Yusuke raised the decorated cardstock over his head. “It’s done! My rendition of a Phantom Thieves’ calling card!” It looked great. Of course, it did. Way more professional than the one he put together.

              While copies printed, Ryuji treated Yusuke to dinner, giving the skinny guy the bigger portion. They ate the reheated takeout in his bedroom to avoid exposing Yusuke to the Museum of Ryuji his mom had turned their apartment into. There wasn’t a whole lot they had in common to talk about, but Ryuji was okay with listening to him speak about the differences between oil paints and water-based ones. His passion was infectious, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Ren thought the same thing while listening to the artist.

              At the end of the night, Ryuji walked the weirdo to the station. “Don’t forget to get enough rest tonight,” he warned Yusuke.

“Of course! I never wish to be a burden to our team.”

Ryuji rubbed the back of his head. “I didn’t mean that. It can just be dangerous if you don’t get enough sleep.” He could remember being sluggish in their fight against Kamoshida, and how painful that’d turned out.

“Understood. One day, I am confident my abilities will be on par with yours. Until then, I will listen to any advice you may have.”

Maybe having the guy on their team wasn’t the worst thing ever. Now if Ryuji could stop his fantasies of Yusuke and Ren did in all their time alone together, it’d be even better. Although, Ryuji wasn’t sure if he preferred those to the ones of he and Ren that plagued him every night as he tried to fall asleep.

 

 


	29. Visiting Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who's reading this once again. The amazing comments I've received are incredible, and I apologize for not responding to most of them. I want you to know that I do read and appreciate each one. I'll try to be better about replying. ((gosh darn you, anxiety - I'm sure some of you can relate))
> 
> Anyway, I agree with the majority opinion of 'Ryuji, get your shit together.' ^_~
> 
> My ultimate goal this weekend is to get two more chapters up in addition to the ones I'm posting now. If I don't reach it, I'll add them random days this next week.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Visiting Hours

              Ryuji braced himself for the coming onslaught of students, folding his arms across his chest and kicking a foot up against the wall behind him. Three days had passed since they defeated Madarame and stolen his treasure. Aside from a burst of renewed interest in the Phantom Thieves, not much in their lives had changed. There was still the better part of a week until the exhibit closed and they would then see whether or not they did enough in time. Yusuke was spending all of his foreseeable days until then remaining in his home taking care of a now ill Madarame. They’d agreed to not do any thief work until he was able to join them again. So, Ryuji really hadn’t been doing much of anything. Waiting for Ren, getting rejected, then going home to mope.

              When Ren stepped out of his classroom and into the now steady stream of students, Ryuji’s attention immediately snapped to him. Always so visible in a crowd. Like every other day, it looked like he was headed his way, the backpack hiding their feline teammate slung over one shoulder. But he’d move to the other side of the hallway any moment, not wishing to walk any closer to Ryuji than necessary.

              As Ren’s path stayed on course with Ryuji, the blonde’s thoughts began to scramble. An unrestrained excitement rose up in him. Like a dog wagging its tail for its neglectful owner finally coming home. Its neglectful master. _Master._ Shit, dammit! That word! Ryuji bit his tongue to hold in his curses. But now Ren was nearly in front of him and he was back to replaying that stupid fantasy that first cropped up into his head during Maidwatch. One of the now many that kept him up at night.

Ren stopped directly in front of him, leaving no question of his being there for Ryuji. He spoke first, as Ryuji was still frantically trying to keep his mind from the vulgar thoughts plaguing it. If he thought they were bad at night, they were now a whole other beast when Ren was so close.

“Sakamoto.”

That name. It cut through Ryuji, clearing his head and leaving behind an awful chill. Even Ren looked uncomfortable as it fell off his tongue. He’d never called him that before. Not even when they first met.

Ren turned his attention out towards the crowd, adjusting his glasses that had been perfectly straight. “Ann wanted to see you.” He jerked his head back towards classroom 2-D, and then took off at a brisk pace.

Ryuji could’ve sworn he’d heard the cat ask, “What was that all about?” before Ren fully escaped his line of sight.

 

              Ann was still seated at her desk, books not yet packed up, when Ryuji popped his head into the half full classroom. Jeez, why did so many kids insist on hanging out after class? “Ryuji!” Ann waved at him like they were in the general admission seating at a sold-out concert and not in a small room where he could clearly be seen looking straight at her. Upon hearing his name, Kawakami’s head shot up from the teachers’ shared desk where she appeared to have been dozing. Her narrowed eyes followed him as he crossed towards his friend. Man, if he thought that teacher hated him before, it was nothing compared to now when he knew her secret identity as a love maid.

“What’s up?” Ryuji sat down on what he knew to be Ren’s desk. He’d sat on the desk top before when they’d all had lunch together in the room. Only now Morgana wasn’t pawing at the back of his calves in the hopes of getting some of grub and Ren’s arm wasn’t strategically resting alongside his thigh.

Ann’s lips pressed together in a tight frown. “Where’s Ren? He was supposed to bring you back.” With a flip of her thick hair, she shrugged and her face returned to its pleasant neutral expression. “Oh well, he probably would’ve said no anyways.”

Wow, so Ren didn’t even want to see him with Ann right there too? Instead of saying anything about that, Ryuji asked, “Said no to what?”

“Do you have any plans for after school tomorrow?”

Aside from drowning his sorrows in soda and remastered video games from his childhood? “Not really. Why? Tryin’ to make me hold your shoppin’ bags or something?”

“Wanna go visit Shiho with me?” Before he could turn that down, Ann went into a well-planned argument for why he couldn’t really say no. “Nobody else from school has visited her. Not even anyone from the volleyball team. I think they feel too guilty or just don’t want to be reminded of it at all.”

“Are you sure she’d even be okay with me taggin’ along?” Not like they’d been friends. Although, she’d never taken the opportunity to kick him while he was down, unlike the majority of their class populace.

“Wouldn’t you want visitors?”

Ryuji could remember his isolated time at home after Kamoshida. The memories seemed even clearer now that he was basically living that lifestyle again. It sucked.

“I already asked her, Ryuji. I’m not that clueless, you know!”

“Doesn’t sound like I have much of a choice,” he muttered.

“Perfect! I’ll meet you after class tomorrow then.”

 

              Shiho must have been moved to a transitional care facility. The building Ann brought him to stood in the shadow of the sprawling university hospital, so close that the two were probably connected somewhere. Medical personnel moved with purpose through the halls like a hospital, and there was a sign next to a basket at the front doors stating that all visitors needed to wear masks for the patients’ safety. Ann plucked a medical mask out of the basket and handed it to Ryuji. He snapped the elastic strings behind his ears with a grumble.

              While the halls looked like any other hospital he’d seen, the rooms themselves were homey. Linoleum floors with a printed pattern to make them look like hardwood and forest green painted walls with cream curtains. A fire crackling away in a stone hearth wouldn’t have looked out of place in some of the more spacious rooms they strolled past. Though he supposed that idea was a little ridiculous for a medical facility. Ann stopped in front of a closed door and gave it two knocks. A somewhat familiar voice told them to come in.

              Upon seeing her, Ryuji realized he had no idea what he’d been expecting. Ann hadn’t told him about her specific injuries or even how bad they were. Shiho sat up in a double sized hospital bed, legs laying prone out in front of her. Inky hair gathered at her shoulders with visible tangles. Instead of the hospital gown he’d been afraid to see her in, Shiho wore an oversized tee-shirt with a foreign logo on it and a pair of too short pajama shorts. Bandages wrapped the legs that would have been exposed. Blotches of rust-colored stains seeped through the white cloth, and her toes peeking out at the bottom were fat and purple. Shiho muted her television when they came in.

“You two look like thugs,” Shiho said once the door closed behind them.

Ann let out a bubbly laugh and pulled off her mask. She bounced into the bed with her friend, throwing her arms around her. Ryuji flinched on Shiho’s behalf, but this must have been a norm for them. Shiho looked as though she expected the young model to snuggle up beside her. Ryuji pulled off his own mask and sat down in one of the stuffed vinyl chairs against the wall.

When they’d had a few minutes to settle in, Shiho kicked the conversation off. “They were talking about those Phantom Thieves of Heart on the news a few minutes ago. Have you guys heard much about them? They supposedly left another calling card, like with Kamoshida.”

Ryuji stiffened his back. Ann answered for them. “People were talking about it at school all day.”

“They targeted some famous artist this time. Do you think he really did something awful?”

“He’d have to have!” Ann said confidently. Pride shone on her face, and Ryuji cursed her terrible acting skills. Could she have been anymore obvious? “The Phantom Thieves only target those with wicked hearts.”

“They got Mr. Kamoshida right.” A soft smile played on Shiho’s pale and cracked lips. “You’re right. I’ll root for them.” For the first time, she looked at him. “What about you, Sakamoto? What do you think?”

Ryuji cracked the knuckles on one hand, buying time to think of a response. “I think they’re pretty kickass. It’d be awesome if they got more famous and could take on the worst people.”

Satisfied with his answer, the girls turned more into themselves with light conversation, much to Ryuji’s relief. He brought his phone out of his pocket to play around with while they chatted.

              Ryuji wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he’d been content enough checking out the phansite on his phone. They’d gotten in a flood of new posts since whatever news program Shiho had been watching aired. Most of them weren’t positive, calling for Madarame to be left alone. Still, attention was attention.

“You came all this way and we’ve been completely ignoring you.” Shiho said, pulling Ryuji’s face up from his screen. Her tone was flat, as if her words were an observation and not an apology.

“It’s cool.”

“To be honest, I was hoping you’d be bringing along that Amamiya too. I met him once or twice at school, but it’s kind of a blur. I’d like to get a better look at the guy Ann won’t shut up about.”

“Hey!” Ann’s cheeks got a little pink and she playfully shoved at her injured friend.

Shiho teased her further, addressing Ryuji. “Seriously, he’s all she talks about anymore. ‘Oh, that Amamiya so mature and reliable. He’s not at all like the other boys at school.’”

“Shut up! I don’t say stuff like that!”

Ryuji looked between the two girls, unsure of what was actually true. She didn’t talk to him much about Ren, but then again, he was usually with them.

“I’m sorry I have a vested interest in getting to know your future husband.”

“You’re such a jerk!” The further this went on, the higher their voices got and the more giggles broke apart their words. By the end, they were both breathing hard with bright red faces. Girls were weird.

              Trying to catch her breath, Ann got out of the bed to escape her friend that was now squeezing at her sides to tickle her. “Anybody want something to drink? I’m gonna stop at the vending machine.” Ryuji opened his mouth, but Ann cut him off. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Something fizzy.”

“No thanks. They’re pretty strict about diets here,” Shiho said with a shrug.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t you two go anywhere!” Both Shiho and Ryuji stole a glance at bandaged legs as Ann left the room. As soon as she was gone, it was like she sucked all the atmosphere out with her. Ryuji realized he was trapped with a girl he barely knew. Why on earth did he agree to come? She didn’t even seem to really care that he was there.

“She thinks you’ll be able to relate to me better,” Shiho explained as if she could read his mind. “Me having lost volleyball and you track.” And all at the hands of Kamoshida. He understood the last part without her having to say it.

“It wasn’t as bad for me.” Ryuji set his phone down on the armrest of his chair. Compared to her, he’d gotten off easy. Like a static shock from touching a doorknob versus a goddamn bolt of lightning.

“I know.”

The silence lulling between them was making Ryuji feel buzzy. His sneaker bounced against the floor. If he closed his eyes, he could hear the beeps and boops from machinery either in the hall or the room next door. He’d go crazy if he was trapped in a place like this. He squeezed his mind for something to say. “Your, uh, your room looks nice here.”

That made Shiho laugh, though it wasn’t uplifting like Ann’s. “Only the best while I’m on Shujin’s dime.”

Oh. Well, that made sense, since what happened to her was so public now. Still, it would’ve been nice of the school to take some of the financial burden from his leg off his mom’s shoulders. He didn’t even want to know how much they owed Takemi. No other doctor would’ve let them keep an ongoing tab with such small payments.

“I don’t mean to sound so negative. I just…” Shiho looked down at her folded hands in her lap. Dark circles shadowed the puffy skin under her eyes. “They’re reducing the dosages of the drugs I’m on so that I can start physical therapy soon.”

Ryuji gave a single knowing nod. “That’s rough.”

“It is. I’m worried. I heard that it can be hell.”

“It gets worse before it gets better. But once you start seein’ improvements, it doesn’t seem as bad.”

“Then I guess all I have to do is get better.” A rueful smile flickered. Ryuji didn’t know what he could say, but she thankfully broke the silence next. “I really was hoping you’d get that Amamiya to come with today.”

Would Ryuji ever get to a point where hearing his name wouldn’t jam up his head? “He’s a busy guy.”

“So I’ve heard. Look, will you give me the real deal about him before Ann gets back?”

“The real deal?”

“I know he has a record. He’s the infamous transfer student after all. Ann assures me that his past was all a misunderstanding, but is this true? He’s not a bad person, right? She attracts a lot of shady men, for obvious reasons. The good ones get scared off by her looks.”

Ryuji took a second to think before answering. Ann really must have talked about Ren a lot. He suppressed a bitter chuckle. _“I didn’t even have to go through the trouble of hiring a maid for him. There was somebody even better right there all along.”_ The thought immediately made him feel like shit.

“Ren’s a great guy. He wouldn’t hurt her.”

“Okay. I trust you, Sakamoto. If you’re wrong, I’ll have to hunt you both down.”

“Guess you’ll have to work hard at getting better.”

Pure determination filled her eyes. She looked like she had while on the court the few times Ryuji caught her play. “Oh, I will.”

Ryuji dove back into his phone as soon as Ann returned with drinks in hand. As worked up as he’d gotten himself over Yusuke, the thought of Ann with Ren simply left him defeated. Ren totally deserved someone like her. And he’d be good for her too. As their friend, he should have been rooting for the two to get together. Then why did it suck so bad to picture it?

 

              Visiting hours ended due to dinnertime soon after Ann returned to the room, and she suggested to Ryuji that they grab some dinner of their own before heading home. He let her pick, despite knowing her tastes, and he followed her to the crepe stand on central street in Shibuya. They’d managed to balance their food through the never-ending crowds long enough to secure a small table. Ryuji opted for a savory crepe with steak and mushrooms. It was alright, like a heavy breakfast. Across the table they crowded over, Ann had some kind of triple chocolate monstrosity. “Pretty sure you’re supposed to split something like that,” he said gesturing towards her dinner which was giving him secondhand cavities.

“You should’ve ordered one if you wanted some!”

“Dude, I’m gonna put on ten pounds just from watching you eat that thing.”

              Several people, mostly men, paused when walking by to gawk at them. Most likely they were wondering how a thug like Ryuji had landed such a babe. Normally, he’d bask in the attention, but all he found himself doing was wondering whether Ren would get such strange looks with her. Then again, maybe they were really looking because they were stunned to see the model shoveling forkfuls of the chocolate crepe into her mouth like she hadn’t eaten in weeks.

“Thank you for coming with me today,” Ann said through a mouthful of food. She swallowed and continued. “I know it meant a lot to Shiho. She’s been really cranky since they moved her to that place.”

“No problem. Hey, you wanna slow down? You’re gonna choke.”

She scowled, but began eating a little more sensibly. “There was actually something else I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh yeah?”

“What’s going on with you and Ren?”

A greasy mushroom slipped off his fork and fell back to the plate. “What?”

“You two have been really weird the last couple of weeks.”

Ryuji set his utensil down and watched Ann eat. How in the world was he going to get out of answering this? He could always tell her to butt out of it.

“And don’t tell me it’s none of my business! You two are making things weird for all of us, so it is my business.”

Damn. Had the others really picked up on it? Of course, they had; they had eyes. Ryuji picked his fork back up and moved a piece of beef around his paper plate. “We had a fight. A pretty big one.”

“What about? He acts like you kicked his dog or something.”

“He doesn’t have a dog.”

“It’s an expression. Focus, Ryuji!”

Ryuji suspected that wasn’t really an expression. “I said some really stupid things, and he hasn’t gotten over it yet. I don’t know what more to tell ya.”

“Well, have you apologized?” she asked like she was talking to an idiot.

“Yes! I mean, I said sorry that night.” It’d be a shitty self-serving apology.

“Maybe you should tell him that again.”

“Maybe he should get over himself,” he snarled at her. Ann flinched. Why had he said that? Why was getting mad at Ren his go to response? “Sorry. This whole thing has been a pain in the ass, that’s all.”

Ann put the last piece of folded crepe in her mouth. After she’d taken a moment to eat it, she said, “You guys have got to figure this out. You two are my only friends at Shujin now, and I’m sick of getting dragged down by your weird tension. It’s not fair.”

She was right. It wasn’t fair to her. Ryuji hadn’t thought about that before, and he wasn’t looking forward to having that on his mind as well. “Have you been talking to Ren ‘bout this?”

“I tried,” she admitted. “But all he’ll say is that there’s nothing going on. You know how he is.”

True, Ren was never afraid to lie to get out of talking about something he didn’t want to bother with. Like the little girl on the train or the busybody student president. Ryuji pondered to himself. Was he comparable to a dirty little secret now? Like a smuggled cat?

“I’ll, uh, I’ll try talkin’ to him again sometime. But I can’t make any promises. He’s pretty pissed.”

“Good. And if you two can’t figure this out, I’ll just have to whip both of you until you do.” She finished this with a wink, but the shiver that ran through Ryuji led him to believe she was serious.

 

              That night, alone in his room, Ryuji tapped away aimlessly at a time sink game on his phone. He’d originally pulled up the dusty chat log between him and Ren, but reading Ren’s last pleas scared him off the idea of messaging him. It was probably better to hash this out in person anyway.

              How pathetic had he become? His being untangled from Ren had been enough to warrant a talking to from Ann. He had no life of his own anymore. Ryuji set his phone down and nudged the low table in the center of his room out of his way with the side of his socked foot. Now there was ample rug space. He got down to his hands and knees and began a rep of pushups. The motion came familiar and easy, though a burn set in sooner than he would’ve hoped. He pushed himself through the last two, nowhere close to his old numbers, before collapsing to his stomach.

              As he laid with his nose to the floor and his arms burning, Ryuji made a commitment to himself. Even if Ren couldn’t let things get better again – if Ryuji had done too much harm – he couldn’t go back to the waste of a life he’d been living. He needed to keep moving, get back into his training. Hit the gym up a couple times a week, strength training at home. Ryuji might not have had the track team to get stronger for anymore, but he did have another team who needed him just as much. The Phantom Thieves were all he had going for him now. He’d pour his heart and soul into it. _He’d keep getting called to Joker’s right._

              For the first time in longer than he’d like to admit, Ryuji’s head wasn’t filled with Ren as he slipped towards sleep. Instead, he used his last conscious thoughts to create a schedule for the rest of the week. Maybe if they both had their own lives going on, things wouldn’t feel so weird for the rest of the team.

 

 


	30. Jerks Being Jerks to Jerks

Chapter Thirty: Jerks Being Jerks to Jerks

              The back of Ryuji’s head bounced off stucco. He’d been shoved backwards over a short hedge, slamming against the wall behind it. He gritted his teeth to hold in a groan. Branches from the once neatly trimmed hedge poked through the thin fabric of his school pants, scratching his skin. Poor plant would no doubt show scars from this scuffle. Nakaoka pulled him back to his feet by the collar of his tee-shirt. “Why the hell are you messing around with the track team? I warned you to stay away.”

Ryuji blinked at the face seething into his. A dull throbbing radiated from where his head had collided with the wall.

Nakaoka kept hold of his shirt, fingers clenching the fabric so tightly that his fist shook. “I’m not going to let you fuck this up for everyone again.”

              While waiting for Ren after school, a habit Ryuji hadn’t been able to break despite getting his life back into a productive schedule, a strong hand squeezed his shoulder from behind. Nakaoka led him through the school without a word. All the way to Ryuji’s old training spot. The area that was once a source of peace for him was going to see him get his ass handed to him once again.

“Seriously, what sort of shit were you saying to Mori?” Nakaoka drew a fist, and Ryuji couldn’t stop himself fast enough to keep from wincing at the sight alone. He was smaller than Ryuji, but he looked pretty pissed. And Nakaoka had never taken a break in training.

              Ryuji supposed Nakaoka had a right to be suspicious.

 

              It’d been over two weeks ago now. Back when Yusuke had recently joined the Phantom Thieves and they were still navigating through the traps and trials of Madarame’s palace. Ren had been busy that particular day, and so their work was put on hold. Ryuji hadn’t known where to go or what to do. He let his feet do the thinking for him, absentmindedly leading him around the school. He’d ended up at his old training spot and found that it wasn’t empty that afternoon.

              Nakaoka was pressed back to the very wall he shoved Ryuji against. Four members of the track team stood in a halfmoon shape around him. Crowding him. No escape. Hiding around the corner, Ryuji couldn’t hear what exactly they were saying, but there was no mistaking the threat in it. He’d been about to bust in, not caring whether it’d be a four on two or five on one. But the one doing the most talking, Takeishi he thought, called it to an end. Ryuji scrambled off before any of the dispersed runners came his way.

              The scene weighed on Ryuji’s mind whenever he was on the treadmill at Protein Lover’s. Gradually, he came up with a plan to get more info and was able to recruit Ann for the low price of a lunch. They ambushed a student before school a few mornings ago, waiting for him just outside of the transit station. Mori. Ryuji didn’t know him well, but he remembered seeing him run with the former track team. A wiry first year with an unfortunate birthmark on his neck. Kid was fast and had decent stamina. With an actual coach, he could develop better form and really be a competitor.

“Aren’t you the guy that got the team shutdown in the first place?” Mori asked in a nasally voice when Ryuji approached him with some questions. “I’m not really supposed to be talking to you.”

Ann, with her perfect curves filling out her summer uniform, won him over with little effort. “Come on, he just has a couple of quick questions.” With a wink, the kid was putty in her hands.

              Mori freely gave Ryuji all the information he had, which, admittedly, wasn’t much. He didn’t know why the team had turned against Nakaoka, only that Takeishi had promised him his spot on the team when they were officially reformed. And no, he didn’t know when that would be either.

“What about Yamauchi? Know anythin’ about him?”

“Mr. Yamauchi? He’s going to be the new advisor for the track team. He’s come out to watch us practice a couple of times, but didn’t really seem to know what he was talking about.”

“Wait, so he doesn’t know the sport, but he’s going to be leading the team?” Ann asked. Her genuine confusion warmed Ryuji a little. She had no idea the politics that went into sports, even at a high school level. How she could have faced so much and still be completely naive would forever be a mystery to Ryuji.

Mori grinned like the fool. “I thought that was pretty strange too! I don’t know much else though. Talks to my homeroom teacher sometimes. I think they get drinks together.”

“Thanks man.” Ryuji let the kid go. Thanks to Mori, he felt like he was on to something, but he wasn’t quite sure what yet.

“You better not think you’re going to get out of buying me lunch today!” Ann said with a pointed finger. “I want the finest bread the school store offers.”

“That’s not really sayin’ a whole lot, y’know.”

She turned serious for a moment. “You’re not getting yourself into trouble, are you? You can’t go doing anything that’ll draw attention to us, like getting expelled.”

Ryuji’s mind was still trying to focus on a wisp of an idea that played along the edges of his brain. “Nah,” he said absently. “I wanna look out for the guys. That’s all.”

“I think that’s nice of you! I’m sure they’ll appreciate it.” She was back to her bubbly self, and they walked to class together, ignoring the occasional whisper that the sight of them together still generated.

 

              “I asked you a question, Sakamoto.” Nakaoka pushed him again, but down to the ground instead of back. Ryuji landed hard on his ass in the dirt. Nakaoka left him down this time.

From where he sat, looking up at the other boy towering over him, Ryuji gauged what his chances were in a one-on-one with his former teammate. Probably not great. Worse yet, if Nakaoka got caught fighting, then that could be used as a reason not to let him join the team. Ryuji couldn’t risk it. He’d just have to take whatever he had coming.

“I wanted to know why the guys were so pissed at you.”

“What?” The single word was seethed slowly between his teeth like if he let it out any faster it would burn his lips.

“The other day, when the old team was gangin’ up on you. I saw it”

Nakaoka’s face radiated pure loathing. In the moment that he placed his sneaker on the spot just below Ryuji’s knee, the place he’d seen Kamoshida break, Ryuji realized that Nakaoka needed someone to direct his anger towards. And Ryuji was that perfect target. _Just like how he’d aimed his fears on Ren, letting them twist and blame the person he’d cared about._ Ryuji focused back on the situation at hand when Nakaoka began applying some pressure. “What did you say?”

“Go ahead, do whatever you want. I’m not gonna fight you, dude.”

He stepped down a bit harder. Right at the tipping point from pressure to pain. “Wouldn’t matter if you did.”

Ryuji squeezed his eyes shut. Couldn’t stand to look, not again. But Nakaoka removed his sneaker.

              “Ryuji!” His name came from too far away to be Nakaoka. And it sounded too concerned – too caring – to be his either. Ryuji dared to open his eyes. Ren’s long strides carried him towards them at a hurried pace. Not quite jogging, but moving with urgency. “Is something going on here?” he asked when he was an arm’s length behind the boy standing over Ryuji.

Nakaoka scowled. “Nothing.” As Ryuji’s new teammate came to his rescue, his former teammate started off. Before he left completely, he had one last thing to say. “This is your last warning, Sakamoto.”

“Whatever,” Ryuji mumbled under his breath. As soon as Nakaoka was out of his field of vision, he let himself fall back into the grass, resting his arms behind his sore head. “God, what a freakin’ jerk.”

“Are you alright?” Ren stared down at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

“I’m fine. He didn’t really do anything.”

Ryuji fully expected Ren to be satisfied and leave with that answer. Instead, he sat down in the grass with him, legs crossed and back slouched. There was enough room between them to fit a third person, but to Ryuji, it was almost as good as that time they sat against one another only a few feet from where they were now. Ren’s summer uniform fit him well, the white polo giving him a preppy vibe that somehow didn’t clash with his wild hair.

“What was all this about?” Ren asked after a few quiet moments passed.

“Nakaoka?” Ryuji craned his neck to get a better look at his friend.

Ren nodded.

He tried to shrug the best he could lying on his back. Really, he probably only succeeded in added some more grass stains to his uniform. “I saw some other jerks from the old track team being, you know, a jerk to him. I wanted to know what was going on.”

“So, jerks were being jerks to a jerk?”

Ryuji bellowed out a laugh, which caught him by surprise and made him laugh even harder. It would’ve been straight up obnoxious indoors, but it felt so freeing, even as his gut began to ache. It’d been so long since there’d been anything but tension between them, and the smirk that formed on Ren’s lips only encouraged him.

              After the last of his laughs died out, Ryuji sat up so that he could properly face his friend. He pulled his knees up to his chest, rubbing at the place on his leg where the sneaker had pressed. Ryuji didn’t even realize he was doing it, but the motion hadn’t escaped Ren’s notice.

“Not sure how you found me, but thanks for comin’ to my rescue.”

“Not a problem.” Ren focused his stare off to the distance, seemingly unaware of the other boy’s look transfixed upon him.

Ryuji wanted him to say more. “Honestly, I’m sorta surprised you even bothered.”

Ren rolled a shoulder. A few silent beats passed between them until he gave in and elaborated. “Of course, I did. I wouldn’t ignore it if I thought you could be in trouble.”

“But when you called that night, you said-”

“I was hurt!” The words broke Ren’s even tone. He closed his eyes and massaged his temple. Messy curls bounced against his fingers. “You’re still my teammate.”

“Am I still your friend?” Might as well lay it all out on the line. What did Ryuji have to lose?

Ren finally looked back at him. “That depends,” he said, face wary. “Are you willing to talk about what exactly happened that night?”

_“Yes, yes, of course. Anything! If I could plug my brain into you so that you could know everything instantaneously, I would.”_ But only part of Ryuji was willing to admit to those embarrassing, pleading thoughts. It grew slightly stronger each day that passed with Ren torn out of his life, but he still managed to keep it pressed down.

If he said out loud now what he refused all this time, then all of their pain would be for nothing. His plan would’ve been for nothing. His preservation for nothing.

“No.” Ryuji plucked a blade of grass and turned his focus towards tearing it into smaller pieces. “I can’t.”

“Then there’s my answer.” Ren sighed, and Ryuji knew he couldn’t look at him. See his disappointment. He thought briefly of the excited look Ren gave when he thought Ryuji had something fun up his sleeve that day when he asked him to the courtyard.

And then Ryuji remembered what he promised their other teammate. “We’re upsetting Ann.”

“I know.” He got to his feet before extending his hand out. Ryuji accepted it without hesitation, savoring every second that his fingers were squeezed in Ren’s palm. Shame took over when their touch ended. How could he even think – feel – like that when he’d just he turned away the guy’s olive branch? Ren caught his eyes when they were both standing. “I can work towards being more civil with you. Friendly even. But I can’t let you close again, not until I know what happened. I hope you can understand.”

Ryuji swallowed. “I do.” And he did, part of him at least. The words hung out there, between them. Making the space that separated their bodies feel like a canyon. Wasn’t there anything that Ryuji could give him? Any little piece at all? “Hey Ren?”

“Yes?”

“You know that I really am sorry, right? I wish I hadn’t hurt you.”

Ren chewed on these words, and all of Ryuji silently begged that he could accept this. It wasn’t much, but it was all he could offer at the moment. “I believe you.”

Did that make it worse?

              The somber atmosphere was smashed to pieces when Ann’s cheerful calls reached them. “There you guys are!” She ran towards them, all smiles like she caught the two boys in the middle of an actual reconciliation. A bag swung back and forth wildly with her uneven steps as she carried it out in front of her body. When she reached them, Morgana’s head lolled out of it.

“As much as I love being carried by you, Lady Ann, could you do so with a little more care? Felt like I was trapped in a washing machine.”

She looked down at the cat. “Oh sorry! I forgot you were in there.”

Ren retrieved his bag and left them with a short goodbye.

Ann’s attention turned to Ryuji. “What’s gotten into him today? He saw something in the hall and just tossed Morgana at me and took off.”

Ryuji rubbed the back of his head where it was still a bit tender. “Is that so?”

If he could just past his damn self, then maybe there was still a chance. Did he want there to be a chance? Ryuji cracked his knuckles loud enough to make Ann yell at him. Figures, the one time he didn’t have a big mouth was when talking could fix the situation.

 


	31. Bottle Blonde

Chapter Thirty-One: Bottle Blonde

              Ryuji’s mother was waiting for him at their dining table when he came home that afternoon. It’d been a long and confusing day, but when hadn’t that been the case lately? From the determined look on her face, she meant business and wouldn’t let him slink off to his room to recharge. What was she planning? As Ryuji slipped off his shoes, he peeked around the corner of the entryway to see that she had several things laid out on a towel in front of her. A silver box featuring a photo of a shiny model with long platinum hair, two pairs of shears, electric clippers, and a plastic needle with a hooked end that was intended for knitting or crocheting or something like that.

“We’re taking care of your hair today.” There was so much finality in her voice that it was a little scary. Like instead of fixing his overgrown roots, she was facing down a boss battle. “How could you not tell me your field trip was at a TV station? What if you’d been caught on camera looking like a zebra? And what if your grandma had seen it? Lord knows she’s hardly away from the screen. She’d kill me, you know. Doesn’t matter how far away she is, her glare would reach out and strangle me.”

Ryuji hadn’t told her about the field trip until that morning because he had forgotten all about it until the day before. He had one or two other things to think about.

              “What the hell is that?” Ryuji pointed accusingly at his mother’s right arm. She was dressed in loungewear typical of her days off, baggy shorts with the drawstring pulled tight and an oversized tee-shirt from the men’s department clearance rack. Except this day she had one of the sleeves rolled all the way up past her shoulder and pinned. Her normally pale skin was reddened. Emblazoned onto her upper arm was an outline of two birds sitting on the branch of a blossoming tree. Looked like finches or sparrows maybe. The tree for sure was a cherry tree.

“Hey, watch your tongue! I’m still your mom, you know.”

Ryuji ignored her irritation at having her plan for the afternoon derailed. “Is that a tattoo?”

She looked down at her arm as if she needed to confirm the birds were still there. “It’s pretty, yeah? They said the cherry blossoms would feminize it. One of Kaito’s friends runs this underground tattoo pop-up shop in another friend’s bar, so he said we should get something done. Figured why not?

Ryuji knew his mother already had some ink done shortly after her divorce, another act of rebellion, but he’d never seen it. And thankfully so, judging by where she’d mentioned it was located one night while drunk. “You’re gonna get yourself fired!” he lectured.

“Relax, I never show my arms at the shop. I work in a meat cooler.”

“Still…” The thought of all the things she wouldn’t be able to do now bummed him out. The new tattoo stretched from nearly her shoulder to elbow. Thing was huge; there’d be no hiding it without sleeves.

“C’mon, it’s really sweet. One of the sparrows is for me and one’s for you. It’ll help me remember that even though you can fly all on your own now, you’re still my baby bird.”

He scowled to hide any giveaways of her words softening him towards her foolish decision. The thing was actually sort of sweet, in a weird way. “You gonna get it colored in?”

“Yeah. Kaito and I are gonna go back down in a couple weeks for the first session. Warned me that it might take a few sittings though.”

“Who the heck is Kaito?”

“Oh come on, I know I told you about him. The new guy at work?” She paused for a moment, her cheeks turning the slightest bit pink. “Or wait, I mean Taro. Kaito Taro.”

Who was this guy that she called by first name? If his brain wasn’t already overloaded with all the stuff going on with Ren and the Phantom Thieves, Ryuji would’ve given this some serious thought. Instead, he dismissed it with, “That’s a stupid name.”

His mother snorted. “That’s what I said. Now sit down, no more distractions.”

 

              Ryuji sat in a kitchen chair with his back towards his mother. She’d draped a barber’s cape around his shoulders. The slippery fabric covering his arms dissuaded him from playing on his phone. Years ago, his mom had a coworker who was training to be a hairstylist. That’s when she started coloring her own hair, probably not suspecting that she would be taking care of her son’s as well just a few years down the road. Ryuji watched as she mixed powders together at the table. His eyes drifted down to the other tools. All of the cutting instruments in particular.

“Haircut too, huh?” His hair had gotten kind of long. But she was such a perfectionist when it came to this; it was going to take forever.

“It’s like with roses,” she explained while mixing in some kind of goop in the plastic bowl. “First, you gotta wound the stems so that all the water gets sucked up. Or peroxide in this case.”

“I don’t think that’s how that works.”

She shrugged. “I could always simply shave your head, get your hair back to black.”

Ryuji shivered at the thought. Didn’t have the right kind of noggin to pull off bald. It’d most certainly be a game killer.

              Ryuji’s mom worked in silence when she first put the shears to his hair. He drummed his fingers against his thighs until she ordered him to stop fidgeting. She circled him countless times, pausing at times to lean in close and fiddle with the hair in front. Once or twice, she blew in his face to chase away strays. Lingering cigarettes made his nose wrinkle. When she was satisfied enough, she trimmed the back of his head, switching between the scissors and the shaver.

“You know, you desperately needing your roots taken care of isn’t the only reason I wanted to do this today,” she said over the whirr of the clippers.

Ryuji raised an eyebrow, despite the fact that she couldn’t see his face. “Oh yeah?”

“I wanted to give you the chance to talk to me, Ryuji. There’s something bothering you. You’ve been acting weird for weeks.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” His response was automatic. Too quick. What happened to the days when he could talk to his mom about anything? First, he started having to keep things about the other world and the Phantom Thieves from her. From there, it became a habit not to tell her about anything that wasn’t simple and easy. A slippery slope.

“I can tell when you’re hiding something.”

He suppressed a sigh. What could Ryuji even tell her? Anything Phantom Thieves was obviously completely off the table. And it wasn’t like he could say anything about Ren. _But why couldn’t he?_

              Ryuji’s mother picked up the bowl with foul smelling goop and a brush he was fairly certain she’d found in the crafts section. She dipped the brush and spread the first of the bleach into his hair. It was cold enough to give him a weak shiver.

“It’s upsetting that you think you have to hide stuff from me now. When you were younger, we talked about everything.”

“It’s not like that. It’s just some stupid stuff. Stop worryin’ about it.” This was going to feel even longer than he originally feared.

She left it at that as she passed the brush over a few more spots, using her free hand to part the hair with experienced fingers. As a burning sensation began to bite at his scalp, she handed him the hooked plastic stick. “Don’t scratch too much. Only if you really need it,” she warned before releasing her grip on it.

He grumbled a thanks and immediately attacked the spot that itched the worst until she slapped his hand away. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to keep him from scratching for a minute or two.

              “Does whatever’s going on have to do with that new friend of yours? Ren, not that weird skinny one.”

Ryuji’s hand holding the crochet needle clenched so tightly that the plastic snapped in his palm. A dry ache lumped in the back of his throat. _Did she know something?_ The thought was terrifying, but also a bit thrilling.

“Ah, so I was right, yeah? Come on, just spill it. You can always tell me anything, you know that.”

The thought of telling her was dizzying. He feared that mixed with the harsh chemicals polluting the air of their small apartment would make him faint. Or puke. Still, he took a deep breath and decided to test the waters. “And you promise you won’t hate me?” Or be eternally disappointed? Abandon him like her own mother had done to her?

She swatted at his shoulder, her nails making a high scratching noise against the barber’s cape. “Don’t be stupid. I could never hate you.”

              No, no, no. He’d been over this a thousand times. Saying it out loud was making it real. A failure. _But even to his mother?_ Yes! What could be worse than that?

But now she knew something was up. Wouldn’t it be better to end her speculation?

Ryuji let his eyes fall shut, blocking out the dozens of pictures on the walls of a grinning mother and son. He breathed in deep through his nose. Dammit! He didn’t know what to do. Ryuji hastily took in another breath, coughing on the thick scent of bleach. He couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t! The part of him that longed for him to face the truth cried with all its might, but he was going to chicken out yet again.

As if on cue, his mother put down her brush and bowl. She came around to kneel down on the tiled floor in front of him, taking both of his hands in hers beneath the fabric. He squeezed his eyes tighter. “You’re hurting so much sweetie, I can see it. Please, just tell me. Maybe I can help.”

This was it. Now or never. Shit or get off the pot.

Admit the truth he so deeply feared or push away everyone who still cared for him.

“Mom,” he lingered on the word, wanting to stretch it out an eternity so he’d never have to make up his mind. But it was only one syllable and could only buy so much time. He had to trust her, the woman who’d disobeyed her family to keep him safe. “Ren and I weren’t just friends.”

Ryuji couldn’t look. He waited for the inevitable gasp or cry or maybe even snarl of disgust. But none of those ever came.

Instead, his mother snorted. Her hands left his. Ryuji shot his eyes open and he found her covering her mouth. “I’m so sorry, I know this is serious – but, just, no duh, honey! I figured that one out forever ago.”

“What?! How?”

As hard as she tried, she couldn’t wipe the bemused expression off her face. “Well, Ryuji, you’re,” she paused to reach for the right words. “You’re not exactly a subtle boy. You’ve always had a hard time hiding what you think.”

“So, you knew?” Dammit, how could she know? He hadn’t even known! Or, at least, most of him hadn’t known. “For how long?”

She got back to her feet, knees popping, to resume her work before answering. “Oh, probably since you two boys went to go see that movie. That was your first date, wasn’t it? Why do you think I’ve been nagging you so much about meeting him? Of course, I want to meet the first person to steal away my baby’s heart.”

“Things aren’t like that with us anymore though, between him and me. We sorta had a falling out.”

“Want to tell me all about it? Hairdressers are the best source of comfort when dishing about heartbreak.”

              And so, Ryuji told her. He told his mother everything – with the exception of anything to do with the other world of course. He told her how kind Ren had been to him when he was the school’s kicking bag. About how hard he worked to help him study, even though he was a lost cause. Ryuji confessed how warm it made him to know Ren felt comfortable enough to tell him the truth about how he was feeling. To not hide his insecurities like he did with the rest of their friends. And then Ryuji told her the worst of it yet. The only words that made her hands hesitate and her throat make a strangled noise. Ryuji told his mother all of the things he’d shouted at Ren outside their apartment building.

“I ruined everything,” he finished. He felt like a tube of toothpaste that’d been squeezed empty.

“Er – well, I can see why he’s been upset with you,” she said cautiously. She returned to her work, brushing on more of the bleach that no longer felt cold. “What made you decide to go about things that way?”

Ryuji shrugged. “I dunno.” He knew exactly why. _No more bullshit. The worst is out._ “I didn’t want to admit that I sorta thought about another guy like that.”

“I hope I never gave you the impression that I’d love you any less for that.”

“It wasn’t you.”

“Were you worried about the other kids at school then?”

“No.” Ryuji thought for a second, calling back vague memories of two third-year girls when he first started at Shujin. He shook his head to stop thinking about that. “Well, yeah, I guess.” Ryuji pulled at the barber’s cape which now felt too tight against his neck. “It was mostly about Dad though.” His admission was mumbled, partially hoping she wouldn’t hear him and they could skip past the why’s of his poor choices.

Ryuji’s mother set her tools down again, although she may have actually been finished with them now. The entirety of his scalp burned. “I didn’t realize you still cared about what he thinks of you.” Her voice was dark.

“I don’t!” he blurted.

His mom forced a sigh. “No, no, I’m sorry. It’s only natural that you would –”

“I seriously don’t care what that bastard thinks!”

“Then I’m confused. You just said…”

“I didn’t want to prove him right.” A heat pulled over Ryuji as he said the words. “I didn’t want to prove that asshole right. I always prove everyone right!”

His voice rose as his thoughts frenzied.

“People see me and they think I’m some good-for-nothing punk. And then I fuck up with track, fail all my tests, have outbursts, and prove them right.”

Ryuji barely registered that he was now shouting at his mother. She simply watched him with glassy eyes.

“I’m so goddamn sick of it! I couldn’t let him be right too. Not about this. Not about me.”

When his fury waned, his mother swooped in and hugged him tight. Didn’t care that his bleaching hair mingled with her own. That the goop was getting all over her shirt. Ryuji untangled his arms from the slick fabric and threw them around her middle. He pulled her closer, like he did as a child seeking refuge from his father’s rage.

At the first tremor of her tears, Ryuji broke down. He buried his face against his mother, distantly ashamed to cry. Sobs cracked his chest so hard that he feared he’d never breathe again.

              The Sakamoto family stayed like this for as long as Ryuji needed. And when he finally felt he could let go, his mother crouched down again. She looked him in the face, grabbing his cheeks with both her hands so that he couldn’t turn away. “I need you to tell me if you ever feel like that. Promise me!”

“Okay,” he mumbled. Tears still leaked from his sore eyes, threatening to fall harder again at any moment.

“And,” she stopped herself. “I don’t know if me telling you this will even help, but your father didn’t really mean what he used to call you. They were just words meant to hurt you. Barbs to an insecure asshole, you know.”

He wiped at his face. “Okay.”

 

              That night his mother picked up beef bowls from his favorite takeout place. They ate them on the cushions he kept on his bedroom floor, watching gameshows that grew more insane with each program. When their meals were gone, Ryuji regressed back into a small boy, leaning against his mother while she kept a protective arm around his back.

“So, how are things between the two of you now?” she asked during a commercial break.

Ryuji shrugged. “It’s weird.” At the television station that day, it’d almost been like it was before. But he could always feel something hovering over them. An overcast shadow. “He says that he can be nice to me, but he can’t be my friend.”

“That’s a shame to hear. Maybe if he understood – if you told him what you told me – you two could at least go back to being buddies.”

Ryuji couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Oh yeah, because he totally won’t be weirded out by me breaking down on him.” The mention of crying nearly made him start again.

“I think you should at least try. Wouldn’t you want him to do the same if the shoe was on the other foot?”

“I guess.”

“And then maybe you two could patch things up. I didn’t get to take a picture of you going out on your first date like I always thought I would. So, go say sorry, get back together, and bring him over here, yeah? Then I can get my picture.”

Something that could barely pass for a chuckle croaked from his throat. “Yeah, you wantin’ another photo is really gonna convince me.”

His mother laughed. It sounded nice, like Ann’s. “You just seemed so happy, and I want that back for you.”

 “Yeah.” Ryuji played with his thumb, denting the pad of it against the nail of his index finger on the opposite hand. “I wouldn’t get your hopes up though. He’s been spending a lot of time with Yusuke lately. And Ann really likes him, I think. They’d be real good together.” He went on, talking more to himself. “They’re both so attractive. People wouldn’t think it was weird for them to be together.”

His mother delicately ran her fingers through his freshly bleached and cut hair. He could understand how such a soothing touch could make Morgana drool. “No matter what, you’re going to have a difficult road ahead of you. Caring about what random jerks think is only going to make it worse.”

“You know I still mostly like girls, right?”

“And you think that’ll make life easier?” She snorted. “Anyway, only he can decide who he’s into, yeah? No sense in worrying about other people unless he comes out and says he wants to be with them.”

“That makes sense, I guess.” Could he really hope that they could get back to whatever they’d been? Seemed risky.

              Before his mother left his room so that he could get some sleep, she lingered in his doorway. “Thanks for talking to me about this.” She looked dead tired, but the smile she gave him was warm and genuine. “I’m glad we’re so close.”

“Me too, Mom.”

“And before I forget, you’re on dinner and dishes duty for the next month.”

Wait, what?! “What for?”

“You can’t go hire a hooker and expect to get away with it.”

So much for a loving family moment.

“Okay sweetie, have a good night. I love you.”

“Love you too,” he muttered back in a complaining tone. But he griped just for appearance’s sake. Really, it was a light punishment for the crime and the least of his concerns at the moment.

              What should he do now? What could he do even? Ryuji sighed and pulled his blankets over him. All he could really do was move forward and look for a sign of what to do next.

 

 

 


	32. Hot Pot

Chapter Thirty-Two: Hot Pot

              Sojiro certainly was a friendlier guy when there was a chick around, wasn’t he? Almost charming even. Ryuji sat at the familiar coffee bar in the café that held too many memories for how few visits he’d previously made. He closed his eyes to better breathe in the scent of freshly ground beans. He didn’t honestly think he’d ever be back at Leblanc.

              And he couldn’t let his teammates know that he’d ever been in the first place. This thought creeped into the back of his head on the short walk from the station to the café. Ryuji knew that it wasn’t his place to reveal the secrets of their history, however brief. The less their friends knew, the better. The fewer questions, fewer reminders, they could bring up to Ren.

So, when Sojiro greeted him with a flat, “Haven’t seen you around lately,” Ryuji countered by waving his hands around like an idiot and assuring him that he must’ve been thinking of someone else. The man exchanged a wary look with his ward, but didn’t press any further.

              Sojiro offered them all drinks in the cozy café. And as Ren did all the work to serve them, Ann complimented the business owner on what a lovely place he had. “Really?” Ryuji’s mouth moved faster than his brain. “Everything’s sorta outdated, isn’t it?”

“The term is retro,” Yusuke corrected before taking a slow sip of the coffee placed in front of him.

Ren didn’t attempt to hide his smirk as he set down a tall glass of soda by Ryuji. Again, it had the perfect amount of ice. “ _Damn, how does he get everything right?”_

              When they’d been given enough time to enjoy their beverages, Sojiro suggested for Ren to take his friends upstairs to his room. “Ooh, I wanna see!” Ann exclaimed.

Sojiro gave her a quizzical look. “It’s only an attic.”

Ryuji pushed himself up from the bar first. “Up these stairs?” he asked and pointed towards the only staircase in the place. By the look on his face, Sojiro was already drained from his first visit with Ren’s odd friends. Ryuji let Ren lead the way up to his bedroom, while he and Yusuke followed behind. Yusuke lugged the overloaded suitcase he’d been carrying around when they first met up with him that afternoon. Ryuji didn’t offer to help him.

              Ann remained downstairs while Ryuji faked surprise at Ren’s room. Really, not much had changed about it, which Ryuji found to be a relief. He called down to Ann, not wishing for his superior acting skills to go to waste. “Hey, get up here!” When her head finally popped into view, Ryuji asked, “Whaddya think of this room? It’s freakin’ insane, right? I dunno where to even begin.”

“It seems quite ordinary to me,” offered Yusuke, already bored by the conversation.

“For real?” Ryuji wanted them to feel the same sense of injustice that burned up his insides when they saw the place. How could someone like Ren be forced to stowaway in an attic like he was a box of old Christmas decorations? He deserved so much more. Wasn’t quite sure what, but definitely better than an attic above a coffee shop. Ryuji turned to Ann who was setting down the school bags they’d forgotten downstairs, including the one holding Morgana. According to Shiho, Ann cared about Ren just as much as he did. She’d totally get it then, right? “What do you think”

She raised an eyebrow and cocked a hip. “Why are you acting like you’ve never been here before? You told me all about your guys’ sleepover before.”

“I, uh, I forgot I told you about that.”

Ann went on to examine the room, and for the second time that day, Ryuji’s foolishness brought a smile to Ren’s face.

              While rummaging about the strange bedroom, Ann commented that it was cleaner than she was expecting. That was nice. A lot nicer than Ryuji’s failed attempt at trying to make the others think he and their leader hadn’t been as close as they’d been. “ _Shit, wasn’t Ren all embarrassed about his room that one time too? Way to go Ryuji. You’re an ass even when you’re not tryin’ to be.”_

“Hey, this could work.” Ann said as she pulled something from the corner behind the stairs that was filled with old boxes. “Isn’t this a portable stove? We could make hot pot on it. For the welcome party.”

Morgana, of course, enthusiastically agreed. “That sounds great! I’ve heard eating hot pot together brings people closer together.” Yeah, he wished.

“You really wanna party, huh?” It’d been Ann who’d earlier brought up that they hadn’t celebrated their victory over Madarame yet. Nor had they properly welcomed Yusuke to the team. Between their heated run-in with the student council president that morning and Yusuke’s startling announcement that he needed somewhere to live, Ryuji had forgotten all about parties. “Well, anything with meat’s fine by me.”

“I only ask that we finish it off with porridge. Extra parsley, of course.”

The four others took a moment to stare at Yusuke before continuing on. Something told Ryuji that that’d be far from his last request. And wouldn’t udon be way easier than porridge?

Ann asked Ren, “So, what do you say?”

As if it was really even a question by that point, he answered, “Fine by me.”

“Okay, hot pot it is! Let’s go get the ingredients.” She pointed at Ren. “We’ll take care of the shopping. Can you borrow a big pot from downstairs while we’re out?”

              Ryuji followed Ann and Yusuke towards the stairs, but was stalled before descending. “Ryuji,” Ren called, crossing the room towards him. Ryuji took a step closer, away from the stairs.

“I’m sorry I was so weird!” he immediately started, cutting off whatever Ren had been about to say. What else could he want to mention but Ryuji’s odd behavior. “I got nervous and I thought maybe it would be hard for you if the others knew how much I used to be over and they started asking questions or something. And I know I came off like an idiot and prolly made it way worse. I – I just wanted to make things easier for you.”

Thankfully, Ren stopped him from his rambling. “It’s fine. I mean, yes, you were a little weird.” He smiled crookedly at Ryuji, making him forget for a moment that they weren’t on the best of terms. Just as Ren’s compliment about his hair had done the other day. “But that’s not what I wanted. Here.” Ren pulled a battered wallet from his back pocket and slipped out a couple bills. “To help with the groceries,” he explained when Ryuji stared at the cash without moving.

“Oh, thanks man.” Ryuji took the money, folding it once before cramming it into his pocket. He didn’t step away, but neither did Ren. It’d been too long since they were so close, and Ryuji would give his right arm for it to last just a little longer. Coffee wafted in from downstairs mixing with the stronger scent of it that was forever soaked into Ren’s clothes. But there was another fragrance too, something sweet. Smelled kind of a familiar. Was Ren wearing some kind of cologne? Ryuji had to stop himself from noticeably sniffing his once friend like some kind of weirdo.

“Thanks, by the way, for trying to make this easier.” Ren shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“Yeah, no problem. I…” Damn. He didn’t know what to say. “No problem.”

“Well,” Ren stretched the word out. “You should probably catch up with the others.”

“I should,” Ryuji mindlessly agreed, not understanding the words for a moment. “Crap! They’re waiting! We’ll be right back.” He scrambled for the stairs, missing a silent exchange between Ren and Morgana that he wouldn’t have understood even if he’d seen it.

 

              When they returned, Ann skipping ahead unburdened by shopping bags, they found that Ren and Morgana had set up a temporary dining area in his room, complete with an earthenware bowl provided by Sojiro. Actually, Yusuke wasn’t carrying any of the groceries either, Ryuji noticed as he set the bags on the spare table that’d been dug up from somewhere. Dammit, how had he gotten stuck carrying everything?

“We couldn’t really decide on anything,” Ann explained as she set the portable stove up. Ren stepped in to assist. “So, we just went with the basics. Chicken broth, some veggies, and a couple kinds of proteins. Hope that’s alright!”

“No fish?” Morgana cried. The cat had his face shoved into one of the plastic bags.

“Sorry, we ran out of money.” Ann pulled the food away from the cat. “Hm, now what do I put in first?”

              Ryuji ended up doing the majority of the work to cook their celebratory meal. Out of the five of them, he was fairly certain that he was only one who grew up helping with meals. “Shouldn’t a girl be better at this stuff?” he muttered to himself while the others talked about what sort of person they should target next.

              Somewhere in the middle of their meal, Ryuji dipped a paper-thin slice of beef into the broth with a pair of chopsticks. As he waited for the hot broth to do its job, a hand bumped against his own. Wasn’t too strange – the pot looked huge but the reality of it being shared between four humans and a cat proved it to be smaller than first expected. It was only when the other hand delayed in pulling away that Ryuji visually traced up its arm to find Ren. Ryuji didn’t move. _“Is this a moment? Are we having a moment?”_

If it was indeed a moment, then it was ruined when Morgana whined, “You’re hogging the pot, Ryuji!” Ren quickly withdrew his hand, his chopsticks empty.

Yusuke cleared his throat. He turned in his seat towards Ren and Morgana who were sharing a bench crafted from a board and a couple of crates. The cat sat on the side closest to Ryuji, inserting himself between him and Ren. Ryuji couldn’t shake the feeling it was intentional. “I’d like to take this moment to extend my gratitude to the two of you for taking such a vast amount of time to train me properly. I sincerely hope I can be of worthy use for our team.”

Morgana tore away from the eerie stare he’d been fixating on Ryuji. “You’re under my tutelage, so of course you’ll make a great Phantom Thief.”

“Welcome to the team, Fox!” Ann said with a mouthful of Enoki mushrooms. She’d said they were a waste of money at the store, but had proceeded to eat the majority of them once they’d soaked in the flavors of their broth.

“Now, my students, it’s time for us to make our next move. It is vital to prove our rightfulness to society. We’ve taken a major hit with the public thanks to that high school detective guy.”

“That damn Akechi,” Ryuji growled.

Ren rolled his shoulders. “He didn’t seem so bad to me.”

They’d first met the popular teen detective at the television station where he’d brought up on national TV how he thought the Phantom Thieves should be tried by the courts. Since then, the public – few of who had even believed they were real in the first place – had turned against them. It pissed Ryuji off so bad that he had to change the channel at home whenever the smug asshole’s face showed up. But Ren was of a different opinion. A favorable opinion. Was it because Akechi was so popular? Or maybe his looks? Ryuji thought the guy was plain, but the girls at school all seemed ready to marry him. _“Dammit, don’t start worrying about this again!”_ Seriously, he was going to lose his mind at the rate of people he worried might be worthy of Ren’s attention. He was turning into a jealous old wife, and they had only just gotten back onto speaking terms.

 

              After the meal inside the earthenware pot was reduced to little more than a puddle of broth and a few scraps of overly soaked vegetables, Ryuji declared that he was stuffed. Ann had fallen asleep on the sofa, and even Ren seemed sluggish. Yusuke complained that they hadn’t had his porridge, but it was mostly ignored. The four boys sat around the table, silently watching Ann’s even breaths for a few moments.

“I can’t believe Lady Ann’s already sleeping.”

“Eh, leave her be.” Ryuji shrugged. “It’d be weird if she wasn’t tired.”

Yusuke leaned forward, settling onto his knee that was crossed over the other. His artist’s eyes trained on Ryuji. What was with all the weird looks? It was starting to get a little intimidating. “By the way, Ryuji, how do you know Ann?”

“Huh?” He supposed that out of the four of them, he did come off as being the most comfortable around her. Morgana worshipped the ground she walked on, and Ren was always cordial but not overly involved. Yeah, Ryuji got caught leering at her time to time, but he mostly treated her like one of the guys. Feared getting whacked on the head if he didn’t. “Oh, we went to middle school together.”

“What was Lady Ann like back then?”

Ryuji shrugged. “Not so different from now. Once we got to high school, we ended up in different classes and stopped talkin’. I don’t think she had many friends. I mean, she grew up overseas, plus there’s her looks. Popular kids hate her and the quiet ones stay away.”

“I see.” Soft sorrow in Yusuke’s response led Ryuji to believe the guy could sympathize with her. Can’t have been easy being the ward of a famous artist while trying to make a name for yourself in an art program. “What about you two?” Yusuke gestured from Ryuji to Ren.

“Us two?!” Where the heck had that come from? Ryuji went wide-eyed, much to Ren’s poorly concealed amusement.

“This is a great opportunity to get to know each other better. You know every sordid detail of my past at this point. It’s only fair to tell me every detail of yours.”

“Oh! Oh, yeah that makes sense.” Relief washed over him until he realized that he’d have to once again go over his life story. Fair was fair, he supposed. He’d been standing right beside Yusuke as he learned the shocking secret of what had really become of his mother. Ryuji couldn’t imagine the vulnerability in that, so he agreed.  “All right, I’ll tell you. But it’s just a borin’ story about a rotten kid.”

              Ryuji detailed the story of his past without making eye contact with any of his listeners. His bastard of a father took off after his mother had finally had enough. His mom then got stuck raisin’ him on her own. Ryuji’s attempt to make life easier for her by getting a track scholarship ended in a spectacular failure. He finished the tale up with what happened between him and Kamoshida.

“They had me sitting in a room with a bunch of outraged teachers and the student council president as my supposed support. Nobody believed me about how bad my stupid leg hurt. And then my mother came in. They’d called her down to the school just so the teachers could hound her for what I did. She stayed quiet throughout all of it though. And then, on the way home, she,” Ryuji stopped to rub at his face. He didn’t want to come off as emotional, but goddamn, did the memory ever still piss him off. “She apologized to me for being a single mom. Like it’s all her fault I’m such a screw up.”

“You never told me that part,” Ren said quietly, moving Ryuji to look up for the first time since starting. There was no denying the compassion in his face, and Ryuji knew that if he’d been sitting within reach, he’d have taken his hand into his own for support. Even after all he’d done to him, Ren still somehow cared. It stunned Ryuji into a heavy silence, the background of his mind reeling about what any of this could mean.

              Morgana chastised Ryuji for his inattentiveness, and Yusuke looked as though he were waiting for the answer to a question he hadn’t heard him ask. Ryuji had just spent the past five minutes talking about some of the most painful memories of his past. Couldn’t they give him a moment or two? He tossed the ball to Ren, knowing his story would completely overshadow his own. “Well, uh, when it comes to being unfairly labeled, nobody’s got it worse than Ren.”

“Is this about his past?” Yusuke was way too enraptured by their unhappy backstories.

“Now that I think about it, we never heard the details,” Morgana said.

Huh? Ren never told the other guys his story? Well, that seemed like something to note. Ryuji tried to pay attention while Ren described the night that landed him in handcuffs and then eventually the attic of a coffeeshop, but, honestly, he remained too hung up on whether or not his being the only one who already knew meant something. He’d told himself to keep his eyes open for any signs of what to do, but was he forcing himself to see signs where there was nothing?

 

 

Ryuji played with the locker bracelet on his wrist while internally cursing the cruel progression of the night. A public bath. Why in hell had he thought going to a bath with Yusuke and Ren was a good idea? Sure, the hot mineral water soaking into his muscles felt great. And so did the steam rising into his face, contrasting with the crisp night air. And maybe he had wanted to visit a sento with people he knew ever since he was a little kid and had to sit by himself the few times his mother brought him. Still, he should have known better than to gleefully invite himself along when Morgana suggested the outdoor bath to Yusuke.

He’d made sure to clean himself and get into the bath first, waiting until the last possible moment to slip off his towel. And Ryuji only did so after making sure the two other guys still had their backs turned in their stalls. Ren joined him next. Ryuji politely averted his eyes and Ren had left a polite amount of space when he sat next to him. Thankfully it was hard to see much under the water, though Ryuji could still feel the heat of his blush all the way up to his ears. If needed, he could pass it off as being from the old man behind him consistently turning the tap for hotter water.

Ren was brave enough to look over at him while they sat next to each other in the bath. “Thanks for playing nice with Morgana. He’ll never admit it, but you really cheered him up.”

“No biggie.”

              It’d been after Ren finished the story of how he ended up in Tokyo. Ann returned to the conscious world and was remarking on how their similar backstories left her with a strong sense of having known them much longer than reality. Being left out of it, Morgana dejectedly noted that he didn’t have a sad story of his own because he still didn’t have any memories.

“We could search the whole world and not find a bigger misfit than you. Besides, aren’t we goin’ through Mementoes so that you can get your memories back?”

Seeing what he was getting at, Yusuke added. “I’m sure your past will be just as troubled as ours.”

“Hmph, we’ll see about that.” With the limitations of his feline face, it could be difficult to tell how Morgana was feeling at times, but Ryuji thought they’d made the cat feel at least a little bit better. And now Ren was confirming it.

              Yusuke was taking forever to wash his hair, comfortable enough with himself to not have his towel wrapped around him in his washing stall. Ryuji tried his best not to stare at the skinny boy’s bare back as he massaged soap into his hair. He snapped his locker bracelet against his wrist, the sting welcomed in the surrounding awkwardness of waiting next to Ren in the nude.

“So,” Ryuji said for something to say. “Yusuke’s gonna be stayin’ with you, huh?”

Morgana had offered Ren’s room to the artist and Ann secured permission from the café’s owner.

Ren rolled his shoulders. Steam settled on the smooth skin of his upper chest, trickling down in droplets. Ryuji watched one fall back into the bathwater. “I suppose so. I have a feeling he’s not going to be satisfied with the couch though.”

“You’re not gonna offer to share your futon with him?” Ryuji forced himself to laugh, trying to hide the genuine worry that cropped up when Ann happily announced Yusuke was welcomed to stay there. The forced noise sounded horrible even to his own ears.

Ren narrowed his charcoal eyes, warning Ryuji to be careful as he treaded on the broken ground between them. “I hadn’t planned on it.”

They didn’t speak again until after Yusuke joined them. Despite the faintest idea that Ren was now giving him a cold shoulder, Ryuji felt a renewed energy. A hope. _“One down,”_ Ryuji told himself.

              “It’s a tad warm in here,” Yusuke complained as he settled into the bath. He chose a spot on the other side of Ren, leaving twice the amount of room that was between Ren and Ryuji.

Ryuji jabbed a thumb back at the old man still pouring hotter water into the bath. “Old guys like it real hot for whatever reason. Still, huge baths really are the best. Especially the outdoor ones. Ann is missing out.”

Morgana couldn’t enter the bathhouse and Ann declined their invitation to go. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing though.

“You know, I’ve been wondering something for awhile now.” Ryuji addressed both of them in order to lure Ren’s attention back. In all honesty, he didn’t give a crap about how Yusuke would answer his question. “What do you think of Ann? As a girl, I mean.”

“Oh, for goodness sake,” Yusuke muttered loud enough for them all to hear him leaving this topic.

Ryuji waited for Ren’s answer. If he thought he’d been given an icy look before, well, it was nothing compared to the one pointed at him now.

“I think she’s a great teammate,” he finally responded in a slow and testy manner.

Great news for Ryuji, but he didn’t buy it. “For real? Is that all? Don’t you think she looks like a celebrity or something?”

“Ann is a beautiful girl, but that isn’t really a concern for me.”

“You’re tellin’ me that if she asked you out one day, you wouldn’t jump at the chance?”

Ren spoke through his teeth. “She’s not my type.”

Yusuke put an end to the questioning with, “I’ll be sure to let Ann know of this conversation.” Ryuji had to beg him to forget about it.

 

              Ryuji was thankful to be walking to the station alone that night. His mind was racing, and he didn’t think he’d be able to keep up the illusion of paying attention to a conversation with anyone. Not even the fact that dirty clothes hugged his clean body could distract him.

              Turning down Ann, even just hypothetically, had to be a sign. Who in their right mind would reject her unless they were already into someone else? And since Yusuke didn’t seem to be that person, Ryuji felt confident that he still had a chance. Maybe. Unless there was some mystery person nobody knew about…

              No. Ryuji shook his head, drawing strange looks from a nearby group of adults who were also headed in the direction of the subway. Ren didn’t have enough time to have found somebody else. Except, there was more than one occasion where he’d been too busy to go to the palace. What was he doing then? “Relax, Ryuji,” he muttered to himself as he passed through the terminal gates, flashing his school pass at the sensor. He was probably just helping out at the café on those nights.

              _“So,”_ Ryuji calculated to himself on the ride home. It was late enough that he’d been able to get a seat to himself by the window. Hopefully he was far enough away from other passengers for them not to be bothered by any mumbling. _“He doesn’t want Yusuke. And he doesn’t want Ann.”_ The path was open for him. Ryuji could make a move and maybe – probably – get rejected. But he’d know at least.

Or he could stay in limbo forever.

              Judging by how quickly he found his signs, Ryuji knew what he wanted. His whole body buzzed from the possibilities that came from Ren’s disinterest in the other two. _Or maybe it was from having just spent half an hour naked with him._ No, no, he couldn’t go there. Not yet. It was weird to think those sorts of things about someone who used to be your friend. _But it wouldn’t be weird if they were something more._

Ryuji needed a plan. A good one this time. A plan to counterattack his previous disaster of one. Luckily, he now had someone with whom he could consult.

 

 


	33. A Florist’s Recommendation

Chapter Thirty-Three: A Florist’s Recommendation

              “Hey Mom,” Ryuji yelled without bothering to look up from the pile of clothes he dug through on his hands and knees. He tossed a shirt from his old gym uniform over his shoulder.

“What?” his mother shouted back at him when she appeared in his doorway. She had the same exasperated tone of a parent trying to get their child to walk past a toy store in a mall without stopping. “For the love of – Ryuji, you’re going to make me late for work.”

“Plaid is in, right? Like the normal red and black squares. It doesn’t ever go out, does it?” To give an example, he held up a long-sleeved shirt he’d had since middle school. The number fifty-six was screen-printed across the entire back for reasons he didn’t know. It was a little snug on him now, but Ryuji thought that made his shoulders appear more impressive. In the bath the night before, Ren’s had been nicer than he expected, given his lanky frame.

She crossed her arms in front of her robe. “What, you’re going for your big plan tonight already?”

“Yeah. Might as well get it over with, y’know.”

“Funny how fast you can move when it’s something you want. But if I ask you to clean up your pigsty, it takes weeks to find the time.” She sighed before stepping into his room, muttering, “Jeez, I sound like my mother.” Barely taking a moment to look, his mother bent down and plucked out a plain collared button-up and the striped baby blue cardigan she made him wear for holidays. “Here, sweater and a dress shirt. Never fails.”

Ryuji gave the articles of clothing a suspicious look. “Are you sure? Sorta looks lame to me.”

“You said you wanted to go all out for this thing. Gotta dress nice then, yeah?”

“I guess.”

“Now, if you can give me ten minutes to finish getting ready, I’ll help you with your hair. Deal?”

He had to sort through the mess he’d made for a pair of pants anyway. “Deal.”

              Ryuji’s mother had her son sit on top of the toilet lid so that she could adequately reach the top of his head. “So, what are you thinking?” she asked while doing a quick passthrough with her fingers.

Ryuji’s neck bobbed back with each run of his mother’s hand. “I dunno. He said he liked it down once.”

Her lips pressed into a straight line.

“But he was probably just bein’ nice.”

“I’m going to try something.” She grabbed a bottle of product off the vanity and got to work without further discussion of whatever she had in mind. Instead, she asked, “You feeling nervous? You’re shaking.”

“A little,” Ryuji admitted. His gut ached. And the hope fluttering around inside him only made it worse. His heart was certain that things would turn out okay, but his head told him that certainty meant he was doomed to fail. Build ‘em up before you knock them down.

“Are you sure you’re ready? I mean, it was just a couple days ago that you… you know, that we had our little talk. You sure you wanna pursue this so quick?”

That was the one thing he was one-hundred percent on. “I gotta know. Even if I get shot down, at least I’ll know and I can move forward from there.”

“Makes sense to me.” She retrieved a comb and began pulling back at his hairline. “Wanna run through your game plan with me again?”

“Nah.” When he’d crafted it with her the night before, everything seemed so right. He feared saying it out loud would break the spell.

“Alright, you should be set.” She moved to make room for him to get up and admire her handiwork in the mirror. He looked… different. Ryuji wasn’t sure if it was good or not at first. His hair was swept back with minimal product. That with the boring clothes made him think nerd. On the other hand, his mother stood beside him and cooed. “My baby looks so mature. Like the young man that you are. Maybe I should skip my shift and sneak some candid photos.”

Mature. Yeah, he supposed he did look a little more grown up. Ryuji allowed himself a slight grin. Everything would be okay. And if it wasn’t, so be it.

 

              Since he was headed that way anyway, Ryuji walked his mother to her gate. People kept staring at them, but the sane part of his brain unaffected by nerves assured him that was all in his mind. “You’ll probably be in bed by the time I get home tonight, so text me how it goes, okay?”

“Fine.”

“And if you need me to come home early for consoling, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Y’know, that’s not really inspirin’ confidence in me.”

“Oh, you know what I mean!” His mother had been holding him at arm’s length but now pulled him in for a hug, which he stumbled into. “It’ll be fine.” She looked him over one last time as her train was announced. “Did you really have to pick out such tight pants? Eh, what do I know?”

              On his ride to Shibuya, Ryuji mentally went over his haphazard plan. It had made a lot more sense last night when he was still reeling from the initial excitement of having made the decision to move. He was going to bite the bullet and ask Ren out. But he wasn’t going to just wander up to him. He was going to make a grand romantic gesture, like one of the characters in his mother’s cheesy dramas. Ren deserved nothing less.

              He’d stop at the flower shop in the underground mall Ann liked so much. He’d ask the florist for the largest bouquet he could afford with the allowance advancement that rested in his front pocket. And then he’d protect those flowers on the ride to Yongen, so that he could show up at Leblanc with them. It didn’t matter if Sojiro was standing right there. It didn’t matter if he suddenly had a full house of customers. Ryuji would present the floral arrangement to Ren, declare himself an idiot, sincerely apologize, and then offer to talk everything out over a lavish dinner his second allowance advance would cover.

 

              “Now where is it?” Ryuji asked himself as he wandered through the twisting corridors of the underground mall. He didn’t get why Ann loved the place so much. It was muggy and dim and crowded. Even around dinnertime on a Sunday night there were people all over the place. Where was the damn florist? He knew there was one somewhere. As he passed the same gift shop for the third time, Ryuji considered giving up and just getting him some other sort of forgive-me-gift. But the watches and keychains just didn’t have the same grandiosity as a hefty bouquet.

              Ryuji finally found the flower shop’s stall down a dead-end he hadn’t bothered to check before. Tucked back into the corner. What a strange location. There was a sign out front in the corridor with specials written in bright chalk and a few prearranged bouquets. They looked pretty picked over; must’ve been a lot of guys in trouble with their ladies. Inside the stall itself, the walls were lined with racks of tall buckets stuffed with different kinds of flowers. Too many colors, too many sweet floral fragrances. Ryuji had only started towards the shop and he was already overwhelmed. He looked to the single employee hunched over a small workspace cluttered with wrapping plastic and spools of ribbon. Their apron was tied into a neat bow at the small of their back.

              Ryuji quickly wished he’d taken a second before approaching the employee. He wished he’d noticed their messy hair, familiar wrinkled jeans. Hell, even the overly worn loafers. Or wait, had Ryuji ever seen him wear those before? Surely, he’d seen the beige V-neck sweater plenty of times to recognize it. But Ryuji was in a self-imposed hurry, feeling flustered from having wasted so much time wandering lost around the mall. He spoke out to the employee with hardly a thought past the apron’s bow.

“Excuse me.”

Ren put down the short glass bowl in which he’d been carefully balancing orange and yellow daisies. “Ryuji?” The fact that he didn’t sound too happy to see him made Ryuji’s gut lurch.

“Shit, I, um, didn’t know you worked here.” Great start.

The look of disappointment Ren so often flashed him now showed again briefly. “I take it you’re here for a gift then?”

“That’s what I was thinking.”

Ren sighed, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. “I don’t want to help you with this, but it’s what I’m getting paid to do. Do you know what you’re looking for?”

Despite the overwhelming colors and shapes surrounding them, Ryuji couldn’t take his eyes off Ren to even pretend to glance at the flowers. Ren looked more than annoyed. He looked hurt. Again. What was wrong with him? Why did he keep doing this? Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck. “No, I was actually hopin’ for a suggestion, but I can go somewhere else.”

“What’s the occasion?” Ren turned towards a wall that was mostly filled with roses and some cone-shaped things that looked real soft. “You’re all dressed up, so I assume it’s something special.”

“Uh,” Ryuji fumbled for a way to say what he was looking for without giving too much away. He couldn’t make his romantic gesture here, not at his apparent place of work. How lame would that be? “Let’s, um, let’s say there’s this guy who’s into someone way out of his league.”

Ren’s face snapped towards him, his glasses unable to block the fire of his glare. “Ann, seriously? I should have known, the way you were asking about her last night. And how you’re always looking at her.”

“No!” Ryuji accidentally shouted the word, drawing the attention of a customer at the stall next-door. He quieted down and repeated, “No. Not Ann.”

Ren didn’t act as though he’d heard him. He pulled a stem of some ruffled flower from a bucket on the lowest row and then briefly held it out towards Ryuji. Robotically, he said, “Carnations are always a safe pick for a first date. The pink ones symbolize gratitude.” Ren stuffed the flower back into the bucket with its family.

“This wouldn’t be a first date.”

The sideways look that Ren shot him froze his chest. “Pansies work too for loving thoughts, but I’m afraid we’re not carrying those tonight.”

“Okay, okay.” Ryuji held his hands up in front of him as if that would interrupt the angry vibes being thrown at him. “Let’s say there’s a guy who’s into someone out of his league that he had somethin’ special startin’ with, but then he let his fears make him screw it up.”

“Roses are a popular choice for men trying to buy their way out of mistakes. Especially ones who say things like ‘something made me screw it up.’”

Ryuji huffed. Ouch. Point taken. “Okay, the guy is me, and I’m an idiot. I’d just started something really special, but I got scared and ended up hurting the person to protect myself. Because I’m selfish and stupid and act before I think things through. And now I want to make this grand gesture, like in the movies, y’know. Show up at their doorstep with a huge bouquet. Tell them how I feel, apologize for real, and then beg for forgiveness. What do you recommend for that, Mr. Florist?”

Before he could turn away, Ryuji caught a smirk pulling at one side of Ren’s lips. “Personally, I’ve always been fond of lilies. They’re big and showy, yet somehow still elegant.” With his slender fingers, he pulled a stem from the back wall. Ren turned back towards him, holding the large white flower to his nose, covering the bottom half of his face. Damn, it really did fit him.

“That’s perfect!”

“But,” Ren cut his jubilance short. “They’re expensive. And you look to be a broke high school student. Do you really want my opinion on what you should do?”

“Well, yeah.”

“If you know where this special someone is, say like their part-time job where their shift will be over soon, wait for them at the reasonably priced burger place nearby. To talk. Probably wouldn’t be wise for them to promise anything more than that.”

If Ryuji were a dog, his tail would be going crazy. “Really? That’d be amazing!”

As he spun on his heel, ready to rush off, Ren called out, “Oh, but I do get a small commission. So, maybe get a stem of something.”

 

              Big Bang Burger’s dinner rush was thankfully coming to an end by the time he arrived. Ryuji felt severely out of place as he ordered two meals dressed in his cardigan and holding a neatly wrapped floral arrangement that could hardly be called a bouquet. He picked a table in the back of the fast-food restaurant with room enough for two. Originally taking the booth seat, Ryuji thought better of it and took the metal chair when he returned from filling up his soda cup.

              The wait for Ren’s shift to be finished nearly killed him. Their greasy cheeseburgers smelled delicious, reminding him that he’d been too nervous to eat more than a protein bar that morning. But it’d be rude to eat before his guest arrived. Still, how long did he say until he was off? Or, no, he hadn’t said. Ryuji pulled his phone out to ask, then changed his mind. This was probably part of the test. How long could he wait for him without an end in sight? Ryuji clenched his hands into fists. Even though he sucked at tests, he would pass this one with flying colors!

              Unless… maybe it wasn’t a test? Maybe he was just making shit up again in his head. His stomach growled and he sighed. Should’ve eaten something before.

              Ryuji made the wait worse than it needed to be. In reality, Ren joined him in under half an hour. It must’ve been nearly time for him to leave when Ryuji showed up. With his back towards the open space of the restaurant, Ryuji didn’t catch Ren in enough time to stand before he slipped into the spot across from him. But he’d already rehearsed everything a hundred times in his head. Etiquette said that you stood as your guest took their seat, and a grand romantic gesture hinged on etiquette. So, Ryuji stood like a dope, leaving Ren to stare up at him from his seat in the booth.

Ryuji tried to say something, but only managed to sputter some strange noises. Dammit! Nothing had even happened yet and he was already beet red like a complete dork.

Ren plucked up the empty cup sitting on the tray that monopolized their tablespace. He handed it to Ryuji and said, “I’ll just take whatever you’re having.”

Oh, thank god! How did he always know what to do?

              When Ryuji rejoined his friend at the table for two, he set Ren’s drink down in front of him like Ren had done so many times for him. He sat and then awkwardly picked up the flowers wrapped in plastic sitting right out in plain view. Ren accepted them with a wry smile.  

“I did a nice job with these, didn’t I?” He did. He really did. Ryuji insisted on getting one of the lilies that Ren said he liked. The one that brushed against his face to be specific. And it was pricier than he expected, but still less than what he went to the shop expecting to pay. The lily looked lonely by itself. It took a little convincing, but Ryuji had Ren add in two white roses with it. They were nowhere near as lovely, but at least it looked a little more like a bouquet. And three was a supposedly a good luck number.

“They’re real nice lookin’.”

Ren smelled the flowers, locks of his hair falling in front of his eyes as he leaned forward. “These ones together are popular for funerals.”

“What!”

“This color of lily,” he pointed at the large white bloom in the middle. “Is representative of sympathy. And the roses look somber next to it, don’t you think?”

“Why did you let me give you funeral flowers?”

Ren rolled a shoulder. “I like them.” He set the flowers down on his lap and grabbed one of the oversized burgers.

“How did you get to know so much about flowers? And when did you start working there?” Ryuji’s own hunger was forgotten again. He leaned his elbows onto the table.

“You’re the one who said I should get a part-time job.”

“I did?” Saying something stupid like that did seem like something he’d do. Ren was the busiest out of any of them; it shouldn’t have been up to him to earn money for their supplies.

“And I’ve been reading some books that Mara gave me about flowers and their meanings. She owns and runs the stand, so I work a few hours whenever she needs to go take care of errands. I prefer to be of help versus simply a live body to mind the cash.”

“I think you do a really nice job. I mean, you sold me stuff at least.”

“C’mon, eat. We’ll talk after.”

 

              The fluorescent lights and stares from the employees – real or perceived – made Ryuji jumpy. And Ren suggested that they go somewhere else after they’d finished their meal. There weren’t really a whole lot of options he could think of where they could just hangout and talk, but Ren walked ahead of him with purpose.

              Neither of them said much on their way to the park settled around a large lake. By the time they stepped off the bus, the sun was already setting and they’d probably have to leave soon. Maybe that was part of Ren’s plan. Still, Ryuji followed him onto the walking path. Soft glows from solar powered lamps better illuminated their walk, and the trees surrounding them made it feel as though they were closed off from the world. It was nice. Private aside from the occasional passerby.

“How’d you even know about this place?” Ryuji hadn’t been there in forever. Not since a school trip years ago where they’d fed ducks and raced toy boats.

“Ann brought me here once.”

“Oh.” The two boys stepped along side by side, their arms touching whenever Ryuji’s path drifted off course. Down by his side, the plastic around the thin bouquet in Ren’s grip crinkled whenever it brushed against his leg. He hadn’t chucked them yet. That was a good sign, right?

              It was a little easier in the dying light, not having to face him. Still, Ryuji couldn’t think of how to start, and Ren was obviously waiting for him to say something. They made it around a good chunk of the lake before he spoke up again. “I’m really sorry about the things I said. None of it was true.”

“Oh? You don’t think I’m some sort of predator that couldn’t handle being turned down?”

Ryuji flinched. The thought of running away came up as an option, but he resisted. “That’s not how I meant it.”

“It’s hard to take ‘you stole my first kiss’ any other way.” Plastic crinkled louder with a tightening grip. “I don’t think you fully understand how badly what you said hurt, even if you didn’t mean it.”

“So, explain it to me. I want to know.” Ryuji looked over at Ren who kept his gaze set ahead of them. He bit at his lower lip. Ryuji had to fight an urge to reach out to stop him.

“When I was younger, my brother taught me that guys like me had to be careful. It was the last time I saw him before he fled overseas, and I’m not sure how he even knew about me. I was only a kid.”

Ryuji wasn’t certain he followed, but he stayed quiet as they continued down the paved path.

“What happens if you make a move on a girl and she isn’t interested?”

“I dunno. You get turned down?”

“Exactly. As long as you no longer pursue it, it’s not an issue. But if you do the same to another guy, the wrong guy, you get labeled. If he doesn’t take it well, you can become some sexual deviant preying on the innocent. Among other worse things. And so, my brother taught me to be careful. To make sure I never overstepped.”

Ryuji’s stomach sunk. Ren had been careful with him. All those times he asked, and Ryuji always lied and said he was okay. Or, in truth, he was okay and then lied to himself later. Then, that night, Ryuji tore the rug out and accused Ren of what he obviously feared. Jeez, Ryuji was a shit person and an even shittier friend. _“I might as well be our next target.”_

“So, those things you said were… unpleasant to hear.”

Grand romantic gesture. What an idiot he was! He didn’t even take the time to learn how badly he screwed up; he just thought he could make it all go away with some stupid flowers and a confession. “I’m really _really_ sorry! I had no idea about any of that. I didn’t even think…”

“Well,” Ren rolled a shoulder. “I suppose I should have realized something wasn’t right. I mean, I did notice you could be a little strange about things, but I chose to ignore it. I thought maybe you were nervous.”

“Shit,” was all Ryuji could say.

“I’ve said what I needed to. Now I want to hear your side of things.”

He rubbed at the back of his head, ruffling up the hair his mom had so neatly put into place. “I don’t really have a side. I got freaked out – like _really_ freaked out. I, uh, don’t look at other dudes that way. Just you. And it scared me. I just thought that if I could get you someone else, somebody better, then you could forget me and things could go back to normal. Or maybe I’d see that you weren’t really into me in the first place.”

“My homeroom teacher was certainly an interesting choice.”

“Hey, I didn’t know, man! I swear!”

“Eh, it’s not all bad. Kawakami lets me slack off in class now in exchange for keeping her secret.”

Seriously? All Ryuji got was even more disdainful glares.

              They came to the entrance of the park and Ryuji paused, unsure if they were done now or not. Ren continued on without hesitation, so he quickly caught back up for another lap. When they reached a break in the trees, Ren stopped to stare out at the water sparkling under the dying sun. Ryuji stood next to him, a little too close, but the other guy didn’t move away. He smelled that sweet scent from the day before again. Floral. Duh, from working at a flower stand. Guess that’s where his grand idea probably stemmed from. Something buzzed lightly in Ryuji’s back pocket. Probably his mom checking in on him. He’d have to remember to tell her not to let him ever create a plan again; they never worked out in his favor.

“I understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore,” Ryuji said, still looking out to the lake. A pair of ducks gracefully landed, sending soft ripples across the surface.

“Do you normally buy flowers for your friends?”

“Huh?”

Ren turned to face him, arms crossed over his middle, bouquet tipped upside down in his grasp. “And do you hatch grand gestures for friends?”

“Well, no.” Ryuji looked down at his shoes, wishing he’d worn sneakers instead of dress shoes. “I was hopin’ for more, but –”

“And I agreed to come with you.”

“To talk, yeah, but I thought –”

Ren cut him off again, speaking slow to make himself clear. No more denials. “I received the flowers and an apology. I’m not interested in seeing you beg, at least not for forgiveness. So now all I’m waiting for is this rumored confession I heard about.”

“For real?” Daring to look up, Ryuji search his friend’s face for any sign that this was some sort of cruel joke. Proper payback for the pain he caused. But he couldn’t find any.

“Still waiting, Ryu.”

“I, uh,” For all the mad dash planning he did with his mother the night before, Ryuji had never actually gotten to what he’d say. It always seemed like the guys on TV showed up and knew exactly what to say to sweep the girl off her feet. But those dudes were all reading scripts. Damn. “I really like you.”

Ren chuckled, barely making a sound, when Ryuji stopped there. “Go on. It’s not like you to be at a loss for words.”

“You’re tall.” Ryuji’s face was on fire. If this was payback, then it was quite effective. “You look good. Like real good. Handsome and stuff. You’re smart. And nice. And charming. And if it wasn’t for your record, all the girls at school would be swoonin’ over you. Some probably still do.” Ryuji stopped to catch his breath, waiting for Ren to break in at any moment. He didn’t. Just stood there, smirking his crooked smile. “And I don’t know what to say! I’ve never done this before.”

Ren leaned in close, whispering in his ear like he’d done before they fell apart. It sent the same electric tendrils twisting through his body. “This is the part where you kiss me. Should you choose to do so.”

“For real?”

Ren gave him a single nod.

His heart hammered painfully against his ribs at the words, but Ryuji didn’t need to be told twice. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, half expecting Ren to step back. He didn’t though. And Ryuji found his lips warm and sweet against his own. He didn’t linger, despite a chorus of instincts urging him to reach out and grab Ren. Bring him close. Not let him go. When Ryuji pulled away, he quickly turned to face the water again, afraid his eyes were misty from the unexpected tenderness.

              They held hands the rest of the way around the lake, fingers intertwined between one another’s. Ryuji walked in a drunken haze, fully depending on Ren to lead them as they moved slowly forward at an indulgent pace.

“Are you really sure you can forgive me?” Ryuji asked. He was surprised his words weren’t slurred from how his head was spinning.

“I think I’ll manage.”

“Why?”

“Well, you’re cute.” Ren gave his hand a squeeze. More quietly he added, “And I missed you.”

Unable to help himself, Ryuji remarked, “Wow, you like me. _You_ think _I’m_ cute. That’s crazy!”

“Just promise that you’ll be open with me this time. Don’t make me regret this, please.”

That ‘please’ stung. Barely whispered, pathetic. Ryuji had reduced Ren to that. Never again. “Of course, I swear.”

“Good.” A weighty silence settled over them until Ren teased, “You got all dressed up for me, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.” Ryuji managed to find the sense to not blurt that his mom had picked out everything.

“Cute. Maybe we should update Skull’s wardrobe as well. This bookish look could really be intimidating.”

              There were still things they needed to discuss, Ryuji knew. Simply being okay with themselves wouldn’t cut it. They were going against the norm, and not everywhere felt as safe and peaceful as that park. For that night though, they’d done enough. Logistics could be saved for another day.

 

 

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative chapter title: Ryuji gets his Act Together. ^_^


	34. The Art of Missteps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay again! I had a persistent cold last week, in addition to just really struggling with this chapter. It started out as two before that I ended up completely scrapping and rewriting them into this. And I'm actually happy with how it turned out (an usual feeling for me).

Chapter Thirty-Four: The Art of Missteps

              Pleasant jingling from the bell above the door greeted them as they walked into LeBlanc. The familiarity of the musical sound combined with the warm lighting and thick scent of coffee seemed to mock Ryuji. What should have been a cheery scene did not mix well with the sensation gnawing at his gut.

Sojiro looked up from the plain mug he was drying with a rag. There wasn’t a drop of water on the thing, yet his hands kept idly at it. “You again?” the man questioned dryly.

Ryuji lingered by the front door, lacking the nerve to come in any further or respond. His feet didn’t even move when Ren crossed the dining area towards his bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Sojiro asked him.

Ren stopped, but didn’t bother fully turning to face Sojiro. “Upstairs.”

“I need you to watch the shop. I’m going out for a pack of cigarettes.”

“You were gone two hours last time you said that.”

Sojiro grimaced as though tasting something unsavory. “And?”

“I can’t tonight.”

 “You do realize this isn’t some vacation house, right? You’re on probation; you can’t expect to always run around doing whatever you want.”

Most kids their age would’ve taken on a certain whiny pitch when arguing against something like this. However, Ren’s tone remained coolly even. “I’m sorry, but I have plans.”

The two of them continued to go back and forth on this matter, but Ryuji lost connection to their words. It was as though he were watching through a pane of fogged glass. Visible, separated only by mental haze constructed from nerves. It was a goddamn shame. Things had started out so well too.

 

 

              _“Lunch today?”_ Ryuji’s thumbs danced across his phone screen, bolstered by lightness from being able to message Ren freely again. Silently, he promised himself not to take it for granted this time.

Early morning sunshine lit the classroom, making Ryuji warm and content. Two words he never imagined attributing to the limbo between classes. When he’d first woke up and remembered what had happened the night before, there was a rush of dizzying excitement. Then he found the ‘good morning’ text from Ren waiting for him. Things were finally back in place, and it brought a satisfying feeling of rightness to his day.

              One desk over, a group of four girls tried to stifle their laughter, catching Ryuji’s attention in the process. Their choice of topic kept it. The student seated at the desk shared her phone as though she were showing the other three the greatest secret on earth. “He’s so handsome!” a bespectacled girl gushed.

Another concurred. “You two are totes cute.”

The last spectator was less positive than the other two. Wistfully, she sighed. “I wish I had a boyfriend. Then I could have a picture for my background too.”

“It’s the height of coupledom.” The girl who apparently had a boyfriend dispensed her wisdom like a sage. “He has a photo of us as his wallpaper too. And a different one for the lock screen.”

As his four classmates squealed, Ryuji gazed down at his own phone still resting in his palm. He had thought the flashy pop art wallpaper was badass, but now the neon splashes and caution banners seemed lacking. Five minutes ago, he hadn’t even known that having a couple photo as your phone’s background was a thing, and now it had become the first item of what would be an ongoing list perpetually tallying in the back of Ryuji’s mind. The first of many things his relationship would lack.

“Now I can look at him whenever I want.”

What would it be like to have his boyfriend’s face greeting him whenever he went to check the time? Or when he sought refuge from an awkward social situation by weiding his phone like a shield? Wait – was Ren even his boyfriend? The question made the back of Ryuji’s neck hot. Of course, Ren wouldn’t consider him to be his boyfriend yet! It was way too soon for that kind of title stuff. But then, what were they? Dating? Friends who held hands? Teammates who kissed and better not having been kissing anyone else?

Soft vibrations against his hand snatched Ryuji’s attention away from those thoughts. Seeing Ren’s name on the screen instantly brought a smile to his face, and suddenly the word boyfriend seemed less daunting. If they were simply Ren and Ryuji, then that was all that mattered to him.

_“Sure. I’ve got to pick something up from the school store first.”_

The classroom door opened and a thickset man crossed to the teacher’s desk at a brisk pace. Ryuji’s typing took on a frenzied pace. _“I’ve got ya covered, man! Grabbed some prepacked stuff from the store by my place. Share with me?”_

Although the too serious social studies teacher began his lecture, Ryuji couldn’t put his phone away. Three dots flashed on the screen showing that the person on the other end of the connection was typing. Finally, a new message popped up. _“You spoil me.”_

              “What are you grinning about?” Ryuji heard the chalk slice through the air before he felt its sting just above his right eye. It bounced off his forehead and landed with a soft clatter to the floor. The poorly contained snickering of his peers and the smug look on the teacher’s face made Ryuji swear under his breath. Still, the annoyance didn’t boil him too badly. He spent the entirety of the period looking forward to lunch and wondering how he could convince Ren to take a photo with him.

 

 

              “I’ll meet you upstairs, Ryuji.”

Ren’s flat affect brought him back to reality. The standoff with Sojiro had come to an end, and, if the trillby hat the man slipped onto his head was any indication, Ren had lost. Ryuji shuffled out of Sojiro’s way to the door and received a curt nod in thanks.

“You sure? I can hang out down here if you want.” Which sounded worse: waiting for impending doom alone in Ren’s room or waiting for impending doom with the one who’d surely deliver it?

“It’ll only be a few minutes. Why don’t you make yourself comfortable?”

“Okay.”

              Each step he took up the attic stairs sent a quiver to Ryuji’s stomach. If Ren didn’t just hurry up and get it all out with, Ryuji was certain he’d upchuck. He could handle people yelling at him – you get used to it when fucking up is a regular activity of yours – but what Ryuji couldn’t handle was the staleness in the air before a fight began. Most of his teammates had been making jabs at him for the past two days. It didn’t bother him a fraction of what waiting for Ren to finally express his anger, or worse disappointment, did to his gut.

              And Ryuji had really stepped in it this time.

 

 

              Standing over the spot where Ryuji sat on the floor of the accessway, Yusuke read along with the comic book Ryuji flipped through. “Now why would they exaggerate the musculature there?” the artist pondered to himself. When Ryuji turned to the next page, Yusuke ordered him to go back.

Frustrated by boredom, Ryuji nearly ripped the page as he flipped it back in a huff. “Ugh, where is he?”

Ann glanced up from her phone. “I know. It’s pretty bad when even I beat someone here.”

“Did Ren say where he was going?”

“No.” She shook her head. “Ms. Kawakami called him over after the bell, and then he told me to head off without him.”

“But it’s been, like, half a friggin’ hour already. I wanna get to pickin’ out a new target!”

Satisfied with whatever he’d been examining, Yusuke bent down to turn the page himself. “Should we try contacting him instead of aimlessly complaining?”

Oh. Well, that actually made sense. Before their evening in the park, Ryuji would’ve let one of the others text Ren, but now he whipped out his own phone. “I’ll give him a call!” That was something he was once again allowed to do. Another freedom he vowed to treasure. Ryuji tapped on Ren’s name, encouraged by the upbeat drumming in his chest.

              Ren didn’t answer his call on the first ring like he’d done in the past. Two more rings trilled, and Ryuji began to wonder what the guy could be busy with. It wasn’t like Ren was ever separated from his phone. None of them were. Ren finally answered on the fourth ring. “Hey, now-”

An unwieldly burst of excitement coursed through Ryuji upon hearing his voice. He actually picked up the phone! Things really were okay again. Ren had been about to say something, but Ryuji, spurred on by the thrill of this, talked over him. “Hey, where you at? Takin’ a leak?” Ryuji didn’t consider the volume of his voice, even as his friends cringed. “We’re waitin’ at the usual spot to hold our Phantom Thieves’ meetin’!”

A distinct click sounded and the line went too quiet. Did Ren hang up on him? Before Ryuji could think too hard on what that was all about, Ann said, “Gee, you seem happy today. Did you two finally make up?”

The question made Ryuji shine, and the curious way the call ended fell out of his mind. “Y’know it!”

              Ryuji eventually gave up and surrendered his comic book to Yusuke. He was checking out the usual site on his phone when the artist made a sound like he’d seen something. With Ann’s attention buried in a fashion magazine, Yusuke had been the only one of them keeping somewhat of a watch out for their missing teammates. Ryuji looked up to him and asked, “He here?”

“Is that girl a friend of yours?”

What? Ryuji looked out in time to see Ren approaching them behind an unwelcomed tagalong. He scrambled to his feet as the two stopped directly in front of them. The feeling of being cornered tugged at Ryuji. “Wh-What the hell?” Ryuji openly gawked at the girl standing with perfect posture next to Ren. Miss Student Council President. Though she was a good few inches shorter than their leader, she remained an intimidating presence next to him. Those eyes, and the pointed stare they shot, they nearly looked crimson in the afternoon light pouring into the accessway. Makoto Niijima was not someone to take lightly.

Ann visibly bristled. Something about Niijima riled her up like nobody’s business. “What’s the meaning of this?” she asked without bothering to set down her magazine.

Ren kept his eyes averted down towards the cement, pinching his lower lip between his teeth.

Addressing Ann and Ryuji by their full names, Niijima made it clear that she spoke for herself. “I had him lead me here. I wanted to ask you all about this.”

              Ryuji went from walking on clouds to feeling like dirt in record time. The springtime air grew cold as Niijima presented the three of them with a video on her phone starring Ryuji and Ann. A knot in his gut hardened as he watched the tiny version of himself on the screen angrily declaring, “If someone else could help ‘em, we wouldn’t be doin’ stuff as the Phantom Thieves to start with!”

And the calculating third year had recorded an admission from Ann as well. “So you think it’s true? We’ll be okay if we keep doing this, right?”

              Ann looked to Ryuji as the video concluded, but he had nothing to offer her except a stare of equal bewilderment. Unable to face any of the teammates he’d screwed over, Ryuji crossed his arms and leaned back against the railing. He stared at a piece of flattened gum on the walkway as Niijima pointed out the similar methods used to take down Madarame and Kamoshida. What a coincidence to find their victims all gathered together. “How could that not raise suspicions?”

Yusuke was the only one of them clearheaded enough to speak for the team. Ann and Ryuji were still reeling, and Ren distanced himself to the role of a spectator. “What do you intend to do? Have you come just to say you’ll report us?” The artist’s tongue was sharp, and it gave Ryuji flashbacks of his threats in the shack. “That video proves nothing.”

It was then that Ann snapped. “I bet someone told you to find us. The school can’t have ties to criminals after all. And yet they turn a blind eye when it comes to suicide and sexual harassment. Those adults are just using you. I feel sorry for you.” She might as well have spit in the student council president’s face with the way she injected venom into her last words.

And Niijima was as taken aback as if she had been spat on. “I know,” she admittedly quietly. “That’s why I would like to verify the justice that you speak of.”

“What?” Wasn’t she there to rub her victory in their faces? She’d outsmarted them after all. Probably even earned herself a sparkling letter of recommendation.

“I’m the only one who knows about you. If you can prove that what you’re doing is just, then I’ll erase this.” Niijima wagged her phone for emphasis. “There is someone whose heart I’d like you to change.”

“Who?”

“So, you’re not saying it’s impossible.” Self-satisfaction returned a certain spark to her face. “However, I cannot tell you who yet. Let’s discuss this further tomorrow, on the school roof. Assuming you accept my offer that is.” Niijima left them as if she’d simply been informing them of a school assignment and not threatening to disclose their activities to the police.

Ryuji scratched at the back of his head, avoiding his teammates just a little longer. Shit. He’d totally stepped in it, and it wasn’t only him on the line this time. This was almost as bad as what happened with the track team. And there was a decent chance that it could become way worse.

              After the bomb was dropped, they settled on the diner to conduct the conversation of what their next move would be. The prices were cheap and the staff used to students hanging around for hours studying. Once their server dropped off their order, clearly shooting the table a look of disdain for only two of them ordering more than water, they were free to talk.

Yusuke set in on him first. “You were careless. I don’t think you truly understood how high the stakes were. Anything to say, Ryuji?”

Oh yeah, Ryuji had a hell of a lot to say about that accusatory tone. Not a lot that would actually be productive though. The breath he took before answering did nothing to soothe his irritation. “Why are you singlin’ me out? Ann got recorded too, y’know?”

“I’m sorry.” The hopeless defeat coating Ann’s words further lowered the mood. What had happened to the fiery blonde who stood against the president?

“Don’t push the blame onto Lady Ann! She was only recorded because she was responding to you, you dumb monkey.”

“And Ann was not the one to reference our group by name,” Yusuke not-so-helpfully pointed out.

Two against one, huh? Ryuji sighed instead of fighting back. They’d already won before they even started. Couldn’t they see that he felt like shit over what happened?

Morgana continued harping. “It takes couth and skill to do what we do. You’d better seriously think about changing your behavior before you jeopardize the team any further.”

“Will the two of you cut it out?” Ren spoke resolute and firm. Shame settled over the table as he raised his coffee cup to his lips and took a deliberately slow sip. “None of us have been careful enough, and blaming Ryuji won’t do us any good.”

The overwhelming rush of appreciation Ryuji felt for Ren in that moment nearly brought tears to his eyes. Instead, he asked, “What are we gonna do? That girl’s got dirt on us.”

“That recording alone is insufficient evidence, and she has no way of proving our methods,” Yusuke said.

Ann regained a fraction of her spirit. “Considering who we’re dealing with, this is probably a trap.”

Morgana stepped onto the table with his front paws. “Have you all forgotten that this guy is on probation? Regardless of what they can or cannot prove, he’d be in serious trouble if this escalates.”

“There’s no way we could do this without our leader.” Ryuji had never been surer of something. His conviction had Ren staring at him with an intensity that caught the others’ notice. Sheepishly, Ryuji added, “Plus, I totally don’t want to deal with the police.”

“Then we have a unanimous decision?”

They all agreed and the matter was settled. Morgana said, “We made a crucial mistake, but not a critical one. We’ll just have to recover from here on out.” The cat threw one last barbed look towards Ryuji.

              The ire of the teammates directed towards Ryuji spiked the next day when Niijima revealed her choice of target after school. She left the Phantom Thieves standing amongst papers and lost objects soggy with rain on the school roof. Wordless disbelief hung over them as thick and dark as the clouds piled in the sky.

“Dammit!” Ryuji kicked a soccer ball that looked as if it’d been abandoned for years. It scooted a yard or two before limping to a stop. “Was she for real? How the hell are we supposed to find some mob boss the police can’t even figure out?”

“It does sound impossible.” Ann sounded as deflated as the soccer ball. “But if they’re really targeting Shujin students, then we have to do something.”

“That’s right, Lady Ann. She has the upper hand on us for now as well. We have no choice but to take on this challenge, no matter how dire it seems.”

“Still pisses me off! Who does she think she is? Threaten’ us, givin’ us two weeks. It’s bullshit.” With the ball out of kicking range, Ryuji stopped down on the roof.

“Come on, we have to go tell Yusuke,” Ann said. She picked her bag up from the wet ground.

Ren squeezed Ryuji’s shoulder as he followed Ann back into the school.

 

 

              “Make yourself comfortable. What a joke,” Ryuji grumbled under his breath as he stalked around Ren’s room. He folded his arms in front of his body, then let them fall back to his sides only to cross them once again. This wait would kill him, he halfway convinced himself.

              Ren’s room was as barren as always. Old forgotten furniture, clean clothes folded inside of a packing box, little to no personal décor. Ryuji did find small comfort in seeing the flowers he gifted him two nights ago displayed in a tall water glass on the window ledge by his bed. Right next to his cell phone charger. Could Ren really be that upset with him if he hadn’t chucked his bouquet?

              To keep himself from pacing, Ryuji sat down on Ren’s hard sofa. He rubbed his sweaty palms on the front of his plaid pants. Of course, it wasn’t really the misstep he took with the Phantom Thieves that left Ryuji feeling on the cusp of vomiting. No, he had managed to fuck up even worse in the short amount of time since he confessed his feelings to Ren in the park. Their argument still stung his ears.

 

 

              After they decided upon hearing out Niijima’s request at the diner, Ren headed into work at the flower stall while the rest of them returned home. However, that evening when Ryuji was in the middle of his nightly core strengthening routine of crunches, planks, and pushups, his phone began to ring. It was Ren calling to check up on him after his shift. Of course, he would do something thoughtful like that.

              At some point during their phone conversation, Ren brought up the idea of doing something fun together. “After this whole mess with the class president is over, let’s go on a date. Somewhere fun.”

Ryuji laid back onto his bed, nestling into his pillow. Date. The word still brought butterflies to wing inside him, but it was no longer scary. Instead, he felt uplifted by having another chance at a first date. A real first date. “Got anywhere in mind?”

“I was reading about this park on the sea. There’s a beach and some tourist sights. It sounded nice.”

“Odaiba?” Those girls in his class that were pining for pictures with boys on their phones would have absolutely lost their shit if a guy invited them to Odaiba. The place was a total hotspot for dates. Shopping in the nearby town, strolling alongside the water, and then ending the day by snuggling up real close on the Ferris wheel to watch the lights. Despite being alone in his room, Ryuji could feel his body temperature rise just imagining it.

A voice that wasn’t Ren’s sounded on the line. “That’s the one! We read about that together, didn’t we Ren? You’d better not leave me behind if you go there.”

“Morgana?” Ryuji questioned. Sounded like he was piping up in the background, but his childish voice was pretty clear. Did Ren have him on speaker?

“Sorry, some people aren’t above eavesdropping.”

“Hey, you _are_ planning on ditching me so you can go on a date with that loudmouth, aren’t you? It’s rude to make plans in front of other people!”

“What did you call me?” Ryuji was so taken by the bait that he momentarily failed to catch the full realization of what it meant for the cat to have been listening in on their conversation. As Ren and Morgana bickered, the meaning slowly crept around the edges of his brain.

“We’ll go somewhere else fun.”

“But we read about the Ferris wheel together!” Morgana whined. “I want to see up high too.”

_“Pfft, loudmouth. Damn cat is just as loud, only nobody can understand him,”_ Ryuji thought to himself as he waited for the other two to finish.

“We’ve been to an amusement park, and you couldn’t go on any of the rides.”

“Yeah, but you guys were only going on those lame rollercoasters. I could handle something slow.”

_“And why the hell would he even invite himself on someone else’s date?”_ Date. There it was again, that word. Ryuji swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

“There’s no need to fuss over this now anyway. It’ll be a while before we’d even have the time.”

Ryuji cut back into the conversation. “Wait, how much does Morgana know about us?”

The cat cackled. “Everything.”

There was a scraping noise, like a chair pushing back on a wood floor. Ren’s voice came through the phone more clearly, and Ryuji was able to pick up on a quiet uneasiness seeping through. “Not everything. But he shares my room and we talk. Why?”

“Damn.” Ryuji sat up and rubbed his face. He couldn’t stand the heavy silence as Ren waited for him to say more.

_“Don’t make me regret this…”_ Ren’s quiet plea repeated itself in Ryuji’s head. Only a day later and he was tiptoeing the line of doing just that.

Ryuji took a deep breath before saying, “I didn’t think we were tellin’ people.”

“So, it seems you two aren’t on the same page again.” Morgana was muffled now, but his words still got through.

Ren ignored the cat. “Why wouldn’t we tell our friends?”

“Whatever we do, it should stay between us.”

“That would have been a nice condition to include me in on last night.”

“I told you that you were too quick to forgive Blondie!”

Ryuji listened to the sounds of Ren climbing down the attic stairs, perfectly able to imagine the guy as he slipped down into the darkened café. “I’m sorry,” Ryuji said like a dope. He _was_ sorry but he was still the one actively making things unpleasant.

“It’s always going to be something, isn’t it?” The question wasn’t pointy or harsh, which made it all the worse.

“Hold up, let me explain! Okay?”

“Fine.”

Ryuji tried to stitch together his reasoning. It was all there, taking up too much room in his brain, but it was scrambled. Lingering resentment of his father. The memories of those two girls that Shujin tore apart. How shitty it’d been to constantly be on the receiving end of his classmates’ jeers. But those would all come out as excuses. Breathing in through his nose, Ryuji tried his best to explain why the idea of word getting out about the two of them tightened his chest to the point where it hurt to breathe.

“Okay, okay. Let’s say, best case scenario, you stay outta trouble for the rest of the year. Then your probation’s up and you go back home, right?”

“Right.” At least Ren seemed to open to listening.

“That leaves me here. Alone. With everyone knowin’. I might be able to handle what people will say if I have you with me, but I dunno how I’ll do it by myself.”

Ren took a second before speaking. “Why can’t our friends know at least?”

“Makes it easier to keep quiet, I guess.”

“We’re already trusting each other with an arguably bigger secret.”

“Yeah and how did that go today?” Ryuji instantly regretted his hasty retort. “I’m sorry, but you told me to stay real with you.”

“I know.” It took so long for Ren to speak again that Ryuji thought he might’ve hung up on him for the second time that day. “Alright. I need time to think.”

That was too ominous of a line to end the conversation on. “Don’t go yet! Maybe we can compromise or something? Like, what if we wait to tell anyone until we’re more serious or somethin’?”

“More serious,” Ren parroted in a distracted mumble.

“C’mon, you know this isn’t easy for me. Can’t you see that I’m tryin’?”

The sigh that drifted from the receiver was tired, beaten. “This is a lot, Ryu. Give me a night to think on it, alright?”

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see ya.”

              Ren hadn’t brought up their conversation when they walked to school that morning, nor had he mentioned it as they shared the snacks Ryuji picked up for them at the convenience store. Finally, impatience got the better of Ryuji who brought it up as they waited for Ann and Niijima on the school roof. It was drizzling out which only served to make him antsier. Flustered from his day of worrying, all Ryuji managed to stumble out was, “We good?”

The question made Ren grin crookedly. “Yes, we’re good. Let’s focus on the task at hand.”

“Well said, Ren!” Morgana piped up from where ever he had decided to hide out for the upcoming negotiation. “You two have more important things to worry about.”

              Ren didn’t say anymore on the topic. But things couldn’t be that simple, right? When, in front of everyone, Ren invited Ryuji over to the café, he just knew that this is where it’d go down. Ren would finally explode with resentment over how quickly Ryuji had mucked things up. And he deserved it, though he still held to the meek hope that they’d be able to recover once again.

 

 

              So absorbed in his worries, Ryuji didn’t catch Ren slipping into the room. “Finally,” he said as he shrugged off his apron, discarding it atop the cluttered table by the stairs. Ryuji jumped at the unexpected voice, which brought a smirk to Ren’s lips. “What time is it?” Ren kicked off his shoes.

Shit, he’d completely forgotten to remove his sneakers before walking all over Ren’s bedroom. Ryuji checked his phone as he got to his feet. “Quarter past six.” He clumsily toed at the heel of one of his shoes, stumbling as he did. Before he could even get one off, Ren was at his side, keeping him steady with a hand on his sleeve.

“We have an hour or so until you need to leave then, right?”

“Somethin’ like that.” It was easier to focus on getting his sneakers off and then kicking them to the side.

Ren’s hand slipped down from his bicep to his wrist, and then Ryuji found himself being pulled towards him as if he were as weightless as a ragdoll. His arms snaked their way to Ryuji’s shoulders, coiling loosely around his neck. The warmth of his body so close to his own further muddled already chaotic thoughts. Ryuji’s hands naturally wanted to settle on Ren’s waist, but he mindfully kept them at his sides. It was hard enough already to concentrate. What was Ren getting at acting all friendly? Wasn’t Ryuji in trouble?

“No MonaMona?”

Without looking around the room to confirm this, Ren answered, “He’ll be back later.”

“Oh. It’s just us then?”

“Yes.”

Ryuji’s pulse jumped in a mixture of nerves and excitement. Focus, he silently lectured himself as he tried not to note just how intriguing it was the way Ren studied him with a tilted head. “You, uh, you want to talk?”

“We only have an hour and you want to spend it talking?”

What? Why else would Ren have wanted to be alone with him? Especially after all that had happened so recently. When Ren sidled in closer, bringing their bodies together in a way that was equal parts thrilling and dangerous, Ryuji had to once again tell himself to stay on track. “Well, yeah. Don’t you think we oughta?”

Exhaling, Ren untangled himself from Ryuji. “If that’s what you want.”

              An awkwardness filled the gap between the two boys as they settled stiffly onto the sofa next to one another. With one leg crossed over his lap, Ren turned so that he fully faced Ryuji, his shoulder pressed against the back of the couch. “Something on your mind?” he asked.

“I’ve been thinkin’ a lot about it,” Ryuji struggled to get started. He thought it’d be like the other times he’d gotten Ren worked up about something. It was difficult to be the one actually bringing the tender subject up. “I’m sorry!” The words came out too strong. Dialing it back, Ryuji continued. “If it’s important to you to be completely out in the open about, y’know, us, then I’ll live with it. Stayin’ secret isn’t worth shit to me if it hurts you.”

Ryuji wasn’t sure if he could live up to that declaration, but he would sure as hell try.

Ren’s unreadable mask softened, revealing quiet appreciation. “That’s really sweet of you, Ryuji, but I meant it when I said that we’re fine this morning. I’ve thought about it too, and I realized I was being selfish. I got too excited. It makes sense why you wouldn’t want this to get out, and I’m not going to push you into something you’re not comfortable with.”

“For real?”

To further get his sincerity across, Ren reached over and took one of Ryuji’s hands into both of his. “You know, this is my first time in an actual relationship too. We’re both learning.”

A cooling sense of calm eased Ryuji’s worries until he remembered that there had to be something bothering Ren. He hadn’t been torturing himself over nothing, right? “Then are you still mad about me spillin’ the beans on the Phantom Thieves thing?”

“I was never mad at you about that. With the way we were all behaving, it was only a matter of time before an incident occurred. And your enthusiasm is one of the things I like best about you.”

“Thank god.” Ryuji breathed out. “Wait – then what _did_ you want to talk about?”

“I believe you were the one who wanted to talk.”

“No, I thought you were mad at me and wanted to hash it out or somethin’. Why else would you invite me over when it got Sojiro all mad at you?”

Before answering, Ren removed his glasses, folding and setting them on the cushion behind him. Now Ryuji had the full force of his intoxicating stare. “Things have been trying the past few days, and I thought we might be able to find a way to relieve some stress.” Ren leaned in too close, abandoning his hand to instead grab his shoulders. His lips moved along the sensitive skin of Ryuji’s neck as he whispered, “And I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Ryuji swallowed, conscious of the fact that Ren could probably feel him do so. “So, uh, you mean you didn’t invite me over to talk?”

“No.” Ren chuckled and his hot breath made Ryuji squirm closer.

“I, um… I don’t get it.” Jeez, it was really hard to think. He’d never fully understood that expression about men losing their brains when blood drained south until that moment.

“Well,” Ren placed a peck at the curve where Ryuji’s neck and shoulder met. It tickled. “This blackmail situation is honestly stressful.” He moved higher. “I’m nervous.” He kissed the corner of Ryuji’s jaw. “And I’m looking for a way to feel better.” The next words were spoke directly into his ear. “Do you have any suggestions?”

Ryuji tried to straighten his back, but was still supporting Ren’s weight. Instead, he craned his neck back to get a better look at his face, moving his newly found sensitive spots from those devilish lips. “You… I, um,” Those charcoal eyes held too much power. Ryuji pinched his own shut to escape it. “I don’t get what’s goin’ on here.”

“I forget how innocent you are.” Ren settled back into his own seat, smirking.

“Innocent?”

“Sometimes, when you’re dealing with stress in life, it’s nice to have a distraction. Something else to pour your energy into.” Ren raised his brows like that should’ve meant something to Ryuji.

Okay, so Ren wasn’t mad. That was a relief, though it didn’t really feel like it with the jumbled mess riling inside Ryuji. And now Ren had him alone in his room. And he was totally putting moves on him.

“Oh! You mean you wanna make out or somethin’!” Thrilled by the sudden connection to understanding, Ryuji shouted these words, resulting in Ren clapping a hand over his mouth.

After a moment of tense quiet, Ren shushed him. He pulled his hand away, leaving behind a salty taste on Ryuji’s lips. Ren got up from the couch to press a button on the television. A news program flicked to life, but he didn’t even look at it. “Noises carry well here.” Had he actually flustered Ren? There was a light rosy color high on his cheeks, which Ryuji found adorable. If he could, he’d take a snapshot of that moment right there. “But yes, something like that. Only if you want though.”

              Making out? Ryuji wasn’t ready for that yet! Well, parts of him violently disagreed with that sentiment, but he could barely even get regular kissing right. The kind where you just had to worry about smooshing two mouths together. Anything more seemed terrifyingly complicated.

              Though he’d never admit to it, Ryuji had tried looking into this sort of thing online a few times – including the night after he returned home from the park. One site said to try practicing on an orange. Another listed things not to do. Flicking your tongue like a snake, opening your mouth too wide, chewing gum. Ryuji hadn’t committed the entire list to memory. And he certainly hadn’t found time to go produce shopping. Wouldn’t he end up making a fool of himself?

              Waiting with a growing look of concern, Ren sat back down next to him. Damn, he didn’t want him to get the wrong idea and think he didn’t want any of that stuff. Ryuji just thought he’d have more time to study before crossing that bridge. “I,” Ryuji rubbed the back of his head. His face was hot and it was so damn embarrassing. “I don’t know how.”

This confession made Ren smirk. “I know. That’s what I’m here for.”

“You don’t have to rub your experience in _._ ” Ryuji pouted, which only added to Ren’s amusement. Finally, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, Ryuji agreed. “Okay, just don’t make fun of me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

As Ren started to lean in towards him, Ryuji interrupted. “And lemme know if I do something wrong.”

“Ryu,” One of Ren’s hands rested on his thigh. “Trust me, okay? And when you want to stop, we’ll stop.” His hand crawled up further, slipping under the hem of Ryuji’s shirt and settling on his hip bone. The fingertips touching his bare skin burned away clinging reservations. Ryuji closed his eyes, trusting that Ren wouldn’t let him mess up too badly.

 

              Ryuji pushed Ren away with hands already on his chest, fingers twisted in the cotton of his polo. “Alright, alright, that’s enough.” If they went on any longer, well, Ryuji feared things would quickly turn embarrassing. He shifted in his seat, tugging at his pants. The thin fabric clung unkindly, and Ryuji had to force himself not to get caught checking if Ren was in the same predicament.

Taking heavy breaths, Ren sat back and moved his feet down to the floor. When Ryuji lifted his arm, he accepted the invitation and nestled into his side, his head a comfortable weight on Ryuji’s chest. From this position, Ryuji could breathe in the faint scent of Ren’s shampoo.

“That was, um, real nice,” he said for something to say.

Ren looked up at him with a careful expression. “Are you feeling okay?”

“What? Oh, yeah, that was just,” Ryuji tried to think of a word that adequately described his pounding heart feeling full to the point of bursting. The knowledge that he would be thinking of the past thirty minutes while lying in his darkened bedroom for foreseeable future. And how much effort it was taking him not to rush ahead for more. When he failed to find the right word for these things, Ryuji finished with, “Wow.”

Ren laughed, not his usual quiet chuckle or sarcastic bark, but a full jubilant laugh. “I like you.”

              Never did Ryuji imagine he’d end the night riding out such easy waves of bliss. Happiness bubbled in his chest, and he wanted to babble all of this out at Ren. Instead, he settled for, “I like you too, dude.”

 


	35. Sweet Boy

Chapter Thirty-Five: Sweet Boy

              A few days has passed since Niijima first revealed her expectations of the Phantom Thieves of heart. Ryuji wandered the Teikyu building aimlessly, hands shoved deep into his front pockets. He casually scanned the corridors for suspicious activities, but there honestly wasn’t much to look at. Even the usual crowds dwindled to a handful of tired adults in business suits and teenagers hitting up the food stalls. On his third time passing it, Ryuji stopped at a squared column. He leaned against the pillar, letting out a heavy breath. They hadn’t gotten very far with any clues, and Niijima’s seemingly arbitrary deadline was beginning to loom.

“Dammit,” Ryuji groaned to himself. He smacked the pillar with the side of his fist. The clue that led him to this dead zone in the first place turned out to be nothing more than a homeless man incoherently raving about the ‘pharmaceutical regime drugging the waterline.’ Guy had been half blazed out of his mind.

              Lost in thoughts of frustration, Ryuji failed to notice the woman hobbling straight towards him. Overpowering perfume caught his attention moments before she addressed him.

“Hello young man, would you happen to know how I could board the Inogami Line?” The elderly woman was short, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulder. A prominent hunch made her appear even shorter. Age spots dotted her wide face, and her entire body trembled as she stood waiting patiently for her answer.

“Uhh, go down those stairs, then turn left.” Ryuji remembered the crazy guy spouting nonsense near that direction. “Be careful, granny.”

“Oh, Shibuya is so complicated. These old bones don’t move like they used to either. How troubling.”

              When the old woman offered him a grin with several missing teeth, Ryuji found himself smiling back at her. Something about the woman made him instantly forget his own troubles. She was sweet and the deep laugh lines creasing her face put him at ease. Her granny nature much more potent than that of his actual grandmas. Ryuji’s mother’s mother was far too young to be considered grandmotherly, and his paternal grandmother was a thin harpy with sharp eyes and a sharper tongue. Ryuji liked this stranger and didn’t want her to be forced to travel alone.

“Here, c’mon. I’ll take you.” Ryuji offered the elderly woman his arm, which she made no hesitation in accepting. Her fingers felt like death on his skin, but he tried to disguise the chill they sent through him.

              An observer watched this exchange with rapt attention, failing to catch Ryuji’s attention until he turned with the old woman. Ren stood several paces away with folded arms and a crooked smile. When he realized he’d been noticed, he crossed over to them.

“Oh, Ren!” Ryuji’s composure faltered and he consciously forced himself to calm down. “Sorry my lead didn’t end up bein’ anything. That dude at the stairs is pretty misleadin’, huh?”

“Yes, yelling about drugs in the middle of a public area does tend to draw notice. I’m here, so he evidently fooled me too.”

“Sheesh, some people! Anyways, you should prolly just check up on Ann and Yusuke. I’m gonna be busy for a while.”

“Sure, sounds good. Want to catch up later?”

Ryuji brightened, unaware of the woman he was escorting doing the same at his reaction. “Of course, man.” An increase in the trembling on his arm made him look down towards the woman. “Hey, granny, you okay? You’re lookin’ pretty shaky. Let’s get you to your line; I don’t mind given’ you a hand.”

She patted the arm she clung to with a liver spotted hand. “You have such stylish hair, young man. And a kind personality as well.”

“Well, I dunno about that.” With his free hand, Ryuji pulled at the collar of his tee-shirt.

Ren continued to watch them, chiming in with, “He does, doesn’t he?”

“Oh yes, it’s so nice to see a such a caring boy interested in his appearance. My husband used to always wear the most beautiful jewelry back in our day. I still keep one of his rings with me.” She released Ryuji for a moment to pull a necklace out from under her wine-colored sweater. Around her neck was a thin chain with a heavy gold ring snaked through it. An oversized emerald sitting in the middle of the setting took obvious first attention, but, upon closer inspection, the ring also featured intricate floral detailing around the band.

“It’s lovely,” Ren said after leaning down to get a better look. When he straightened back up, he gave the woman a shallow bow. “Please take care of my friend. I’m trusting you’ll be able to protect him should the two of you get into any trouble.”

She waved him off with a giggle that could’ve come from a school girl.

Ren left with a wink aimed towards Ryuji, flustering him to the point that his goodbye was nothing more than a spluttered garble. Dammit! How did he always manage to do that?

“Such nice young men,” the woman remarked, taking hold of him again with her icy grip. “Both you and your little boyfriend.”

Ryuji flustered further at that word. “We’re, um, we’re just friends.”

She nodded, still smiling and shaking. Ryuji brushed off her comment as the term having had a different meaning in her generation, although it still took a few minutes for his chest to loosen again.

             

              In their official Phantom Thieves’ group chat, they decided not to meet up again that night, but to instead go for karaoke the next day during Happy Hour. Or Muscle Hour, according to Ryuji. This plan differed from his private messages with Ren.

_“You still up for hanging out tonight?”_ Ren sent him shortly after Ann declared that they should all just go home.

Before Ryuji agreed with Ann in the group chat, he sent Ren back, _“Hell yeah, dude! Where you at? I’ll come meet ya.”_

_“Outside your precious Protein Lovers.”_

_“Hey, we could totally get our sweat on! Do you have your gym clothes with you?”_

Three dots indicating Ren was typing back a response blinked, then disappeared, then blinked again. Ryuji watched as this pattern repeated. Finally, Ren settled on whatever he wanted to say. _“Oh Ryu, the things you say.”_

Ryuji wasn’t sure what he meant by this, but he started up the stairs towards Central Street anyway, switching back to the group chat. By the time he reached Ren, their plans for the next day were all settled.

              Ren leaned against the wall outside Protein Lovers, Morgana perched on his shoulder. The polo shirt of his uniform was wrinkled and his hair hung in his face as he slouched forward. “He’s here,” Morgana announced. He didn’t sound particularly happy about that fact. Ryuji hadn’t spoken much to their self-proclaimed tutor since his last phone conversation with Ren, but Ren had assured him that Morgana would keep their business quiet. “It’s two less competitors for Ann,” Ren had explained with wry amusement.

Ryuji jogged the rest of the short way to his friends. “Yo!”

Pushing off the wall, Ren started in the direction Ryuji had come from, away from the gym. Ryuji followed as he continued walking. They kept closer than two friends might normally keep, but Ryuji could argue that it was due to the heavy traffic on the sidewalk. “Sorry, I agreed to watch the café tonight. Apparently, Sojiro has dinner plans,” Ren explained. “But you could keep me company, if you don’t mind.”

That would mean the boss would be out with Morgana stuck upstairs. Ryuji tried not to sound too thrilled by these prospects as he answered, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“We’ll actually go out somewhere next time, I promise.”

“That reminds me,” Ryuji said. He waited to continue until they maneuvered around a group of young teen girls on their phones. “My mom wants you to come over for dinner on her next day off.” He glanced up at the cat riding along. “No cats, sorry.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not a cat!” Morgana argued.

“You try tellin’ that to the landlord.”

Ren said, “I look forward to it.” But Ryuji had been watching his face closely for a reaction and he didn’t look too enticed by the idea. Was it too soon to be introducing him to his family? Ren had seemed so interested in coming over in the past.

 

              Coffee further enveloped Ryuji’s senses as Ren wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. Not expecting the sudden extra weight, Ryuji stumbled, sloshing the hot water in the sink. Some dishwater spilled over the edge and onto his sneakers. Ryuji found that he didn’t particularly care about this though as Ren hugged him tighter. “You’re such a good little worker,” he teased into his ear.

              When they entered LeBlanc that early evening, Sojiro greeted Ryuji with his now expected, “You again?” While Ren dropped Morgana off upstairs and changed into casual clothes, Sojiro suggested that Ryuji might as well make himself useful and lend Ren a hand while he was out. “Don’t touch any of my machines though. Or the beans.” Over his wire frames, Sojiro flicked a quick glance over his shop and added, “Or the stove.” So, when the café owner went out for his mysterious dinner plans, leaving behind a single customer, Ryuji made himself useful by working on some dishes piled up in an empty booth. He did want to be helpful, figuring it’d free Ren up to brew coffee or whatever it was he did there.

However, as soon as the patron left, Ren was immediately on him. It was sweet, but at the same time Ryuji couldn’t shake the anxiety from having his back towards the windowed door. “Come on, finish those later.” Ren practically purred and Ryuji struggled to keep his head level.

“Why don’t you help me with ‘em? That way they’ll be done.”

“Fine.” Ren forced a playful sigh, pecking him on the cheek before letting go to grab a dishtowel. “But only so I’ll have your undivided attention sooner.”

              With Ren drying, they finished the dirtied plates and mugs in no time. And then they spent the rest of their evening switching off between talking and kissing, depending on whether or not there were any customers in the café at the time.

              Ignoring the sink counter digging into his lower back, Ryuji wrapped his arms up around Ren’s neck. He wasn’t sure how he could’ve ever been so nervous about what now seemed as natural as breathing. A warm pleasant feeling stirred in his chest. Each time Ren pulled away from his mouth with a little smirk, Ryuji leaned upwards for more. Of course, when the bell above the door rang out, their comfortable little world was smashed to pieces.

              Ren never seemed on edge when he greeted their intruders. Not even later into the night when his lips were starting to get puffy. Ren carried on as if there was absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. Meanwhile, Ryuji would hide his burning face by slinking into a seat at the counter and hunching over the books they left on the tabletop as an excuse to say they’d been studying.

              “Imagine that, my little guinea pig really is the serious student he claims to be.” The sarcastic greeting of their last customer for the night sounded familiar enough that Ryuji dared to look up as he snuck towards his seat. Dr. Takemi stood in the entryway, her attention on the unattended textbooks spread out on the counter. She moved her gaze upwards to Ren as he walked ahead of Ryuji to the front of the shop. “Boss isn’t in tonight?”

“Sorry, you’ll have to make do with me.”

“I suppose you’ll suffice.” The two exchanged a look too familial for a normal doctor patient relationship, and Ryuji realized he was still staring. “Good evening Sakamoto,” she greeted with a lazy wave as she moved into the first booth, furthest from Ryuji’s seat. “Another studious kid I see.”

“Yeah, I’m, uh, I’m tryin’ to get my grades up.”

“I see.” Takemi steepled her fingers and rested her chin against them. “Don’t feel the need to make small talk on account of me. I’m much more in the mood for quiet contemplation.”

“Okay…” Ryuji stared at her for a moment longer as Ren went about making her drink. In her inappropriate professional attire of a body-hugging dress and ripped nylons, he could see why he’d found her so attractive in their initial appointments. Now though, she was mostly intimidating. He turned away and got lost in watching Ren work. It was like watching a movie in another language without subtitles.

              A hint of surprise snuck its way into the doctor’s voice after she took her first sip of the dark coffee Ren set down in front of her. He lingered at her table, waiting for a response to the drink. “You’re getting quite good at this.”

“Thanks.”

“Boss is lucky to have you.”

“Feel free to tell him that.” Ren handed her a newspaper that’d been abandoned at another booth. Takemi dismissed him with a short gesture and got to reading the headlines on the front page.

              Slipping back behind the bar, Ren stopped by Ryuji, who hopelessly tried to appear as if he understood what was printed on the textbook opened in front of him. “Now, what were we talking about?” Ren asked him quietly.

“Uhh.” How the hell was he supposed to know? It’d been over twenty minutes since they’d last talked.

“Oh, Makoto.” Ren recalled it himself. “She is serious about finding this guy.”

Ryuji thought back to what Ren had told him of their meeting that afternoon. The two of them had been approached by lackeys in the gang they were investigating, and Ren ended up sticking up for her. Sounded like something he would do. “Prolly just wants to be able to use this on applications. Student council president stops crime boss – sounds pretty impressive.”

Ren rolled a shoulder. “I don’t know. I think it’s about more than letters of recommendation. She’s too passionate.”

“Yeah, I’ll believe it when I see it.”

              Walking two of his fingers across the polished wood like a mini set of legs, Ren inched his hand over to one of Ryuji’s. It didn’t rest over his for very long though, interrupted by a musical jingle. Ren straightened to remove his phone from his back pocket. Confusion flashed across his face as he looked down at the screen, but he answered the call anyway. Only able to pick up Ren’s side, Ryuji watched the short conversation in confusion.

Ren asked, “How did you get my number?” A few moments later he said, “It’s no problem,” and then hung up.

“Who was that?” Ryuji asked as Ren settled back down onto the counter to rejoin him.

“You’ll never guess.”

Ryuji had no clue, so he simply shrugged in response.

“Makoto. She wanted to thank me for earlier today. And also to apologize for looking up my phone number in order to thank me.”

“That’s weird.” Ryuji couldn’t picture the student who had coldly overseen his unjust ruling in the principle’s office acting so awkward.

“I thought so too.” Ren took his hand again, squeezing it when he could feel Ryuji tense. “She can’t see,” he whispered in an even lower voice.

“You’re bein’ an awful server.”

That made Ren smirk. “I do excellent work for what I’m paid.” But he did leave Ryuji to check back in on Takemi. If their hushed conversation bothered her at all, she didn’t let on.

              The doctor stayed past closing time, finishing off a second cup of coffee and the health and culture sections of the newspaper. Ren occasionally made conversation with her throughout the night, and once she asked Ryuji how his leg was feeling, only to retract the question with, “Never mind, I don’t discuss work when I’m off the clock.” When Ren followed her to the door, she stopped and pulled something out of one of the pockets of her lab coat. “Actually, I was hoping I’d see you here tonight. I brought you a little something I’ve been developing. Let me know if it helps.”

Ren held his hand out and quickly pocketed whatever she gave him, plastic wrapper crinkling. “Of course.”

“Well, behave yourself. I’ll need to see you sometime next week for another trial.”

Ren nodded, stepping outside with her flip the door sign around to ‘closed.’

Ryuji got to his feet when Ren returned inside and it was once again just the two of them. Looking a bit bummed, Ren said, “I suppose you have to go soon.”

Ryuji’s mom had plans after her shift that day, but it was getting pretty late for a school night. While he didn’t have a strict curfew, he knew better than to push his mom too far. And the trains would stop running in a couple of hours anyway. “Yeah.” When Ren rejoined him, pulling him back against his chest, Ryuji amended, “I can prolly stay a little longer though.”

Ren kissed the tip of his nose, the gesture catching Ryuji off-guard. Had he seen that in a movie or something? “While I’m enjoying our time together, I don’t want your mother to have a bad impression of me before I even meet her.”

“I guess.” Before Ryuji could try to distract Ren from this valid reasoning, Ren let go.

“Come on, I’ll walk you to the station.”

 

 


	36. Comedy...?

Chapter Thirty-Six: Comedy…?

              Dramatic sobs cut in and out from Ann’s side of the call. The muffled background noise mixing into the sounds of traffic coming from below created an atmosphere so eerie that Ryuji found himself shivering. Or perhaps that was due to the late spring breeze. It’d been warm when the sun was up. Now he regretted his earlier decision to forgo a hoodie.

              Ryuji leaned against a stone railing in an open accessway, his back to the congested street running beneath him. People passed by without sparing a look, leaving the phone pressed to his ear as his only connection to anything outside of himself. His lifeboat in the lonely evening.

“They’re still not there yet?” Ann asked with a mouth full of whatever snack she was currently consuming. It sounded crunchy.

Ryuji used his free hand to rub his bare arm, fighting a losing battle against gooseflesh. “I thought I was gonna be late, but I’ve been waiting here for freakin’ ever.”

“See? You should’ve brought me along.”

He scoffed, as if she was any better about being on time. Still, it was nice of her to stay on the line while he waited alone under the streetlamps and the stars dimmed by the city’s brilliance. Ryuji couldn’t shake an uneasy feeling. Whether it was due to prolonged stress suffered from the bullshit situation with Niijima or the fact that their awaiting destination was sketchy as hell, he couldn’t be sure. All he knew was that the quicker they could get started the better.

“No way am I bringing you to a red-light district. I heard there’s all sorts of perverted stuff where we’re going.”

“Oh come on, I want to see the dirty sights just as much as you boys do.” Ann giggled. The childish laughter conflicted with her not so sweet nor innocent words.

“Don’t say weird stuff like that!” Ryuji closed his eyes. He focused on the voices that were now shouting at one another on Ann’s end of the line. “Are you watching those dramas again?”

“Yup! With all the work we’ve been doing lately, I’ve fallen really behind. I have a whole backlog of recorded shows to get through.”

“Ugh, what a waste of time. You know they’ll play them again all summer long.”

“I could say the same thing about your manga and video games.”

              Ann went quiet for a few minutes, absorbed in whatever twist was unfolding on her TV. Ryuji listened to her chewing before letting out an irritated groan. This was one of the upsides of having a boyfriend – or at least a guy that he could, you know, kiss and whatever. No pretending to be interested in things like TV dramas and fashion and whatever the hell else girls like Ann were obsessed over.

              Voiced disapproval yanked Ryuji back into his present surroundings. A boyish voice snapped, “You’re still in your school uniform?” Morgana’s diamond pupils contracted to slivers as he came under the yellow patch of streetlight where Ryuji waited. A bell he’d never seen before hung from the cat’s collar. It tinkled lamely against the cat’s chest, and Ryuji could barely contain his laughter at the absurdity. The useless jingling a stark contrast to his sharp tongue.

“I gotta go,” Ryuji said into his phone.

“Are they there now? Let me know how it goes, and take lots of pictures!” Ann spewed out her final words in a desperate barrage, probably well aware that Ryuji was already pulling the phone away from his ear, his attention stolen by a handsome thief. “Be careful you guys, alright?”

 

              By the time Ren stood at Ryuji’s side, his phone was tucked away into his back pocket. Morgana glared up from the concrete of the sidewalk. Ryuji hadn’t even said anything yet and the cat was already obviously pissed at him. “What are you thinking wearing that?”

Ryuji looked down at his clothes as if surprised to find himself dressed in what he wore ninety percent of the time.  “No time to go home and change.” This was true. Ryuji had been in the weight room of Protein Lovers, four sets of squats deep into his strength routine, when Ren messaged the group. It’d come from nowhere, and Ryuji had barely had time to wash the sweat off his body, let alone go home to grab street clothes. “People ain’t gonna notice with my tee-shirt on over it, anyways.”

A mischievous smirk tugged at Ren’s lips, and Morgana let out a frustrated sigh before their leader could even finish saying, “Looking good, Ryuji.”

“Thanks man!” Ryuji beamed, not particularly concerned if the compliment was sincere or simply a jab to get under the cat’s skin.

“You two are both hopeless! Do you really think it’s a good idea to be seen in a _high school_ uniform at a red-light district? I’m not going to bail you out when the cops come after you.”

“Relax, this place ain’t so different from Shibuya.”

              Despite speaking as if he knew Shinjuku like the back of his hand, the truth was that Ryuji had only passed by it previously. And that had always been during daylight hours. His mom wouldn’t have been bothered by him spending the evening in Shibuya, but she might take offense if she knew where they were really headed.

“C’mon, I’ll lead the way. We gotta take the JL.” Any worry that Morgana’s nagging stirred in Ryuji was quickly forgotten as he fell into the comfortable position of guide to the hopelessly lost Ren.

 

              Most days Ryuji found the subway during peak hours to be an irritating or even anxiety-inducing experience. Too many people in too small of a space. Shoulders colliding. Nobody at fault but plenty of blame thrown. Everyone was too wrapped up in their own thoughts and concerns – what to make for dinner, should they really have gone home before the boss, was watching porn alone for the third time that week too pathetic – that a careless shoulder brought the unwelcomed reminder of all the other lives cohabitating their world.

              And that was just in the station. The car itself was infinitely worse. Murmured background conversations blended together until they became an unignorable roar. Stifling body heat threatened to choke him. Lack of seating meant being tossed into strangers throughout the ride.

              But a crowded subway car took on a far less intimidating appearance when traveling with Ren. What started as an uncomfortable tin can speeding through the tunnels transformed into their own haven. A lack of available seats coupled with limited standing room forced them to hang onto concurrent hand straps. For practicality reasons, their bodies needed to be close. Close enough for Ryuji to lean back against Ren’s chest so that he could rise and fall with the other boy’s breathing, and no one would give it a second thought. As they talked throughout the ride, Ren delivered each of his responses directly beside Ryuji’s ear. For him alone. After all, it’d be rude to speak loudly in such a crowded space.

              Ren waited to speak again until the hiss of closing doors died away and the train jerked back into motion. The force pushed Ryuji further back against him, and Ren helped him steady for a moment with a hand on his shoulder. “Sojiro says I need to stop poking around into other people’s problems. That I’m only adding to my own grief.”

“He’s got a point, y’know,” Ryuji replied as his stance stabilized.

Attempting to masquerade what may have been actual concern, Ren pulled on a playful tone. “Aw, you think so too?”

“I’m not sure how you do it, being so quiet and mysterious and all, but you _do_ end up sticking your nose into pretty much everyone else’s business. I mean, look at our team! You’re helping all of us with our problems when you’re the one in the deepest shit. And then you end up gettin’ dragged even deeper.”

No thanks to a certain student council president. As it had become a certain point of contention, Ryuji stopped himself from adding this complaint. If he wanted to bitch about Niijima, which he did, he could always turn to Ann. For whatever reason, Ren would change the subject whenever any of them complained about her.

Ren brought his face even closer, his warm breath tickling Ryuji’s neck. “I don’t regret any of it though.” Conviction buoyed this statement, as if it were a daily spoke affirmation.

“Good.” Ryuji twisted around until their eyes met so that he could be sure Ren saw his grin. “Anyways,” he said as he returned to leaning his back into the other boy. “What’s Sojiro complaining about now? Did that weird guy show up again?”

“Yeah. And this time he made no attempt at concealing he was hitting Sojiro up for money.”

“What’re you gonna do?”

Ren’s shrug tugged on the back of Ryuji’s shirt. “Not much I can do, I suppose.”

He hadn’t brought this topic to Ryuji for him to solve. No, Ren had simply been venting to a friend, voicing his gripes with life. And this made it all the better. Ryuji wore the pride he felt from being this kind of support like a badge. Hopefully the shine wouldn’t irritate the eyes of their teammates too badly.

 

Stepping out from the station and into Shinjuku, Ryuji couldn’t stop from gawking like a country bumpkin seeing the city for the first time. The place was lit up so bright that it practically passed for daytime. Flashing lights beckoned from every storefront, and promoters cajoled from the street corners. It was intoxicating, dizzying, and exciting all at the same time. No wonder adults got themselves caught up in all sorts of trouble there.

“Stop looking around so much! You look like a tourist.” Though Morgana lectured, the cat seemed equally entranced by the liveliness swallowing them up. Ren was the only one of them not to be swept up in the sights and was the first to move forward.

“Do you know where we’re goin’?” Ryuji asked as he followed behind.

“Of course not. But there’s no use standing around.” Ren pulled out his phone and entered the name of the bar he’d been given by the reporter they were supposed to meet. He was an expert at operating his navigation app while walking.

Ryuji peeked over at his screen. “Looks like it’s ahead somewhere. We should be able to find it if we keep going this way.”

              Distracted by the map on the phone, the boys would have walked directly into a stylish man had Morgana not yelled at them to watch out. Still, the man with painstakingly gelled hair and tight pleather pants clapped Ren on the shoulder. “Hey, you gotta watch where you’re going guy,” the man said with an oily grin. “You look lost. Been around here before?”

Ryuji glared at the stylish man who still had a hand on Ren’s arm, choosing to ignore his staring daggers. Ren shook his head in response and took a step to the side, out of the man’s reach.

“Then I gotta turn you on to the best bar in the area. All you can drink, no added fees.” The overly styled man was a bar promoter. Of course.

“No thanks,” Ren answered and made to walk away. Once again, the promoter stopped him. This time with an arm around his shoulder, pulling Ren in close.

“Drinks not enough for you? What about girls then? We’ve got the cutest girls in town. Touch all you want.”

Shoving his arm off with all the care of swatting a fly, Ren reiterated, “I’m not interested.”

“Come on guy, they’re down to play. Meow!”

Ryuji broke in, putting himself between the bar promoter and Ren. “He said he ain’t interested.”

Whether it was intimidation or the realization of time wasted, the promoter waved them off. “Whatever, your loss. Now get outta here. I got business to do.”

“Jeez, some people,” Ryuji muttered as they continued on, unconsciously keeping closer to Ren’s side.

For once, Morgana agreed with him. “That guy was a shady character.” Their alliance would prove short-lived.

              With the unabashed liveliness of the main strip, Ryuji had entirely forgotten that they were high school students wandering in an area filled with bars and establishments that happily exploited loopholes in the prostitution laws. In fact, they advertised this right on the signs. Ryuji was only reminded of how much they didn’t belong when a patrolling officer waved them over from across the street. His first instinct was to book it, but when Ren complied, he followed him to the uniformed man.

The officer passed a slow look over the two of them. He was firmly in the grasp of middle age. An expression of passive irritation was baked into his face from too many years in his line of work. “Are you students? You shouldn’t be out so late.”

“College students,” Ren lied with ease.

“Ah, well you should be hitting the books and not bars.” The officer seemed on the brink of letting them pass when he took a second glance at Ryuji. “The pattern on your pants seems familiar. I’ve seen it somewhere before.”

Ren didn’t offer up another lie, so Ryuji fumbled to make up his own. “Um, it’s just the style now.”

“No, I’ve seen pants exactly like this on TV.” Sweat beaded along the edges of Ryuji’s shoulder blades as the policeman thought more upon it. “Yeah, on the news, during all the segments about that teacher who was harassing kids. Is that a school uniform?”

“Shit,” was all Ryuji could come up with in response.

“You’ve gotta be high school students.” They watched as the officer transitioned from bafflement – the audacity of those damn kids wearing uniforms to a place like that and lying right to his face – to seething anger. “You’re coming with me!”

“Shoot! This is why I said wearing that was a bad idea,” Morgana piped up from inside Ren’s bag. “You’d better run.”

And Ryuji took him up on that suggestion. Grabbing Ren by the wrist, he started off, legs pumping as hard as his chest. Ren stumbled along at his side, only able to keep up thanks to his significantly longer strides. Joker could’ve done it with more style, but he was also sort of scary. Ryuji much preferred pulling Ren along.

 

              They only lost the police officer once they were hopelessly lost themselves. Too many twists and turns in their haphazard getaway led them to a back alley that was wide enough to be a proper street. Brick walls and backdoors stood as backdrop to overflowing dumpsters and the scattered litter that had spilled free. Morgana, the only one of them not sucking in ragged breaths, lectured Ryuji as they waited for Ren’s phone to catch signal enough to run the GPS app.

              “Excuse me!” a siren’s voice called out to them. It took a moment, but Ryuji tracked it to a woman sitting behind a folding table at the mouth of the alley. She was pretty, and Ryuji’s feet were delivering him to her without input from his head. Ren followed, phone out and consuming most of his attention.

“Yeah?” Ryuji said when they were standing at the table she manned. Didn’t look like she was local. Blonde hair – natural unlike Ryuji’s – and doe eyes in a color that rested somewhere between smoke and lavender. On any other night, the petite woman would have been a most welcomed sight, but at that moment Ryuji was reminded of his earlier unease. If he believed in spirits, he thought they might look something like her.

              The woman stared up at them for a moment before casting her gaze downwards to the clothed table and the well-worn cards stacked on top of it. “For the blonde one, I can sense impending woman troubles.” Her voice sounded faraway, like she was really down the street and they were only seeing a projection of her. Ryuji had to keep himself from poking her to make sure she was real. “Or, perhaps it’s something else?” The fortune teller scrunched up her pretty face, lost in thought. “In any case,” she said, stronger. “Horrible disaster is coming for you. Please, let me examine your future further!”

Images of the Phantom Thieves flashed briefly in his mind, and Ryuji was taken aback. “Me?”

“Yes, I suggest you get your fortune told! What I say will surely come to pass.” From spectral beauty, to convincing doomsayer, all the way to full-on salesperson. At least her sudden shift into the familiar beats of a sales pitch calmed the nerves she pricked.

“More of this shit?” Ryuji rolled his eyes. “Sorry, but we’re in a hurry and I don’t really believe in this stuff.”

“I see.” Having been turned down, the woman reverted back to her original posture. “I’m sorry to have bothered you, but when you change your mind, I’ll be right here.”

              Ren’s GPS rediscovered its sense of direction, and they left the fortune teller behind to drag in some other sucker. As they stepped back into the lively street, now wary of law enforcement, Ren mused, “Girl troubles, huh?”

 

              Crossroads Bar was at street level with the entrance pushed back behind a flight of stairs leading to what Ryuji assumed were apartments. Or maybe some shady businesses. They paused outside the front door, lingering under the deep alcove. Even from outside, the sour stench of alcohol and aged vomit stained the air.

Climbing out of his bag once again, Morgana surveyed their surroundings. “Beer, whisky, wine… looks like nighttime is bar time.”

Ryuji did not need to be reminded of this fact. His stomach took an unhappy turn as he mentally kicked himself for so eagerly volunteering to escort their leader in this mission. Ren grabbed the oversized door handle, but didn’t pull it open. Giving him an out. One last chance to retreat. Before he was fully certain of what he was doing, Ryuji blurted out, “Goin’ in there in a school uniform is prolly a bad idea.”

Ren’s hand slipped off the metal handle, and he looked back over his shoulder. He contemplated this for a moment, silent and too difficult to read. “Just wait outside.”

Equal parts relieved and guilty, Ryuji asked, “Are you sure?”

“I’ll be fine. Morgana’s with me.” Ren smiled crookedly. “Try to lay low and I’ll come find you after I’m done.”

Pride further swelled the cat’s ego, and the last thing Ryuji saw before the door swung shut was Morgana’s nose high in the air. “Damn cat’ll never let me live this down,” Ryuji muttered to himself.

 

              Originally, Ryuji planned to wait outside the door to the bar. This idea was scrapped when a uniformed officer walked by on patrol. Instead, Ryuji wandered the streets without aim, kicking the occasional piece of litter he passed. Paranoia tinged his thoughts, often looking over his shoulder and expecting to see a cop staring him down. Or worse. After checking once again, Ryuji mercilessly kicked a discarded paper cup from a fast-food joint. Why couldn’t he have sucked it up and gone inside? It wasn’t like he was going to walk into some random bar and coincidentally see… who? His dad? A younger version of his mom?

“Ugh!” Ryuji stopped walking and stomped down on the pavement hard enough to shoot a jolt up his leg.

              “I knew you would be back.” The voice was lovely and soft. Soothing compared to his raging thoughts.

“How often do you get to use that line?” Ryuji asked. Running away from his fears had led him back around to the fortune teller’s stand. She was still without a sucker.

Soft color spread high on her cheeks as she smiled. “I couldn’t let the opportunity pass.”

He settled down into the cheap folding seat set out for her customers. “Look, I still don’t believe in this stuff, but I got some time to kill. This isn’t expensive, is it? I don’t have much on me.”

“I’ll offer you a special first timer’s discount. It’s not often I get young men stopping by my table.”

He rolled his eyes. Was that supposed to make him feel better about this?

“You can call me Chihaya.” Her smile was bright and Ryuji doubted she had trouble bringing in guys. He looked away from her pretty face and to her hands as she shuffled her weird cards. “I’ll be reading your fortune tonight.”

“Sakamoto,” Ryuji offered for something to say.

She placed the cards facedown into three evenly spaced rows. Each card made a soft slap against the table. “It’s nice to meet you, Sakamoto.”

He raised a brow. “Ain’t you supposed to say something like ‘I already knew that?’”

Chihaya’s hands stopped. “Oh, but I didn’t know that.”

Ryuji shrugged and let her finish whatever she was doing in peace. Idly, he wondered about what Ren was up to in that shady as hell bar. How long would whatever he was doing take? All he’d said was that he was trying to get information about their target out from a reporter whose contact information he somehow had. Man, that guy knew everybody. Probably from being so nosey.

“Alright,” the fortune teller beckoned his attention back. “What sort of reading would you like?”

“How the heck should I know? You were the one spouting off about horrible disaster.”

“Let’s do an initial reading to test the waters,” she said unphased. Chihaya began to flip over cards one at a time. Each was illustrated in great detail but muted colors. People in strange clothes and swords and mythical beasts. Ryuji had no idea what any of it meant, and she offered no explanation.

“Hey, should I have, like, picked out the cards or at least touched them or something?”

Chihaya tore her attention away with visible irritation, like she was a surgeon he’d foolishly interrupted in the middle of open-heart surgery. “It wouldn’t have made a difference if you had.”

“Then aren’t you gonna explain what all this stuff means?”

“If you were paying full price maybe.” She brushed some of her shiny hair off her boney shoulder and turned back to her cards.

              Ryuji watched with boredom and impatience. His foot bounced against the ground. It wasn’t until she flipped the center card that a hard shiver shook his body. As he was about to ask what the hell that was, Chihaya’s eyes fogged.

“A path of trials dotted by shadows and the masks that bind them. The curtains draw only when the last of the monkeys are crossed from death’s list.”

Her voice took on the distant ethereal quality it had before when she spouted off about his impending doom. So soft that Ryuji leaned forward to hear her. As her last words were spoken, her eyes cleared. Chihaya looked him over with a sorrow that knotted his insides.

“What the hell did that mean? Did you say something about a monkey?” he asked when she didn’t say anything.

“Be selective in the gifts you accept and the friendships you forge. That’s all I dare to tell you.” Her grave expression made him forget that this was probably all a ruse to lure him in for more readings. After a few moments passed, she shifted back into the bright woman she’d been before. She tossed in, “Also, I apologize for having been wrong about _woman_ troubles. You’ll still be encountering romantic difficulties quite soon, but as long as you don’t cling to grudges, it will be but a small pebble in your road.”

Tiredness swept over Ryuji. He was cold. He felt exposed and longed for nothing more than his bed. This lady had wrung him out like an overused dishtowel left to finish drying in a crumple.

              “There you are.” Ryuji missed the presence that had strolled up directly behind him. He startled and slipped off the seat, landing on his ass on the pavement. He nearly took the folding chair and Ren down with him.

“I thought you didn’t believe in this stuff,” Morgana said.

“Yeah, well, you guys were takin’ forever.” Accepting Ren’s offered hand, Ryuji chose to ignore the knowing look the fortune teller gave them as he was helped to his feet. “What do I owe you?”

“Oh.” Chihaya looked away. Readjusting her headband, she decided, “I won’t charge you for today’s reading. Be careful though.” A flicker of a frown made Ryuji’s stomach somersault again. He walked away without thanking her, eager to be rid of her aura. “May your fortunes be well!” she called after them with a hand raised in the air.

 

              In the time since arriving in Shinjuku, the crowds had gone from clustered groups of young people to more couples clinging onto one another and singles walking with lowered heads and purpose. As Ryuji led them through the streets, only weakly mindful of the presence of the law, Ren asked with poorly concealed amusement, “So, what did she say?”

“Huh?”

“That fortune teller. What did she see in your future?”

Still unsettled from her confusing words and unspoken worry, Ryuji let slip a growl of frustration. “Don’t tell me you believe in that shit! Anyways, shouldn’t you be tellin’ me what went down with that reporter friend of yours? Did you get a name?”

They passed a movie theater boasting odd selections of outdated sci-fi flicks and movies too adult for normal showings. Ren nodded, and Ryuji skidded to a stop. “Junya Kaneshiro.”

“For real? We finally have a damn name?” Relief dampened some of his uneasiness. Finally, they managed a sliver of progress.

“Not so loud,” Morgana lectured, but Ryuji was already repeating the name into his phone, the app responding at full volume that a target had been located. “We can look more into that tomorrow when we’re with everyone else.”

“Right, I’ll let everyone know to meetup. This is a huge catch! I’m so pumped!”

              The good feelings instantly died when a new voice mocked Ryuji’s exclamation with an affected lisp. “A real _huge_ catch, you say? I’m getting pumped too!” Two older men approached them. To Ryuji’s horror, they were the very picture of the sorts of men the guys all made fun of in the locker room. They were every caricature of gay men. Gaudy clothes that were over-the-top in both style and color, too friendly of hands, and a confidence that beat you over the head. The men completely ignored Ren as they passed him to get to Ryuji, who froze in his spot.

“What a cutie!” the second man in a hat two sizes too small cooed. He squeezed Ryuji’s bicep, giggling when he pulled his arm away from the touch. “And muscular too. I give you eighty-five out of a hundred.”

Ryuji’s mouth uselessly gaped until he regained the ability to speak. “Who are you!” It was more of an exclamation than a genuine question. What kind of guys strolled up and said those sorts of things to another dude?

The strangers turned to each other and laughed. The first one teased, “I’m the naughty troll of Shinjuku, and I’m gonna eat you up.” They stepped closer, each moving to one of his sides, sandwiching him. The one who spoke hugged Ryuji’s arm and tugged him closer.

“Hey, lemme go!” Ryuji tried to free his arm. For as effeminate as the man presented, he was strong as hell. With a burgeoning dread that came when one first found themselves trapped, Ryuji looked to Ren, pleading silently with his eyes. Ren smirked as he passively watched the unfolding events. “Dude, help me out here! You’re seein’ this, aren’t you?”

              Fear – a real fear, not just a startle – clawed through Ryuji’s veins, stopping to rip at his chest. Strong cologne nauseated him and burned his nostrils as the men pulled at him like a game of tug o’ war. The neon surrounding them flashed on, uncaring of it all. And so too, apparently, Ren.

              Ren’s chuckle pushed him further towards the maddening brink. Fight or flight. What was so damn funny? “You’re so popular, Ryu. Better show them your inner man!” Ren’s voice sounded alien.

“What the hell, man?” Ryuji yanked one of his arms free, causing the troll of Shinjuku to stumble back a few steps. This only encouraged the man to wrap his arms around Ryuji’s neck when he came back for more.

They pawed at his chest. Cologne mixed with alcohol. Walking epitomes of the kind of men Ryuji’s father loathed and feared. “You’re seriously gonna watch this happen. Your,” Ryuji hesitated. He didn’t want to say anything that might encourage more unwanted attention. “Your best friend is in trouble here!”

The man who shamelessly clung to him began to rub Ryuji’s chin. “What an energetic stud muffin. I’ll give you all the freebies you could ever desire.”

His friend agreed. “The night is young and so are you. Let’s party it up!”

Ryuji didn’t know what the hell the guy meant by that, but it pissed him off. Almost as much as Ren just standing there did. Quick anger swelled in him, a defense against his fear. His hands clenched into fists when an interruption finally came.

              “That’s enough.” Ren’s voice was firm. But it wasn’t enough to deter Ryuji’s admirers who only giggled drunkenly at the order. Ren stepped forward, lifting his stare up from the street. Eyes narrowed, a flash of Joker made Ryuji’s head spin further. “Back. Off.”

The men must have also sensed the switch in the other boy. They hesitated and, in this hesitation, Ren grabbed Ryuji by the wrist and pulled him free. An arm went around Ryuji’s back that was meant to either to comfort or guard him, but it just made him feel sick. He didn’t fight Ren’s touch though as they started towards the station again at a brisk pace.

Before they broke out of earshot, the two men shouted after them a few times. “Oh, so that’s how it is honey?”

“What’s he got that we don’t?”

“Come back and pay us a visit anytime, cutie!”

 

              Nobody talked as they pushed through the streets. Ren’s arm slipped from his back and he instead held his hand. Ryuji wasn’t happy about it, but he kept a weak grip on Ren’s cupped hand. People passing them didn’t seem to give much of a shit about two boys holding hands as they broke curfew in a red-light district. And if they were to run into anybody they knew from school, it wasn’t like much could be said without the gossiper incriminating themselves as well.

              The subway car back wasn’t nearly as crowded, and Ryuji managed to snag a single seat. Ren stood in front of him, keeping hold on an overhead bar. Ryuji let his head fall back against the window, welcoming the cool feeling of the glass. He closed his eyes against the lights that flickered every now and then. He didn’t want to look at Ren, imagining that he was either drowning him in looks of appeal or facing him down with that apathetic mask of his. It was hard to tell which would be worse in that moment. Too drained to feel much but a weak anger, it was easier to push the issue aside for now.

              Strange thoughts and half thoughts cross Ryuji’s mind on that ride home. Most of them, unfortunately, revolved around those two men despite everything else that had happened that night. Seriously, what had been wrong with those guys? If the guys at school found out about him and Ren, would they then assume _he_ was like those creeps? If he were to ever meet his father again, is that how he would see him? Predatory, depraved.

              Morgana was the first one of them to actually say something, and it wasn’t until they reached Shibuya. Home again home again. “That was awkward.” Ren glared at the cat until he leapt down from his shoulder. More than one passing commuter gave the cat a curious look. “Well it was, wasn’t it?”

Ignoring Morgana, Ren stepped closer to Ryuji who took a step back. “Look, Ryu, I’m sorry. I didn’t think they’d be so persistent.”

“You laughed,” was all Ryuji could manage. He meant it to sound pointed, but it came off more like betrayed.

“Well, it _was_ a little funny.”

“It wasn’t effin’ funny!”

“You’re right; I shouldn’t have laughed. I’m sorry.” Ren’s words were robotic, and he truly looked to be at a loss of just how miserable Ryuji felt. Again, he tried to come closer, this time reaching a hand out only for Ryuji to flinch away from it. He hadn’t meant to do that. “I hope you don’t think –”

“No!” Ryuji cut Ren off, surprising himself. “Whatever reasonable or mature thing you’re gonna say, just no.”

“Shouldn’t we talk about this?”

“We talk too much! You were a jerk, and I’m pissed at you. That’s it! Now let me be mad at you until I’m over it. Like normal couples. They get mad and then they get over it.”

Ren mused, “Normal couples?” The slightest hint of a smile lifted a corner of his mouth.

Again, Ryuji snapped, this time pointing a finger at him. “Nu-uh! You do not get to be happy about any of this. Not right in front of me at least.”

Ren raised his hands in defense, but it was lighthearted. Ryuji had to look away when he too found something strangely amusing about their argument. Was it even an argument when only one person seemed upset?

              Growing acutely aware that they were very much in public, Ryuji backed out of the conversation. “I’m tired. Can we just drop this?”

“Sure, if that’s what you want.”

Ryuji nodded and walked away, practically dragging himself to his line. Unlike other times when he couldn’t resist sneaking a few last peeks at the other boy, the thought of looking back never crossed Ryuji’s mind that night.

Although as Ryuji walked home that night, tightly hugging himself against the cold, he couldn’t stop himself from picturing that smirk Ren gave when pointing out the word couple. And by the time Ryuji was collapsing into bed, he had to remind himself that he was mad at the guy and should hold off on messaging him good night. Sure, that would show him. And then he wouldn’t be a complete pushover when things went back to normal.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative chapter title: The Worst Part of the Game


	37. Pretty in Pink

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Pretty in Pink

              Standing in his boxer briefs, Ryuji carefully considered what to wear from his available selection. Any clothes that smelled halfway decent were piled on the floor in front of him. The goal was to look nice, so that Ren wouldn’t think he stayed up all night worrying over what happened the previous evening. But he also couldn’t look _too_ nice and make it obvious he’d put this much thought into it. That would just be showing his hand.

              The night before concerned Ryuji. Not enough to make him rethink decisions regarding his relationship, but enough to give him pause. Ren really was something else. Clever, charming, cool. Up until then, Ryuji assumed he was some sort of divine creation without any faults. Now he had witnessed firsthand that Ren wasn’t perfect. Although, he wasn’t even really sure what exactly his problem was. Occasional bouts of asshole-ry? The inability to understand that unwanted groping can upset a person? Whatever it came down to, Ryuji actually didn’t mind witnessing it now that he was safe in his bedroom. “ _In fact,”_ he thought, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand, _“It’s pretty sweet not being the one who effed up_.” Ryuji would get to be the one to dole out forgiveness this time. And making up was always great. The burst of happiness, the sweet soothing relief…

              Suffice to say, Ryuji’s tiff with Ren had not been what kept the blonde tossing and turning until the early hours of the morning. All the other fears that had bubbled to the surface in that damn red-light district had been what got him. Ryuji was one to bury the hatchet on most issues. His father included. While he knew plenty of his less popular decisions had stemmed from buried memories of his father’s shitty temperament, it’d been some time since he had so many active thoughts about the man.

              And then there’d been that fortune teller. As strict as he was in telling himself she was full of crap, Chihaya’s ethereal voice waited for him every time he managed to clutch onto some sleep.

              “Still can’t decide on anything?”

Ryuji’s hands instinctively flew to his naked torso when his mother stuck her head into his room. “Mom! Ever heard of privacy?”

“Oh come on, I’ve seen you naked lots of times. And you’re wearing something at least.”

Sometimes Ryuji wondered if he was too close to his mother. Well, at least he now had a definitive answer. And for the record, she hadn’t actually seen him naked since he was old enough to bathe himself. Long before puberty. “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to tell you to wear something light. It’s hot out there today.”

Eager to have anything on, Ryuji grabbed an obnoxiously bright muscle shirt, followed by the first pair of shorts he saw in the piles of clothing. As he pulled them up, his mother laughed. “What are you still standin’ there for?”

“My little boy is so cute worrying over what to wear on his date.” She stepped into the room and helped herself to a seat on his bed after he was dressed. Ryuji sat next to her to tug on a pair of socks. “What are you two up to today?”

“Meetin’ up with some friends.” Ryuji added in, “For breakfast,” before she could question it further.

“It’s getting a little late for breakfast, isn’t it?”

“What?” And it was at that moment that his phone began ring from his desk. “Shit!” he muttered as he leapt to his feet to grab it. He swore again when he saw the time above Ann’s name. He was forty minutes late. Why hadn’t anyone tried calling him before? And how the hell had he managed to get so far behind?

“I’ll let you get ready,” his mother said as she bowed out of the room. “Make sure to tell Ren about next Saturday, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ryuji waved his mother off as he answered the call, preparing for his ear to be chomped off.

              The call with Ann went about as well as expected. She scolded him about being late and asked where the hell he was, substantially unhappy to learn that he had not yet even left his apartment. “We’re all waiting for you!” she’d exclaimed. If that were true, then it was weird that Ren hadn’t sent him any sort of message to see what was up. Ryuji shook off the thought. Afterall, he was usually the one to text Ren first – no big deal.

              Despite having been thoroughly chastised for his tardiness, Ryuji still took a few extra minutes to finish up his outfit. This wasn’t just him meeting up with Ren post fight – if you could even call it a fight – it was also the first time the Phantom Thieves as a group of five were meeting up on a Sunday. Their first time all getting together in street clothes, and wasn’t the whole point of street clothes to express yourself or whatever. He was already late; he didn’t need to make an even worse impression with a lame look.

              Ryuji had a small collection of rings from god-knows-where piled on one of his bookshelves. They were plain and mostly stainless steel or matte black silicone. Cheap things his mom had probably picked up for him over the years when she noticed most of the guys he admired on TV were badasses with all sorts of heavy jewelry. Hell, maybe he’d even begged her for some as a kid. Ryuji crammed a ring down onto both his thumb and pointer finger. Then he slipped a studded belt through the loops on his shorts that sagged precariously low.

_Would his spikey wristband be too much? Probably too many studs, right? Was that even a thing?_

A message from Ann telling him to hurry up made the decision for him. Ryuji snapped the black cuff on his wrist and tucked his phone into his pocket. He took one more moment to check himself in the bathroom mirror before dashing off towards the station. Not bad, if he could say so himself.

 

              When Ryuji reached his waiting friends, he expected Ren to make some sort of appreciative comment on his appearance. Something that would certainly embarrass him, but prove that his tardiness was worth it. However, when he approached his group in the station square, Ren’s eyes were the only ones that didn’t snap to him. It even seemed like he may have purposefully looked to the ground.

“Over here!” Ann called out, though it was obvious Ryuji was headed straight towards them.

Ryuji was thankful to get out of the sun and under the shade of the tree his friends were grouped under. It was growing in a wooden planter roughly the size of a car, dwarfing Ann who leaned against it. Hot for late spring, everyone’s light street clothes reflected this. Well, except for Yusuke who was dressed in slacks and flowy sleeved top. _“Isn’t he sweatin’ to death in that?”_ was the first thought to cross Ryuji’s mind as he took in the sight of his teammates. It was closely followed by, _“Is Ren avoiding looking at me?”_

“How late did you guys stay out last night? You look terrible!” Ann said between popping chocolate coated biscuits into her mouth. “Next time you’d better bring me along. I’d keep you both from screwing around too much.”

Ryuji openly stared at Ren, giving him a few more moments to pull his face from the pavement and actually acknowledge him. When he didn’t, Ryuji scoffed, playing it off as annoyance from Ann’s insistence upon coming with. “I already told ya, no way am I bringin’ you somewhere that perverted.”

Ann laughed. The joyful noise cut short in her throat under a growing tension in the air. “What? Did something happen?”

“Nothin’ happened!” Ryuji answered too hastily. Ann and Yusuke stared at him as he continued to watch Ren, waiting for a hello or even a simple shrug. “Anyways, shouldn’t we be trying to figure out this guy’s keywords?”

Ryuji had had no intention of making things weird between them that day, but if Ren was so insistent upon it, then fine! Two could play that game. Simmering, Ryuji took the spot next to Ann under the shade of the domesticated tree.

Due to Ryuji’s phone being close to dead – he’d spent too much time playing match three games while lingering in insomnia the previous night – the task of testing random words and phrases fell under Yusuke’s control. Ryuji didn’t mind. He propped himself with an elbow, keeping close enough to Ann so that he could leech snacks from the colorful box in her hand. She put up minimal protest, swatting his hand away only every three or so stolen biscuits. He ended up eating more than half of what had been left in the package. In his rush that morning, he’d missed breakfast. Thievery of the crunchy treats became far more engaging than the hunt for keywords.

Ren discovered the first keyword after pausing a moment for thought. And Ryuji accidentally stumbled into the last one while griping about how impossible the task was, frustration compounded by their patch of shade being snapped up by the unseasonably hot sun. ‘Bank’ and ‘all of Shibuya.’ The mobster who preyed on teens thought of everyone in an entire precinct as his personal accounts. Before Ryuji could fully grasp the sickness of that thought, the app took effect.

 

The scene painted before them instantly made Skull’s flesh crawl. What had been a bright day in the packed station square was now a desolate cityscape tinged green. “Like a toxic wasteland,” Skull muttered to himself.

“It seems we’re already being perceived as threats,” Fox noted as he pushed his mask onto the top of his head. He was often the first of them to push their masks up, risking the reveal of his face. Skull couldn’t blame him; having his full face covered all the time would have made him claustrophobic. Although, Fox probably did it for aesthetic reasons.

Mona stretched at Joker’s feet. “That’s not surprising. This guy’s part of a criminal organization; he must always have his guard up.”

“What are those?” Panther asked with a gasp. Her arm shook as she pointed out towards the street. A steady stream of bipedal machines shuffled like office workers in the early morning hours. They looked like boxy robots and moved like people.

“ATM’s,” Fox clarified as if he knew Skull was at a loss for what exactly those machines were called. “That must be his cognition of people.”

“That’s sick!”

“Come on,” Joker said. Despite the sour atmosphere and thick green haze, their leader remained focused. “Let’s find his hideout.” He started off into the crowd of moaning and fretting machines. Moving forward as if it were an everyday scene.

              Skull kept to the back of the pack with Panther, leaving the investigating to the others. Unlike other days, Joker did not call him to his side. They looped through back alleys, passing ATM’s that were reduced to nothing more than piles of broken parts. Each time he needed to step over scraps of metal, a mental flash reminded him that this was a person somewhere in reality. Were they as broken as that machine, isolated and desperate? Or worse, lying bloodied when they proved to no longer be of any use to the gang? Skull rubbed at his mouth with his gloved hand until his lips felt raw. Seeing these things made him feel unclean. Like simply traversing this shitty adult’s twisted thoughts was enough to stain him.

              Panther, Skull suspected, shared these feelings. Whenever Joker stopped to question a sickly machine – the ones that were moments away from breaking down seemed to be the only ones willing to talk – she’d turn her back. “This is horrible,” she eventually whispered to Skull while Mona attempted to get an ATM lying on its side in the gutter to spill Junya’s location. “The whole city is distorted.”

Skull resisted the urge to put an arm around her. Maybe in reality he would, but it seemed less appropriate to touch her when she was dressed in what was practically fetish gear. And by the way she was folding in on herself, shoulders hunched and arms hugging her middle, she was already uncomfortable enough. Instead, he told her, “We’ll take care of this bastard. Make him see what a piece of shit he really is.”

Panther nodded but didn’t stand any taller.

              Things only grew more hopeless as they continued to move through the distorted Shibuya. When they finally found Junya’s hideout, the central bank, it was floating in the sky and completely out of reach. Normally, Skull felt wonder when witnessing something that would be impossible in the real world. This time it nauseated him. “It seems we may have reached our limit for today,” Fox stated without inflection. Panther eagerly agreed to getting the hell out of there.

              It wasn’t until the others had stepped back into reality that Ren, or Joker, finally acknowledged Ryuji’s presence.  He tapped Skull’s shoulder from behind, like how one might get a new classmate’s attention on the first day of school. Skull turned to find Joker slouched, his expression as still as his mask. “Hey,” Joker said.

“What’s up?” Skull wanted to ask what the hell was going on with him, but Ryuji managed to tone down their swelling irritation.

There was a moment of hesitation. That was new. Joker took his time thinking over strategies, but he once he put plan to action, his movements were as swift as they were ceaseless. And why was it Joker talking to Skull?

“Look man, if you’ve got nothin’ to say, I’d like to get the hell out of here.”

“Let me take you out. Are you hungry?”

“What, here?” Wasn’t this a conversation they could have on the other side? There may not have been any shadows lurking around, but it was still a creepy setting.

Joker sighed through a smirk. “No, when we get back.”

Skull cracked his knuckles, buying time and relishing in the flicks of electricity with each pop. The snaps were expected in the other world. There certainly wasn’t anything else normal about that situation. Joker addressing him like that felt odd. Skull knew Ren was beneath that mask, but, at the same time, he knew it wasn’t wholly Ren. Since they’d started dating, they hadn’t approached one another in the other world. Did Joker even like him or was he an unhappy tagalong in all of this? The thought of Joker being pushed into asking him out made Skull a bit dizzy. This would all be a hell of a lot less complicated if Ren had just waited two more minutes until they were back in the sunlit Shibuya.

“Uh, yeah sure, we can grab a bite.”

 

* * *

 

 

              “Sheesh, even for the dinner rush this line is effin’ ridiculous, don’t ya think?” Standing between the two boys and the small ramen shop was a line of people that looked more like a mob. And it wasn’t the usual scene of office workers in ties and uniformed students either. Most of the people crowded around them were families with kids barely old enough to be in school and retired couples. They arrived at the restaurant earlier than usual, but Ryuji had never seen more than a handful of young children eating there in all the times he’d gone before.

Ren surveyed the scene with his hands shoved into the front pockets of his jeans. “It looks as though I picked the wrong place to go.”

“No, no, I don’t mind waitin’!” Ryuji blurted, ultra-conscious of every interaction shared between them that day. His sentiment was undercut by the sound of his stomach loudly growling. A woman fanning herself with a folded map looked around for the source of the noise.

“We can go somewhere else.”

“This is fine, seriously. It’s been forever since we’ve gotten a bite here. Bet you’ve been craving it like crazy, huh?”

Something like a smile slipped on Ren’s lips.

              Things had been awkward since splitting up from the group, and Ryuji wasn’t in the most talkative mood. A few minutes more of silence proved to be too much for Morgana. “This is so boring!” the cat complained as he burst out of his bag and onto Ren’s shoulder. With feline grace, he leapt to the ground, nails briefly scraping against the pavement. Several kids from further ahead in line yelled about there being a kitty. Morgana ignored them and looked up to Ren. “You’ll save me something to eat again, right?”

Ren rolled a shoulder. “Sure.”

“You’d better. I’m going to go scouting. Some of us have more important things to do with our time than standing in line for hours.” And with that the cat ran off, white-tipped tail disappearing further into the residential neighborhood.

“What the heck could he be scouting for all the way out here?” Ryuji wondered out loud.

“What he really means is that he’s running off to go chase beetles.”

That was actually sort of adorable. Ryuji laughed at the rare peek into a cuter side of Morgana. And then things became quiet again.

 

              It took well over an hour for Ryuji to find himself standing just outside of the propped open doors. He watched an elderly couple getting up from the counter and knew it would only be a few more minutes before they could slip inside. His stomach spoke up again in its eagerness to be filled.

              “Order whatever you’d like. My treat,” Ren said with a forced smile as they settled in at the ramen shop’s counter. Hot burners and too many bodies made the small space humid and sticky. Droplets were already running down from Ryuji’s hairline.

Ren shrugged off the thin linen shirt he’d been wearing over a black undershirt. Ryuji tried not to be too obvious with his staring, but Ren’s now exposed armpits caught his fascination. A sparse patch of dark hair became visible when he reached forward for a laminated menu. The armpits belonged so distinctly to a guy, and yet this simple visual reminder didn’t discourage Ryuji like it may have in the recent past. In fact, he was secretly longing for the privacy of Ren’s attic room where he could strip off his undershirt as well. After eating, of course.

              When the tired looking man behind the counter stopped in front of them, Ryuji ordered his usual and Ren asked for the same. Ren rested an elbow on the tabletop, twisting to face Ryuji. His glasses were fogging in the humidity of the shop. He removed them and set them in his lap.

“I wanted to apologize again for last night.”

Ryuji opened his mouth to assure Ren that he was already over it, but no words came out. Was he over it? Thinking back on the men’s pawing made his skin crawl, but Ryuji wanted to leave it in the past. Then what was the deal?

_A pebble in their path._ Hadn’t that fortune teller warned about this? Ryuji felt nauseous again, though it could very well have been from hunger. The delicious smells of meats and vegetables simmering elicited another growl from his stomach.

Again, Ryuji began to speak only to stop short of making a sound. Something he hadn’t thought about before popped into his head. If he forgave Ren so easily, as Chihaya advised, would that give credence to her other words? If he admitted she was right on this one issue, then what did that mean for whatever caused the haunted expression she failed to fully conceal?

_“You’re being stupid,”_ Ryuji told himself. Ren was still hanging, waiting for some sort of response. It didn’t matter if Chihaya told him not to hold a grudge about this. Ryuji wouldn’t hold one even if she hadn’t warned him. A pebble in their path. Every street had its fair share of rocks, no need to get all weird about it. “Dude, it’s fine. I’m not mad.”

Ren breathed out in relief, but he still argued back, “It’s not fine.” Although the shop was packed, the conversations surrounding them were at quiet enough levels to make them conscious of their words. “I forget how people would be uncomfortable in a situation like that. Thanks to my brother, I’ve been around plenty of guys like those ones from last night. He has a habit of befriending outrageous people.”

Outrageous people. Yeah, that was one way to put it. Ryuji snuck a look around them to assure that nobody was listening in on them. He was glad Morgana hadn’t joined them. The cat would assuredly make some remark like, ‘why can’t you always be this careful about being overheard?’

“What? Your bro made friends with freaks that go around grabbing teenagers?”

One of Ren’s eyebrows twitched. “That’s not how I would put it, but yeah something like that.”

Two bowls were set down in front of them. Ryuji snapped apart his disposable chopsticks, happy to forget the conversation and just move on from the issue finally. But a few more questions nagged him. As he pulled up a clump of noodles, he asked as casually as possible, “Why were those guys like that?”

A stupid question, yes, but Ren seemed to have understood. He brushed away some of his curls that stuck to the light sweat on his forehead. “Like walking stereotypes?” Ryuji nodded and Ren continued. “There’s a certain power in it. Society thinks of us that way, so we’ll amp it up to an eleven sort of thing.”

_More like eleven hundred._ One more question, then he could satisfy his most unhappy stomach. “So, uh, why didn’t you help me out? Couldn’t you see I was creeped out as hell?” He wanted to ask Ren why he had laughed, but it seemed too pointed.

Ren shook his head. “I thought you were playing around.”

“You can’t be for real.” Ryuji’s eyes bulged at the ridiculousness of Ren’s statement.

Ren began to eat, giving no indication one way or the other.

              They didn’t speak throughout most of their meal. Ryuji was already drinking the remainder of his broth when Ren apologized. “I’m sorry. I liked seeing how interested those men were in you. They’ve seen a lifetime’s worth of other people, but were falling all over themselves for you. And I have you. I got too caught up in it.”

Ryuji shifted in his seat, not knowing what to say. His face felt warmer than it had when the steaming ramen first arrived. Still, he wasn’t entirely happy with his explanation. Ren returned to eating his still half-full bowl, and Ryuji figured not saying anything could be okay.

 

              Last time they were in Ogikubo, Ren had saved Morgana some fish cakes. This time he had slipped his entire piece of pork belly in a napkin and carried it out. Morgana smacked loudly as he chewed at the rubbery meat with gusto. The three of them shared a bench a few blocks away from the transit station. Far enough away that they had a modicum of privacy, only seeing a passerby every few minutes. They’d waited so long to eat that the streetlights were beginning to blink to life.

              As Morgana attacked the pork, Ryuji turned a decorative bowl over in his hands. Ren sat close to look at it with him, his arm draped over the back of the bench. An indirect way of holding him that was acceptable in public.

“So this is what all the fuss was about?” The shop had been running a promotion of giving out a free bowl with every meal. Running low on their supply, the worker had just given them one. Not that Ryuji cared. It was sort of tacky. Sculpted and painted to look like it was already full of ramen. “Here,” he said as he handed it Ren. “You can have it.”

Ren accepted the colorful souvenir with his other hand, not taking his arm out from behind Ryuji. He looked over the design as if it was as remarkable as an oil painting. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Ryuji chuckled. It was cute to see him so taken by something so silly. “It’ll be a keepsake of our date.” Heat rose in his face at the word. Date. Something about a date with Ren felt so much more intimate than their alone time in the café. Although, after the stresses of the day, Ryuji wouldn’t particularly mind spending the rest of the night melting into the other boy. He shook the thought out of his head. It was getting late and too much work waited for them the next day. “Your room is too plain anyways.”

“Thank you.”

“You two are going to make me sick,” Morgana deadpanned, taking a break from loudly licking at what was left of the portion of meat. Ren did pull away his arm at this, but only so that he could pinch each of Morgana’s cheeks between his hands. The cat’s ears furrowed back as he wiggled for escape. “Hey, don’t manhandle me!”

“Then be nice.” Ren slipped his arm back, and Ryuji didn’t miss his opportunity to stick his tongue out at the cat.

“Did I tell you,” Ren started as they were getting up to leave. He picked up Ryuji’s closest hand and brought it to his eye level. “That you look really nice today? Look at this, you got all accessorized and everything.” He slipped off the silicone ring Ryuji had been wearing on his thumb and put it on his own. It fell down past the knuckle, hanging lopsided on Ren’s thinner digit.

At a rare loss for words, Ryuji just chuckled as he stared at his ring on Ren’s hand. The sight intrigued him as much as the earlier glimpse of bared arm had.

 

             

              Ryuji managed to resist all of Ren’s numerous attempts to get him to come back to his room for what he referred to as quality time, once making Morgana choke on his meal. As much as Ryuji wanted to – and he _really_ wanted to – he had to refuse. Still fresh memories of sentient ATM’s wasting away along the roadside helped in this refusal. They needed to put an end to this bastard. And for that to happen the Phantom Thieves’ leader and charge commander needed to be at their best.

“Are you sure I can’t tempt you?” Ren asked before they separated at Ryuji’s gate. Sick of hearing lines such as that, Morgana was sulking inside the backpack, not even sticking his out through the unzippered hole.

“Nah man, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Fine.” Ren sighed, but it came across playful. Holding a hand up in farewell, Ren wished him a good night and Ryuji shot the sentiment right back at him. As Ryuji crossed through the terminal, Ren called after him one last time. “By the way, you look good in pink.”

Scrunching his brows in confusion, Ryuji shrugged the comment off as Ren being weird. It wasn’t until he undressed in his bedroom that night that he realized the only bit of pink in his attire was his neon boxers. “Shit!” Ryuji pulled his shorts back up. Letting them fall naturally on his hips, he saw that they did indeed sit below the waistband of his boxers. Leave it to Ren to notice that.

Ryuji pulled out his phone and began to furiously type. _“Why didn’t you tell me my boxers were showing!”_ How freaking embarrassing! Ryuji hadn’t even known he owned pink boxers. His mom always just bought him those big discount packs of underwear from the department store, and he mindlessly wore whatever showed up in his drawer.

As though waiting for such a message, Ren quickly responded with, _“I was afraid you’d end my show early.”_

Thankful to be alone in his room, Ryuji’s face grew painfully hot from the flirtatious message. And it only grew warmer when a second message popped up below the first. _“Sweet dreams, Ryu.”_

 

 


	38. Late Night Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean for this to take so long to get out! This time of year is always so crazy.
> 
> I got the idea for this chapter from Ruisey's comment, so thank you for that! (^_^)
> 
> With this chapter, I know I'm committing a cardinal fanfiction sin by making up even more background and character traits for a largely blank "insert yourself here" type of video game protagonist. Hopefully I'll be forgiven haha.

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Late Night Talks

              As deep as his well of childhood memories ran, Ren could always remember feeling different from the people around him. Despite his father being hopelessly ambitionless and his mother rational to the point of being clinical, neither seemed afflicted with his oddity. His brothers, too, had little difficulty blending in with their peers. Well, at least his oldest brother had little difficulty with it before abandoning everyone he knew to go traipsing around North America with some doctor twice his age. Not that Ren could fault him for that.

              It wasn’t until grade school that Ren’s unspoken oddity became clear enough to no longer fly under his parents’ radar. Up until then, it’d been dismissed as Ren simply being a quiet child, an expected trait really. Then came along his morning teacher and the note home she wrote out of lovely, if misplaced, concern. _Your son is a gifted child, but he has difficulties connecting to the other children in class. He keeps a guard up at all times when here. Have you considered scheduling time for him with the school counselor on one of his visits?_

              If Ren had to put it into words, and he had to put it into words many times when he was a boy, it was as though there was a delay between his head and his heart. He observed the world around him, processed the information in real time, but it took a few moments too long for him to feel anything about what he perceived. And sometimes no feeling ever came. When he was younger, he sometimes related it to a child’s toy still in its packaging. He could see the world, but a clear sheet of plastic kept him separate from it. A perpetual observer. Now he likened it more to a filter or a veil.

              It did not take long for Ren to learn that most people were put off by a strange little boy who did not laugh when the teacher told a joke and did not smile when treats were being passed around. And his parents began to hover. Their annoyance-tinged concern was probably his strongest motivation in learning how to fake his emotions while they were caught in delay.

              Learning to act provided numerous incentives. Playing and giggling with his classmates led to no more notes being sent home, and willingly interacting without having to be approached first let him fly under his parents’ radar once again. Adults around him declared that his oddity had been nothing more than a childhood quirk. All Ren had to do to keep up this declaration was to remain conscious of how he presented himself.

              Of course, Ren never really did outgrow the feeling of being separated from those around him. An invisible veil shrouded him from being an active participant. The more years he spent miming along to those around him, the more attuned he became to what others were feeling and he could better guess the appropriate reaction for each situation. There were certain advantages to his quirk. Ren learned to live and even rely on it. No matter what happened in the foreground, he could remain level, leaning into the safety of separation to think and process. It was a handy skill. Being able to keep a clear head made him a popular choice for teams on sports days, and he did well on exams.

              Being Joker of the Phantom Thieves put Ren’s quirk to the test on a near daily basis.

 

              Momentary lapses in Ren’s perpetual guard did occur time to time. Times when Ren felt freely for a moment. The result, more often than not, was something he’d come to regret. Stepping into the middle of two fighting classmates earned him his first blackeye. Blurting out that he was gay at a rare family dinner pushed his parents further away than their disinterest already had. And acting upon a harassed woman’s cries for help landed him in handcuffs and in front of a judge.

              The times when Ren was left entirely vulnerable to the looming world around him could be considered rare. And then he met Ryuji.

 

 

* * *

 

 

              Something was said that set Makoto off like kerosene on smoldering embers. Quite out of character, the student council president stormed off, presenting an unknown variable into what had started off as an average discussion among the thieves. Ren had been lost in thought – something that was occurring more often since coming to the city – when whatever passing words had upset her were said. He attempted to rewind the scene that his eyes mindlessly absorbed, but failed to recall the exact transcript.

“Hey.” A hand patted Ren’s arm, drawing his attention. Ryuji looked up at him, silently asking him to solve the problem.  Concern was painted on Ryuji’s expression thicker than the makeup on the bartender from Crossroads. Interesting, as Ryuji was not particularly fond of Makoto. “She had a dead-serious look in her eyes.”

              Ren’s first instinct was to caress Ryuji’s cheek, wipe away the worry, and tell him everything was alright. But no, that wasn’t the correct response. Touching his face in such personal manner in public would make Ryuji uncomfortable, and the words would simply be a lie. Why would he have contemplated something so blatantly wrong? Even if it’d only been for a tick, the loss of control nagged at him.

              The more time Ren spent with Ryuji, the more he developed quick and often foolish ideas.

 

              Even with the window cracked, the attic was choked in stifling mugginess. Though it was long past sunset, the stuffiness from the afternoon sun hadn’t relinquished much. Soon, it would be freezing if the window wasn’t shut.

              A cat-shaped silhouetted jumped up onto the window’s ledge from outside. Everything but Morgana’s reflective eyes was swallowed up by the darkness of the night behind him. “You look happy,” the cat noted with suspicion as he jumped down onto Ren’s mattress.

Instead of responding, Ren crossed the room to close the window, taking in one last breath of fresh air. Morgana watched with narrowed eyes as Ren then laid down on the bed beside him. Under the cat’s scrutiny, Ren couldn’t help the grin that pulled at his lips. The lips that had broken free of their dry spell.

Morgana scoffed. “Fine, don’t tell me. I don’t want to know anyway. Nothing good could have come out of you hanging out with Blondie.”

Ren let his eyes fall shut with his arms propped under his head. Morgana’s reactions amused him, and he relished this particularly amusing one awhile longer. He could practically feel the steam rising off the annoyed cat. Finally, he responded. “Ryuji kissed me.”

“What!” Ren didn’t have to look to know that Morgana’s back was arched and his tail fluffed into a shape resembling a pine tree. After Morgana regained a fraction of his composure, he asked in a petulant tone, “And this is a good thing?”

“I’d like to think so.”

              Before their lips even parted, Ren had known that he would confide the kiss to Morgana. Careful consideration had been put towards this long before his final snap decision though. Since coming to Tokyo, Ren had kept that part of his life to himself with the exception of Ryuji. And even they hadn’t really talked about it. Morgana seemed to be the best choice. They’d grown close since living together – almost like sharing a room with a controlling albeit furry mother – and he’d come to consider Morgana a friend. Talking to Morgana was easy. Easier than it had ever been with anyone else for Ren. Of course, the trust factor compounded exponentially when the confident physically couldn’t reveal your secrets to most other people.

“You should wash up and get to bed,” Morgana suggested. His voice revealed little of his thoughts, and so Ren took him at his word. After returning from the bathroom downstairs, Ren slipped under his borrowed blanket. A few moments passed in the dark attic as Ren stared up at the vaulted ceiling. Eventually, Morgana took a careful step onto Ren’s chest, settling down into a curled ball on top of him. Just as he did every night. Ren smiled, his choice in confident correct.

“Sorry for anything I said before,” Morgana mumbled. “I didn’t know you were actually… that way.”

Why did everyone tiptoe around the actual word with him? Even a talking cat who lost his memories felt too uncomfortable to call him gay.

“How long have you known?”

Ren rolled a shoulder, jostling his companion. “Since I was a kid.”

“Well, you could have told me sooner you know. And your standards are too low. You could do way better than that stupid Ryuji.”

“I like him.”

Morgana harrumphed with indignance. “I know you do.”

Morgana went silent long enough that Ren assumed he’d fallen asleep with the rising and falling of his chest. He let his own thoughts drift back towards the unexpected events earlier in the evening. The kiss was a surprise. Well, that was a bit of a fib. Ren knew that they were leading to it, slowly, but getting there. But the fact that Ryuji had been the one to make the first official move? That was surprising. And impulsive. One of the qualities Ren admired most in the other boy.

“Listen Ren,” Morgana said into the quiet. His shining eyes were closed, leaving Ren only able to make out a vague dark mound on top of him. “Be careful, okay?”

“I always am.”

“No, I mean with that guy. He’s already got some kind of a hero worshipping complex with you. That can’t be healthy.”

Ren wanted to tell his friend that he had nothing to worry about. But, as always, he’d been observing the people who now inhabited his world, and he couldn’t be sure that there wasn’t any room for concern. In the end, Ren gave a single nod that nobody saw.

 

              Buzzing from his pocket pulled Ren back into his present reality. After chasing Ann who had been the first to run after Makoto, his team spilled out onto a brick pathway in Shibuya with no clue of what to do next. Ren blinked and took in their surroundings. A few of the shop stalls seemed vaguely familiar, but despite priding himself on observational skills, his sense of direction was as functional as a sled in summer.

              When Ren finally brought his ringing phone to his ear, orders came in a hushed yet stern voice. “Stay on the phone and make sure you record the call as well.” Makoto spoke like the hero of a crime drama about to take a foolhardy move for the sake of their case. Ren instantly disliked whatever she was planning. It was too late though, and he pulled his phone away long enough to tap the red record button.

              Ryuji noticed the phone call first. After Ren waved off his questioning of who was on the line, he stepped in close to listen in for himself. Any closer and they’d be cheek to cheek. The pine scent of his shampoo overwhelmed Ren’s senses for a moment, and he took a second moment to silently lecture himself for becoming distracted at a critical point.

              Ann joined Ryuji in eavesdropping, her face turning an interesting shade of pink as she leaned against Ren’s shoulder. Eventually, he’d have to do something about this dilemma even if it went against Ryuji’s insistence. Yusuke and Morgana hung further back, keeping watch both on the huddled trio and the open streets for a wisp of their missing compatriot. On the line, Makoto boldly addressed several people by asking for Junya by name. Surprise rolled off the two blondes, suffocating Ren so strongly that he felt his heart beat harder in alarm as well.

              Although Makoto fed them clues to her location, the Phantom Thieves struggled to catch sight of her as they chased through the streets, dodging past irritated shoppers. Morgana, quick on his paws, led the charge while Ryuji interpreted and shouted out the clues Ren relayed to him. By the time Morgana yelled back that he found her, Makoto was surrounded by a group of adult men in thuggish attire. One of them pushed down on the back of her head as he guided her into the back of a car. Ren held Ryuji back, putting up an arm; they were too far away and alerting the men of their presence would only put Makoto further in danger. Noises from her shuffling in the seat came through the phone still. Car doors slammed shut seconds before tires peeled off against the pavement. The alley returned to its quiet nature.

              Panic spread through his friends. Ren continued listening to Makoto on the phone, filing away what little information she could provide. Not only was she studious, but crafty as well. It only cemented his notion that it would do them well to befriend her. If they got out of this.

“We need a taxi,” Ren said during a pause in Makoto badgering her abductors.

Yusuke order Ryuji to hail a cab. Ann fretted beside Ren. Even with his veil of separation, he was having a difficult time maintaining a clear head. Ren took a step away from Ann. It was time to think, to plan. Now was not the time to comfort his teammates.

              Although he was several yards away, Ryuji’s frustration also pressed against Ren’s guard. Several taxicabs ignored him completely, and Ryuji’s anguish steadily grew louder than his cursing. Ryuji really was remarkable. Emotions running strong and free. Ren sometimes envied this about him, though at that moment it was an unwelcomed distraction. He needed to block Ryuji out, block everyone out, and only concentrate on Makoto’s words.

              More tires screamed. Burnt rubber soured the air. Ann called out Ryuji’s name, the anxiety in her voice clearer than candy apple lipstick on a crisp white collar. Ren looked up in time to see Ryuji rush into the street in front of a speeding cab.

              Ryuji ripped away Ren’s veil.

 

              This was not the first time that Ryuji had left Ren open to the world. Vulnerable and exposed. That night outside his apartment complex had pressed a similar gut-wrenching feeling on Ren, albeit for longer than an instance of panic.

              Despite his eyes stinging worse than a wasp and knowing that crying would alleviate some of the burn, Ren refused to allow himself to cry as he fled back to Leblanc. Two wrong turns nearly knocked the tears out of him, but he managed to withhold them. By the time he reached the safety of the attic, the tears had grown too stubborn and refused to fall. Instead, Ren sat on the sofa with a random textbook, too dull to do little more than hold the book in his lap, let alone read any of its print.

“What did he do?” Morgana slinked out from behind of pile of discarded possessions Ren had pushed into the unused portion of the attic. It was only natural for his friend to be able to tell something was off by Ren’s vacant stare. And the fact that he’d been worrying aloud for the past week about Ryuji’s odd behavior was another giveaway.

Ren answered honestly. He didn’t have it in him to spin a story in that moment. “He said I pressured him. That he never wanted any of it.”

              For a brief moment, Ren feared that Morgana would play oblivious and make him further elaborate upon what happened. Speak it all out loud as punishment for being involved with Ryuji in the first place. He should have known better. As much as he proclaimed it, Morgana didn’t actually hate Ryuji. There was a currant of jealousy that flowed between them though. Things had never just been Ren and Morgana, Joker and Mona. Even if only by more hours, Ryuji had already burst into Ren’s life when they found him locked away in that cell. It may have been entirely irrational, but Ren would stake money upon this being the main thing stuck in Morgana’s craw about Ryuji.

Ren should not have feared his friend. Morgana took pity on him and cautiously said, “That’s pretty messed up.”

              Ren was off the hook. They could let the conversation whither and die off into uncomfortable silence. Morgana would let him sulk in peace if he wished. But talking with Morgana was effortless.

He rolled a shoulder. “I should have known better. Something was wrong. There were signs.”

“Still, that’s not right, blaming you like that! If that doofus wanted to end things, he should have been a real man and just said so.”

“That _would_ have been preferable, yes.”

“Did you deck him?”

“Almost,” Ren sighed. If Ryuji didn’t put a stop to it, things probably would have come to blows. It was rare for Ren to lose his temper like that.

“Darn. You should have.” Morgana jumped onto the couch next to him. With his front two paws, he stepped onto the page Ren was actively not reading. “This isn’t the end of the world though. I’m sure a true gentleman like yourself will have no problem luring in a new guy. And I can even help you!”

Despite it all, Ren felt a weak smile forming on his lips. Pushing down his perky ears, Ren ran his hand from Morgana’s head all the way down to his tail a few times. Surprisingly, it was allowed. Morgana was sensitive when it came to being pet. Afraid that giving into it put strain on his fragile belief that he’d once been human.

“So, you’re going to be my wingman,” Ren said.

“You bet I am! I’m a total romantic, so I’ll probably be the best wingman there ever was.” Even in his fully feline form, Morgana managed a cocky expression.

“I’ll take it.”

“What about that Yusuke guy? He’s…” Morgana paused for a long moment, thinking hard. “Tall. He’s tall, that’s something.”

“The last time we spoke with him, he threatened to call the police if he ever saw me again.”

Scrunching his face, Morgana added, “And things will probably get messy when we steal his sensei’s heart.”

“That might not be the best start to a relationship.”

Morgana hummed to himself, or at least attempted to with his lack of human anatomy. “What about that one guy? You know, the plain one. What’s name? Mishima? He’s cute. Or, you know, other people probably think he’s cute.”

Ren gave Morgana a shallow nod when he looked up at him for confirmation of this fact.

“There, problem solved! You just have to ask him out.”

A dry chuckle escaped from Ren, and he gave his friend a scratch behind the ear. “You never told me you were a matchmaker, Morgana.”

“My skills are many.”

              Ren laughed again and this time didn’t stop until the grip he held on himself fully crumbled. Tears finally fell, landing in fat splotches on the open pages of his textbook. Morgana climbed the rest of the way into his lap and leaned his whole body into Ren’s chest. He didn’t complain or move away as Ren pet the soft fur between his angled shoulder blades and hugged him closer. “I’m sorry,” Morgana said. Nothing more needed to be said after that.

 

              Thump! Fists hitting down against the hood of a car drew Ren back into focus. He sucked in a sharp breath, forcing himself to open the eyes he closed in fear of bloody horrible sight.

              Ryuji was alive. Furiously shouting at the stunned driver before yelling at the rest of them to get a move on.

              Ren’s breathing fell into an even rhythm as his brain registered the fact that Ryuji was okay. He wanted to ask his friend why he’d so carelessly endanger himself, especially when they were in the midst of hassle caused by another doing the same. He wanted to ask Ryuji if he even knew what his getting hurt would do to him. Ren wanted to tell Ryuji that they would talk about this later, because it seemed the sort of thing two people in a relationship should discuss.

              But Ren didn’t say any of these things. Instead, he slipped in the backseat after Ann and gave Ryuji’s shoulder a squeeze when he hurried in next. What else could he really do? The action of jumping in front of a taxi in order to save someone else was so resoundingly Ryuji. Putting himself into the fray of danger to help somebody else, even when he didn’t get along with that person. Ren retracted his hand from the other boy’s shoulder and looked ahead. Ryuji’s brows knitted for a moment in a puzzled expression and he grinned a little unsure.

 

              Morgana sensed something was awry before Ren even made it to the top step, balancing a small bunch of flowers wrapped in plastic and a tall water glass he’d swiped from downstairs. His furry friend was waiting for him in the spot he favored atop a table by the stairs. Cerulean eyes peered down at him from over the banister.

“You’re late,” Morgana observed, voice dripping with suspicion. “And you’re actually smiling. Something happened.”

“Maybe,” Ren answered with a noncommittal shrug. He didn’t elaborate and instead moved through the room, setting the filled glass on the ledge by the window with care.

Tail raised high, Morgana jumped down and followed him. “What’s with the flowers?”

“I’m proposing my love for you. It’s about time, wouldn’t you agree?”

“You know, you can be a real jerk sometimes,” Morgana huffed.

Ren didn’t need to look down to know that Morgana was watching him. His stare bore intensity that matched the humidity of the attic. Tearing open the packet of plant food he’d slipped into the wrapping of the bouquet, Ren mixed the powder into the water, watching the particles drift apart and then disintegrate leaving the water foggy. He brought the flowers to his workbench and used a rusting pair of shears to hack through the bottoms of the stems before dunking them in the water. Morgana’s impatience grew to be too much as Ren took his time in rearranging the soft flowers.

“Fine, don’t tell me!”

It was hard not to like Ryuji. Past his bad boy exterior, he was resoundingly spirited. A magnetic light even in the midst of conflict. Plus he had a cute smile. It hurt every day that Ren kept distant from the person he was once thought he’d soon be able to say he loved. But Ryuji hurt him. And Ren suspected he didn’t even realize how deep the betrayal had cut.

              And then Ryuji made his grand gesture. Ren was having a difficult time keeping his face neutral. The evening’s events replayed through his mind as his fingertips traced one of the lily’s delicate petals. Ryuji showed up in a ridiculous outfit that Ren suspected his mother may have selected for him. And he’d said things that he hadn’t been able to up until then, his words rushed and face burning. In their time apart, Ren had nearly forgotten just how good it felt to be with him. And Ryuji _had_ made an effort. Surely, nobody could fault Ren for choosing to forgive him.

“Ryuji got them for me.”

“I was afraid of that.” Morgana didn’t speak further for several minutes. The silence was heavy. Ren concentrated on the good feelings from earlier. “So what does this mean?”

“A fresh start.”

As expected, this answer did not garner a positive reaction. Morgana grunted some sort of disapproving noise. “Don’t come crying to me when he messes up again.”

Ren tore his gaze from the flowers only to find that now Morgana refused to face him.

“Or do come crying to me, I guess. But only because I’m a good friend. A better friend than that Ryuji is a boyfriend.”

Stooping down closer to Morgana’s level, Ren assured him that he was indeed a good friend.

“I know. I was probably really popular as a human because of just how great a friend I am.”

Ren scratched the top of Morgana’s head between his perky ears. He got in three or four scratches before being shaken off. “I’m sure you were very popular.”

In three bounds, Morgana jumped up to the ledge to closer examine the flowers. His head nearly disappeared inside the large lily as he sniffed it. “Are you two on the same page this time?”

Ren nodded in response.

After heaving a sigh that nearly knocked loose a few petals, Morgana asked, “Are you two going to be all gross and lovey again? I don’t want to watch you guys hang all over each other.” A horrified yelp escaped him. “Am I going to be a third wheel?”

“Where do you pick up these terms?” Ren mused to himself.

              Morgana changed the subject, instead lecturing Ren on neglecting missions in Mementos and not getting enough sleep. Ren let him, all the while lost in hopeful thoughts, consciously pushing away any remembrances of the previous betrayal.

 

              If the taxicab driver didn’t already dislike the dubious group of teenagers who only landed a ride with him by one of them leaping in front of his car, then he certainly came to dislike them while hauling them to their destination. They lacked any specific endpoint and often ordered him to make haphazard last-minute turns.

              Just a few blocks into their ride, Ren relinquished control of his phone to Ryuji. It made more sense for the city native to listen for street names in Makoto’s muddled clues. Ryuji took the task seriously. So much so that he didn’t even give off his usual burst of excitement from being trusted with such an important job. That would come later, Ren was certain.

              Without control of their only lifeline to Makoto, there wasn’t much to occupy Ren’s immediate attention on the bumpy ride. Sitting in the middle, he ricocheted off Ann or Ryuji’s shoulders with every turn. Again, he caught Ann blushing when he didn’t push off her immediately.

              The phone call was cut short when Makoto and her captors reached their destination. But not before she managed to tell them the name of the bar where Junya waited. Ryuji handed back over the now lifeless phone, telling the cab driver where they intended to go. Visible relief reflected in the driver’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

              Ryuji cracked his knuckles as he stepped out of the cab. Ann and Yusuke were already running across the empty parking lot towards the sketchy bar. Ren stayed behind to pay their fare, Morgana in his bag and Ryuji lingering at his side, still popping his knuckles. As the cab driver eagerly pulled away, Ren turned to Ryuji and took both of his clenched hands into his own. Nerves bounced off the blonde, threatening to infect Ren as well. He was noticeably more agitated than he’d been in the entirety of the drive. Tense like he’d been outside of Crossroads. Ren gave his fists a gentle squeeze before letting go.

Ryuji flashed him an appreciative look and gave a single nod. “Ready whenever you are, leader.”

“Let’s go.”

              Ren had no way of knowing that they were charging into an ambush by a waiting ruthless gangster. And of course he didn’t know that they would soon be blackmailed by said gangster. Life would soon grow even more chaotic. Lucky for Ren that he had his favorite charge commander at his side through it all.

 

 


	39. Dinner Among Thieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say thank you to the kind souls that left such wonderful comments! :) I'll still be responding to each one individually, but it feels rude to post a new chapter without doing so first. So, I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it very much!
> 
> And of course thank you to everyone who's reading this story! <3

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Dinner Among Thieves

              Rain beat down with gusto most of the day, leaving behind puddles and folded umbrellas tucked under arms now that it had finally stopped. Ryuji let out a yawn, stretched out his arms, and then settled back in against the cement retaining wall. Moisture greedily soaked into the back of his blazer. It would have probably been a hell of a lot smarter to wait for his friends inside where he usually settled, but it’d been a hell of a day. Teachers droned on each period about things Ryuji swore he’d never heard of before. Every lesson sounded like it was a lecture on gibberish. After a day like that, the semi-freedom of the halls just wasn’t enough to quench his need to be free of the restrictive school as fast as humanly possible.

              Scanning his surroundings, one thing stood out to Ryuji. Outside the school gates of Shujin was a total couple zone. Although Shujin strongly discouraged its pupils from dating, loads of rumors popped up about who was seeing who on a daily basis. There were even a few contenders for cutest couple. Half a dozen couples lingered just outside the opening of the gates, holding hands on the grey afternoon, their cheeks pink from giddy laughter. Further down the block, more adventurous teens were locked in embrace. Ryuji kept his face turned towards the now mild sky and away from the third-years that looked to be wrestling tongues.

              Down by his side, Ryuji’s fingers drummed against his thigh. Anxious to get moving, get as far away from Shujin as possible. It’d been a while since he’d studied; Ren hadn’t had the time to offer him help since their recent reconciliation, and did it ever show. No matter though. Stomping a few shadows would shove his frustrating day far in the rearview mirror.

              Several minutes stretched by before he finally heard Ann calling his name, always eager to announce her late arrival. Ryuji gave a lazy wave towards the pair. He couldn’t help the skip in his chest that happened when he saw Ren. His quick elation was short-lived though. From the slump in Ann’s walk, Ryuji knew that something was amiss.

“Hey,” he greeted as though he hadn’t the faintest clue of the looming bad news when they stopped in front of him.

Ann came right out and said, “We’re not going to the palace today.”

Ryuji’s heart sunk upon hearing that. It’d only been two days since they first entered Junya’s palace, but they’d been making real progress. As much as he hated to admit it, their speed could largely be attributed to their newest team member and strategist. They glimpsed a basement level of the exclusive bank that Morgana assured them hid the treasure among its twist and turns. Ryuji had been sure they could get through most of it that night.

              Cat hair clung in a scatter to Ren’s left shoulder. Ryuji hadn’t noticed it at lunch. Perhaps Morgana’s stray fur could only be picked up in natural light. As he listened to Ren’s apologies, he focused on the messy blazer.

“I’m sorry,” Ren apologized, fiddling with his glasses.

“Nah man, it’s cool. Gotta do what you gotta do.”

“They said it was important for me to come in today.”

“Don’t worry about it! I’ll let everyone know not to meetup at the hideout today.”

“Thank you.” Ren gave a courteous nod. A twinkle in his eye said that he’d like to do a hell of a lot more as a means of saying goodbye, but, given their present location and company, it’d have to wait.

As he began to walk away, Ryuji carelessly called after him, “Go make the Phantom Thieves some cash!” in an attempt to see him turn back around once more.

Ren did turn around, though his eyes were narrowed. Morgana yelled from inside his bag, and Ryuji received a painful elbow between his ribs from Ann. Alright, that had been stupid. Point taken.

             

              As she twirled an end of her hair around her finger, Ann asked with a bit of a pout, “Now what?”

“This sucks! I was looking forward to beatin’ some shadows to a pulp,” Ryuji empathetically agreed. From the way her upper lip pinched, he guessed that kicking ass wasn’t high on her list of favorite things about being a Phantom Thief.

“Well, we could poke around Mementos if you want to work out your pent-up aggression or whatever. I wouldn’t mind exploring some more.”

Ryuji chewed that over for a moment. “Nah, it’d be weird to go without our leader. Anyways, it’d suck without the Mona bus.”

“That’s true.”

              Before the pair reached the natural conclusion of parting ways, someone approached with determined steps. No doubt they were coming for them. Niijima stood tall when she stopped in front of them. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Ann, Ryuji,” she greeted. Only the student council president could make first names sound so formal. “I’m glad I ran into you. We can walk to the meeting location together.”

Out of what had become natural habit to Ryuji, he stared directly into her face, not one to let an authority figure see him shrink or cower. But as he stared, her quiet ferocity tied his tongue.

Instead, Ann spoke up for them. “We’re actually not getting together today after all.”

“Ren had to work,” Ryuji blurted upon seeing a flash of something flicker in Niijima’s expression. Disappointment or annoyance. Either way, he didn’t think it was right for it to be saddled on them. Nobody could argue with someone being responsible to their job, least of all her.

“I see.”

“It’ll probably be good for you to get rest anyways.” Ryuji rubbed at the back of his head and sputtered at the offense his innocent statement caused. “I mean, I remember the first couple of times I went into a palace. I was beat! Really wears you down.”

Niijima smiled, but it looked like it took effort. “That’s a good point. So, how are you two spending your afternoon then?”

Ryuji and Ann shared a glance. Why was she asking that? To nag them about school work or grades? Or now that they were on the same team, did she think that they would all hang out together?

“What are you doing? You must be so busy with your school duties.” Ann attempted to save them.

“I actually have no plans, if we’re not heading into the cognitive world today.”

“Oh, well Ryuji and I are actually doing something today.” She grabbed his arm to emphasize the point, pinching him into corroborating her story.

Niijima carefully looked between the two of them. Ryuji prayed she didn’t notice the bit of sweat starting at his hairline. Her eyes lingered on the place on his bare arm where Ann still gripped, before taking a glance around them. Niijima reached for the hair she’d already tucked behind her ear, letting her hand linger awkwardly with nothing to do. “Oh! I – I didn’t mean to intrude.”

              And that’s when Ryuji realized how the scene looked to an outsider. Two teenagers, a guy and a girl, hanging out together surrounded by couples in various stages of cutesiness, and obviously eager to rid themselves of an uninvited tagalong. He shook his arm free of Ann’s grip and shuffled half a step away from her. Other people were taking curious looks at them as well.

“You’re not interrupting anything,” he said, defense strong with the rising of his voice.

“No, it’s perfectly alright. I didn’t realize – never mind!” Niijima turned to leave, no longer willing to look at them. “I’ll see you both tomorrow. Have a pleasant evening.”

As soon as she walked away, Ann asked, “What was up with her?”

She seriously couldn’t be that thickheaded, could she? Eager to be free of their onlookers, Ryuji waved off her question. “Let’s just get out of here. Sick of this place.”

              Ann followed at Ryuji’s side the few blocks to the transit station. As they headed down the stairs, each pulling out their student passes as they were herded down by the crowd, she said, “I know where we can go.”

“Whaddya talkin’ about?”

Ignoring his question, Ann brightly moved along with, “Let’s go to Leblanc! I’ve been dying for another cup of coffee. Or maybe I could even get a Frappuccino with an extra drizzle of chocolate.” Something akin to adulation filled her voice by the time she finished speaking.

“Wait, are we really doing something? I thought that was just some BS to get rid of Niijima. Don’t you have anything better to do?” Ryuji had been planning on hitting the gym then going home to binge on the newest installment of his favorite Shonen that he picked up that morning on the way to school.

“Well, I don’t have any shoots unless some more models are no-shows. And Shiho doesn’t want me coming by on her more intense days of rehab, sooo… nope! I’m free all day. Lucky for you, right?” As they touched down off the last step, she gave him another elbow to the ribs, this time a little less rough.

“Why do you even want to go there? Ren said he’s gonna be working the whole time.” Ryuji felt uneasy simply dropping in on Ren without warning. Maybe if they were just friends, but it seemed too in their relationship to show up whenever he felt like seeing the other person. Especially since Ryuji nearly always felt like seeing Ren.

“Oh come on, don’t be so selfish! You guys hang out and leave me on the sideline all the time. I’m sure he’ll get to hang out a little bit in-between orders. When was the last time you guys spent time with me outside of going to a palace?”

Shit. They really didn’t make time for Ann. Even knowing how lonely she felt without her best friend. Ryuji relented. “Fine. It could be alright, I guess.”

 

              The tintinnabulation of the bells tied above the door elicited a tingle of thrill through Ryuji. Not dissimilar from the anticipatory hitch of breath a child experiences when they catch the first sight of wrapped presents on their birthday. Leblanc was devoid of customers. The only person in the café appeared to be the owner, who sighed with resignation as he watched Ryuji burst through the front door.

“You again?” Sojiro closed the paperback book of puzzles he’d been mulling over on the barstool at the counter. His face softened when he noticed Ann popping out from behind Ryuji, giving him an energetic wave. “And you brought her along with you this time,” Sojiro mused quietly to himself.

“Good afternoon, Boss,” Ann greeted with a grin large enough to dimple her cheeks and close her eyes.

The door shut behind them. Ryuji whispered Ann a question that without a doubt could be heard by the man as well. “Boss? Why’d you call him that?”

She gave him a look like he was the dumbest person alive, and spoke a slow manner befitting that thought. “Because that’s what he likes to be called.”

“Huh.” Ryuji scratched at his lower back. “I didn’t know that.”

“You kids know the boy isn’t here today,” Sojiro said, pulling back their attention. He hadn’t bothered to get up from his seat.

Ann tapped a finger on her lower lip. Ryuji watched, wondering if the soft pink color would smear. “Oh, but Ren said he was working today.”

“He must’ve meant at the flower stall,” Ryuji said.

“Flower stall? I thought he helped the doctor out at her clinic.” Wariness came over Sojiro’s face. Ryuji didn’t like it. He knew the critical view Sojiro held of his ward.

“He does that too, I think.”

“Jeeze, how many jobs does he have? I can barely even handle the occasional shoot.” Ann huffed out a breath and any budding tension dissipated. “Well, no matter. Even if Ren’s not here, do you mind if we hang out for a while, Boss? Might as well study since we’re here.”

“ _You_ want to study?” Ryuji asked incredulously. No way in hell was he going to voluntarily crack open a book. Well, unless Ren was beside him to offer encouragement. And as shocking as it still was to him, he’d have to turn down Ann if she offered him the same kind.

Ann did not wish to provide this kind of encouragement. She slapped him upside the head. “You need it more than me. I’m doing you a favor in offering to study with you.”

Ryuji grumbled and rubbed the now sore spot. “Just because you’re okay with English doesn’t make you some kind of tutor or somethin’.”

Much to both of their surprises, Sojiro chuckled at the teens. “Come on in, have a seat. It’s not like there’s anyone here you guys can disturb.” Already getting to his feet with a groan, he walked behind the counter as he asked, “Is there anything I can get you.” Ryuji opened his mouth to respond, but Sojiro cut him off. “Soda, I know.”

Ann headed towards a booth, confident that Ryuji would follow behind her, which he did. “I’ll have whatever you recommend. Your coffee is amazing and Ryuji is paying. Maybe something sweet though.”

“Like hell I am.”

“Hey, you still owe me for that time at the aquarium!” Her eyes narrowed into daggers.

“Stop bringing that up!” How pricey could coffee even be? Ryuji said goodbye to what was left in his pocket before surrendering. “Fine.”

 

              How did he get himself into this situation? On a day where he needed an escape from school, Ryuji was now slumped into a booth with a torn seat, text book and half-assed notes spread out in front of him. He sucked his soda up through a straw with as much noise as possible while glaring at Ann across the table. She had taken some practice questions out of her bag, but hardly even glanced down at them. Instead, chatting with Sojiro until a pair of customers came in and stole his service. Now she scrolled through her phone. The most useless study partner ever.

“Maybe we should have had Niijima come along after all,” Ryuji said with a sigh. That got Ann’s attention. “At least she would’ve done some studying.”

“Like you’re really doing anything. You’ve been on that same page since you opened your book.” Ann tossed a look back at the elderly couple sitting in the furthest booth. Sojiro was sitting in a barstool next to them, putting in the smallest amount of effort to look as if he were paying attention to whatever they were talking about. Lowering her voice to a conspicuous level, Ann asked, “So, what do you think of her?”

“Who? Niijima?”

She nodded, leaning in further. “And Queen.”

Ryuji shrugged.

To say Ryuji was conflicted about their newest member would be an understatement. When speaking to her, he called her Makoto as she requested, but he still couldn’t bring himself to do it when appearance’s sake didn’t call for it. She didn’t feel like a friend. Yes, she was a total badass underneath her goodie-two shoes shell. Yes, she had the freaking coolest persona ever. But she still didn’t feel like a friend to him. The image of Niijima sitting by passively as he was thrown under the bus by that bastard Kamoshida replayed on loop whenever he spent too much time with her.

On the other hand, Ren seemed to be completely taken by Niijima. Though he remained mostly quiet around her, his admiration of her quick catching on to the other world came through loud and clear. Despite being the newbie, their leader listened to Queen’s guidance. And outside of thievery, he just seemed to like her. He had even when she was pursing them. So, of course this meant Ryuji had to be careful with his opinion. He had thought that Ann was on his side, but maybe not now.

“What about you? I thought you two were all buddy buddy now. Why did ya want to ditch her so bad?”

“I dunno,” she admitted, a bit sheepish. Ann stirred her milky coffee with a dull spoon. She hadn’t been able to convince Sojiro to ‘ruin’ his coffee by making her a sugary blended drink, but he had added extra cream and chocolate flakes in for her. “I mean, she and I had a talk, which was good. But it’s still a little awkward, you know?”

“For real?”

“Yeah. I realized that it wasn’t her fault what happened to Shiho. I haven’t been able to let go of all my anger though. Until then, I think it’s best that she and I remain professional colleagues only.” Ann looked up and smiled. “I gotta admit, I am jealous of Queen though.”

“Because of her persona? Yeah, no joke.” Johanna took on the form of a motorcycle. And not just the form, but the persona was actually rideable too! While the rest of them slogged along through the halls of the bank, Queen rode on Johanna looking like a total badass, spikey leather riding gear and all. No matter how much he pestered her, she refused to let Skull try it out. And he knew it was possible for other people to ride the bike, since both Joker and Mona sat behind her several times to scout ahead. “How does she even keep that thing out for so long? If I summon the captain longer than an attack I’m completely wiped out.”

“That’s not exactly what I meant. Everything seems to come way too naturally to Makoto. Like, I still totally remember the feeling of meeting Carmen for the first time. As happy as I am that we forged a contract, it felt awful. All the guilt and humiliation and anger I was feeling at the time, not to mention the pain.” Giving a small shiver, Ann rubbed at her arms.

              It was true. Niijima appeared to have little trouble ripping off the mask to fully accept her deal with Johanna. Ryuji hadn’t thought about it, too enamored by the motorcycle at the time, but it really didn’t seem fair. Just another thing to tip him towards the direction of disliking her. Or maybe she was better at the whole Phantom Thieves thing than them. This thought only made Ryuji heat up further. Niijima had everything – the respect of the student body, perfect grades, and probably even a strong game plan for her future career. The Phantom Thieves were the only thing he had. Why should she get to be perfect at that too?

              Ryuji didn’t realize he was grinding his teeth until Ann reached across the table to put a hand on his forearm. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get you upset,” she said as she took back her hand.

“I’m not upset,” he replied defensively. “But yeah, it’s total bull how easy she makes it all look.”

“I suppose it’s a good thing for our team though.” Taking her cup into both hands, Ann brought it to her lips in a hurry after voicing her follow-up question. Perhaps as a means to hide ulterior motive lurking in her inquiry. “Hey, so what do you think of her and Ren? They seem like they really get along, huh?”

Oh yeah, that was one thing Ryuji had that Niijima never would. He hid a smirk by rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. At times, he did feel guilty for keeping secrets from Ann, but at that moment his schadenfreude far outweighed it. “I dunno. They don’t seem like they hangout or anythin’. Got some things in common, I guess.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Ann withheld a sigh and returned to her phone, leaving Ryuji to grumble over his nearly impossible to read chicken scratch notes.

 

              Three glasses of soda, two coffee drinks, and ninety minutes later, Ann and Ryuji were still taking up a booth at Leblanc. Though it hadn’t been spoken, the pair agreed that they would stick around until either Ren came home or the shop closed up, whatever came first. Sojiro didn’t mind, or if he did, he didn’t say anything.

              The bells above the door rang again. Ryuji turned around with a hopeful grin. It fell when Yusuke entered the shop, school bag hanging low at his side. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the café. Ann waved a hand up at him.

“Yusuke, over here!”

The elderly couple chuckled as Ann called for him too loudly in the small dining area. Something along the lines of, “To only be so young and energetic again,” was spoken with humor from their table.

Perhaps feeling like he had to play the part of the responsible owner, Sojiro grumbled, “You’re welcomed to do your studying here, but please keep it down. This _is_ a business.”

“My apologies, Boss.” Still standing just inside the door, Yusuke gave a humble bow, though he hadn’t actually been the loudmouth. He reached their booth in only three strides and squeezed in next to Ryuji without asking. “Funny to find the two of you here.”

“We’re studying,” Ann lied. Or maybe she thought shopping for clothes online counted as a study session.

“It appears so,” Yusuke said in good mood. He pushed Ryuji even further towards the wall by tucking his thin bag between them on the seat. With smooth grace, he moved the largely useless study materials to the side, clearing room on the table in front of him.

“What brings you here?” Ryuji asked, managing to keep a growl out of his question.

“I failed to read your message before arriving at the accessway. I figured since I had already made the trip, I may as well stop in for a cup of coffee and to admire the Sayuri for a while. I’ve been facing an artistic block, and being in the company of the Sayuri helps.”

              Several minutes after Yusuke seated himself, Sojiro made his way back to their booth. “You ordering anything?” he asked the newest arrival. There was notably less grumble in his voice than when he spoke to Ryuji or Ren.

“Small black, please.”

Sojiro began to ask if he had a preference of beans, but stopped halfway through the question. “I’ve got some Kona already grounded. Some snob changed his mind after learning it was only ten percent – as if I could sell anything higher at that price. Anyway, I’ll give you a discount since my other customers would notice if I tried to slip them anything older than a day.”

While the café owner walked away to roast the cup of coffee, Yusuke turned back to the other two at the table. “So, why isn’t Ren taking orders for Boss today? I thought you mentioned in the group chat that he would be working this evening.”

“He’s at his other job,” Ryuji answered.

Nodding slowly, Yusuke said, “Ah, at the convenience store? That makes sense. Rain makes the soul hunger. They must be quite busy with patrons on the way home from work.”

“Huh?” Ryuji didn’t hide his confusion. “Ren never mentioned working there.” Why hadn’t he told him that?

“How many jobs does he have?” Ann’s question came at a volume comparable to a shriek. She quieted after getting a look from Sojiro. “Seriously though! How does he have the time?”

“I believe with the rising demands upon students, many stores lost their part-time workers to study hours. Many of the ads listed in the pamphlets at the station mention flexible hours for youth wages.”

Ann hummed as she considered this. “Oh, so have you been looking for a job too, Yusuke?”

“For a time, yes. My meager funds do not adequately cover both art supplies and meals. My stomach often growls during class.”

“Lemme guess, you choose new brushes over food?” Ryuji rolled his eyes when Yusuke gave a dignified nod.

“I decided that it was a dishonor to the world if I wasted my hours slaving away in retail instead of putting inspiration to canvas. And I do not like the beeping of cash registers.”

Sojiro returned with an aromatic cup of coffee, the rich scent spilling over the table. “Should I put this on Blondie’s tab?” he asked, a devilish spark in his eye.

“That would be lovely,” Yusuke answered without hesitation.

“Oh come on!” Ryuji slapped his hand down, earning him glares all around.

 

              Scattered among their messy table was a litany of takeout containers with the remains of the konbini dinner Sojiro had graciously offered to buy them, so long as the boys fetched it. “But won’t it look bad for a restaurant to have customers eating somebody else’s food?” Ann had asked. Ryuji and Yusuke shot her a look for bringing this to attention.

“It’s a café,” Sojiro countered. “Besides, you’ll be the ones who look bad. I can pass it off as kids these days having no respect.”

“Oh!” she exclaimed a bit too cheerfully. “That makes sense.”

              Dinner having been consumed, the three teenagers now had their heads put together at the center of the table, crowding one another to get a better look at the crossword puzzle book laid out flat. Ann carefully read the next clue aloud. No other patrons were currently in the café for her to disturb. “Okay, it says an animal with a name that means little armored one in Spanish.”

“Man, nobody here speaks Spanish. What a joke!” So far, Ryuji had proven to be the least helpful with filling in the little boxes.

“Artichoke?” Yusuke suggested. Even Ryuji knew he was head-smackingly wrong. The guy looked as though it were a serious guess though.

“That’s a veggie, dude!”

Ann asked, “Isn’t it a fruit?”

“It’s a flower,” Sojiro said from behind the counter.

“What? No way!” Ryuji retorted. “Flowers have petals and smell good.”

“And it’s tasty like fruit,” Ann added.

“Ugh, agree to disagree.”

Ann hovered the pen above the boxes on the paper. “Oh, it’s not even the right number of spaces.”

 Yusuke gasped and clutched his chest, making Ann jump in her seat. Before she could ask if he was alright, he declared, “I’ve been blessed by the muses’ brilliant light. My next project will be entirely fashioned by using artichokes instead of traditional brushes.”

One side of Ann’s mouth pulled down as she recovered from the fright he gave her. “Sounds messy.”

Ryuji shook Yusuke by the shoulder. “Worry about filling your belly, not your canvas!”

              They were still working on that same puzzle an hour to closing time. A college student eating a healthy portion of curry occupied the booth where the couple had previously enjoyed a single cup of coffee each. Leaning onto the counter in front of the struggling teenagers, Sojiro enjoyed a cigarette. He took leisurely drags. Grey smoke wafted in wide ribbons, catching in the overhead lights. “Hey Blondie,” he said.

Despite Ann being the actual blonde, they both knew who he was addressing. Ryuji turned away from the puzzle. “What’s up?”

“Feel like doing some dishes? I’ll give you a break on your tab.”

Wanting to save his allowance money on weekly manga and comics and maybe even a real date with Ren, Ryuji jumped out of the booth without a second thought.

              And so, when Ren entered the café, Morgana balanced on his shoulder, Ryuji was hunched over the wash sink and not at the table the two migrated towards. Before Ren could greet any of his friends, Sojiro questioned him sounding much like the grumpy old man he appeared to be. “Where have you been? I’m not a babysitter, I’ll have you know.”

Ren adjusted his glasses. “At work.”

“Which one?” Ann asked.

“Untouchable. The owner received an unexpected amount of custom orders and needed help unpacking and organizing the shipments.”

“That airsoft shop?” Distaste laced Sojiro’s mumbled question.

“How many places do you work?” Ann asked with exasperation.

Smirking, Ren rolled a shoulder. “Enough.” He looked over towards where Ryuji neglected a stack of the day’s dirtied dishes in favor of watching the interaction. “It looks like I’m not the only one with a job now.”

“Don’t think you can slack off around here just because one of your friends can decently wash a mug.” Sojiro crossed his arms. “And get Morgana upstairs.”

              Ann and Yusuke went back to the crossword while Ren headed upstairs with the bagged cat. When he returned, he didn’t head straight to the booth. Instead, he slipped past Ryuji and into the cooking area. From a hook on the wall, he retrieved his apron. Ren stepped close behind Ryuji who had returned to his dish duty. His stomach twisted as Ren lifted the apron over his head, slipping it around his neck and tying it behind his back for him. Soft fingers grazed his neck. “So, you come here often?” Ren whispered beside his ear. He chuckled, standing so close that Ryuji could almost feel the soft rumble in his own body.

“Dude,” Ryuji said. It was nearly a whine. He hunched further down, keeping his face turned towards the mountain of bubbles in the sink. Sojiro had lectured him on using too much soap.

“It’s nice to see you.” Ren gave his shoulders a squeeze before leaving him to join the others. They immediately appealed to him for help with the word puzzle.

Normally, Ryuji would have hurried through the rest of the dishes as fast as possible, caring little about any spots of stuck on food getting by. But wearing an apron – Ren’s apron – and feeling him tie it tight in a bow, well… it left him unwilling to turn away from the sink for a good amount of time.

 

              It didn’t matter how many excuses they gave, Ann and Yusuke refused to leave before Ryuji. Especially since they’d had so little time with their elusive leader. Instead of enjoying each other’s company upstairs in Ren’s room, the two made do walking side by side as Ren escorted the group to the station. As Yusuke fired rapid inquiries at Ann about the colors and fabric associated with each of the seasons of fashion, Ren softly said to Ryuji, “I’m looking forward to meeting your mom.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. She won’t stop bugging me about it. ‘What does Ren like to eat?’ ‘Is his family wealthy? Will he expect me to wear nice clothes?’” Although Ryuji mimicked his mother, he was also feeling pretty nervous about their dinner plans. He’d been so open with his mother and built Ren up so much. What if she didn’t like him? What if Ren didn’t like her? She wasn’t the typical mother.

Ren grinned. “If she’s anything like her son, then I’m sure we’ll get along fine.”

“What are you talking about?” Ann asked. Apparently, her lesson with Yusuke concluded.

Ryuji sucked in air. “Nothin!”

“I’m having dinner with Ryuji’s family Saturday night.”

_“Dammit Ren, the one time you’re honest!”_ Ryuji silently bemoaned.

“That’s fun! What’s the occasion?”

Rolling his shoulder, Ren casually responded with, “Nothing really.”

“Ryuji’s mother is an exquisite woman,” Yusuke said. If it were anyone else, Ryuji would’ve considered decking the person for hitting on his mom. But Yusuke didn’t seem to mean it in a sexually charged kind of way. Did the guy even have the ability to mean things in a sexually charged kind of way?

“I’ve met her too, back in middle school. She cheered really loud for Ryuji at a sports festival once. It was totally cute.”

“Guys, come on.” Ryuji could feel his face growing warm.

“Having a supportive mom isn’t embarrassing, Ryuji!” Ann chided.

              The others agreed with Ann’s sentiment, but it didn’t stop them from teasing Ryuji the rest of the way to the subway.

              If Ann hadn’t been there, Ryuji would’ve gladly missed his train two or three times to linger in the station with Ren. And the idea of ditching her crossed his mind for a moment. It was late out though, and he didn’t want to abandon a girl who drew in as much unwanted attention as she did. Besides, he refused to be a complete jerk to his friend just to get in a few flirty minutes.

              As luck would have it, they got downstairs just as their train departed. Yusuke boarded his own a few minutes later, leaving the three of them to wait for their next one. Similar thoughts of begrudging the third wheel drifted in both Ryuji and Ann’s heads. Neither realized they were thinking the same thing.

Searching for something to say in the silence that was growing awkward, Ryuji asked, “Listen dude, is an artichoke a vegetable, a fruit, or a flower?”

Taking a moment to give him a strange look, Ren answered, “Depends on who you ask.” The nonchalant certainty of his response deflated both the blondes.

“That’s the least helpful answer ever,” Ann sighed.

Ren rolled a shoulder. “Not everything can be helpful.”

              Before boarding their subway train, Ann turned to Ren expectantly. Her arms twitched and she took a step forward. She waited. One… two… three seconds dragged by. Ryuji’s chest pounded as hard as hers. His throat dry as he swallowed, watching the scene unfold. What would happen if she hugged Ren? That sort of thing wasn’t really weird among friends, but Ann was doing her damnedest to make it weird. Conflicting worries waged war in Ryuji’s thoughts. What would be worse: Ren shrugging her off or him hugging Ann back, touching her longer than what could be considered cordial.

              Ultimately though, nothing happened. Blushing, Ann ditched Ryuji and ran ahead, leaving him with an unamused Ren. “Yeah, I know. We gotta so something about that,” Ryuji mumbled before chasing after her.

 


	40. Brakes and Breaks

Chapter Forty: Brakes and Breaks

              “I can protect him!” Heat from Joker’s glower seared through Skull’s jacket and into the flesh of his back. Still, he refused to retract his statement. It didn’t matter if Joker was the most powerful of them; everyone needed someone watching their back in the metaverse.

              An overhead light flickered. If not for their costumes and the occasional glimpse of the cognitive world seeping through, anybody could have mistaken the safe room for the average banker’s office. Plastic potted plants, two pleather armchairs pushed to the side, and an assortment of filing cabinets made up the majority of the furniture clogging the space. At the center of the room stood a heavy lacquered table that the Phantom Thieves were gathered around, the exception being their leader who stood with his shoulder against the wall, observing. Skull tapped his lead pipe against the table, drawing attention back to him and filling the office with hollow clangs.

“If we don’t split up, we’re gonna be searchin’ for-freaking-ever.”

“And we attract less attention in smaller groups,” Panther agreed. She had been sidelined with Fox again the previous day. Eager to do more than play the role of potential backup, enthusiasm spread across her face wider than her bright grin.

“I can understand that, yes,” Queen began. “But I’m still not sure your pairing makes the most sense. Skull, you should accompany someone less physical, like Mona.”

The anthropomorphic cat leapt up at that, his stubby legs kicking in protest. “Excuse me?!”

              It was their fourth day traversing the bank inside Kaneshiro’s twisted heart. The upper levels had been a breeze, thanks to Queen and her clever solutions to any problems they encountered. Things that would’ve taken a day of brainstorming to conquer in the past – or a few hours of attempting to push through by force alone – were now hardly worth mentioning as challenges. At first, Skull was intimidated by their newest teammate who stepped right in and asserted herself firmly into their ranks. Who was he kidding? She still intimidated the crap out of him. Skull obeyed every order barked out by their spikey strategist, relishing the relief that came when her attention turned onto someone else. Determination alone was allowing Skull to continue pushing his idea during this strategy meeting. And his determination was faltering.

              The basement floors were where the real disagreements began. An interlocking maze built of towering walls lined with personal vaults kept the treasure safe at its center. To move through each barrier, they needed to crack a code. Ciphers laid hidden throughout even lower levels. The Phantom Thieves spent the entirety of their trip to the palace on Friday finding scraps of paper with written clues. They only found enough to put together for one lock, and there were still several more to go before they reached the center.

              Skull seethed through gritted teeth whenever they were in the maze. Staring down at them were the countless rows of safety deposit boxes, each with a plaque tacked to its cubby door. Engraved in fine script on each plaque was a name. Each name belonged to a person in the real world who suffered through Junya’s exploitation. How could they continue at such a grating pace when all those people waited for their help?

              And that was how Skull struck upon the idea of splitting up into pairs. Once the notion fermented fully inside his head, he couldn’t imagine moving forward any other way. Queen, on the other hand, was less than impressed by his suggestion. Refusing to sign off on it, they wasted time on a strategy meeting in the safe room.

              “That’s enough.” Joker kicked off from the wall. “Mona, stay close to Fox. Queen and Panther will go together. And Skull, you’re with me.” The heels of his pointed boots tapped against the tile as he made his way towards the door in measured strides. No room for argument.

“Yay, girl power!” Panther clapped.

A moment’s hesitation before Queen relented to their leader’s command. “Right.” She offered Panther a weak smile.

 

              If he were being perfectly honest, Skull’s insistence upon pairing up with Joker wasn’t for the good of the team or the people counting on them. The idea of splitting apart to cover more ground certainly was, but not the grouping in particular. No, that was entirely selfish. It was Saturday. The big day. Their big day. Waiting for them outside the palace. After they finished in the metaverse, Ryuji would bring Ren home to meet his mother, opening up a level of vulnerability of which he wasn’t positive he was ready. More than once that morning, his stomach’s gurgling interrupted class. Time seemed to slow to a molasses drip until they entered the palace.  

              Before exposing this private side of his life so few others had seen, Ryuji wanted Ren to see him in his best light. And that meant showing off the crushing strength of Skull.

              The lowest floors of Kaneshiro’s palace resembled a warehouse more than a bank. Concrete floors and paneled grey walls. Halls that twisted into sharp turns and sudden forks made navigation trickier than the actual maze upstairs.  The impossible height of everything – the walls, the doors, the ceiling – gave the illusion of traversing back alleys in the city. Automated risers sat abandoned by shelves like cars parked against curbs. Patrolling shadows the only pedestrians apart from themselves. A vaguely moldy scent permeated the air, like soggy cardboard left in the street after a heavy rain.

              Mona and Fox broke off from the group first, selecting to scour the halls and rooms closest to the stairs leading back up to the maze of vaults. When the rest of the group next came to a fork in their path, the girls decided to head down to a sublevel, leaving the deepest reaches of the floor to Joker and Skull.

              As they journeyed down the halls, Skull rushed to any crevice where a scrap of cipher might be hiding. He poked his fingers into any cracks in the walls. Toed crumbling patches of floor with his heavy boots. Anywhere paper might be hidden, laying in wait for one venturous enough to unearth it, Skull explored. Nervous energy propelled him. Painfully aware of how countless the hiding spots were, he chased after every possibility instead of staying at Joker’s side. Skull may have been Ryuji’s foolhardy bravery exemplified, but even he found being alone in the presence of Joker intimidating. 

              Quite the opposite, Joker continued forward, hands resting in the pockets of his overcoat, as though he were taking a leisurely afternoon stroll through a market which didn’t particularly interest him. While Skull busied himself, searching through dirt and dust, Joker kept his nonurgent pace forward. After the fourth time of finding himself abandoned, frustration nipped into Skull’s intimidation.

“Dude, you’re hardly even looking,” Skull grumbled after jogging back to Joker’s side. “Do you wanna find these clues or not?”

Joker continued walking, but glanced over at Skull as if staring at a person stumped by the world’s simplest problem. “I’ll know it when I see one.” A gloved hand slipped from his pocket to tap the side of his mask.

Sweat threatened to break out across Skull’s shoulder blades under Joker’s continued stare. He heaved a sigh and relented. “Whatever.”

 

              “This way?” Skull looked to where Joker pointed. For the first time since pairing up together, Joker stopped walking. Without a word, he raised his hand out towards a room that housed absolutely nothing of interest. Only another one of the freaky piggybank statues Kaneshiro’s shadow was so fond of stood at the center of the back wall. “But that’s a dead-end. Is there really somethin’ in there?”

When Skull did nothing more than glance into the barren room from the doorway, Joker took him by the wrist and lead him in through the entryway. The pig watched them closely. Two of the three overheard light fixtures weren’t working aside from the occasional spark, leaving the empty room dim. It wasn’t a big room. About half the size of a classroom, but narrower. Reaching the backwall, Joker released his grip but made no other move. Skull expected him to knock on the wall, popping a secret compartment open or something. Instead, they stood there. Just them and the pig.

Skull scratched the back of his head. They were on the hunt for clues. Their sudden stalling was both irritating and confusing to him. Couldn’t Joker see there was nothing in there from a quick glance? Why did he make him go in there? As Skull puzzled this over, a smirk formed on what was visible of Joker’s face.

Catching sight of the teasing look, Skull asked, “What?”

“I was thinking,” Joker started with suspicious nonchalance. “I’ve never kissed Skull.”

Those words, abrupt and freely spoken, slammed Skull’s running thoughts to a stop. A crackle filled his ears as he swallowed. Trying to make light of the situation, Skull waved him off and said, “What are you talking about?” Joker was definitely up to something. Was it just to tease him or something more?

Joker removed a glove, tugging it up finger by finger until it slipped away from his hand completely. Skull watched, mesmerized, as he brought his now bare hand to Skull’s cheek. The tip of his thumb slipped under the edge of his mask, tracing the fragile skin under his eye. “You’ve never kissed Joker either.”

As his pulse quickened and Joker’s touch prickled his skin, thoughts of victims waiting in desperate straits became distant. Was this some sort of a test? Or maybe a joke? If it was, it wasn’t funny. Skull clutched onto that notion, finding it easier to keep their mission at the top of his brain through irritation rather than whatever else Joker was serving up. Rolling his eyes, Skull batted the hand away.

“Stop being an idiot. We’ve…” Even Skull lacked the willpower to say it out loud. “Y’know! Lots of times.”

Joker pulled his glove back on, looking largely undeterred from whatever he was trying to accomplish. “Sure, I’ve kissed my Ryu a few times now. But never Skull.”

“That’s cause we’re never alone here.”

“I don’t see anyone else right now.”

Attempting to keep his few remaining wits about him, Skull turned away from Joker. The twitch playing at his lips was the same one that came over him just before tearing the mask off a shadow.

“You’re curious now, aren’t you?”

              Clenching his hands into fists at his side, Skull scrambled to keep his thoughts clear. Too many things competed for his attention. He _was_ curious, and it was an awful nagging sort of curiosity that grew stronger by the second they remained alone in that empty room. Shame swirled around too though. Had they forgotten why they were down there? Skull’s previous indignance at Joker’s lackadaisical approach in scouting for the ciphers poked at him.

In the end though, curiosity and the excitement it elicited won out. “Fine! But make it quick.”

              Skull expected a chaste peck. Nothing more than a tease from Joker that would ultimately be safe. He got something else entirely.

              Kissing Joker did feel different, and the discovery took Skull by surprise. His heart thumped just as hard as usual, but something was different. Kissing Ren was exciting, yet he was always enveloped by a certain comfort. With Joker, it was wild, unpredictable. Skull grabbed the back of Joker’s head, thrusting his fingers into his overgrown curls. His grip squeezed tighter. Joker winced, but didn’t push him away. Lost to the exhilaration consuming him, Skull walked his leader backwards until Joker was pressed against the wall. And then Skull pressed against him.

An almost painful need fueled Skull. They weren’t able to get close enough, masks clicking together as they tried. Desperate, he angled his face every which way. Teeth clashed. Skull nipped at Joker’s lower lip, undiscouraged. Joker’s grip on his arm tightened as he charged ahead, pressing him tighter against the wall. The scent of coffee in Ren’s curls eased Ryuji. Holding down Joker thrilled Skull.

When Skull broke away for a moment, only to catch his breath, Joker took the opportunity to speak. “Don’t get too excited here. You’ll attract shadows.” Joker straightened, attempting to disentangle from the teammate hovering over him.

Through his mental fog, Skull recognized something threatening to interrupt his fun. Being ripped away. He didn’t like it. Skull shoved Joker back again, pinning him with a palm to his shoulder.

“Hey,” Joker said, his voice low. Dangerous. “Don’t get pushy.”

              The crisp bite of warning in Joker’s voice wakened Skull. His impulsiveness crossed a line. Joker had let him play for a moment, but ultimately, he was the one in charge. The leader. But his leader didn’t step away when Skull gave him room. Instead, he picked up the disheveled ascot hanging down from around Skull’s neck. The fabric played between his fingers for several beats that stretched to an eternity. Tension traveled up the material as Joker finally gave a decisive yank, pulling Skull back down into him.

 

              Somewhere between kissing Joker’s jawline and slipping a hand under his waistcoat, Ryuji remember what they were doing in the basement of that bank. People needed their help. And the danger hanging heavy in the air was not only thrilling but also very real. With considerable effort, Ryuji reigned in Skull’s one tract nature long enough to push himself up and away from Joker. “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Skull said, voice husky even to his own ears. “We should prolly hit the brakes for now. Yeah?”

Ren stared back at him with unfocused eyes. Uncertainty flickered to life in them. It only remained for a moment before Joker solidified and flashed a confident smile. Nodding, he straightened off the wall and took a step away.

              Skull rubbed at his arms, chasing a shiver he couldn’t quite catch. As nice as it was to know that even their other selves liked one another, the two dominant personalities were a bit… intense together. Best to keep things professional in the metaverse.

              Fleeing from the room and subsequent loss of control, Skull didn’t stop until he was out in the main corridor again and discovered he was alone. He turned back to find Joker still in the room next to the pig. Before he could ask what the heck the hold up was, movement too fast for his eyes cut through the air. Clattering pieces of the statue fell to the floor. Joker’s arm was raised above his head, his crooked blade now gripped in his hand. “ _Freaking showoff_ ,” Skull thought to himself out of equal parts frustration and admiration. The guy even made smashing a statue look good.

“What’d you do that for?” Skull hollered back at him.

Instead of answering, Joker bent down over the clay debris. When he came back up, he held out a piece of paper for Skull to see.

Skull’s mouth fell open. “That was there the whole time?”

“I told you I would know it if I saw one.”

 

* * *

 

 

              There had never been shadows there before. The area in which they unlocked the next leg of the maze had always been a safe zone, and they’d never been given any reason to question it. As Joker tapped in the last keycode, each button eliciting an electronic beep that reverberated throughout the otherwise silent halls, the rest of the Phantom Thieves gathered around to watch. Grouped in a nice little bundle, easy to snatch up. The keypad dinged a happy note and the floors began to rumble beneath their feet. Just as it had before, the wall in front of them split apart, pulling into a wide opening. What hadn’t happened before, though, was the group of five shadows standing in wait. Other shadows flooded in from all sides, quickly outnumbering them. _“It’s a freakin’ ambush,”_ Skull thought to himself in disbelief.

              Instinctively, Skull assessed the battleground, seeing through Kidd’s seasoned eyes. Twelve enemies in total. Mostly beasts, like Orobas and Orthrus. Enemies that were strong, but didn’t pose much of a threat if you could dodge their hits. Two of those purple women were in the mix though; having been lurking behind the concealed entrance, they were now stationed directly in front of Joker and Mona. Yaksini or something like that, Skull recalled. Joker had one of her types stored away in his mask or wherever it was he kept his extra personas. Skull always liked her. Tough chick with a rocking bod and sweet swords. What’s not to like? But when she’s not in Joker’s control, when she’s bearing down on you, swords slicing the air quick enough to leave metallic whirs, well, she became a whole lot less likable.

Before Joker could even reach for his curved dagger, the shadows launched their first attack. Glint of silver as four long blades came down. Inhuman yells of their battle cry shattered the haze left from the unexpected ambush. Mona fell, making no effort to protect his face as it hit the floor.

The other shadows began to move. Panther shouted. Nothing more than a flicker of red as she dove down in front of their fallen teammate. Skull watched her entire body flinch from an onslaught of attacks ricocheting off the grip of her whip she held out like a shield. Joker and Queen forced their way between Panther and the shadows. Cutting open an escape route. “Get him out of here,” Queen ordered, fists raised.

Joker only spared one look across the group towards Skull and Fox. He didn’t even need to give the command. “We’ve got these guys,” Skull yelled to Fox. Nodding to one another, they each drew forth their persona. Sparks and hail would soon fly. A glitzy distraction to buy the others more time.

Electricity coursed through Skull as he rained lightning down. Most strikes hit nothing more than floor. One landed on target. A bipedal horse grunted as it was struck, dissipating into nothing. Skull grinned.

More shadows poured in, attracted by the sound of battle. An alarm wailed in the distance. Panther dragged the lifeless Mona further from the fight, stopping before she could get around the corner. She leaned over their furry navigator, crying something into his face that Skull couldn’t hear over the sounds of hoofs beating against tiles and weapons colliding against fleshy bodies.

Chilled air swept over the area. Skull called for more sparks, his body already losing feeling from too much energy being sapped. The plan was working though. Less shadows now charged at the others protecting Mona. The majority clumped around the two boys making a commotion, walling them in together.

              Whenever he could, Skull snuck a look over towards the others. In a rare move, Joker appeared to be on the defensive, holding his kukri knife out in front of him by a single arm to ward off blows. Queen was the only one launching forward in attack.

              Captain stole more energy than needed in petty anger. He didn’t like the cold. Neither did Skull. Exposed skin of his face burned from the blizzard being conjured beside him. “Cut it out!” Skull growled, yanking on the metaphysical chains binding himself to Kidd. “It’s better than wind, ain’t it?”

              On the other side of the fight, Joker rummaged singlehanded through his pockets for something. That didn’t seem right, but between hasty glances, that’s what Skull could see.

              Kidd dissipated mid-attack. Lightning blinked out in an unsatisfying quiet. No more energy to spare. Skull stumbled as he brought up his melee weapon.

              Looking between the furred bodies swarming them, Joker was still rooting through his pockets. Somehow sparing just enough attention to continue blocking attacks. Queen threw off a Yaksini using Johana as a bludgeon, then set a punch straight into the middle of the other that was bothering Joker. _“Dammit,”_ Skull grumbled to himself. What was Joker doing? Trying to get a better look, he fail to catch the fur and fangs charging at him.

              Numb from cold. Numb from energy loss. Skull didn’t feel himself go down until the back of his head bounced off the floor. Drums pounded inside his head, the energy of their downbeat echoing through his body. His cheek, the one Joker had caressed only hours before, now stung. Rust filled his nostrils. Fox yelled something down at him, though the world was too muffled to hear anything more than the rhythmic pounding between his ears. Fox struck a ridiculous pose only he could make as graceful as ballet. Brilliant white swirled around him, building to a crescendo until bursting outward. As shadows faltered in their attacks, Fox offered out a hand.

              Back on his feet, Fox asked if he was alright between ragged gasps of breath. Wiping at his face, Skull nodded. Breaks in the numb gave way to a taste of the tenderness he’d be suffering later. His yellow glove smeared red on his weapon as he refocused his grip.

              Regaining his balance took a moment, but Fox managed to spare him that moment. Skull brought his pipe down onto a frozen doglike monstrosity. Shattered chunks danced across the floor before sinking into inky darkness. Skull whooped as he swung into the side of another. Things quickly became right again.

              On the less crowded end of the fight, whatever Joker had been searching for was found. Something small enough to hide in his grip. “Panther, use this!”

Whatever was so important flew through the air towards her, landing in her palm. “What is it?” she yelled back.

“It should get Mona back on his feet.”

              Hearing their words, Skull wanted to watch. But there was no time in the onslaught. Fox panted, taking unfocused swings with his sword. Both stripped of their personas now.

              Nothing happened for a few moments. Shadows continued to lunge, teeth bared. And then an unseen energy washed over the maze, stilling both enemies and teammates.

              “What happened?” Mona mumbled groggily, breaking the quiet.

              With Panther and a conscious Mona restored to their group, the battle was over within minutes. Even with the disadvantage of the ambush. Between the six of them, they had a strength against anything.

 

              Bruised, scuffed, and scratched, but overall clear of any serious bodily harm, the Phantom Thieves retreated to the safe room. Alarms still blared in the distance, and it seemed they caused too large a commotion to make any further moves that day. Skull’s jaw clenched as he crossed into the dull office setting. He resisted the urge to spit, not wishing to get an earful from the girls and Fox. They were so damn close to the treasure. Being in the beige setting of the office as his adrenaline cooled felt like a joke.

              Nursing his flushed hands, Fox sat down primly in one of the two armchairs. Skull plopped down in the other. If anyone deserved to sit in the most comfortable seats, it was the two of them that sacrificed an entire day’s worth of energy on a single fight. Closing his eyes against the artificial lighting, Skull let his tender head rest against the back of the plush leather chair. Even with Mona’s hyper lecturing about their need to be more cautious, Skull could have easily drifted off right then and there. In fact, he probably would have if the cushion didn’t suddenly shift with additional weight.

              Giving himself another moment to rest, Skull then forced his heavy eyelids open and found Panther wedged into the chair beside him. “Dude, ever hear of personal space?” he asked while giving her shoulder a lazy push. His arm felt as though there was a twenty-pound weight suspended from it.

“It’s not my fault you stole my spot,” Panther retorted. She was slouched back like him, her slim frame pressed into his shoulder and side. Her legs, extended out front of her, fell open. Panther’s knee knocked against his.

“ _Jeez,”_ Skull thought to himself. _“Fox is more ladylike than her.”_ He flopped his face to the side to see that Fox was still straight-backed with his ankles tucked together. A wince briefly wrinkled his face as he gingerly rubbed his hands together.

              Panther’s bony shoulder dug into Skull’s side. Adjusting slightly, he pulled his arm up to free it from the dull pain and let it rest along the back of the chair. As if they were an old married couple, Panther naturally slid further into him, tucking neatly into his side. Skull could barely bite back a chuckle. It was funny – the more time they spent together, the more opportunities he got to be physically close to her, and the less he cared about it. When had he gotten so comfortable with the fashion model? Skull shut his eyes again, the respite of rest far outweighing his care to think about such things.

              In a hushed tone that still managed to snap Skull out of a semi-dozing state, Panther exclaimed, “What happened to your face?” Her concerned expression filled his vision when he reopened his eyes once again.

Wiping a hand over his face, Skull asked, “What’re you talkin’ about?”

She reached over and poked him until his cheek couldn’t press in any further against his teeth. He flinched away from the burning sensation her touch brought. Carmen’s power lingered. “You need to be more careful. There’s a giant scratch on your cheek.”

Skull brushed her hand out of his face. Wishing to investigate her claim himself, he took back his arm in order to pull off his gloves. Red splotches that were already turning brown stained the back of one. It didn’t take long for him to find the scratch trailing from beside his eye down to his jaw. It stung harsh enough to well tears as his fingers investigated the surprising depth. He shrugged as he repulled his gloves on, shifting back into his relaxed slouch. “Not like it’s gonna be there forever. Soon as we leave it’ll disappear.”

“Yeah, that’s fine and all. But what happens if you take too much damage all in one go while we’re here?”

“It’s just a scratch.”

Panther pinched his chin and jerked his face to get a better look at the injury. Better for humanity to hope she didn’t pursue a career in healthcare. She clucked her tongue.

“Why’re you bothering me? Monamona’s the one who took a beating.” With a dumb grin, he looked up expecting to see the cat glaring at him. Instead, he found the entirety of the team watching as Panther babied his slight injury. Mixed emotions ran across their expressions. Queen’s cheeks were a soft pink, and Mona appeared as if he would like nothing more than to fire his slingshot between Skull’s eyes. Joker’s face might have looked like a blank slate to most, but his eyes betrayed him.

Once again pushing Panther away, he complained, “You’re being ridiculous.” Skull scrambled to his feet, moving to take a spot on the arm of Fox’s seat. Fox shifted to put more space between them.

              Things settled back into typical post metaverse chatter after a few uneasy moments. Skull listened in on the complaints Mona launched at Joker. Mostly things about their carelessness. Their leader nodded along as if the ambush was his fault. When the cat paused in his ranting, Joker asked, “Are you alright?”

Mona touched a paw to the back of his head where the attack that had rendered him useless struck. Despite there being a large tear in the back of his mask, no cuts parted his fur. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

To nobody in particular, Skull asked, “Man, what was that thing?”

“The healing item?” responded Fox to which Skull nodded.

“I have no idea,” Panther said, now fully splayed out in the armchair, sunken down so that her head was close to the actual seat. “It looked like a marble but glowy, and it’s like I just knew to crack it over Mona. Worked pretty well, don’t you think?”

Queen, standing at Joker’s side, had been listening. “That item could prove useful in the future too, Joker. Could you procure more?”

Joker gave a noncommittal roll of his shoulder. “I’ll see.”

“Where did you even get such an item to begin with?” Fox asked.

“A friend of mine.”

Joker said no more on the topic. Skull made a mental note to have Ryuji ask him more about it later. He bet that he could probably get more of an answer.

 

              How much time passed in the real world while the Phantom Thieves explored the metaverse seemed to be a roll of the dice. They traveled to Kaneshiro’s bank right after school ended that early afternoon, and when they popped back out in front of the Shibuya station square, Ryuji blinked rapidly until his eyes adjusted to the burst of bright oranges and pinks radiating from the falling sun. His stomach grumbled. Ann poked him in the belly. “Aw Ryuji, did you skip lunch?”

“No!” He sounded defensive, though he didn’t understand why.

Looking at his phone, Yusuke said, “It’s dinner time for most households. What will you be having? I wouldn’t mind if we all enjoyed a meal together; the only thing waiting for me in my room is some overripened fruit that’s no longer useful as a reference.”

“Dude, you need to eat more than fruit. You’re nothin’ but bones! Get some protein.”

“I don’t have any plans,” Ann said, more on point with the direction Yusuke had been driving. 

“Dinner together might just be what we need after a day like today,” Niijima replied thoughtfully.

Not for a second during this talk did Ryuji forget about his plans for the evening. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t consider ditching the family dinner in lieu of hanging out with all his friends, even if that included Niijima. His gut, twisting with nerves and aching with hunger, would appreciate it. _“No, gotta stay strong,”_ he silently lectured himself. As he opened his mouth to decline, Ren did it for him.

“See you tomorrow.” Ren gestured a lazy wave, raising his hand up before dropping it back down when all eyes turned to him.

Ann faltered. A slight downward curve of her parted lips, before tightening to a close again. And then she turned away from Ren to shoot a quick glance at Ryuji and her face softened.

“Oh, that’s right! I forgot you two had plans.” Niijima went to comment on this, but Ann continued, talking over her. “No matter! We’ll all just have to hang out together some other time.”

“You should invite us all next time, Ryuji.” Yusuke gave him a disapproving look that would’ve been perfectly at home on a stern grandfather’s face. “A homecooked meal sounds wonderful at the moment.”

Rubbing at the back of his head, Ryuji said, “I don’t think my place is big enough.” And he’d probably die of embarrassment. Oh, would his mother have a field day with that. She’d probably even break out the potty training photos. Or, worse yet, the series of snapshots she got of him when he was modeling one of her sundresses and a pair of her much-too-big heels when he was five.

“Well,” Niijima bowed her head slightly. “Good work today, everyone. We should reach the treasure with ease tomorrow. Ren, you’ll message us with a meeting time and place?”

Ren nodded.

“I look forward to experiencing it firsthand.” She walked away first, confident strides making her stand apart from the crowd until she fully disappeared through her station entrance. The others soon departed, each with their own farewell.

              Once the rest of the team was out of sight, Ren was on him, grabbing Ryuji’s face and turning it up towards the dying light. As expected, as soon as they left the metaverse Ryuji’s cheek cleared of the scratch. He had traced a finger down the side where it had been and found nothing but smooth skin.

“You really do need to be more careful,” Ren said as he let go of his grip.

Ryuji chuckled and rubbed at where Ren’s fingers had squeezed a little too hard. “You’re one to talk. Ain’t you the guy who wanted to mess around back there?”

“You didn’t oppose.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Morgana asked from inside the bag hanging against Ren’s side. He’d nearly forgotten about their furry teammate. “It better not be anything weird. “

Ignoring him, Ryuji said, “C’mon, I’ll go with you to pick up your stuff.” And to ditch the third wheel.

“Alright.” Ren didn’t say much, but he didn’t have to. Ryuji had thought about it during class that day. Their original plan after they finished in the palace was that he would go back home and help his mom with dinner. Meanwhile, Ren would return to the café, drop off Morgana, and pack up whatever the hell he needed to spend the night before heading over to Ryuji’s apartment. But having Ren ride the subway alone, walking up to his complex like he did the first and only time he visited it before, well, it might bring back some unpleasant memories. And Ryuji didn’t want their big night to be spoiled by his past assholery.

              Having returned from the palace at the height of post-workday and student activities rush, the train was even more crowded than usual. Ryuji was barely able to squeeze in through the doors and was forced to ride up against the window next to them until their stop. Ren was right there beside him, just as crowded. He pulled his bag protectively in front of his body. Morgana peeked his head out once. The cat grimaced at the crowds and announced he was going to go back to his nap.

              Standing with his face inches from a stranger’s back didn’t help Ryuji’s nerves. Though he was the closest person on that subway car to the exit, he felt trapped. Being pulled against his will towards what very well could have been his doom. Or at least a very awkward evening. He pinched his lower lip between his teeth, keeping watch on the doors.

              And then through the uncomfortable stuffiness, Ryuji felt someone take his hand, lacing their perfectly fitting fingers between his own. He looked over at Ren who appeared to be any other traveler, staring off politely into space. Under his breath, without drawing any further attention towards the two of them, Ren said, “Don’t worry. I’m nervous too.”

             

 


	41. Meeting Momma Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the views, kudos, and comments! I appreciate it very much, and I swear I'll reply to the comments soon. 
> 
> This chapter got sorta weird. ^-^;; I've got a plan though, promise.

Chapter Forty-One: Meeting Momma Part One

Alternative Title: Pictures and Photos and Snapshots, Oh My!

              Giddiness rose up in Ryuji like bubbles in a can of soda as he watched Ren come down the attic stairs. The schoolbag slung over his shoulder looked plumper than usual, but from the fit being thrown upstairs, Ryuji knew the bag was sans Morgana. Must’ve been filled with whatever Ren deemed necessary for his overnight stay. Ryuji managed to bite down a smile that threatened to split his face, although he couldn’t keep from bouncing from foot to foot. He was eager to get going. High on boyish enthusiasm over having his second sleepover.

              Sojiro, on the other hand, appeared less than happy to be shipping his ward off for the night. He scowled as he wiped down pieces of a complicated coffee contraption with a rag. The metallic parts were laid out on the counter, looking very much like Ryuji imagined a robotic crime scene would. _“Captain, the killer put his entrails on display in an orderly row! What kind of monster would do something like this?”_ Silly thoughts aside, at least Sojiro’s dismay wasn’t getting Ryuji down.

“Will you shut that cat up? He can’t stay here if he’s going to keep yowling loud enough for my customers to hear.” There weren’t any patrons currently sipping in Leblanc. The Boss’ busywork concluded that it’d been yet another slow day.

For a moment, Ren looked like he planned on saying something back about the command. He swallowed the probably snarky remark and instead returned upstairs for several long minutes. Ryuji shifted on his feet some more. He pulled out his phone to text his mother for the third time that they were running late.

              After the cat’s angry protests about being left behind died down, Ren returned. He stopped in front of Sojiro and tipped his head. “Thanks for watching him.”

“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it. I didn’t sign up to be a pet sitter.”

“I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Sojiro let Ren take a few steps closer to Ryuji and the door before speaking up again. “Do you think the cat would eat chicken? I’ve got some leftover meat I could boil for him.”

Ren raised an eyebrow at Ryuji before looking back at his guardian. “He’d eat it, but he prefers sushi.”

“I’m not getting sushi for a damn cat,” Sojiro scoffed. “Never mind! Don’t go getting yourselves in trouble.” His hands stalled in their work so that he could point an accusing finger at the two boys. “Keep an eye on him.”

Ryuji wasn’t sure who he was addressing with that barked order.

 

              “Are you sure you wanna do this? It’s not too late to back out now. I could say your stomach was buggin’ you or somethin’.” Ryuji stopped outside his apartment’s door, looking over at Ren hopefully. His excitement for having a sleepover faded on the train ride over and dissipated completely as they entered through his building’s heavy security door.

“You really are nervous about this, aren’t you?” Ren asked in return. Something like a smirk played on his otherwise empty expression as he studied Ryuji.

“Hey! You said you were too.” “You don’t want me to be the only person on the team to have never met your mother, do you?” Ren tried for a hurt look, but it didn’t quite land. Still, Ryuji hid a pang of guilt by rolling his eyes. “Just open the door. Everything will be fine, I promise.”

Well, with a promise like that, what could go wrong?

              As soon as the door opened, Ryuji’s mother was on them quicker than a fox lying in wait as a pair of hens escaped their coop. The short woman burst from the kitchen, bare feet slapping against off-white tiled floor. “It’s about time!” she started, though it was without any real menace. Before Ren could even come in far enough to shut the door behind him, there she was, standing in front of him and taking in the sight with pure elation. Fresh faced and wearing lounge attire that lacked both stains and holes. Her copper hair was tied up in a bun with runaway strands poking out every direction.

_“At least she didn’t dress up,”_ Ryuji thought as he braced himself, sucking a breath into his already tightened chest. That would have just made the whole thing even weirder, especially since they were both still in their school uniforms.

“So, this is the famous Ren, yeah?” She put her hands on her hips as she looked him up and down. Ren creeped half a step forward, giving himself enough room for a polite bow. Ryuji took the opportunity to shut and lock the door. “You didn’t tell me he was so handsome. Good for you!”

For once, it seemed that Ren was at a complete loss for words and not simply choosing to stay quiet.

 “C’mere,” his mother said as she spread her arms out wide. “Come down here and properly greet your mother-in-law.” There was a hitch of hesitation before Ren went in for the hug. She grabbed him too tight, swaying side to side and patting him heartily on the back. When he was allowed to stand back up, Ren stumbled a bit. Ryuji’s mother immediately went back in on them. “Hold on, I’m going to grab my phone. Wait right here!”

              As his mother ran off like an overactive child, Ryuji seized the few free moments to remove his sneakers, chucking them on top of the pile of shoes stacked up in the entryway. Ren began to slip off his dress shoes, but paused with the first one halfway off his foot. Following his gaze, Ryuji realized that Ren had discovered the short table to the right of the shoe pile. The one that was overloaded with photos and medals from Ryuji’s running days. Stepping back into his loafer, Ren moved closer for further inspection, even going so far as to pick up one of the cheap bamboo frames. He chuckled to himself. Ren held the framed picture up to see a side-by-side comparison of the dark-haired sprinter in a track uniform against the bleached thug with whom he was romantically involved.

“I always knew you had black hair, but actually seeing it,” Ren trailed off, talking more to himself than Ryuji.

“Dammit,” Ryuji groaned. It’d been mere minutes and he already felt like he’d boil over from embarrassment.

“My Ryuji was such a talented sprinter. He carried the team.” His mother was back. A cracked phone engulfed in an oversized protective case was clutched in her hand. She moved beside Ren to see which photo in particular caught his attention. She barely came up to his shoulder.

“So I’ve heard.”

A touch of sadness caressed his mother’s face. Eyes becoming vacant, she looked how she always did whenever the subject of his past talents, the ones now out of reach, came up in conversation. But she quickly brushed it aside when Ren set the frame back down into the cluster. “Alright, get together you two. I’ve gotta get a picture since I didn’t get one of your first date.”

Ren shot Ryuji a look, prompting him to begrudgingly explain, “Mom wants me to bring any dates home before we go out so that she can get a picture of it. I think she saw it on TV or somethin’.”

“The people you spend time with shape who you are. Stop saying it’s weird that I wanna preserve memories of my little baby bird.”

Ryuji groaned again, while Ren appeared to be thoroughly entertained, if not slightly apprehensive.

              When the two teenagers stood next to each other in front of the door, Ryuji’s mother held up her phone. She was positively beaming with pride. “The ladies at work are gonna be so jealous when I show them my two good-looking boys.”

“Mom!” Ryuji’s face was already burning, but he had a feeling his mother would keep turning up the dial.

Not only was she undeterred by her son’s protests, she actually seemed to pull inspiration from them to further embarrass her only offspring. “You know, you can call me Mom too, Ren. Or Momma maybe. I’ve always wanted to be called Momma, but _somebody_ refuses to.”

Ryuji rubbed his face hard enough to put stars in his vision. “Come on, just hurry up.”

“Okay, okay,” she relented with a cheery laugh. “Let me take the picture quick. I won’t show it to anyone. Probably. Get closer now.”

              Ryuji already stood shoulder to shoulder with Ren. How much closer could he get? As he pondered the thought, he suddenly felt himself being pulled further into the warm body next to him. It took a second for Ryuji to grasp that Ren now had an arm around him. And it took an additional second to realize his mother was watching this.

Not appearing the slightest bit uncomfortable by the too-friendly-to-be-friendly gesture, Ryuji’s mother asked, “Should I put a filter on? I think I have a heart one somewhere in here.” She fiddled with the phone.

“Just take the picture!” Exasperation let out some of the steam pressurizing Ryuji. He was surprised his ears weren’t whistling.

“Fine.” She sighed as though she was the one being inconvenienced. Again, she steadied the phone in front of them, peering at the screen with one eye just as she’d done with innumerable disposable cameras throughout his childhood. “C’mon Ryuji, a little less dying of embarrassment and a little more enthusiastic, please. You’re bringing home your first boyfriend for the first time. It’s exciting, yeah?”

              Boyfriend. Shit. She said the word. She said it out loud! _The_ word! The one Ryuji barely allowed himself to think. Why would she do that? He’d never called Ren that to her. Now what was he supposed to do? Ryuji scrambled to come up with a smooth save – the sort of thing Ren always managed – but only ended up sputtering, “We’re not, y’know, we’re not _that way._ Yet.”

What happened next played out in slow motion for Ryuji. His mother raised a brow and cocked a hip, asking “What?” with distinct attitude. Simultaneously, Ren questioned, “We’re not?” quietly beside him.

“I mean,” Ryuji started, pulling for words. Any words. _“Shit, shit, shit!”_ A million partially formed thoughts raced through his mind, none of them correct. The other two stared at him. Worry lifted the corners of Ren’s mask and annoyance spread thick on his mother’s face. Ignoring his mother, Ryuji turned to Ren. “Are we? Because if we are, that’s totally cool or whatever. I just didn’t want to weird you out or nothin’ by coming on too strong.” The hand that had been casually resting on his shoulder tensed with every passing moment. Ryuji tried to itch the back of his head, but the gesture was both awkward and difficult while tucked against Ren’s side.

“It’s fine if you don’t want that. I shouldn’t have assumed.” Thoughts ticked away in Ren’s mind too. Ryuji could see it.

“No, I do want that!”

Ryuji did, didn’t he? Didn’t he clench his fists against stabs of jealousy whenever the girls in his class talked about their boyfriends? And wasn’t Ren the first person he thought of whenever anything even mildly interesting happened that he wanted to share with someone? Closing his eyes, Ryuji took a single deep breath in through his nose and nodded with finality.

“You are my boyfriend.” Ryuji wanted to be cool and announce his declaration with confidence and bravado. Instead, his glut of scrambled nerves got in the way. Face red, his voice cracked on the word ‘boyfriend,’ rising with the tempo of his pounding chest.

Still, even with Ryuji coming off as an uncool dork, Ren relaxed. A pleased look teased his expression. “And you’re mine.” For a moment, they were alone in the room.

              And then Ryuji’s mother let out a long series of laughter that bordered on cackling. “You two really are hopeless. Aren’t you happy to have me around?” She took the picture as they both turned back to look at her. The shutter soundbite that she refused to turn off in her phone’s setting snapped any tension.

 

              Despite Ryuji’s mother insisting several times upon Ren simply waiting for dinner at the table, Ren busied himself by brewing a pot of coffee from the tub of pre-ground beans that had been sitting in their cabinets well over a year. This was after he set out the dishes and washed the dirtied ones in the sink left over from breakfast that morning. Ryuji sliced vegetables next to his mother who stirred a large pot of broth on the stovetop. He let out a slow breath, savoring the solace of a perfectly normal situation. Really, all of them being in the tiny kitchen felt cozy when he previously feared it’d be crowded.

              They didn’t talk much while helping to finish dinner. Ryuji suspected his mother was storing all of her burning questions for when they were seated and she could properly grill them. And Ryuji caught Ren taking sneaky peeks at the framed family photos and dolphin décor scattered throughout the limited free space in the kitchen. Quietly observing, storing information. There was one picture in particular that his gaze kept flicking back towards. A selfie Ryuji’s mom took with him on his first day of middle school. Back then, her hair was much shorter, just to the tops of her ears, and blonde. With the school in the background, she could almost have passed for a fellow student. Youthfulness radiated from her joyful expression, covering any remnant of unhappy years. Ryuji always liked that picture too.

              “So,” Ryuji’s mother started as soon as Ren pulled out a chair. He moved a stack of old gossip magazines from the seat to the floor. The Sakamoto’s square dining table had room for four, but the two chairs not favorited by the family were so rarely used that clutter often collected on them. Ryuji began to pull up noodles from his bowl, shoveling them into his mouth even though they burned his tongue. Anything for distraction against whatever was about to go down. “Ryuji tells me you’re quite the student.”

Ren rolled a shoulder. Then, as if remembering who he was conversing with, added a polite, “I don’t mind school.”

“Studying has never been my kid’s forte, as I’m sure you’ve picked up on. I’d appreciate it if you could help him. I mean, he tells me you two study together, but I assume that’s just code for fooling around, yeah.”

Ryuji choked on the spicy broth obliterating the roof of his mouth, sputtering some out onto the table. “Mom!” he yelped as soon as he was physically able.

“What? I was a kid once too. There’s a reason I had you right out of school, you know.”

Although dinner was quickly spiraling into the nightmare Ryuji feared it would become, Ren didn’t show any signs of being fazed. “We do study,” he said, leaning over his bowl and taking in the scents of peppers and garlic. “I’ll continue to try my best to help.”

“Thank you. You’re a good kid.” Ryuji’s mother put her hand on top of Ren’s for a moment. Ryuji rolled his eyes, but resisted calling him a suck up when he noticed the corners of Ren’s mouth twitch upwards at the compliment.

“Anyway,” Ren said. “I’m not a perfect student by any means. I’ll most likely be slipping in the student rankings after the next round of exams.”

“‘Cause of me?” Ryuji asked.

“No.” Then, after a moment of thought, Ren amended, “Well, partially.” He winked at him. He goddamn winked while Ryuji’s mother was momentarily distracted by a beeping in the kitchen. “My old school was a lot smaller than Shibuya, so we covered material quicker. The subjects covered on the last exams were all things my previous school had gone over in depth. Now I’m in unfamiliar waters, school wise.”

Ryuji’s mouth fell open to the point where his mother lectured him on being rude. Still, he couldn’t help it. That jerk had allowed him to think he was on some sort of god-tier with exams. But in reality, he’d just been tested on things that were review to him.

With good humor, Ren said, “Don’t look at me like that. You still need my help.”

              Excusing herself from the table, Ryuji’s mother went into the kitchen to throw a small tray of frozen pastries into their mostly abandoned toaster oven. Ryuji stuck his tongue out at Ren while she wasn’t looking, and Ren pulled down the skin under one eye in return. They shared a laugh at their childishness, thankful for a tiny break in the uncomfortable evening.

 

              “Now that I have you here, Ren,” Ryuji’s mother began in much too innocent of a tone, instantly putting her son on the defense. He braced himself against whatever she had up her sleeve. Trying to appear casual, she stirred her noodles with a pair of plastic chopsticks. They clumped together in a gelatinous tangle. Ren finished his bowl some time ago, and Ryuji was working on his second. “I was hoping you could convince my son about something.”

Ren looked to Ryuji who shook his head furiously, then to his mother who practically wore a halo. “Do you always ask guests to team up against him?”

“You do what you can with teenagers.”

“Fair enough.” Ren rolled a shoulder. “Sorry, Ryu.”

Ryuji deflated. “For real? You’re gonna hear her out?”

She cracked her knuckles before beginning with her obviously planned spiel. “I’ve been seeing this guy, yeah. He’s real sweet and fun. Nothing serious. But I never get to hang out with my son anymore. Ryuji’s always busy with you; I’m always busy with my friend. We used to do everything together.” She put a hand to her mouth and added in a faux whisper, “He’s a real momma’s boy.”

Groaning, Ryuji slipped further down into his seat.

“So, my friend suggested that we all go out together. Him and me, you and Ryuji. Like a double date.”

“Ugh,” Ryuji bemoaned. “People don’t go on double dates with their mom. It’s freakin’ weird.”

“No, most people don’t get the opportunity to go on double dates with their mom.” She rubbed at her upper arm, which Ryuji imagined was still red and puffy under the long sleeve from that morning’s ink session. He’d have to remind her to show him later. “Ren, what do you think? Not too weird, right? Could be fun.”

“Just say no, man.”

Even with Ryuji’s protests, Ren looked to be seriously considering the offer. What in the world was his malfunction?

Trying to sway him his way, Ryuji said, “This guy is sketchy as hell. We shouldn’t encourage her.”

“How is he sketchy?” Ren looked towards the woman sitting cross-legged in her chair next to him, probably expecting to find denial.

She shrugged. “He’s a little odd, I guess.”

“What’s his name?” Ren asked. He kept his face turned away from Ryuji. What was he thinking?

“Taro Endo. We work together, though he’s up front with the ladies and I’m in back with the guys.”

Ryuji snorted. “Y’know that’s prolly a fake name, right?”

Both the boys flinched when she coolly replied, “Oh, it is.”

Buzzing prickled Ryuji’s skin as something heavy fell in his gut. Nearly popping to his feet, he bolted up at the tepid words delivering such an atrocious revelation. “He gave you a fake name?”

Dubious, Ren again searched for validity. He found only agreement.

“At work, he goes by Endo,” she explained as if discussing the weekly shopping deals. “But when we go out with his friends, they all call him Taro. So, he tries to play it off as his full name, right?” A twinkle in his mother’s eyes conflicted with the story being told. “It worked for a couple days, until I found out that he has a different given name on file with the store.” She waved off their concern. “Anyways, that’s how he got such a fake sounding fake-name.”

“What?!” Ryuji did stand this time, knees trapped beneath the table at an uncomfortable bend. He’d thought the guy’s name was stupid. Not fake for real. “How long have you known?”

“Long enough to think it over.”

“And you’re,” Ren hesitated. “Okay with this?”

She chuckled. “He’s practically half my age and treats me well. Good men are hard to find. Can’t be too picky.”

Ryuji couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What the hell?”

Again, she brushed aside his concern with a laugh. “Look, I knew something was up from the get-go. Taro’s not from around here. When he first started at work, his Japanese sounded like it came straight outta a foreign textbook. And he’s got the poise that all those wealthy elite families carry themselves with. The easy-going nature that they can afford too. Definitely not the poor college student he makes himself out to be.”

“You suspect he’s from money and playing the trope of a rich kid sneaking out on his own to experience the ‘real world’ for himself?” Pushing his empty bowl to the side, Ren then folded his hands on the table.

“Bingo!” Ryuji’s mother stood and began collecting the dinner dishes, but not before patting Ren on the head. “You really are a smart one, aren’t you?”

“Why the hell do you want anything to do with this guy?” Ryuji wished he sounded a hell of a lot angrier than he did whiny.

Returning to the kitchen, she replied, “He’s my friend. We have a lot of fun together. Besides, I really don’t think he’s lied to me about anything important.” As if his name and entire life story weren’t the least bit important.

“What happens when he decides to go back to his previous life?” Somehow, Ren wasn’t coming across as critical, simply curious. Unlike the guy next to him who pounded the table and demanded to know whether or not she was insane.

Ignoring her son, she answered Ren. “Then I go back to mine.”

Ren nodded. There was a somberness underlying the gesture. “I’ll go out with the two of you sometime. I’m sure it won’t be hard to convince Ryuji then.”

Ryuji riled up further at the perceived betrayal. “For real?”

Cutting off his building fury, Ren said, “You want to see for yourself whether or not your mother’s _friend_ is acceptable, don’t you?” Dropping his voice even further, low enough to not be overheard in the kitchen, he added, “And if we can get his actual name out of him, there’s somewhere else we can check up on him as well.”

Well, Ren had him there. That was actually an okay idea. Letting out a final huff to show his displeasure over the conversation, Ryuji relented. “Fine. But this is still messed up.”

“Of course it is,” his mother said cheerfully, gloating over her total victory. She returned to the dining area with a plate of flaky desserts. Shiny fruit filling oozed from them. “Messed up is the Sakamoto way of life.”

 

              Against his better judgement, Ryuji left Ren and his mother alone together after dessert. A dangerous move, but his room was a mess and not at all ready to make a first impression. For the first time ever, Ryuji felt thankful that his bedroom was on the small side as he rushed around it. He tidied up as quickly as he could. Really, all this meant was throwing his snack and protein bar wrappers in the actual trashcan and off the table that often stood in for one. He double checked that his porn stash was securely tucked away, and he tossed his clean undies into his disastrous closet. The dirty ones lying on the floor went in too.

              Ryuji wasn’t sure what he expected to see when he finally came back out into the rest of the apartment. Certainly it wasn’t for his mother and Ren to be sitting with chairs pulled up so close that the seat of one overlapped the other. Both of them were leaned in, looking over at the screen of Ren’s phone.

“And this one is Katsura,” Ren was saying as he used his slender finger to point at something on the phone.

“Wow, your family resemblance is really strong!” Ryuji’s mother pulled Ren’s phone, and his hand along with it, closer to her face. “Your mother must really be something else. I can’t imagine raising three boys; I barely keep tabs on one.”

“I can imagine yours was a handful.” Ren looked up at Ryuji who lingered back by the kitchen. He winked again.

              _“What the heck are they talking about?”_ Ryuji pondered to himself as he slinked back to the table, taking the seat across from them. His mother didn’t even look up in greeting. She only paid attention to whatever Ren scrolled to next.

“Oh,” Ryuji’s mother stopped Ren from flicking down on the screen for a moment. “That must be Sou’s family, yeah?”

“Yes, his wife and children. I don’t see them much, but I’ve heard they’re well-behaved like him.”

“What a beautiful family. He landed himself a hottie, huh?”

Ren flashed a crooked smile better suited to a devil. “Not exactly my type.”

Delighted by this, Ryuji’s mother snorted and elbowed him playfully.

              Katsura and Sou. Were they Ren’s brothers? Ryuji committed the names to memory as he watched the pair across the table. He’d never even bothered to ask Ren their names. Did that make him a bad boyfriend? Dammit! He’d only been a boyfriend for a few hours and he was already failing at it.

              “Show this one to Ryuji,” his mother told Ren with a grin that filled her eyes. When their guest didn’t make a move to obey, she further prodded, “C’mon, I’ll show you the cutest ones of him in return. The ones I’ve got stashed away.”

Everything in Ryuji stopped for a second upon hearing that. She couldn’t be talking about the ones his mind immediately jumped to, right? She threatened it a few times in the past when he misbehaved as a kid. “Clean your room or I’ll show all your little friends your embarrassing baby pictures,” stuff like that. Not even she was crazy enough to actually do it though. Right? Ryuji rubbed his palms together.

              With further reluctance, Ren eventually held the phone out for Ryuji to see whatever it was his personal life was being bartered for. A social media app was open and displaying an album under an account belonging to someone named Katsura. The particular photo selected centered on a young boy, no older than five, with wild hair. He was crouching by a stream, holding up a peace sign with muddy fingers. Smudges of dirt splashed across his cheeks. Missing teeth created gaps in his wide smile. The majority of tags under the photo concluded that this was a cherished younger brother from a happy family.

              _“So freakin’ cute,”_ was the only coherent thought Ryuji could latch onto as he stared at the picture of a tiny Ren. Guilt and confusion nipped at it though. From the little Ren had told him, his family wasn’t close. But that account said otherwise. Ryuji was missing huge chunks of knowledge in Ren’s past. Was he not showing enough interest in his life? His mother learned more about Ren in fifteen minutes than he had in the months they’d known each other, seeing one another practically every day.

Knowing that he needed to actually say something, Ryuji settled on, “Your hair was a mess then too, man.”

Ren kicked his shin under the table, but it wasn’t too punishing with his socked foot.

“Don’t worry,” Ryuji’s mother said as she got to her feet, stretching a moment. “I’ve got one to show you.”

              Watching as his mother disappeared from sight into her room, Ryuji rubbed at the back of his head. The screen of Ren’s phone went black and he moved it into his lap under the table. His hand came back up and landed on the table, stretching across so that his fingers that curled upward were directly in front of Ryuji. Without putting much thought into it, Ryuji took the hand into both of his, playing with the fingers.

“Is it going well so far?” Ren asked. It didn’t come off as a leading question. More like plain curiosity.

Ryuji shrugged and tapped one of Ren’s fingernails with his own. He liked the clicking sound it made. “You haven’t run away yet.”

“I like your mom. I don’t know what I was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t her. Though it should’ve been.”

The curiosity and guilt came back up, spewing out as a rushed question that sounded anything but casual. “Were you showin’ my mom pics of your family?”

Ren narrowed his eyes, but left his hand in Ryuji’s. “She was asking some questions about them, and I figured it was easier to show her. Plus, I’ve been treated to some real winners of you tonight.” He smiled, but it wasn’t the effortless one that Ryuji liked most. The one that seemed to even catch Ren by surprise.

“Can I see ‘em sometime?”

What should’ve been an easy answer took Ren several moments to mull over. Finally, he answered, “They’re not really a good representation of my family. My brother mostly just posts all those old pictures for likes on social media. His partner is like that, so I think he feels pressured to keep up.”

“Oh.” Ryuji stared down as he massaged Ren’s knuckles. His skin was a lot softer than his, which was usually lizard-like there no matter how much of his mom’s moisturizer he jacked.

“I mean, yes, I can show you of course. You’re not missing out on anything though. And I don’t really like talking about them.” So quietly that Ryuji couldn’t be sure he heard him right, Ren said, “Especially these days.”

              To prevent himself from asking if he really hadn’t heard anything from his parents yet, Ryuji bit down on his tongue. Luckily, his mother came skipping back into the room and effectively ended the conversation. A large framed photograph was hugged against her chest. Ren pulled his hand back, moving it to rest under his cheek.

“Ta-da!” his mother exclaimed, holding her prize out for all to see. “This is the only one I keep out with my ex in it. And it’s only because my little baby looks so damn adorable.”

              Covering his face, Ryuji let his forehead hit the table. He’d be an ostrich in the sand until she put the thing down. “Oh god,” he muttered, his lips brushing against his palms. He didn’t have to look up to know what was contained in the old photograph. It was himself as a baby, back in his fat phase, crammed into a tiny suit and tie. His chubby cheeks pinched with joy. He’d been wriggling around in his father’s arms, barely able to keep still long enough for the picture to be taken. Or at least this is what his mother told him countless times. Next to them, his mother stood in a simple white dress. Her ink black hair stood out against the fabric as it flowed along her petite frame down to her hips. All three of them appeared genuinely happy. Things had been bad back then too, Ryuji knew. But that was when there were long enough breaks in the venom for a nice snapshot at least.

              Ren struggled to smile politely at the prized possession being shown to him. Anger flickered just beneath his expression that he couldn’t quite extinguish though. Ryuji’s mother didn’t pick up on it as she prattled on about what a silly baby he’d been. Ryuji noticed it though. And he appreciated it, knowing which of the three figures sparked the flames. If there’d been Phantom Thieves back then, would his father have been a target?

 

              “Alright boys, I’ll be back in fifteen. Get the TV set up, Ryuji.” Tugging on a spring jacket that made too much noise when she moved, Ryuji’s mother waved to them from the front door. After a quick back and forth between mother and son, a compromise for the rest of the evening was reached. They’d watch one movie all together and then she promised to get out of their hair. Before they could get it over with though, she decided to run to the corner store to pick up some movie snacks. Ryuji knew that she probably needed a smoke more than anything.

“‘Kay.” Ryuji waved back, waiting to put his hand down until she closed the door behind her.

              For a moment, everything was still. The air heavy with realization that the parental figure was now gone. Ryuji half expected to look over and see Ren gone from his chair and somehow already on him, straddling him in his seat. But glancing across the table showed Ren still there, lost in thought. Ryuji blew out of breath, not sure if he was more disappointed or relieved. Probably best not to start anything when his mother could bust in at any moment.

“Still hanging in there?” he asked for something to say.

Ren hardly looked up at him. “Even I know better than to flee from my mother-in-law.”

If he was closer, Ryuji would’ve smacked him. “You’re a jerk.”

“Her words, not mine.” He smirked. At least that was normal. “No, this is nice. Different, but nice.”

“That’s, uh, good.” Ryuji drummed his fingers on the tabletop, looking for what else he could say about that. It was a relief. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if Ren hated his mom. Not that whoever he dated needed to love his mom or anything – contrary to popular belief he wasn’t a complete momma’s boy and recognized that she was… a lot – but things would be even more awkward if they didn’t get along. Ryuji shivered. Awkward. That was the word of the evening and he had a feeling it would continue being so.

“Do I get to see your room now?”

Oh yes, awkward would remain prevalent.

 

 

 


	42. Meeting Momma Part Two

Chapter Forty-Two: Meeting Momma Part Two

              Just as he did outside the apartment itself, Ryuji hesitated before opening the door to his bedroom for Ren, who looked a hell of a lot less patient this time. “You’ve seen my room,” he reminded Ryuji for the umpteenth time. Still, he didn’t slide the door open quite yet. The TV tucked under his arm, while thin, threatened to slip from his grip if left much longer.

              If Ren survived a dinner with his mother, it must’ve meant that he liked him, right? So, seeing his room shouldn’t have been a big deal. But to Ryuji it felt like everything. This was the last piece of the puzzle. The only physical portion of Ryuji’s life that he hadn’t yet exposed. At least, not to Ren. Not to his boyfriend.

              Ryuji jumped at the mere thought of the word, his chest somehow both swelling and constricting. He now had a boyfriend. Words he never imagined would apply to him. And something he hadn’t yet given adequate thought. Ryuji had a boyfriend who hadn’t run away after dinner with his mother. A boyfriend who was waiting, slouched by the weight of the overstuffed bag on his shoulder. “Alright,” Ryuji breathed, adjusting the television under his arm. “Just don’t make fun of anything.” He’d meant it as a playful snap, but it came off defensive.

              As soon as the door opened, Ren entered first, stopping when he reached the middle of the room. He took in everything as though standing in a museum’s exhibit hall. Leaving the door open, Ryuji followed. He set the TV down on a short cart in the corner and then scratched the back of his wrist. His mother would be rejoining them soon, having only run out to the corner store. Ryuji could hardly believe it, but he was actually looking forward to her return. Things felt awkward, and they would undoubtedly get worse with her presence. But at least he could blame it on her then.

              “You gonna say anything?” Ryuji asked, fidgeting more with each silent moment.

“Eventually,” Ren trailed off with a single word.

Huffing a sigh, Ryuji tugged at the strap of Ren’s schoolbag until Ren let it fall off into his grip. Joining his own, Ryuji tossed it on top of his unmade bed. _“Shit, prolly should’ve taken care of that too,”_ he thought to himself.

“There’s a lot,” Ren noted. “But I like it. It’s very you.”

Thinking back to Yusuke’s visit, Ryuji wasn’t sure whether or not to take that as a compliment.

“No photos in here, I see.”

“Didn’t you get enough in the rest of the place?”

Ren chuckled. Then, he turned towards Ryuji, swinging his long arms into a single clap. “Alright, give me the tour.”

“Tour?” Ryuji rubbed the back of his head, looking around the small room. “This is it.”

“I’m waiting.”

Ryuji sighed again. “Y’know, you are so weird sometimes.” Still, he played along. Pointing towards a corner, he said, “Computer. Mostly for games, but school too. Sorta.” His arm moved around in a slow sweeping motion as he listed off what he managed to cram into his crowded room. “Weights, closet, video games, manga, bed.” Wow, it didn’t sound like all that much when he said it out loud. “And I eat or whatever here.” He tapped the low table in the center of the room with a socked foot.

“Impressive.” Ren smirked through a slow clap.

              While they waited for his mother to pop in, Ren shamelessly tore through Ryuji’s life. Ryuji busied himself by plugging in the too many cords it took to get the television up and running. He kept one eye on Ren though. First, Ren examined the poster he still had tacked up of some idol. Ryuji didn’t listen to her music – if the autotuned vocals written by groups of savvy businessmen could even be called music – but he appreciated her look. Especially in a bikini. Ren did not seem to share that sentiment. He shot Ryuji an accusing look, to which he could only shrug.

              Next, Ren tried opening his closet. Jumping to his feet and then over the low table, Ryuji dove between the door and his friend. “Don’t you know it’s rude to go snoopin’?”

Still attempting to reach around him to gain access to the door’s handle, Ren casually replied, “I’m curious.”

“About what? It’s just clothes.”

“Then why can’t I see?”

“It’s messy.” That was the truth. Honestly, Ryuji wasn’t sure why he was so vehemently guarding his closet, but Ren did eventually give up and move on to the next thing that caught his attention.

              By the time his mom returned, a plastic bag on the brink of tearing in each hand, Ren was going through the two wire bookshelves that held Ryuji’s, admittedly, impressive collection of manga and comics. Ren had already commented several times on how much there was, running a hand across the numerous spines. Ryuji really had no defense for it. As a kid, the drawn cartoons were one of the few treats his mom could afford to get him every now and then. And even when she couldn’t quite afford it, she’d put them on credit. They piled up over the years.

              On top of the shelves of manga, Ryuji kept the few pieces of track memorabilia he demanded stay in his room. He’d caught Ren eyeing the medal and trophy several times, and it appeared he was saving them for last. Too bad he ran out of time.

 

              Soda, chips, and an empty can of his mother’s favorite discount beer littered the table Ryuji had only recently cleared of food debris. They’d pulled it up close so that she could reach it from the spot where she sat cross-legged on his bed. A bag of sweets that she refused to share were clutched in her hand. Ryuji silently thanked whatever gods were out there that he had remembered to throw his blankets in the wash the night before. He and Ren sat on his floor cushions, using his bed as a back rest and sitting far enough apart to where his mother could be in the middle feel like she was just as much in the action. Not that it was hard to feel included when all you were doing was watching a movie you’ve seen a hundred times before.

              While the opening of the movie slogged on through slow-paced scenes of a suspiciously muscular man running a dainty tea shop, Ryuji shoveled salty chips into his mouth, feeling the burn implied by the flames decorating the bag. He extinguished the fire with swigs of dark cola, savoring the salty heat and sweet combination. Beside him, Ren took one or two small handfuls from another open bag. After eating enough of the snack to polite, he turned back to reach for his schoolbag. Ryuji’s mother helped him grab it.

“Dude, I thought when you grabbed your backpack, you ditched the books for clothes or whatever,” Ryuji said. He watched Ren take notes from a textbook, sitting with a straight back instead of his usual slouch. Ryuji scooted closer to get a glance at whatever he was writing, earning a complaint from behind him about blocking the screen. Ren’s handwriting was tiny and evenly-spaced.

“I brought clothes too. There’s a surprising amount of room without Morgana.”

Halfway into her third drink by that point, Ryuji’s mother patted the top of Ren’s head. “Good boy.”

“I never got the point of copying things out of a book. I mean, it’s right there in the book already. Just open that if you need to know something.”

Ren looked up from his notes and over at Ryuji for several long moments. Perhaps he was waiting for Ryuji to laugh and say he was just joshing. But he didn’t. Slowly, Ren offered, “Writing things by your own hand helps to commit it to memory.”

“Plus, you get all the stuff you wanna know in one place. Easy to find,” his mother added as if she’d been a hell of a student. Ryuji scoffed at her.

“I dunno, seems like a waste of time to me.” He took another look over Ren’s notes and then at the open page in the textbook. “And you’re missing a whole bunch of stuff anyways.”

Ren continued to stare. “You know you don’t copy everything word for word, right? You summarize, putting the information into a context that’s easier for you to understand.”

“Wait,” Ryuji scrunched his face. “I thought you were just supposed to write down everything.”

Offering him a soft smile like one might give in condolence, Ren patted his thigh. “It’s alright. We’ll work on it together.”

His mother cackled behind them. “Oh baby, it’s a good thing you’re cute.”

Ryuji bristled. “Hey! Don’t talk down to me.” This only made the others laugh.

              The further into the movie they got, the less Ryuji’s mother paid attention to it. She preferred dramas to thrillers, which she stated several times during scenes that were supposed to get your heart pumping. Ren barely looked up from his studying. Admitting defeat, Ryuji grabbed his phone and flipped through the pages of Mishima’s forum. Might as well check for requests, since nobody else was watching the damn movie. Several times when he looked up, his mother was fiddling with Ren’s hair, making Ryuji bury down into his phone further.

“It’s so damn soft,” his mother said with a whistle. “And wavy. You’re real blessed by the hair gods, kid.” This was not the first time she made such a comment.

Ren didn’t have a response for it this time either.

“Mom, get off him,” Ryuji tried.

“What? I’m just admiring what a nice mop of hair your boyfriend’s got. It’s a little long though.” She pinched a lock of hair from Ren’s bangs and pulled it down in front of his face. Ren set down his mechanical pencil. “Does it get in your way? Looks like it’d mess with your glasses.”

“I’ve been meaning to get it trimmed,” Ren admitted. Of course he didn’t have time for that. Between the Phantom Thieves, his ridiculous side jobs, and Ryuji hogging up all his spare time, when would Ren have time for simple maintence?

“I can take care of that for you, if you want.” His mother eyed the empty cans on her son’s table and amended, “In the morning.”

“Sure.”

“Perfect! Another victim for my craft.” She moved her bored fingers from Ren’s hair over to her son’s. Ren returned to his book.

 

              Phone long forgotten in his lap, Ryuji had begun to drift off by the time the movie ended. He jolted awake when his mother yawned loudly, stretching her arms out to her sides. Blinking awake, Ryuji saw that Ren had tucked his books back away some point after he’d nodded off.

“One more?” his mother asked as she got to her feet between the boys. Before Ryuji could object, she laughed. “I know, I know. We had a deal. I’ll leave you two be. Getting late anyway. Should probably get to bed, yeah.”

Bed. Ryuji looked at his. It wasn’t any larger than Ren’s, enough for a single guy to sleep pretty well, but it’d be cramped for two. Unless they slept _really_ close together. “Where’s the extra rollout?” Ryuji asked.

His mother narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

“For Ren. Or me. Is it in your room?”

Ren looked around Ryuji’s mother’s legs. “I don’t mind taking it.”

“Are you two seriously trying to bullshit me?” His mother put her hands on her hips, compacting more attitude in her small frame than should’ve been possible. Ryuji didn’t get to ask what the heck she was talking about before she continued. “You think I’m gonna believe that if I let the two of you spend the night in here, one of you is going to sleep on the floor? Come on, don’t treat me like an idiot.

“I knew the risks of letting you have your boyfriend overnight. Just keep the door open.” She paused for thought. “Or, if you get real hot and heavy, maybe close it. Whatever! Just don’t be loud. I don’t wanna hear anything. I’m gonna keep pretending my baby bird is as pure as winter snow.”

Somehow, the person actually saying and implying such things was the only one in the room whose face wasn’t beet red. Ren concentrated on the floor. Ryuji sputtered, “Mom! Don’t say weird crap like that.”

With a cocked brow, she looked down at him. After a moment, she pinched his cheek and laughed. “Hm, maybe you really are innocent still. It’s fine if you two share the bed. Keep the door open.”

“Fine, whatever.” Ryuji pushed his mother’s hand away from his face.

“Come help me clean up while we let Ren get changed.”

              Trash in hand, Ryuji followed his mother out into the now dark kitchen, sprucely lit by a single bulb above the sink. As soon as the bathroom door closed, she turned on her son. “Sorry if I was too much. I was nervous.” She lifted the top off their trashcan for Ryuji to unload his armful of wrappers and cans. He plucked the cans back out to toss into the recycling. All except for the beer which his mother carried out herself.

“Nervous ‘bout what?”

“Meeting your boyfriend, I dunno!” For all her bravado throughout the night, she looked genuinely flustered. “I know we’re not exactly a traditional family. And his looks so normal. I don’t want to ruin anything for you.”

Just for a moment, Ryuji was transported back to the ride home where his mother apologized to him. He didn’t like it. “You’re not gonna ruin anything. Ren likes you.”

“He does? He didn’t talk much. I thought maybe I was embarrassing him too much, and then I got more anxious, and I just couldn’t stop.” She deflated and let her forehead fall against her son’s side. Her breath smelled sour, and Ryuji bit his tongue against asking why she thought drinking when she was so nervous was a good idea. She _had_ embarrassed him, and she’d practically been hitting on Ren by the end. But he couldn’t go and make his mom feel bad.

“Nah, he likes you. I can tell. Doesn’t even say two words to most people.”

His mother stood back up and hugged her arms around herself. “Well, it’s pretty obvious he adores you. Good job, Sweetie.” They lingered in the kitchen for a moment. She looked like she wanted to hug him, but was attempting to restrain herself. Ryuji didn’t exactly want to hug his mother when faced with the reality of spending the night with Ren. “Keep your door open. For real.”

“Fine,” Ryuji relented as if he had planned on doing otherwise. “Not like we’re gonna do anythin’ anyways.” Not with her in the small apartment.

“I know. You’re good kids.” She released her arms, settling for a pat on his shoulder.

 

              Ren stood to the side of Ryuji’s bedroom, pajamas hanging off his slender frame. The same ones as last time, Ryuji noted. Maybe he only had the one pair. Ryuji started to come up behind Ren, planning to wrap his arms around him in the way Ren always did to him, but he stopped halfway there. No longer displayed on the bookshelf, Ryuji’s medal gleamed in Ren’s hand. “You were really something,” Ren said without looking back at him.

Ryuji scratched the back of his ankle with his other foot. “I dunno. I was okay.”

“Wish I could’ve seen it.” Ren set the medal back down in its box. There was something in his voice. Sorrow? Regret? “Are you going to change?”

Looking down at his school uniform, Ryuji’s first thought was, _“No duh.”_ But then he tried to think of what exactly he could wear. He had a single pair of pajama pants that were too hot for the season. And he normally didn’t wear a shirt with them either. The last thing he wanted was his mom bursting in to say good morning and finding him half naked with Ren.

              Ultimately, Ryuji settled on an old pair of running shorts and one of the many colorful tee-shirts from his collection. Checking himself in the bathroom mirror, he prayed that he wouldn’t have a repeat of what happened in the morning the last time they shared a bed. A few years ago, the shorts had reached down to his knees and were loose. Now they clung around his thighs. Not much room for imagination if _something_ decided to misbehave.

              When Ryuji returned to his room, shorts riding further up his thighs and making him regret this clothing decision, he found Ren standing over a newly made bed. The sight left him hovering in the doorway. “You made the bed,” Ryuji said as he pushed himself into the room. Ren gave him a small nod. He sat down on top of his handwork. Not able to withstand the feeling of Ren’s eyes admiring his poor outfit choice, Ryuji rushed to join him. Ren bumped against his side when the mattress dipped down with his added weight.

“Do you only have one blanket?”

A single navy comforter was stretched across the mattress beneath them. It only trailed over the sides by a few fingers’ width. A single pillow sat at the top of the bed. “Yeah, I’m kind of a hot sleeper. My mom prolly has extras.”

“It’s fine. I was just curious.” Ren shook his head. “Well, I suppose we’ll simply have to sleep close tonight.” He forced a heavy sigh, feigning resignation. Ryuji felt his face flush. Why did this have him so on edge? They’d shared a bed before. Granted, that was out of desperation when he was already half asleep. A hand swayed his shoulder and shook him from his thoughts.

“You look like you’re going to throw up,” Ren said.

“What? No! Well, maybe, yeah. I’m a little nervous.”

He chuckled. “You’re adorable.”

That only conflicted Ryuji further. Maybe if they had some sort of distraction. Something to make the night go quicker, get them tired and past this damn awkward stage. Ryuji spotted his game console sitting in the corner. A pile of controllers and game cases surrounded it. “Wanna play a game?” Ryuji asked, gesturing towards it.

“I’ll watch you play.”

Well, that was no good. Ryuji opened his mouth to suggest something else, though he wasn’t exactly sure what. Luckily, he was interrupted by Ren unceremoniously flopping back onto the bed, swinging his legs up and over Ryuji. Ren adjusted himself so that he was smack dab in the middle of the mattress, head cushioned by the pillow. The move would have been more stylish and graceful if performed by Joker, but Ryuji doubted he’d be quite as taken by it then.

“I simply want to enjoy a bed that’s not a mattress rolled out on top of some milk crates.”

“What? Don’t tell me that’s what you’ve got in the attic.”

“You didn’t notice?”

Ryuji had noticed that his futon was uncomfortable, but never imagined that to be the reason why. Despicable. Just when he’d begun to warm up towards Boss too.

              The game idea worked, even if Ryuji was playing solo. He sat on his bed, back against the wall, with Ren’s legs draped over his lap. They talked some. Every time Ryuji’s mechbot died on screen, Ren asked him if he’d meant to do that. It was a familiar and comfortable scene. Ryuji breathed easier, and even found himself running a hand up and down one of Ren’s bony shins whenever he waited for a fight to reboot.

              “How are you feeling, by the way?” Ren asked him during a loading screen. His hair fanned out at crazy angles on his pillow. Somewhere in the back of Ryuji’s mind, he looked forward to smelling Ren’s shampoo when he went to bed in the nights to come. “You took a beating in the palace today.”

Not like it was the first time Skull took some damage or anything. Ryuji huffed defensively before giving an honest answer. “Little sore, I guess. Nothin’ I can’t handle.” Without realizing he was doing it, Ryuji touched his old injury just below his knee. Getting back into running made it less tender after a trip to the metaverse, but it still usually hurt some through the next day. “What about you?”

“Tired. But I’m always tired when we come back.”

“Really?” But they usually did stuff after a run in a palace. They’d even had a full dinner and movie with this mom that very night. Before Ryuji could feel bad, Ren spoke up again.

“Just tired. Not exhausted.” Ren sat up onto his elbows. “Do you still have that cream Takemi made you?”

Ryuji blinked a few times until he comprehended what the heck Ren was asking about. “Yeah.” He rubbed the menthol smelling stuff on his knee most nights.

“Go get it.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.” When Ryuji didn’t hop to it, Ren added, “I want to take care of you.”

              Ryuji still wasn’t fully sure what Ren was getting at, but he climbed off the bed nonetheless. Careful to crouch down instead of bend over in his shorts, he retrieved the compounded ointment from the low shelf where he kept it. When he turned around, Ren was sitting up at the opposite end of where he’d been, legs crossed. “Just lay back,” he ordered with a gesture towards Ryuji’s pillow. He took the plastic jar from Ryuji’s hand.

Doing as told, Ryuji sat back against his pillow, carefully extending his legs out so that his feet were next to Ren. The room was once again quiet. The air was thick. Ren unscrewed the cap from the jar, the sound of plastic gliding over plastic deafening. Mint mingled into the thick air. Delicately, Ren moved one of Ryuji’s legs by the calf, setting his foot into his lap. His fingers ghosted over the place Kamoshida had forever marred. “This one?” Ren asked, though there wasn’t a need for the question. He already knew.

“Yep.” Ryuji swallowed hard.

The sight of Ren scooping up a glob of the glossy cream with three fingers sent a jolt through Ryuji’s middle. He didn’t even mind that he’d taken way too much. Ryuji tried to keep his wits about him as he watched Ren’s fingers massaging his leg, somehow knowing exactly how much pressure to apply. He tried his best to focus on the sight. If he concentrated on the feeling – on the way his fingers melted into his skin – he feared that his shorts wouldn’t be able to hide his appreciation.

Trying hard to not enjoy this too much, Ryuji scrambled to think of something else. Anything else. He ended up pulling out the mental note Skull made to himself back in the palace. “So hey,” Ryuji started, voice strangled. “About that thing from the bank today.”

Ren hummed quietly, refusing to break the spell that his fingers conjured. He focused on his work, and he didn’t look up at Ryuji.

“That item Ann used on Morgana, what was that? Did you get that from Takemi too?”

When he finally diverted some of his attention into answering, Ren sighed. “Yes.”

“She said it was like a marble?”

Again, Ren sighed. His concentration broken, he now spidered his fingers across Ryuji’s skin absent-mindedly, and Ryuji found it much more tolerable. “In reality, it was a gummy with vitamin extracts that promote energy. Takemi was thinking of calling the product Revival Bead to sell to students complaining that they were dying from studying for entrance exams.”

“That’s a good name,” Ryuji mused. He slouched down, pushing his leg further down into Ren’s lap. Begging for more without realizing he was doing it. “Considerin’ what it did.”

“True.” Ren rolled the heel of his palm down into Ryuji’s shin. It hurt, but also made Ryuji groan in something other than pain. “They’re expensive though. And I’m afraid that buying something like that in bulk may be suspicious. She’s intelligent, and she’s been asking some troubling questions lately.”

If his mind wasn’t split between shameless wanting of Ren’s touch, trying to keep the results of said touch controlled, and the conversation, Ryuji probably could have come up with a better response than, “Oh.”

Ren smirked. His fingers melted Ryuji a few moments longer, and then he broke the magic with, “Maybe I will play a game with you.”

Annoyed at this sudden change in tone, Ryuji simply sat for several beats. Somehow, he’d nearly scooted down into Ren’s lap, eager to feel more. Playing an innocent video game was probably the right call.

 

              Ren had been out lapped three times and was currently speeding the wrong direction down the ditch that ran alongside the track. “Dude, I can’t believe we trust you to drive the Monabus,” Ryuji cracked. Sitting shoulder to shoulder, he pushed further against Ren, who broke his concentration for a moment to shove him back. Ryuji laughed. “You really suck at this!”

“I don’t play a lot of games,” Ren said defensively. This only made Ryuji want to poke fun at him more.

“Y’know, there’s a baby track I can put on for you. Just a big circle with walls so you can’t get stuck in the mud.”

Ren didn’t bother to break his eyes away from the screen at this taunt.

              Some time ago, Ryuji had already won the race, and all of their digital competitors had also crossed the finish line for the last time. Still, the game was setup so that the race didn’t finish until the loser in last place made it to the end too. Ryuji laughed again, nuzzling his face into Ren’s shoulder. He never imagined he’d see Ren suck so badly at something. And from the way he was biting down on his lip, barely withholding his grumbles, Ren wasn’t used to it either.

“Want me to give you a hand?”

“No.”

“C’mon, lemme finish it for you.” Ryuji reached for the controller, but it was jerked out of reach. “We can pick another racetrack or play teams or something.” Ren, still trying his hardest to navigate his cartoon character, held the controller out even further. Again, Ryuji reached for it, not giving up even when he knocked Ren over and landed on top of him.

“Get off,” Ren pouted.

Not fully taking in the fact that he had Ren pinned beneath him, Ryuji finally got hold of the game controller. Distracted with finishing up the race, he sat back up, Ren following suit. He rested his head against Ryuji’s as he watched the screen.

“My boyfriend is terrible at video games,” Ryuji mused as the race results appeared. In that moment, the word wasn’t scary. He was having fun, getting to be close without any nerves or fear or sense of losing himself. To test this out, he kissed Ren’s cheek when he snatched the controller back. Ren smiled at the gesture. No big deal.

“I can’t be great at everything, Ryu.”

“I know, but this is a lot to take in. The great Joker defeated by a kid’s racing game.”

Rolling his eyes, Ren demanded that he ready the baby track. They ended up playing the game far too late, Ryuji bemoaning how bad it would suck to get up in the morning.

 

              “Here, let me take those,” Ryuji said, reaching out for the pair of glasses Ren was folding. He jumped up from the bed, searching for a place to put them for the night. With his bookshelves in the way, there wasn’t enough space for a bedside table in his room. He usually just kept his phone on the floor, but he’d stepped on the screen getting up more mornings than he could count. The glasses’ chance of survival against his foot was slim. Ryuji ended up setting the thick-rimmed frames across the room on his desk, resisting the urge to try them on. “Will you be able to see in the morning?”

“I’m not blind.” Ren smirked. “I’ll be fine.”

“Okay. Just remind me where I put them, and I can get them for you!” Part of Ryuji knew that his eager assurances were an avoidance tactic. Sitting up in bed, Ren pulled the blanket over himself, leaving a corner folded down for Ryuji.

              Standing by the light switch, Ryuji dumbly asked, “Which side do you want?” Ren was already tucked in next to the wall. But he didn’t comment on this. Instead, he patted the empty space on the mattress beside him. Ryuji swallowed, then proceeded to flick off the light and blindly make his way back to the bed.

              The room was dark to the point where Ryuji could no longer see things, only shapes. Laying on their backs, neither of them had said anything since the light turned off. What was he supposed to do? Was Ren waiting for him to make a move or something? Part of him wanted this so badly that there was a dull ache in his middle. Mostly though, Ryuji felt like he was going to puke.

              Next to him, Ren rose up to an elbow. Through the dark, Ryuji could tell he was watching him. Waiting. He tried to remember that this was the guy he’d just been having a hell of a good time with. Nothing changed. Still his boyfriend. Now the word took on a more foreboding connotation.

Ren leaned in and kissed the top of Ryuji’s forehead where his hairline started. “Don’t worry so much,” he said casually before laying back down.

“I’m not worried!”

“You’re shaking.”

Shit, was he? Ryuji held a hand up in front of his face, squinting to see whether or not he was actually jittering. He thought he saw some movement. “I’m cold.”

“But you sleep hot.” Ren was teasing him again. He turned onto his side, facing him, and Ryuji copied the position change. Sharing the pillow, their foreheads rested against one another. Ren ran his fingers through Ryuji’s short hair, trailing his nails until they grazed behind his ear. Ryuji shivered.

Despite it being plenty dark, Ryuji closed his eyes before kissing Ren. It wasn’t sweet or playful like before. He pressed forward, moving with motive. This is what all the movies and books told him he was supposed to do. When Ren kissed back, Ryuji accepted the affirmation. His tongue ran across Ren’s lower lip, tasting minty remnants of his toothpaste. An eager noise rumbled in Ren’s throat.

Letting his body’s natural instincts guide him, Ryuji pushed himself on top of Ren. Fuzzy memories of their gaming session contrasted against this in the back of his mind. He couldn’t reconcile the two similar positions, how only one had him rolling his hips into Ren, savoring and fearing the gasp that followed. Ryuji continued to kiss him. A cool hand slipped under his shirt to rest on the small of his back, encouraging him. He could feel himself slipping. Ryuji felt the sounds he made each time he rutted down into Ren, but he couldn’t hear them. Even Ren’s faded away against the pounding in his ears.

Ryuji’s speeding rhythm was carrying him to a different place entirely when Ren abruptly pulled him back into the darkened room. Breaking their mouths apart for the first time since he started, Ren turned his face to the side. His breathing was heavy. It filled the quiet for a few moments. Ryuji sat up on his knees, his boyfriend straddled beneath him. His face burned.

“I only want to do what you’re comfortable with,” Ren said quietly. He turned to look back up at him, reaching an arm up to caress the side of his face. “You’re still shaking, and I don’t think it’s from excitement. Or at least not completely.”

Ryuji shook his head, sure that Ren could at least feel the motion if he couldn’t perfectly see it. The longer he sat there, fully aware of his shorts growing tighter and that something similar stirred beneath him, the sicker he felt. He liked Ren. He _really_ did. So, he should be raring to go, only able to think passionate thoughts about what he wanted to do to him. When he was thoughtlessly moving, he felt this way, but now that Ren was making him pause, not so much. His stomach threatened him.

“Not sure what’s wrong with me.”

“Nothing,” Ren answered with warmth. No teasing.

Ryuji climbed off Ren with all the grace of a drunk. He lowered himself down to the bed, curling on his side away from his boyfriend. He felt like an idiot and was half tempted to move to the floor. What kind of a guy was he? He was supposed to be all over this. All the guys on track had been obsessed with getting some.

Wrapping his arms around him, even when Ryuji flinched, Ren cocooned himself along his back. “It’s fine to take things slow.” This didn’t make Ryuji feel any better when he could feel Ren’s readiness. “Seriously, Ryu,” Ren said while separating each word with a peck on the back of his neck. Ryuji shivered, moving further into the body holding him. “I’m okay leaving things like this.”

Ryuji groaned and rubbed his face. It didn’t matter what nice words Ren cooed to him, this was embarrassing. Almost as embarrassing as dinner. Or maybe more so. Still, he began to relax in Ren’s arms. He eventually twisted to look back at the shape he knew was Ren’s face. “I’m not ready to, uh, to go any further. Yet.”

“I like this.”

“Me too.” Ryuji turned completely and moved his own arms around Ren. The blanket twisted around their bodies. He knew he was going to wake up sweating, but for the moment it was nice. “Maybe we could kiss a little more?”

Ren chuckled against Ryuji. “Sure.”

 

              Ryuji woke up shivering instead of sweating. His blanket being ripped away was only in part to blame for his waking in the middle of the night. Beside him on the mattress, no longer tangled in his arms, Ren kicked in jerky movements. He sucked in a breath, clutching the stolen blanket tighter. After a few seconds of confusion and internal cussing at the sudden waking, Ryuji propped himself up to an elbow. Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the dark and he could make out Ren wrapped tightly burrito style in the comforter they’d been sharing.

“Ren?” Ryuji groggily asked, not sure if he expected a reply or not. Was he having a nightmare or something? “Ren?” he softly called again, this time reaching out to shake the burrito next to him.

With a gasp, Ren woke. He sat up and unwrapped himself. “Sorry.” He smoothed out the comforter, pulling some of it back over Ryuji.

Ryuji stifled a yawn. He didn’t need to be able to see perfectly well to know that frayed nerves bounced off Ren. “You have a bad dream?”

“Something like that.”

“You can tell me about it. I don’t mind.”

Ren stayed seated, leaning forward onto his raised knees. Ryuji wondered how late or early it was. He hoped that Ren wouldn’t decide to just stay awake; etiquette would state that he’d have to too then, and he wasn’t prepared for that.

“Was it another one with that weird dude?” Ren had told him about strange dreams before, though he couldn’t exactly remember what he said. Just that they unnerved the usually unflappable guy.

“Yeah.”

“Come back down here and tell me about it. I can’t sleep with you sittin’ up there.” Ryuji tugged at Ren’s arm with a clumsy hand. There was strong resistance. And then Ren caved, pushing himself back down onto the mattress. He didn’t return to his back though, instead remaining on his side to face him. Ryuji’s elbow was beginning to complain from supporting his weight.

Ren scooted back towards the wall. Something like a heel or an elbow hit it with a thump. “Do you have enough room?”

“Yeah.” Ryuji teetered on the edge of the mattress. If Ren were to give him a playful nudge, he’d fall right on his ass.

“You can move closer, if you want.”

Deciding this was a good idea, he laid back down closer to the middle. Moments later, a weight settled on his chest in the crook where his shoulder began. Tentatively, Ren wrapped an arm across him. Ryuji turned his face and got a nose full of curls. Ren smelled like coffee. As much as Ryuji despised the drink, he was quickly falling in love with the aroma.

              Minutes clicked by with Ren tucked into Ryuji’s side, his head resting on his chest. Ryuji slipped a protective arm around his boyfriend, pulling him closer. He liked the feeling of this. Something about it made Ryuji feel like, well, a guy. His bruised manhood from his previous faltering began to repair. Usually it was Ren giving him support. Nice that it could be the other way around too. Ryuji closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He combed his fingers through Ren’s hair.

“You gonna tell me about that dream?”

“No.” After a moment, Ren asked, “Can I just stay here like this?”

“Sure.” Too eager, but Ryuji didn’t really care.

Ren nodded, burying his face deeper against Ryuji’s chest.

              Ryuji wasn’t sure which one of them returned to sleep first. He wasn’t even sure when he dozed off. All he knew was that one minute he was lying there, stroking Ren’s hair, breathing in the collective scents of his varied life, and the next minute he was out in a dreamless sleep.

 

              The sun rose high enough to slip through the partially closed blinds and smack Ryuji across the face. He bolted up in bed, struggling through his grogginess. Dizzying moments passed where he was unable to do anything more than sit unsteadily and wait for his brain to catch up with his body. Ryuji blinked. He was alone on the mattress. Hadn’t Ren been there last time he checked? Laughter from further into the apartment wafted through his open door. “Crap,” Ryuji sighed to himself. “What time is it?”

              Normally, Ryuji would Frankenstein his way around his bedroom, collecting enough clothes to not wander out naked. That morning he found himself dressed enough to be passable. Maybe there was something to this whole pajama thing. A chill caught his bare feet as he stepped out of his room and onto tiled floor. It didn’t take long for him to stumble to the dining room, catching a scene that gave him pause.

              Ryuji’s mother and Ren were sitting together at the table, which wasn’t all that weird, he supposed. Each had a cup of coffee which perfumed the open area of the apartment. His mother was wearing the baggy checkered pants she wore to work paired only with an undershirt. The tattoo filling her upper arm was fully exposed. It must’ve been close to being finished. Timid shades of grey filled the birds, growing bolder in the tree branches. A dusty rose color blended into the petals. The sparrow version of himself stared up at him with inquisitive eyes.

              Ryuji’s gaze fell on Ren after his brain finally accepted the new state of the tattoo. Ren’s back was to him, but Ryuji still managed to recognize the purple hoodie he wore. Ryuji’s favorite lucky hoodie. The sweatshirt was ridiculously baggy on Ren’s slim build. Yet, it somehow looked good on him. Something pulled at Ryuji’s stomach as he stared.

“Well, someone’s finally awake,” his mother said, making Ren turn towards him.

“You could’ve gotten me up,” Ryuji mumbled.

“You looked like you needed the sleep.”

Raising her hands towards Ren like she was a gameshow hostess presenting a prize, Ryuji’s mother asked, “So, what do ya think?”

“You’re wearing my hoodie.”

“Yes.”

“Where did you get that?”

“It was on your desk chair. Do you want it back?”

“No!” Too loud. “No, man. You don’t have enough meat on you to keep warm. Prolly need it more than me.” _And I like how it looks on you._

“Ryuji!” His mother snapped, exasperated by the back and forth. “I wasn’t talking about the damn sweatshirt. Notice anything else?”

Ryuji stared, but it was hard to notice anything else. Ren already changed into regular clothes. Jeans and a collared tee-shirt that Ryuji would’ve made fun of on anybody else. He’d retrieved his glasses from the desk. A crooked smile grew on Ren’s face the longer Ryuji gawked like an idiot.

“No.”

“His hair, Ryuji, his hair! I did a pretty fine job on it, if I do say so myself. I’m not used to such wavy hair.”

              Ryuji rubbed his eyes. Ren struck a pose, dramatically bringing a hand to his face and turning to capture his best side. On him, what was supposed to have been a comical gesture was more intriguing than funny. It did, however, give a better showing of his curls that were no longer creeping down towards his eyes. Ren hadn’t looked shaggy before, but maybe a little overgrown. Now he looked how he did when Ryuji first saw him. The way he always looked to Ryuji. Knowing he was supposed to say something, he muttered that he looked good as he made his way into the kitchen for some quick breakfast. He couldn’t resist running a hand through Ren’s hair when he returned with a granola bar.

 

              Ryuji’s mother demanded no less than three hugs from Ren as they attempted to head out to meet the rest of the gang. She fussed with his hair after the last time they pulled apart. “Are you sure you guys can’t hang out a little longer?”

“Mom, I already told you, people are waitin’ for us.” Ryuji huffed by the door, sneakers already laced and more than ready to get the hell out of there.

“I’ll be back,” Ren assured her.

His mother scowled, but removed her hands from him. “You’d better. Even if my son does something stupid, I expect you to keep in touch.”

Smirking, Ren responded, “Of course, Momma.” He playfully sneered at Ryuji.

“This is my good son!” the woman exclaimed, pulling the teenager back down for a final embrace. More seriously, she called, “Be careful you two,” when they were finally allowed to leave.

              Ren snaked his fingers through Ryuji’s as they walked through the apartment building’s dingy halls. By the way he stayed a step back, it was obvious he didn’t remember how to get back to the main doors. He was still wearing Ryuji’s hoodie, and he hoped it wouldn’t be too hot out that day. He’d get stuck taking it back before the others could question why it was wrapped around Ren. Ryuji didn’t mention this though, instead enjoying the relief of having survived the evening.

“Things went well,” Ren said. There was a hum to his voice that Ryuji had never heard before.

“Yeah.”

“When do I get to come back?”

Ryuji couldn’t help but laugh. “Whenever, man. You heard my mom; you’re the favorite son now. Good luck with that.”

They dropped one another’s hands when they walked out into the bright daylight. Ren shuffled through one of the large pockets of the hoodie until he retrieved his phone. “Your mom sent me something.” Unlocking the screen, Ren flashed the phone towards Ryuji, allowing him to see the heart-framed photo of the two of them from the previous night. It wasn’t the best picture – Ryuji’s eyes weren’t fully open and Ren looked scared – but it was the first time he’d seen one of them together. It sent currents through his chest.

“Could we take another one sometime?” Ryuji tried and failed to keep his enthusiasm out of the question. He thought of the girls in class and their boyfriends always awaiting them on their lock screens. Jeez, maybe he was more like his mom than he realized.

“I believe we’re obligated to take an overabundance pictures together, now that we’re officially a couple.” Ren poked Ryuji in the cheek until his hand was swatted away. “Why? Can’t get enough of my handsome face?”

Ryuji rubbed the back of his head. Since he couldn’t very well agree with the taunt, he settled on, “Pfft, you wish!”

“I do.” Ren smirked, leaving Ryuji to catch back up the few steps it took him to rebound from the reply. Ryuji had a feeling he was going to have to get used to the other guy saying embarrassing things like that, since he was his boyfriend and all.


End file.
